Falling For You
by SiriuslyFour'sGirl
Summary: An AU Malec story. All human. What happens when a socially awkward art student meets a sparkly dream? Will, Jem, and Tessa will make appearances as well. Rated M for the reasons we like Malec fanfics to be rated M ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for being my wingman tonight," Magnus said to Will, as he lined up the cue ball. It was his turn to break, and, with a well-placed shot, he managed to get two solids in the pocket. He had been sneaking into bars and pool halls to play billiards with Will since they were fourteen, and had become proficient at the sport.

"I'm the best wingman around," Will said. "Thanks for leaving me nothing here, by the way," he added, eyeing the set-up for the striped balls he was supposed to be aiming at.

"My pleasure," said Magnus with a wink. He downed the remnants of his drink and looked around for the cute little blonde waitress that he had been flirting with earlier. He needed a refill, but she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he glanced up at the bar where someone else caught his eye.

"Who. Is. That?" Magnus said, nodding in the direction of the bar.

Will lowered his pool stick and turned to see who Magnus was talking about. The man wasn't difficult to spot. He was easily the best looking guy sitting at the bar. He had black, disheveled hair, the kind that is never quite tamed no matter how much product is used. In all fairness, he didn't look like 'product' was a word or idea that he was familiar with anyway. His clothing style was not much better: a long sleeved, faded black shirt that hugged his frame and gave a hint of the muscles lying beneath, and black jeans with black boots.

With the exception of the man's clothes, Will thought he rather resembled himself, and thought it funny enough to point out to his best friend.

"I didn't realize you found me so attractive, Magnus," Will said with a smirk. "Do you want to hook up?"

Magnus tore his eyes away from the dream in front of him and said, "What? No, I don't want to be a _fourth wheel_ between you, Jem and Tessa." He rolled his eyes dramatically at the thought. "Besides, he doesn't look _that_ much like you."

Will scoffed, though he had to admit Magnus had a point. His relationship with Tessa and Jem was complicated enough without adding anyone else to the mix.

"Well, are you going over there or what?"

"Is the sky blue? I'm Magnus Bane, of course I'm going over there. I was just thinking…" A dreamy look crossed his face.

"Top Gun?" Will finished for him, and Magnus's grin spread wide. They had performed the "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" scene numerous times since they had first seen the movie, and usually with good results, better than what Maverick and Goose got in the movie anyway. That scene had gotten Magnus laid more times than Will cared to count.

Will was skeptical about this time though. This guy didn't look like someone who wanted to be in the spotlight. He was on the verge of saying so when Magnus cut into his thoughts.

"Go find the song on the juke box."

With a sigh, he headed in the direction of the glowing juke box in the corner. He slipped the money in the slot and selected the song. He knew the numbers by heart; they really had employed this pickup more times than should be socially acceptable. He turned to join Magnus at the bar, but quickly realized Magnus wasn't there. It didn't take much investigation to uncover why his best friend had paused.

The dark-haired man had been joined by a beautiful golden-haired god, and they were leaning their heads together, talking. The golden boy had his arm around the dark one's shoulder and they looked very cozy.

Will's eyes darted to Magnus, who looked disappointed. More disappointed than Will thought the situation called for, considering he hadn't even met the man yet. Will tugged on Magnus's arm as the song started up.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.  
And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.  
You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).  
But baby, baby I know it…"_

Magnus sighed. Will put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and said, "Come on. I still have to kick your ass at pool," as he steered Magnus back toward their table.

* * *

"Hey," Jace said, taking the seat Alec had saved for him.

Alec nodded in greeting. He was scowling slightly and tossing back tequila shots. Jace looked at him in concern. Alec didn't drink often, but when he did, he had a tendency to overdo it, and there was usually to be a reason for him wanting an escape.

"What happened?"

"Robert," was the reply.

"Oh."

Alec threw back another shot and sucked a lime into his mouth. Jace waited patiently, for Jace anyway, for Alec to tell him more. Alec finally sighed and said, "He called today to tell me that I would not be getting my trust fund like I was supposed to on my twenty-first birthday. Apparently, kicking me out, cutting off my college tuition money, and not inviting me to family events wasn't enough. Not that I expected anything else. Just hearing him say the words was…"

Jace slipped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. He knew how difficult life had been for Alec since he had finally told his parents he was gay. He and Alec had been best friends since they were little kids. He had spent many nights, and some summers at the Lightwood mansion, and they had been kind enough to take him in when his father had died. He had only been ten years old at the time and it had been rough on him, but moving in with his best friend had helped easy the pain a little. He and Alec had been closer than friends, closer than brothers, ever since.

He hated to see Alec hurting like this. He didn't deserve it. He was a great guy, an amazingly patient friend, honest and trustworthy. He trusted Alec with his life, and Alec felt the same about him.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to make his friend feel better right now, nothing except get drunk with him.

He ordered his own tequila shot, complete with salt and lime as well, and tossed it back. Jace then turned to scope out the prospects for the evening. They both loved this bar, though it was nothing special, really. It could have been any bar in any city around the world, with it's plain wood bar, scuffed wood floor, small wood tables. They had been coming here for two years, with a fake ID until recently. The bar was big enough to house pool tables, a juke box, and the occasional live band, but small enough to still feel intimate.

The bar was a favorite of college students. It was a very non-judgmental kind of place, not a gay bar, not a straight bar, but a place where you could hook up with whoever strikes your fancy and no one really cared. Perhaps it was the younger generation that inhabited the place that allowed such freewheeling ideas.

"Alec?"

"Yeah."

"I think someone is watching you."

"Yeah, right. I'm not in the mood for games, Jace."

"Seriously, take a look. He's cute…I guess." Jace pointed toward the billiard tables, to a pair of men who had just turned away. One had short black hair and light skin, somewhat resembling Alec himself. The other, well, he was very tall and slender, with spiked black hair complete with red glitter. He wore tight red pants and a black shirt with purposefully placed rips over his warm, caramel skin.

Alec caught the colorful man glancing back over his shoulder as he leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot. By the angel, he was good-looking. Alec couldn't peel his eyes away. The black shirt was riding up slightly, revealing a narrow strip of skin between it and the waistband of the red pants.

Alec had never had a boyfriend. He had devoted his time to his studies, and his archery. He was at the university on an archery scholarship, which gave him a free education, as he pursued his real passion, art. But something about the man bent over the table made him second guess his life of celibacy. Something about him was making Alec have some very naughty thoughts indeed.

Or maybe it was the alcohol. Regardless, he was sure this was not the time to be getting involved with someone. He was also sure that _he_ was not the one the man kept glance toward. Why would he be? He was boring and plain and unattractive. Surely the man was looking at Jace. _Everyone_ looked at Jace, with his golden hair and warm skin and strong muscular build. He was everyone's fantasy, male or female. But the man was out of luck; Jace had a girlfriend, a fairly new development, but he was crazy about her nonetheless.

No, there was no way the man was looking at Alec.

* * *

"Magnus, are you going to concentrate or are you actually aiming at me!" Will said sharply, as the cue ball bounced off the table and nearly hit him.

"Sorry," Magnus said distractedly.

Will rolled his eyes. "Just go talk to him."

"While he's with his boyfriend? No thanks."

"Well, you're in luck. Said boyfriend just went to the restroom." Will nudged Magnus, giving him a hard push in the direction of the bar. "While you're there, get me a drink."

Magnus tossed up a hand in acknowledgement of Will's request. _Good, now I have an excuse,_ he thought.

Magnus leaned against the bar to get the bartender's attention, leaning much further than strictly necessary, allowing his shirt to creep up and expose his waist. The bartender, who he had known for years and had dated briefly, bounced over, taking his drink order, then leaving him to fill his request.

Magnus turned around, leaning back on his elbows, still showing off his midriff. He let his eyes drift over toward the dark-haired man beside him, a sleepy, seductive look in his eye. He looked the man up and down, eyes slowly roaming over his face and body. He could see a faint blush rise on the man's cheeks and thought he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Hey," he said in his dreamiest voice.

"Hey," the dark-haired man replied. He met Magnus's gaze for a moment and he could feel the fluttering in his heart as he looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, including Will's. The other man quickly looked away, and Magnus thought maybe he needed to tone it down a bit. He knew how intense his gaze could get when he turned on the charm.

"Do you and your friend play pool?" he asked, testing the water, trying to see if the golden boy was just a friend or the man's boyfriend.

The man shrugged. "A little." He looked up at Magnus again. _Good, he seems a little more comfortable now,_ he thought.

The bartender returned with his drinks as Jace returned from the restroom. Magnus nodded a greeting to him. "Why don't you guys join me and my friend for a friendly game?"

The two men exchanged looked and shrugged. "Why not?" said the golden one. "I'm Jace, by the way. And this is Alec. I'm sure he hasn't introduced himself yet."

Magnus laughed. "I'm Magnus," he said, leading them toward the pool table. "And this is my friend Will."

After all the introductions were made, Magnus decided he needed to know the story behind this man, Alec, most notably, whether or not he and Jace were a couple. As he was trying to think of a way to ask, a series of beeps interrupted his thoughts. Four hands immediately went to their owner's pockets, Jace being the victorious one.

He held up his phone with a grin and checked the screen. "Text from Clary," he said, and absorbed into the 'no man's land' of texting his girlfriend.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll be playing against you two by myself. Once he starts talking to Clary, we may never get him back."

Magnus chuckled in what he hoped was a casual way, but he couldn't help feeling happy that he wasn't competing with Jace, at least.

Another beeping, this time from the other side of the table. Will grinned sheepishly as he checked his phone. Magnus suspected he had texted Jem or Tessa to give him an excuse to leave Magnus and Alec alone, if Magnus succeeded in engaging the other man in conversation. Will really was the best wingman. He set a mental reminder to get Will something special if he was successful tonight.

He turned to Alec and shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me." _And now it's time to find out if you are interested in me,_ he thought.

He placed the balls in the rack and chalked his cue tip. "Do you want to break?"

Alec shook his head. "Go ahead." He took a sip of his drink as he watched Magnus line up for the break. Alec had never appreciated how sexy a man could look leaning low over a pool table. He saw that strip of skin peek out from under the edge of Magnus's shirt again. He noticed just how tight those jeans were when they were pulled tighter in that position. He watched the intensity in Magnus's eyes as angled his shot.

Magnus could feel those blue eyes on him. The gaze was scorching, and Magnus had to hide his smile. He refocused on the task at hand, pool that is, and he jumped slightly with the force of his stroke. The cue ball hit the other balls and made a spectacular sound, a flash of colors under the overhead hanging lights. He sunk two balls, and grinned, turning to catch Alec's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Magnus hit his next shot, but missed, possibly deliberately, the next.

Alec looked apprehensive. He was not joking earlier when he said he only played a little. He had grown up with a billiards table in the game room of the Lightwood mansion, and had played a lot then, but it had been years since he'd set foot in that house and he was definitely rusty.

He chose a stick and lined up his shot, convinced he could not look near as good as Magnus had when he leaned over the table. He wasn't even sure why he cared how good he looked, other than the fact that he found this dark-haired man extremely attractive. He took a deep breath to steady his hands before he shot.

And missed the ball he was aiming for entirely. He inwardly rolled his eyes, embarrassed that he had made such a bad shot.

Magnus suppressed his smile, an idea forming in his mind. He focused again, and sunk another three balls in succession before finally missing and giving Alec another turn.

Alec's shot was a little better this time, he at least hit the ball, though it did not go in the pocket. He mentally blamed it on his lack of concentration. He could feel Magnus watching him, and it was very distracting.

Magnus decided it was time to put his plan into motion. He rose from the barstool he'd been leaning against and crossed to Alec. "I think your problem is in your form," he said in his silkiest voice.

"Y-you do?" Alec said, chastising himself for the slight stutter. It was difficult to concentrate, or breathe, with such a sexy man so close to him.

Magnus didn't miss the stutter. He chalked it up as a point in his favor. "Let me show you." He leaned over the table again, showing Alec the correct position to get the best view of his shot. It was also the correct position to get the best view of his ass, but that was not, entirely, the point.

Alec gulped nervously, but attempted to get into the position Magnus was showing him. He must not have accomplished it though, for a second later, Magnus was standing behind him, one hand on Alec's hip and the other on his shoulder, applying gentle pressure, to which Alec was relenting. Even through his clothes, Alec could feel the heat of Magnus's hands on him.

"Hmmm, that looks much better," Magnus said, and Alec felt his face flush. Magnus grabbed the cue ball, and placed it at the end of Alec's stick. "Let's see you hit that six ball in," he instructed.

Alec wondered how he was supposed to do that when he was unable to think of anything other than the fiery imprints Magnus's hands had left on his body. Somehow, miraculously, he managed to hit the six ball into the pocket.

"Nice shot," Magnus said.

"You must be a good teacher," Alec replied.

"I know my way around balls and sticks," Magnus said seductively, earning a flaming blush from the blue-eyed man.

"I'll bet you do," Alec stated boldly, and Magnus's stomach flipped. He had hoped Alec would respond to his flirting, and he was not disappointed.

Magnus closed the space between them, bringing his hand up and brushing Alec's jaw with a feather-light touch. "Maybe I can give you private lessons."

Alec visibly gulped. What was he doing? He didn't flirt, he didn't date, he was still a virgin for god's sake. And here he was flirting, at least by his standards, and accepting sexual innuendos from the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. What was he doing?

When he didn't respond, Magnus suddenly worried that he had gone too far. It was clear that Alec was not as experienced in the sexual game as he was, and he hoped he hadn't scared Alec away already.

Alec smiled, relieving some of Magnus's anxiety. "Maybe" was all he said, but at least it wasn't 'no'.

Jace caught Alec's eye. Alec excused himself to see what Jace wanted.

"I gotta run. Clary wants me to come over. Are you okay here without me?"

Alec thought about it for a moment and decided he was most certainly not okay without Jace. He didn't really trust himself not to do something stupid, especially if Magnus kept standing so close and he kept breathing in that intoxicating scent he was wearing. What was it? Something earthy and musky and distinctly masculine. By the angel, he smelled good.

"Hello," Jace said, waving a hand in front of Alec's face, breaking him from his daydream.

"What? Oh, sorry," Alec said, blushing furiously.

"Are. You. Staying?" Jace annunciated.

Alec looked as if he were going to retreat into his thoughts again.

"Oh, just go get his damn number, will you?"

Alec grinned sheepishly. He turned and went back to Magnus. "I, um, I've got to go," he said. Magnus clearly looked disappointed, and Alec quickly added, "I was wondering if…if I could have your number." He voice rose slightly at the end, a hopeful note.

Magnus grinned and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Alec. "Call your number."

Alec typed in his digits, and hit send. A moment later his pocket rang, and he bit his lip, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Magnus thought he might lose it if he didn't stop making that face. It was taking all his self-control not to grab Alec and kiss him with him making those adorable faces. He gently touched Alec's cheek again and said, "Call me."

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't seen the movie "Top Gun" and don't understand the opening scene...well, shame on you! J/K, youtube it, it's great! The song is, obviously, "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" by The Righteous Brothers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the favs/follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Where did your flavor of the night go?" Will asked, approaching Magnus from behind.

Magnus was still watching the door, his gaze unfocused, even though Alec had left the bar several minutes ago. He snapped back to reality and turned, walking past Will to the pool table.

"Had to go."

Will followed. "What was he doing with your phone?" Will asked innocently. He knew full well what Alec was doing with Magnus's phone, but he wanted to make Magnus say it. This was a rarity in the world of Magnus Bane.

Magnus shrugged. "He asked for my number," he said as if it were a meaningless thing, his contact information.

"And you gave it to him?" Will persisted, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't sealed the deal yet." Magnus lined up the cue ball for his next shot, finishing the game he and Alec had started. He might as well, he'd already paid for it.

"So you're going to see him again." Will stated the obvious.

"I haven't slept with him yet, have I?" Magnus countered.

"But, you never give out your phone number. Ever."

Magnus straightened up. From his full height he had to tilt his head down to look Will in the eye. "Look, he's hot. I just want to fuck him. Okay?"

"Okay," Will said, tossing up his hands in defeat.

Magnus turned back to his game and Will released the grin he had been suppressing. Magnus was so full of shit. He might be able to fool others with his nonchalant attitude, but Will had known him too long, and knew him too well. He could probably count on one hand the number of love interests Magnus had let have his phone number. The number of times he had changed that number once the short-lived relationship had run it's course was probably higher.

This was new territory for Magnus…if he didn't fuck it up.

* * *

Alec awoke the next morning with dry eyes, a headache, and feeling like he had swallowed a bag of cotton balls. He rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes and dragged himself from his bed into the bathroom. He filled his hand with water from the tap and drank it, then another and another, trying to sate his thirst. He rummaged through a drawer until he found the bottle of ibuprofen and downed a couple of the little tablets, followed by another handful of water.

The shower did more for him than anything else had so far. He stood under the steamy water, letting it wash away the pain of his hangover. As the pain seeped out, the memories flooded in. His father, the bastard, calling to tell him he was now officially, completely, irrevocably cut off from the Lightwood family and all that went with the name.

He had grown up in a glorious mansion just outside New York City, where the celebrities and other millionaires chose to live. His family home had been massive, and gated to keep out the riffraff, which he supposed he could be counted among their number now. He had hoped that time and distance would make his father come to his senses and realize he was the same son that Robert had raised, the same boy he had taught archery, the same kid he had claimed to love. But it had been a foolish dream, one that he would not repeat. He was on his own now, like he had been since he was eighteen.

He flicked off the water and reached for his towel. Somewhere between toweling his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist to go root through his closet for something to wear, he remembered a pair of green-gold eyes, and spiked hair with red glitter.

A smile split his face. By the angel, that man had been gorgeous. He flopped onto his bed, momentarily forgetting about dressing. He picked up his phone, biting his lip as he pulled up his call history, and saw the name 'Magnus' printed there in black and white. It was confirmation that last night had not been a dream. It had been real. Magnus had flirted with him, and he with Magnus.

He glanced at the clock at the top of the screen. 8:37. Surely that was too early to call Magnus. Right? How the hell would he know, he'd never picked up a guy in a bar. He shook his head. What had he been thinking? Seriously.

He answered his own question. He'd been thinking that Magnus was freaking hot and funny, and coming on to him like he, Alec, was a gorgeous rockstar or something. That had never happened to him.

"Magnus," he said aloud. The name rolled off his tongue as if it belonged there. It was so different, unique, beautiful, like the man himself. "Magnus," he said again, enjoying the feel of the name on his lips. "Magnus."

_Magnus what? _he thought. He laughed out loud. Here he was getting hung up on some guy he'd just met and he _didn't even know his last name!_

"Jesus, Lightwood, get a grip on yourself," he said to the room as he rolled off his bed, tossing the phone among the covers, and crossed the room to get dressed.

His first class started at ten and he had a sketch to complete that he should have finished last night, but instead had chosen to go to a bar, get drunk, and give his number to a hot guy that probably just wanted to sleep with him and would likely never call him anyway.

The bed dipped down to accommodate his weight, and he leaned over to pull his sketch pad and colored pencils from his backpack. The day's assignment was to draw a realistic human form. He started drawing with no particular picture in his mind.

An hour later, the drawing was complete. He had done the drawing on autopilot. He was not surprised to see what his subconscious mind had delivered.

A man wearing tight red pants. A stylistically ripped black shirt. Spiked black hair with red glitter. Black eyeliner trimming his lower lids. And that's when he noticed the difference. His subconscious mind had drawn Magnus's unique eyes with vertically slit, cat-like pupils.

Alec eyed his drawing critically. The eyes suited Magnus. Maybe, if they were speaking on Halloween, he would tell him to get contacts with slit pupils. He filed that idea away for later use as he stowed his sketch pad in his backpack and headed out the door.

He shared an off-campus apartment with Jace. Both terms he used loosely. By 'off-campus' he meant literally three houses and a four-lane highway, and _voila! _he was on campus. By 'apartment' he meant a poorly renovated three-story late 1800's house that had been divided into three separate living spaces. He and Jace had been unfortunate enough to live in the middle apartment for the last three years. He could hear every movement of his upstairs neighbors, and was constantly chastised by his downstairs neighbors for being too loud.

Ten minutes after leaving his apartment, he was sliding into his seat in his World Civ class. He hated this class, mostly because the professor seemed to hate life and everything in it and projected that hatred onto her class.

Fortunately, it was not a class that required a lot of his attention. He happened to love the course work, and excelled in history courses in general. So when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he had no qualms with retrieving it and checking the message. When he saw the name 'Magnus' his heart skipped a beat.

_Hey._

_Hey._ he typed back.

_Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?_

Alec thought for a moment. That was a loaded question. He still felt shitty from the remnants of his hangover. But he also was elated that Magnus had texted him. Neither answer sounded like ammunition he wanted to give this sexy stranger.

_Sleepy._ he replied.

_Lol. Bet you're not as sleepy as I am._

_Oh?_

_Slept at Will's last night. He and Tessa and Jem fuck like rabbits and they aren't shy about it. Or quiet..._

Alec bit his lip to keep from laughing. He glanced up covertly at his professor, just to make sure she was still ignoring her class.

_They can't be as bad as Jace and Clary._ he replied.

_Wanna bet?_

Alec snorted at that. He looked around nervously. A few of his classmates were watching him, but he had not caught the attention of his professor. Before he had a chance to reply, he received another text from Magnus.

_What are you doing?_

_Sitting in class. You?_

_On my way to my 11am class._

_You're in school?_

_Yeah. Alicante U_

Alec nearly dropped his phone. How had they been going to the same college and never met? It wasn't exactly a big school. It was large enough to have some of the less popular, and therefore less financially lucrative, sports teams, like archery, but it was mostly an arts and humanities type college. He wondered what Magnus was studying.

_I can't believe we both go to AU!_

_Really? Small world. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the dirty old man covered in glitter walking around campus hitting on the younger students._

Alec snorted again. He had to end this conversation before he got caught. He would be humiliated if his prof read these texts aloud.

_Lmao._

He sent the text, still trying to think of a way to end a conversation he really didn't want to end. Magnus came to his rescue.

_I gotta go. Class is about to start_.

_:(_

_Lunch?_

Alec smiled. Another chance to talk to this handsome stranger, maybe get to know him a little, and without the influence of alcohol and a bar.

_Sure. Meet me outside the south side of the SAC at noon. Okay?_

_The south side of the sack…sure thing cutie ;)_

_OMG, I mean the student activities center. Get your mind out of the gutter!_

_My mind was born, raised and is now KING of the gutter. Welcome, my name's Magnus and I'll be your tour guide…_

A sharp bark-like laugh escaped Alec's lips. He quickly typed '_bye' _and hit send, then deposited his phone in his pocket. Numerous eyes were staring at him, and he felt his face flush. He lowered his head, shielding his face behind his hand, until class was over.

There was a skip in his step as he left the building to meet Magnus.

* * *

Noon seemed to be refusing to arrive. Alec was already waiting at the door to the south entrance of the SAC when Magnus arrived. He couldn't suppress his grin as Magnus came into view.

"Hey," he said as casually as he could, which he suspected was not nearly casually enough.

"Hey yourself," Magnus replied. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, which today was devoid of glitter. He had applied some black eyeliner and a touch of red lip coloring, but nothing as lavish as he had looked the previous night. His tight jeans were a deep blue color, and his purple long-sleeve shirt was his splash of color.

Alec liked this look as much has he had liked Magnus covered in glitter. This was a more discrete form of displaying his personality. Both looks suited him perfectly.

"Tell me you are not going to eat the crap they serve here," Magnus said disdainfully.

"Hell no," Alec said, pulling a face at the thought. He patted his backpack to indicate he had brought food from home. "Do you want to go sit somewhere?"

Alec loved AU's campus. It was small and comfortable. The outer edges of campus were lined with ancient buildings where all the classes were held. The buildings were all historically significant, architecturally beautiful, and cold as hell in the wintertime.

The center of campus looked like a park. Enormous maple and oak trees dotted the grass knolls. There were park benches and picnic tables situated under trees and along the sidewalks for students to use between classes. It was not uncommon to see students leaning against the trees and studying or just sprawled out on the grass, which was Alec's favorite thing to do.

He dropped to the ground beneath the outstretched limbs of a large oak tree. Being late September, the weather was still nice and warm. Early autumn sunlight was filtering through the branches, casting swaying shadows on the ground below.

Alec stretched out his legs, tossing his backpack aside, and soaking up the warmth of the sun. He leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes as the rays of light warmed his skin.

"Beautiful," he said. He thought he had said it to himself, but quickly opened his eyes when he heard Magnus chuckle.

"Indeed it is," Magnus said. He was staring at Alec, relaxed and comfortable on the ground, with an almost predatory look. Alec could feel his face flushing.

Magnus seemed to flutter to the ground beside him, choosing to lay on his side, head propped on one hand, looking up at Alec. He was very close. Alec folded his legs in front of him, self-consciously reached into his bag and pulled out an apple.

"So," Magnus said, "tell me about yourself."

Alec bit into the apple, thinking as he chewed. "What do you want to know?"

Magnus grinned. "Well, for starters, how about your full name."

Alec laughed, realizing he had never told Magnus his name either.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he replied.

"Oh, how regal," Magnus teased.

"Yeah, try learning to spell it as a kid. I must have been five or six before I could finally spell it without any errors." He shook his head. "It should be illegal for parents to do that to their children. You would think they had always hated me."

Alec froze, biting his lip. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Magnus was a near stranger and gorgeous and someone he was definitely interested in getting to know, and here he was mentioning one of his worst, deepest, darkest secrets. What was happening to him? Alec Lightwood was one of the most private people imaginable. He didn't talk about what had happened with his parents with anyone but Jace.

Magnus studied him. He had spent a few years in London with Will, Jem, and Tessa. While the others attended the university and earned degrees in their chosen fields, Magnus had taken classes in the school of life and earned an honorary degree in the art of seduction. He was a master. As a consequence of said degree, he was quite able to read people. He, therefore, had no trouble interpreting the fact that Alec did not want to talk about whatever had happened with his family.

"Well, it sounds a lot better than plain old 'Magnus Bane.'"

Clearly relieved that Magnus wasn't pressing him for information, Alec let his posture relax. "Oh, I don't know about that. 'Magnus Bane' sounds more glamorous."

"That's because you know how glamorous I am," Magnus retorted and Alec laughed.

"That must be it." Alec pulled a blade of grass, idly tearing in to shreds.

Magnus reached into his bag and grabbed a granola bar he had stashed earlier. As he chewed it, a thought occurred to him.

"Hang on, did you say your last name is Lightwood? As in _The Lightwoods_?"

"If by 'The Lightwoods' you mean one of the oldest families in America, and the owners of the largest weapons company in the world, then yeah."

Magnus let out a low whistle. "Holy shit, I didn't know I was hitting on a bazillionaire!"

Alec looked away, reaching for a dead leaf to add to the pile of torn grass in front of him. "You're not. My family, yes. But not me."

Magnus looked sympathetic. "Let me guess, the gay son was ostracized for wanting to be himself?"

"Do you read the tabloids or something?"

Magnus shook his head. "Tale as old as time."

"I guess you've been there?"

"Not really. My parents are dead." Magnus said this with a distinct air of finality, so Alec did not press him. He was grateful that Magnus hadn't pressed him about his family, and he would extend the same courtesy to him.

Alec felt a vibration in his pocket, assumed it was Jace texting him, and ignored it.

"Why are you mutilating the flora?" Magnus asked, nodding toward the pile of crumpled grass and leaves Alec was creating.

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Habit," he said.

"I can think of something else you can do with your hands..." Magnus's voice trailed off. His gaze intensified and he inched closer to Alec. Alec gulped. "I was referring to playing with my hair," Magnus added. "Now whose mind is in the gutter?"

Alec laughed. The reminder of their previous conversation stirred something in his memory. "Did you refer to yourself as a dirty old man earlier?" he said.

"Dirty old man covered in glitter," Magnus corrected.

Alec eyed him. He hadn't really thought about how old Magnus was. He had a timeless look, one that was impossible to pinpoint. "How old are you?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't say he was thirty-five, or worse, a child prodigy and only twelve.

"I'm twenty-four," he replied. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Why would that be a problem? You're only three years older than me," Alec said, then added, "That's hardly an old man."

Magnus laughed. Alec couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He had always been quiet and reserved. His only friend was Jace, and now Clary by default. Even when Magnus was being sexy and making him uncomfortable, he found he was still able to talk to him, not completely retreating into his shell as usual.

His phone vibrated again. This time he checked it. It was Jace, of course. He had missed three messages. When had the third one happened? He couldn't be sure. Had he really be that consumed by Magnus?

_Are you coming to class today?_

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Get your ass to class, Lightwood._

Oops. Alec couldn't believe it was already time for his next class. He could have sworn he and Magnus had just now sat down on the soft grassy lawn. That had to mean something, didn't it? He had so completely lost himself in conversation with Magnus that he had forgotten he needed to get to class.

He looked up from his phone to see Magnus watching him. Alec made a wistful face at Magnus and said, "I have to get to class."

Magnus stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and Alec was seized by a longing to kiss him. Instead, he pushed himself off the ground and slung his bag over his shoulder. As he backed away from Magnus, he held his hands in front of him as if holding his cell phone, and pretended to be pressing keys with his thumbs, indicating he wanted Magnus to text him later.

The corners of Magnus's lips turned up in a smile.

* * *

**A/N: It occurred to me that our virginal Alec will not jump into bed with Magnus right away...so the question is are you guys patient enough to wait for the lemons, or do you want something now? If so, what? Heronstairs? Wessa? Jessa? Jillessa? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1. So it looks like the majority are willing to wait for Malec lemons...**

**2\. S/O to Nellie2011, who has reviewed nearly all of my stories, and is always too kind. Thanks! **

**3\. Oh, where are my manners...I forgot to offer Clace as a lemon option...**

* * *

Alec entered his apartment, exhausted from a long shift at work. He deposited his keys on the table beside the door, and kicked off his shoes. Making his way into the apartment, he searched for his roommate, but came up empty. He was about to knock on Jace's bedroom door when the sounds he was hearing finally registered.

The unmistakable screech of bedsprings. The pounding of the bed frame against the wall. A loud, high-pitched moan accompanied by a deeper, guttural sound.

Alec shook his head and went to sit on the couch. He had been looking forward to talking to Jace; he had so much he wanted to tell him. He had eaten lunch with Magnus every day that week, but his work schedule had prohibited any extracurricular activities. They had their first official date scheduled for tomorrow and he needed his best friend's advice.

He leaned back on their cheap, second-hand couch that had tattered armrests, and judging by the condition of the back of the couch, had likely been previously owned by someone with cats…or lions.

_"I love you, Clary. God, I love you. So much. I love you." _Jace's mantra reached Alec on the couch as the squeaking of the bed became louder, faster, and more erratic. Alec was reaching into his backpack to pull out some earbuds in an effort to drown them out, when he heard a final, _"Oh God, Clary!" _and a high _"Jace!"_ and then everything went quiet.

Alec sighed, rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He pulled two slices of bread from the bag and slapped some ham and mustard on the bread.

He heard Jace's door quietly close behind him and the soft padding of bare feet as Jace entered the kitchen. Alec picked up the glass of ice water he had made for Jace, knowing he would emerge from his bedroom soon enough now that the action was over, and held it out behind him, not turning to look at his friend.

"Thanks," Jace said.

Alec grunted in reply. He sliced the sandwich in half and offered one half to Jace, who took it gratefully. Jace sat in one of the kitchen chairs as Alec pulled a bag of cheese puffs from the cabinet. He tossed the bag on the table, reaching in to grab a few and stuffing them into his mouth. He was reminded of when he and Jace were little and had eaten a whole bag of cheese puffs, then proceeded to get orange, cheesy stains all over their pants and the couch in the basement at his parents' home. His mother had been quite angry at the mess.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Alec said.

Jace laughed. "She's snoring…loudly, I might add." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I'll bet she is." Jace looked sideways at him, but said nothing. "So, you love her?" Alec added and took pleasure in watching Jace's face flush, his jaw stop chewing, his eyes grow wide.

He swallowed, hard. "You heard that?"

Alec chuckled. "I heard it. I'm sure our neighbors heard it. Hell, people on campus may have heard it."

Jace threw a cheese puff at him and he laughed. "You know I'm not ashamed."

"I'd be disappointed if you were," Alec replied.

They sat in silence of a few minutes, finishing their sandwich and cheese puffs. A question had been forming in Alec's mind ever since Jace had entered the kitchen, and he finally voiced it. "How did you know?"

Jace cocked an eyebrow at him. "How did I know…what?"

Alec averted his eyes, and said in a quiet voice, "How did you know you were in love?"

Jace let out a low whistle. "I don't know, I just did. I suddenly wanted to spend every moment with her, thought about her when we were apart, saw her face when she wasn't there."

"Maybe you're just insane," Alec reasoned.

"Shut up," Jace said. "Seriously though, I think I knew when I realized I would do anything to make her happy. No matter what I have to do, what I have to sacrifice, I just want her to be happy."

Alec grinned. "You're whipped." Jace rolled his eyes. "How long did it take you to feel that way?" Alec pressed.

"A surprisingly short amount of time. Maybe a week or two." Jace shrugged. "When it's right, you just know." He studied Alec for a moment. "How are things going with you and Magnus?"

Alec worried his lower lip. "Things are going really well, actually. I mean, it's only been a few days but…" his voice trailed off.

"But?" Jace prompted.

Alec threw his head down, resting it on his arm, avoiding Jace's analytical stare. "By the Angel, I like him!" He sounded as if he were in pain, his voice strained. Jace held in a laugh, and ended up choking on a cheese puff.

Alec glared at him. "Don't make fun of me! What's happening to me? This is not like me at all." He looked miserable, confused.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jace said, his tone more serious.

Alec shook his head. "No."

"Well, you better start," Jace replied, his customary smirk back in place.

"Jace Wayland!" Alec shouted, making a move toward him as if to tackle him.

Jace shot out of his chair and ran into the living room, laughing hysterically. Alec finally caught him and slammed him onto the worn couch, pinning him down. Alec stared down at him and said. "I'm not in love…I think. No, it's too soon. There is no way…is there?"

He released his hold on Jace and fell back onto the couch. "Relax. You're gonna hurt yourself," Jace said. "Look, you don't have to name it right now. Just see what happens."

"What if I fall for him, but he doesn't fall for me?" Alec said, voicing the fear he had felt ever since meeting Magnus, ever since he realized how much of a hold the amber-eyed man had on him, how much he wanted to be with him.

Jace shrugged. _A lot of help he is,_ Alec thought.

"I...um...I told him about Izzy and Max," Alec said softly to his hands.

Jace sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. As far as he knew, Alec had only ever talked to him about his family problems. He was more than a little surprised Alec would open up to someone else so soon. That was certainly not like Alec. "Oh?" was all he could think to say.

"Yeah. He asked if I had any siblings, and I...I don't know, I just told him."

Apparently Alec and Magnus were getting closer than Jace had thought.

* * *

"So," Will said, dropping onto a white leather chair with a large bowl of popcorn, and lowering the volume on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall, "where's your boyfriend?" He tossed the remote onto a glass top table beside his chair.

Magnus was sitting in the living room of the home Jem had purchased for him, Will, and Tessa. It was a grand house, set away from town and the prying eyes of neighbors, especially the type that might have issues with their unconventional relationship.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. I've only known him for a few days."

"Have you gotten any yet?" Will asked conversationally.

"_Will!"_ Tessa said, sounding appalled.

"What?" Will said, as if his question was perfectly normal and not at all offensive.

"Don't be rude," Tessa chided and Will scoffed.

"It's a reasonable question," Will insisted, then turned to Magnus. "You know how you are."

"I haven't even kissed him yet," Magnus said softly.

Three sets of eyebrows disappeared into their hairline as Will, Tessa and Jem stared at him in disbelief.

"You're losing your touch," Will said decisively.

"Oh, shut up," Magnus said irritably. "My touch is just fine. He's just…different." He leaned over the arm of the expensive brown leather sofa, courtesy of the sizeable trust fund Jem's parents had left him, reaching for Will's popcorn bowl. "Give me some popcorn, you asshole."

Will laughed and pulled the bowl behind him, out of reach of Magnus's long, slender arms. "Not til you tell me how Alec is different."

Jem leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, clearly interested in where this conversation was going.

Magnus threw himself back against the couch with a huff. "Fine. He's…" A dreamy look crossed Magnus's face as his mind conjured an image of Alec, sitting under an oak tree, absently shredding dead leaves. "He's sweet, and funny without trying to be. And he's real. Not fake like most of the people I meet. He's been through a lot, had a rough time lately…"

"Oh?" Will asked. "On a scale of one to ten, one being 'Disney rough', ten being 'Magnus Bane rough', and I guess Tessa, Jem and I would fall somewhere around a five, how rough has Alec had it?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "Well, his rich parents disowned him because he's gay, his sister was sent somewhere in Europe to boarding school so she couldn't have contact with him, and they were really close, and his little brother was murdered four years ago."

Tessa gasped. Jem leaned back in his seat, a sad expression on his face.

Will said, "Sounds closest to Jem. So I'll give him about a four."

Jem's mouth fell open. "Are you saying your life has been more difficult than mine? Fuck you, Will," he said half-heartedly.

"Later, baby," Will said with a wink at Jem. "On second thought, I'd say you are a four, Tessa is a five, and I'm a six."

"You're an ass," Jem said, shaking his head.

Will beamed and said, "But you love me," before turning back to Magnus, tilting his head in thought as he studied his best friend. "Lean forward, Magnus," he instructed.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Will, clearly suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I want to see something."

Magnus grudgingly leaned forward and Will gasped. "I knew it! There it is!"

"What?" Magnus said, slightly alarmed and turning his body to see what Will was talking about.

"Cupid's arrow, sticking right out of your ass," Will said with a smirk.

Magnus threw a pillow at him. "You really are an ass," he said grumpily. "And I haven't been hit with Cupid's stupid arrow. I just like the guy, okay?"

Will laughed. "You like him? What happened to just wanting to fuck him?"

Magnus glared at Will. "Things change," he said pointedly.

Will cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for Magnus to say more. "Look, he's really sweet, and he seems…inexperience. Possibly even a virgin, but I haven't asked him yet," Magnus said, suddenly very interested in his flaking nail polish.

Will slowly set the popcorn bowl on a table next to his chair. He leaned forward, on the edge of his seat and locked eyes with Magnus. "Magnus, if he's a virgin, you have to end it now. You can't do this to him."

"Do what, exactly?" Magnus said, irritably.

"Do what you normally do with people. If he was anyone else, you would have taken him home that night we met him, slept with him, and he'd be gone by morning, never to be seen again. And I'm telling you now, you can't do that to him."

"Will," Tessa said softly but sternly.

Will ignored her and pressed on. "How would you like it if someone did that to you your first time?"

"Will!" Tessa chimed again.

"What?"

"In case you've forgot," Magnus interrupted, "that _is_ what happened to me my first time. Remember that girl at the pizza place?"

"Oh yeah," Will said. "What was her name? Sarah…or something like that…"

"Sally," Magnus said. "I was fourteen. I think she was sixteen. I spent a year going to the pizza place every day after school just to see her. I had no money to order pizza, so she obviously took notice of that. We started talking, and would talk for hours. After we did it, she wouldn't even talk to me anymore."

"Yeah," Will said reminiscently. "You were a wreck after that."

"Until Will started calling her Slutty Sally," Jem said with a grin. "You perked up quite a bit after that."

They all laughed at that. When the laughter finally died down, Magnus said, "Look, Will, I understand what you are saying. I wouldn't do that to Alec. I really do like him. A lot."

Will smiled, picking up a piece of popcorn and tossing it in his mouth. "This is so weird. You never get emotionally involved with anyone. I've never seen you like this. Even Camille was just a friends-with-benefits for a long time. Of course, that may have had something to do with her being easy, and a two-timing bitch."

Magnus snorted.

"Who was that guy she slept with? Pete something?" Will said.

"Peter Burg," supplied Jem.

"Yeah, that's it." Will continued, he was gazing into space, as if traveling through time and investigating all of Magnus's previous relationships. He spoke absently, without consideration, almost to himself. "I suppose you may have been like this with Angelica, but you were only sixteen…" he trailed off. His body went rigid as Magnus's expression darkened.

_How could he bring her up? How could he mention her name so casually? _Magnus thought. Surely he remembered the nights Magnus woke, screaming. The nights Will would climb into Magnus's bed and hold him until he finally cried himself back to sleep, softly whispering to him, trying to soothe him. He had to know that still effected him.

Will sank onto the couch next to Magnus. "I'm so sorry, Magnus. I wasn't thinking," he said, a plea in his voice.

Magnus saw Tessa move from the corner of his eye. He knew her propensity to ask questions, and he prayed she would refrain this time. He saw Jem take her hand and lead her around the corner and down the hallway that lead toward the bedrooms. He heard Jem whispering to her, and knew he was telling her about Angelica, and he couldn't bring himself to care. At least he wasn't the one to have to explain.

Magnus took a deep breath and met the blue eyes he knew were trained on him. "It was a long time ago," he said, almost inaudibly, not trusting his voice to say it any louder.

"I'm sorry," Will said again. "I really am."

"I'm really tired. I think I'll head home," Magnus lied. He really just needed to be alone for a while.

"Why don't you stay here?" Will offered. "Tessa just changed the sheets in your room, so they're nice and fresh."

"What, and listen to you three screaming each other's names all night, while I, as you so eloquently put it, am not getting any? I'll pass," he said, pushing himself off the couch and grabbing his jacket.

He walked toward the huge mahogany front door, Will on his heels. As he passed the hallway that led to the bedrooms, he saw Tessa, wrapped around Jem's body, and pressed against the wall. Jem had one hand under her shirt, cupping her breast, and the other holding himself off the wall, keeping him from crushing her into it. Tessa's hands slid below the waistband of Jem's pants, cupping his ass and pressing him even further against her body as they kissed passionately.

"Looks like they're starting without you," Magnus noted.

Will grinned. "Don't worry about me," he said with a wink.

He opened the door for Magnus and stepped out onto the porch. The full length windows across the front of the house allowed light to filter into the night, illuminating the porch and walkway. The moon overhead was nearly full, but the house was so secluded the moon could not dampen the light of the stars.

The night air had grown cool after the sun went down. Will rubbed his hands along his arms to warm them as he leaned against the white railed banister across the front of the porch.

"Magnus, I'm really sorry," he said one more time.

Magnus stepped forward and hugged Will. "Don't worry, I still love you," he whispered in Will's ear, and was rewarded with the gentle shaking of Will's laughter.

"Call me when you get home," Will said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I think you'll be a little busy by the time I get home."

"Oh, right," Will said with a laugh. "Text me then. I just want to know you're home safe."

"Yes, mom," Magnus said, shaking his head.

He barely remembered the drive home. He was a jumbled mess of emotions, past and present.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening finally arrived, and Alec was an absolute wreck.

"Jace!" he shouted from his bedroom door. A moment later, Jace skidded into view with a smirk on his face. "Help! I don't know what to wear and Magnus will be here any minute!"

Jace chuckled. Alec glared at him, but it was difficult to be mad. He was quite sure his hysterics over his first date with Magnus were comical, and he had certainly laughed at Jace's first date theatrics enough times. He held up three identical long-sleeve black shirts, in different stages of wear, asking for Jace's opinion of his options.

"Alec, he told you to dress casual, not look homeless," Jace said, discarding the faded shirt that Alec hadn't realized had several holes in the sleeves and frayed hems.

"But that's my favorite shirt!" Alec replied indignantly, though he did have the decency to look embarrassed by its tattered state.

Jace ignored this, selecting the newest looking shirt and tossing it at Alec. "You really need to improve your wardrobe," he stated flatly as he heard a knock on the door. "Finish getting ready. I'll let Magnus in."

Alec nodded as Jace closed the door. He grabbed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom to finish dressing. He stared at his reflection, wondering why he was getting so worked up about this evening. He and Magnus had spent some time together alone already, granted, that was on a college campus surrounded by other students in broad daylight, not completely alone at night.

* * *

"Hey," Jace said, swinging the door wide to let Magnus into the apartment.

"Hey," Magnus replied.

Jace showed Magnus into the small apartment and offered him a seat on the couch. "Alec will be out in a minute." Magnus nodded. "Listen, Magnus. I don't have much time to say this so I'm not going to beat around the bush. Alec is my best friend. He's shy and quiet and probably the best person I've ever known."

Magnus nodded again. He had an idea where this conversation was going and found it amusing. It was not the first time Magnus had been given this speech.

"Don't hurt him," Jace continued. "I get the impression you are quite the player, and Alec…well, Alec's not. So if you are just in this to get laid, just walk away. Please."

"Everyone has such high opinions of me," Magnus muttered, mostly to himself. "Look, Jace. I like him. I honestly do."

Jace looked up as Alec emerged from his bedroom, looking anxious, and effectively ending their conversation.

Magnus leapt to his feet, taking in what he had come to consider Alec's usual black on black outfit, and said, "Ready to go?"

Alec nodded, called a good-bye to Jace and followed Magnus out of the apartment. Magnus led him out of the building and toward a his car, which turned out to be a solid black 1968 Chevelle. Alec's mouth gaped open. The car was in mint condition, and not at all what he had expected Magnus to drive.

"Am I dating a car guy?" Alec asked, surprise dripping in his tone, as Magnus held the car door open for him, before darting around to the driver's side.

Magnus laughed and held up his hands to show long, smooth, slender fingers tipped in sparkly black nail polish. "Do these look like the hands of a car guy?" Alec shook his head. "Will and Jem fancy themselves as wrench turners, so they did a bit of the work. I've tried, many times, to tell them that being engineers does not mean they know how to repair a car. Mostly I paid someone to fix her up though. She's my pride and joy, and the only thing I've ever bought completely on my own," he added with a dark laugh.

"She's beautiful," Alec said. "Remind me to show you my car sometime."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him. "She's a 1967 Camaro. My sixteenth birthday present, and about the only thing I got to keep when my dad kicked me out."

"Guess that secures a second date," Magnus said lightly.

They took off down the highway, discussing their mutual love of classic muscle cars, and were soon leaving the city behind. Alec wanted to ask where they were going, for as far as he knew, they had just left all the restaurants behind them. Just as he was about to ask, Magnus turned onto a long, winding side road.

The houses on this road appeared to be sparsely placed, and very grand in nature with large, sweeping lawns divided by numerous thickets of trees. Magnus turned onto a dirt path that was blocked by a huge wrought iron gate.

Alec was perplexed. Where were they? And what exactly was Magnus planning?

Magnus got out of the car and unlocked the gate. He hopped back into the driver's seat, flashed Alec a grin and drove around a clump of pine trees to reveal a large, private lake. The grounds were well manicured, with a patch of wildflowers growing over the dam, and cattails on the bank. The sun was setting, casting an fiery glow on the lake, lighting the sky with brilliant pastels.

"Magnus? Are you sure we have permission to be here?" Alec said, a hint of worry in his voice. Getting arrested for trespassing was not his idea of a great first date.

"Yep," was all Magnus said as he took a blanket and picnic basket from the back seat of his car. Alec shrugged and followed him.

Magnus unfolded the blanket, and flopped on top of it, motioning for Alec to join him. Alec wasn't sure what to think about this. The setting was beautiful and romantic and completely isolated. He could hear the crickets chirping, the soft cry of a bird in the distance, the splash of a fish's tail breaching the water. As an artist, this was heaven. As a man on his first date with a gorgeous guy for which he was rapidly developing feelings, it was intimidating.

Magnus had packed wine, which helped take the edge off Alec's nerves. They snacked on some sandwiches, not the crappy deli meat-type sandwiches. These things were massive, piled high with meat and veggies and cheese. They were amazing.

"So I never asked you what you are studying at AU," Alec said, popping a chip in his mouth. This seemed like a safe topic of conversation, and honestly one that he was embarrassed to have overlooked thus far.

"Well, I'm still deciding," Magnus said. "When I was in London, I developed an interest in fashion design, but I also love interior decorating. I have to make a decision by the end of this year, unless I want to major in both and be in school an extra year. What about you?"

"Graphic design," Alec said.

Magnus's eyebrows disappeared under his hair. "Really? I'd like to see some of your drawings."

"Securing a third date now?" Alec said with a grin.

"Guilty as charged." The corner of Magnus's lip turned upward.

Alec sipped his wine, glancing out toward the lake again. The moon had risen and was beautifully reflecting on the surface of the water. He almost wished he had his sketch pad to draw this view. He drew his eyes away, looking back to Magnus.

"What are you doing Sunday?" Magnus said, unexpectedly.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment. "Nothing. Why?"

"Would you go to Will's with me?"

Alec's eyes widened. Alec knew Magnus was an orphan, and he considered Will family. Was this Magnus's version of meeting the family? Was he ready for that? "Are you sure you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want you to meet Jem and Tessa, too."

"Okay," Alec said, a little hesitantly. Magnus either didn't pick up on the hesitancy, or chose to ignore it.

Magnus laid down on the blanket, his arms folded behind his head, looking thoughtful. "I should probably tell you about Will and Jem and Tessa, before you meet them."

"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want them to be upset about me knowing personal things about them."

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. "They will expect me to have already told you anyway."

"Oh," Alec replied, his curiosity piqued. "Alright then."

Magnus patted the blanket next to him, indicating he wanted Alec to lay down beside him. "May as well get comfortable. This may take awhile." He waited until Alec was nestled beside him, their shoulders just barely touching, before he launched into his story.

"When I was ten, I went to live in an orphanage in Manhattan called The New York Institute," he began.

"What was that like?" Alec interrupted, unable to stop himself.

Magnus glanced sideways at him. "It was…not as bad as you would think, actually. Not like the horror stories in the movies. The building was enormous and drafty, like a castle or something, but the lady that ran it, Charlotte, was really nice. She was a tiny little woman, but she knew how to keep us kids in line. She was strict when she needed to be, but we always knew she cared about us." He let out a soft chuckle at the memory.

"Anyway, when I was twelve, Will showed up. I had been there for two years and was kind of a loner and didn't have much to do with the other kids. He was having a really rough time. His parents and two sisters were killed in a car wreck, hit by a drunk driver. He had refused to go with them, and consequently, was the only one who lived. He harbored a lot of guilt..." Magnus trailed off and was quiet for a moment.

"For some reason unknown to either of us, Will and I just…hit it off. We were instantly best friends, inseparable. I helped him work through his guilt, and he...well...he saved me." Magnus took another brief pause. Alec watched him, wondering from what, exactly, Will had saved him.

"Six months later, Jem showed up. He was this exotic guy whose parents had struck it rich in China. They had been killed in a suspicious accident and Jem had come to live at the Institute. I think he and Will fell in love at first sight, but they were only twelve and didn't realize what was happening. They started dating when we were fourteen and have been together ever since.

"I was jealous at first," Magnus continued. "Here was this gorgeous guy, taking my best friend away. Or so I thought. But then I got to know Jem, and realized what a great guy he is, and now I can't image my life without him. He's been really good to me.

"When we graduated from high school, Will and Jem decided they wanted to move to London. I have no idea why, but they did. Jem had an enormous trust fund and could pretty much do whatever he wanted to do. Will's parents had left him a little money as well. Me? Well, I didn't even own the shirt on my back. There was no way I could afford to move to London. But they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"In the end, Jem paid my way over there. I didn't have much choice. I had to leave The Institute, I was too old to stay there any longer, and had no money and nowhere to go. So, the first thing I did was get a job. I wasn't going to free-load off my friends, you know?"

Alec nodded, though he wasn't sure Magnus knew it. He seemed to be engrossed in his past.

"I job-hopped for about six months, trying to find something even remotely interesting to me. Will and Jem enrolled in engineering college. They are both really smart, and won't hesitate to let you know it."

Alec noticed Magnus's lips twitch when he talked about his friends like that. His affection for them was obvious in the way he spoke about them.

"One day, I entered this little boutique. I walked up to the sales clerk and told her that I liked her store, but I didn't like her window display," Magnus chuckled at his memory. "I told her how I would arrange the display. It turned out that I was speaking to the owner of the store, and she hired me on the spot. Apparently she liked my ideas and my initiative.

"Anyway, that's where I met Tessa. She was working there, too. She had recently arrived in London from New York…such a small world. When I found out that she had no family, that her parents had died when she was little, and her brother had recently killed the aunt that had raised them, and then killed himself...well, I couldn't let her spend Christmas alone. So I invited her to come home with me.

"She spent the holiday weekend with us, and by the end of it, she was in love with Will and Jem, and they were in love with her. To most people, it's weird. But I was there, I know how much they all love each other, and it works for them. There's no jealousy, no weirdness between them. If you have an open mind, it's really quite a beautiful relationship."

Magnus shook his head, as if coming back to reality from a really nice daydream. He turned to look at Alec, searching his face for his reaction. "I just wanted you to know about them before I introduced you. Are you still okay with Sunday?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. I would hardly judge someone for who they love." Magnus grinned.

It had not escaped Alec's attention that Magnus had told him how his friends had been orphaned, but not how he, himself, had been. He didn't want to pry, especially if there was a reason Magnus had skimmed over that part of his story, so he held his tongue.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the night sky. Magnus reached up toward the sky, pointing a long, slender finger at the stars. "Jem is absolutely brilliant. He read some astrology books when we were kids and learned a bunch of the constellations. Then he and Will and I would sneak onto the roof of The Institute late at night and he would teach them to us. They were more difficult to see in Manhattan because of the big city lights, but…"

They spent some time watching the moon and stars move across the night sky, Magnus pointing out several constellations, tracing their outline with his outstretched finger. Alec had never paid much attention to the stars, but thoroughly enjoyed being this close to Magnus, to a completely relaxed, not-at-all predatory Magnus. He breathed in deeply, capturing the earthy, musky scent of Magnus, and exhaled slowly.

The moonlight flickered off Magnus's watch, and they realized it was well after midnight. With a sigh, Magnus said, "Perhaps I should get you home before your roommate thinks I've done something inappropriate." He was remembering Jace's warning, but Alec had no knowledge of that conversation.

Alec was disappointed. He was really enjoying Magnus's company and didn't want the evening to end yet. But he also knew he had to work the next day, so he reluctantly agreed.

On the drive back to Alec's apartment, Alec let his arm rest casually on the console between them. Magnus removed his hand from the steering wheel and slyly slid it next to Alec's. He grazed the back of his fingers against Alec's, testing the response. Alec's fingers twitched against his. He did not pull his hand away. Magnus looped his fingers around Alec's, and caught the grin on Alec's face as he turned to look out the car window, hiding his blushing face.

Magnus shut off the car outside Alec's place, then hurried around to the passenger side to open the door for him. As Alec slid out of the car, he paused, looking thoughtful, and said, "You know, I'm surprised by you."

"Oh?" Magnus replied, closing the door behind Alec and leaning back against his car.

"Yeah. You were a perfect gentleman tonight. I really thought you would have tried _something_ out there by that secluded lake."

Magnus laughed. "I'm trying something new."

"What's that?"

"Restraint," he said with a laugh. "I'm enjoying getting to know you. I've never really done that before."

Alec's expression was unreadable. Alec wasn't sure how he felt about that. Why would Magnus change tactics for him? What made him special? And what did he normally do with his dates?

"Although," Magnus continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I don't kiss you."

There was the Magnus Alec had expected. Alec chewed on his lower lip as he took a bold step closer to Magnus, standing between his outstretched legs. "That may be a bit of an exaggeration," Alec replied.

"Not at all," said Magnus, placing his hands on Alec's hips. He could feel Alec trembling at the touch and anticipation.

The sweep of car headlights illuminated them in an artificial glow as a car turned onto Alec's street. They were momentarily distracted by the car easing past them, and turned their heads to watch its progress down the street. A song blaring on the car's stereo infiltrating the quiet evening.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight"_

Magnus shifted his position as he turned back to look at Alec. He felt that couldn't have been more perfect if he'd actually planned it. He looked into Alec's eyes, and thought Alec might just be thinking the same thing.

The car engine died several houses down from Alec's, cutting off the song and returning the night to peaceful silence.

The moonlight reflected off Alec's eyes, making them shine. Magnus's face was thrown into sharp relief by the position of the moon overhead, but Alec could still make out the gleam in his eyes, the brightness of his smile.

Magnus leaned in and brushed his lips across Alec's, hovering just millimeters away. Their warm breaths mingled in the still night air. Magnus could feel his heart racing, could see Alec's pulse bounding in his throat. The sexual tension between them was nearly palpable.

And Alec, the same Alec who was quiet and reserved, the Alec who had never had a boyfriend, who had scarcely been touched by another man, closed the tiny space between their lips, and kissed him. Magnus was surprised, but pleased at Alec's bold display.

Magnus's hands slid from Alec's hips and hooked into his belt loops, as he pulled Alec's body close. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck as their lips fell into a perfectly synchronized motion, a slow, steady rhythm of movements that spoke of the blossoming feelings that were demanding to surface.

Magnus's hands found their way to Alec's back, holding his body steady against his own. Alec's fingers tangled in Magnus's hair, eliciting a soft moan from Magnus. With each tilt of the head, press of the lips, arc of the body, the two sank deeper and deeper into each other. The cool night air, the bright moonlight, the sounds of passing cars on the distant street all faded away. There was nothing in the world at that moment but Magnus and Alec, leaning against Magnus's car, locked together in their first embrace.

Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's lip and felt him shudder again. Alec's lips parted and Magnus slid his tongue inside. The taste of wine still lingered in Alec's mouth, and Magnus couldn't get enough. His tongue brushed Alec's, sending yet another shiver through the man, and Magnus smiled slightly against his lips.

Alec took advantage of Magnus's momentary distraction, and slipped his tongue into Magnus's mouth. Alec was by no measure an expert in kissing, but he was curious, and he liked being in control whenever possible. He ran his tongue along Magnus's, as Magnus had done to him, and was rewarded with a slight shiver. But that wasn't enough, he wanted more. He grazed his tongue along the roof of Magnus's mouth, and felt Magnus's knees buckle. _That's more like it,_ Alec thought.

When, at long last, they broke apart, they moved enough to lock eyes, still in each other's embrace. There was a haze in their eyes that took several minutes to dissipate. Eventually, the soft sounds of the evening returned to them.

"Goodnight," Magnus said in a throaty whisper.

"Goodnight," replied Alec, as he gradually, reluctantly, backed away. Magnus made to push off his car, and Alec said, "Wait. Don't move yet. Stay just like you are."

Magnus grinned and resumed his position of leaning against his car, as Alec memorized every detail of the scene: the slope of the car behind Magnus, the curve of Magnus's body against the car, the illumination of the moonlight, the way Magnus's posture seemed to be calling Alec back to him.

Alec backed away until he reached the steps, then turned and darted into the building.

Jace was sitting on the couch with a bag of potato chips, grinning, when Alec closed the door. Alec sighed happily, feeling as light as a feather. He crossed the room and sank onto the couch next to Jace, absently reaching for a chip.

"Did you have fun?" Jace said, a slight singsong to his voice.

"Mhmm," Alec said, unable and unwilling to suppress his grin.

"That was some kiss," Jace said, conversationally.

Alec felt the heat in his cheeks. "You were watching?"

"Mhmm," Jace replied. "It's not every day your best friend gets hot and heavy with his boyfriend on the front lawn."

Alec lightly punched Jace's arm. "We weren't hot and heavy, and he's not my boyfriend…at least, we haven't used that word yet…" Alec's voice trailed off as his mind considered to the term 'boyfriend' wonderingly.

"Oh, it was hot, and it was heavy," Jace said. "And he's definitely your boyfriend."

"Was it really hot? I mean, it was for us, but I didn't know if it _looked_ hot."

"Very hot."

Alec grinned again. He pushed himself off the couch, said 'goodnight' to Jace and went to his room. He sat on his bed, withdrawing the sketch pad and colored pencils from his bag, determined to capture his last image of Magnus while it was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I heard it on the radio and suddenly this scene popped into my head and inspired me to write this AU 'how they got together' story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the support for this story!**

* * *

Alec vaguely recognized the scenery on the drive to Will's house Sunday afternoon. The sparsely placed homes and the long winding road tickled his memory. When they pulled into the driveway of a large two-story home with full length windows and white railing across the front, Alec was sure this looked familiar but couldn't think why it would.

Magnus opened the front door without bothering to knock, taking Alec's hand as he led him into a plush living room that looked as if it belonged in a magazine. Three people occupied the white leather armchairs, and were leaning back in them, casually talking. Will was the first to see them, and quickly rose to his feet, extending an arm to shake hands with Alec.

"Good to see you again, Alec," Will said cordially. "Welcome to our home. Have a seat." He indicated the deep brown leather sofa, which Magnus plopped down on and pulled Alec down beside him. Will gestured toward his two companions. "This is Jem Carstairs," he said, indicating a beautiful, silver-haired man with eyes so pale they were almost clear. Alec nodded in greeting. "And this is the lovely Tessa Gray." Will nodded toward a slender brunette who was very pretty.

Alec thought about the story Magnus had told him on their date, about the relationship between these three people. He had been wondering what sort of woman could handle two men, especially two men with the personalities Magnus had described in Will and Jem. As he looked at Tessa, he felt he understood. She appeared to be a strong-willed, capable woman, the type people tried hard not to piss off.

She smiled a lovely smile that lit up her face. "You have a lovely home," Alec said, mostly to Tessa, assuming it would be her feminine touch that would have decorated the house so nicely. He was quickly corrected.

"We can thank Magnus for that," Tessa said.

Magnus grinned. "This was a project for one of my interior design classes. Most people turned in sketches, I turned in photos. Jem was kind enough to supply the finances and let me have free-rein of their home for a few weeks."

Alec looked impressed. "It's beautiful," Alec said, taking in the pale yellow walls, the soft golden light illuminating the room, the stone fireplace.

"Come with me," Will said to Alec. "I'll show you what he did in the kitchen, and we can get everyone something to drink."

Alec glanced to Magnus, who nodded encouragingly. So he followed Will into the kitchen, while the others struck up a conversation of their own.

The kitchen turned out to be a state-of-the-art showroom type kitchen, complete with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. Alec was reminded of the kitchen in the mansion where he had been raised, except this one somehow seemed more welcoming. Perhaps it was the good-looking, dark-haired man leaning against the countertop, arms folded across his chest, grinning at Alec.

"So," Will said conversationally, "you made it to week two. Congrats."

"Um," Alec said, unsure how to respond to that. He wasn't even sure he knew what Will meant.

"Listen, Alec," Will said, "Magnus is my best friend, and I don't know what all he's told you about us…"

"He told me about how you met, about growing up at The Institute, and about you and Tessa and Jem."

Will nodded. "Good. Did he tell you about his parents?" Alec shook his head. "Or about his exes?" Again, Alec shook his head no. "Well, he will…when he's ready. I wouldn't recommend pushing him though," he added, a warning evident in his tone.

Will was quiet for several moments and Alec could tell there was something he wanted to say. He suspected this was the real reason he had wanted Alec to help him in the kitchen. He waited patiently until Will finally leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper, and said, "There are things in Magnus's past that no one should have to go through. It's taken him a long time to get where he is. He's happy now, well, mostly happy, and he likes you. So, if you are just having fun, and don't really care about him, please don't drag this out. Okay?"

Alec looked taken aback. Did Will actually think he was just messing around with Magnus? The thought was almost laughable, except Will wasn't laughing.

"I do care about him," Alec said. "Probably more than I should at this point…"

Will's eyes widened, and his face broke into a grin. A moment later, Magnus entered the kitchen, followed closely by Jem and Tessa.

"So what are you two in here talking about," Magnus asked, moving to stand beside Alec and quietly taking his hand. Alec jumped at the unfamiliar sensation, but was pleased. He liked the way Magnus's touch made him feel.

Will didn't miss a beat. "Alec was telling me about growing up in the Lightwood mansion," Will lied, almost as if he had planned the whole conversation.

"Lightwood mansion?" said Jem curiously. Alec was surprised. He had assumed Magnus would have told them who his family was. "You are one of the Lightwoods who own the weapons manufacturing company?"

"I don't own shit," said Alec, "but, yes, that's my family."

Jem was engaged now. "Do you like weapons?"

Magnus groaned. "Don't get him started," he whined.

Alec glanced sideways at Magnus, wondering what that comment was about, then turned back to Jem. "Yes, actually. I love weapons. I grew up shooting guns, and I'm at the university on an archery scholarship."

Jem's eyes had sparkled when Alec said he liked weapons. "I have to show you my weapons room, then," Jem said, rubbing his hands together delightedly.

"Weapons room?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you."

"Great," Magnus muttered. "I've already lost my boyfriend."

Alec glanced back at Magnus's casual use of the term 'boyfriend.' He smiled, biting his lip before turning to follow Jem down the hallway.

There were several doors along the hallway, which had a disused feel to it. As if echoing Alec's thoughts Magnus said, as he, Will, and Tessa followed them, "You know, Will, if you would give me a bedroom on this side of the house, I might stay more often. Having a room next to you three is just torture."

Jem pushed the door to the weapons room open and stepped aside. Alec entered the room, and his jaw dropped. Jem had not been joking, or exaggerating about having a weapons _room_. Alec had not expected what he saw.

To the left of the door was a collection of various types of throwing stars and discs. Each one rested on a bed of soft velvet and was labeled with name of manufacturer, year of manufacture when known, and type of weapon. Alec thought the local museum would be ecstatic to have a collection like this.

On the adjacent wall were various types of knives, daggers and swords, including broad swords, flat swords, and long, two-handed swords. The dim lighting in the room reflected off the gleaming blades. Alec saw blades made of steel and iron and a hard white shimmering substance he couldn't identify. Each hilt was unique, consisting of wood, bone, or metal with precious gemstones.

The wall opposite the door was covered in guns, ranging from tiny blow guns to semi-automatic weapons. Alec's eyes immediately landed on the 45mm handgun. It was a Lightwood, of course, just like the one he kept in his bedside drawer, except this one appeared to be much older, possibly even a first generation. A glance at the placard beneath the gun showed him that his assumption was correct.

"You can hold it," said Jem, correctly interpreting the desire in Alec's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Alec reached out a tentative hand and gently scooped up the gun. It had been his favorite since he first learned to shoot, and this ancient model was in perfect condition.

"Do you ever fire them?" Alec asked.

Jem grinned. "Oh yes. We have a shooting range set up in the backyard."

Alec replaced the gun in it's bed of velvet and turned to the final wall. He crossed the room and stood before a wall of bows. There were crossbows and recurve bows and hunting bows and competition bows, like the one he practiced with daily. However, the bow that caught his eye was the long bow. He had not seen or used a long bow since his father had taken his away in favor of his competition bow. He had loved that bow, more than any other bow he had ever owned.

Without pausing to think or ask, he reached out a hand and pulled the long bow from it's display. He was mesmerized by the feel of the beloved bow against his fingers, the smooth curve of the wood as he ran his hand along it. He saw the delicate golden imprint of the name Lightwood on the inner side of the curve. It was exactly like his favorite bow. He had nearly forgotten how much he had loved it.

The room was quiet, all eyes watching Alec. Someone spoke, but Alec wasn't sure who. "Do you want to shoot it?" was the question, and he turned with wide blue eyes, looking very much like the kid he had been the last time he had used a long bow.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course," said Jem.

Alec selected a quiver of arrows from the supply in the corner and followed the others into the back yard. The yard itself was amazing, lined with mature trees and exotic flower gardens. The edge of a lake peaked around a copse of trees and something clicked in Alec's brain.

"The lake? Is that where…?"

Magnus grinned like he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Yeah, the gate is just down the road," he said with a wink.

Alec shook his head at the realization that he had been here before, just not to the house. That was why the road looked familiar, only he had seen it at night instead of broad daylight. No wonder Magnus had not been worried about them trespassing at the lake.

Just off the edge of the stone patio Alec saw several targets set up for archery practice. They were better than the targets he used at home, clearly more expensive and beautiful and blended with the scenery so as not to be too obtrusive.

Jem smiled encouragingly, and Alec performed the complicated maneuver to string the long bow, a motion that his body recalled precisely even though it had been years since he had performed it. He took an arrow from the quiver strapped to his shoulder, aimed and let the arrow fly.

The arrow sank into the edge of the target, missing by a wide margin, by Alec's standards. He grinned sheepishly. He knew he would be rusty; shooting the long bow was much different than his competition bow. He lined up another arrow and with a 'thump' hit the target.

He emptied the quiver into the half dozen targets, finally hitting the bulls-eye on several occasions. The bow felt so good in his hands. He had missed it so much, and had a flash of anger at his father for denying him the opportunity to even occasionally use the bow he loved.

"Did you say you are on an archery scholarship?" asked Jem.

Alec nodded. "My parents paid my first year at AU, but after I told them I'm gay and they cut me off, I had to accept the scholarship or I couldn't afford to attend college. I felt awful taking a scholarship from someone who really needed it, just because my parents are assholes, but…"

The mood had darkened a bit with Alec's story. Alec was surprised at himself; he rarely shared such personal information with near strangers, a personality trait that seemed to have changed dramatically since he met Magnus.

Magnus decided to lighten the mood. "How about a friendly wager?" he said.

"Oh?" Alec replied.

"Yeah," said Will, and Alec saw Jem disappear into the house from the corner of his eye.

"I bet you can't hit a bulls-eye on each target in less than a minute," said Magnus, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"And what if I do?" Alec said defiantly, confident in his skills.

"Dinner and a movie of your choice?" supplied Will.

Alec thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "And what if I don't?"

An evil grin split Magnus's face as he said, "I get to see you naked."

"Oooooh," said Will, as Jem returned with the competition bow and a new quiver of arrows.

Alec drew in a deep breath. He was confident in his abilities as an archer, but the stakes had never been anything like this. He let out the breath and said, "Okay." Magnus grinned with delight.

Alec took the bow and arrows from Jem as Will said, "Twelve arrows, six bulls-eyes, sixty seconds. Got it?" Alec nodded. He drew an arrow from the quiver, lined up, pulled back on the string and waited. "One, two, three, GO!" said Will.

Alec's first shot was errant, missing the bulls-eye by a couple of inches. A fleeting thought that perhaps this was why his dad wouldn't let him use the long bow ran through his mind as he reloaded. The next shot was closer but still not on target. Finally, he hit the bulls-eye, and moved on to the next target.

He hit the next three targets spot-on in rapid succession. The fifth target was a little further away, and not at a distance he normally shot when competing. He missed the bulls-eye by a few millimeters. The second shot was dead on.

"Ten seconds," Will announced as Alec took the first shot at the final target. He missed, reloaded, and 'thump,' hit the bulls-eye with four seconds to spare.

Cheers and 'whoops' filled the clearing as Magnus, Will, Jem, and Tessa congratulated him.

"That was amazing," Magnus said. his eyes wide, admiration in his voice. He didn't even look disappointed that he had lost the bet.

Alec was not used to this kind of attention and shyly said, "I have an archery scholarship for a reason."

"So what movie are you going to see?" Tessa asked.

"Well, I know this theater that buys old movies and plays a few each night. It only has one screen, so you have to catch the movie you want to see on the right night. I was thinking, in honor of winning an archery bet, about watching one of my favorite movies: The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King."

Simultaneously, five voices sighed, "Legolas," and then burst with laughter.

"Fine," Tessa said when the laughter had subsided, "you boys can have Legolas. I'll take King Aragorn."

"Oh no you don't, woman," said Will as he scooped Tessa into his arms, holding her off the ground like a baby. "We are more than enough man for you." Jem tickled her, her feet dangling from Will's arms and kicking out wildly as she giggled.

Alec and Magnus laughed as the threesome disappeared into the house. Then Alec felt a pair of long, slender arms encircle his waist and he turned back to Magnus.

"You really are amazing," Magnus repeated.

Alec blushed. "You're not mad about losing the bet?"

Magnus shook his head. "I'll see you naked eventually," he said confidently.

Alec felt his face flush and cast his mind for something to talk about other than his naked body.

"Did I hear you call me your boyfriend?" he said.

"Do you _want_ me to call you my boyfriend?" Magnus deflected.

Alec worried his lower lip, turning his blue eyes on Magnus with a look of mingled longing, anticipation, and hesitation, and he nodded.

Magnus smiled. "I want that, too," he said, and leaned in to kiss Alec.

Alec felt a thrill through his body at the touch of Magnus's lips on his. His heartbeat quickened, as did he breathing. He brought one hand up to touch Magnus's cheek, lightly grazing his fingers across the smooth skin, the sharp cheekbone, strong jaw, and felt as if his fingertips were on fire from the contact. His fingers curved around Magnus's neck, as his lips parted and he deepened the kiss.

Magnus's arms tensed around his waist, pulling Alec closer to him, pressing their bodies together. The full body contact served to heat the kiss even more, leaving Alec in a dizzying frenzy of lips and tongues and hands sliding up and down his body. Eventually, he was forced to break away before he lost all control of himself and made too much of a spectacle, right there in Jem's and Will's and Tessa's back yard.

Alec took a step back, Magnus's arms releasing him and dropping to his sides. Alec ran a hand through his hair, attempting to regain control of his breathing, and looked at Magnus in a way he had never looked at anyone. His heart was fluttering, and there were emotions coursing through him he had never felt before. He had barely known Magnus for a week, and he suddenly found himself wanting him with an intensity he couldn't describe, and didn't completely understand.

Magnus smiled at him, and took his hand, sending another jolt of electricity through his body. He led Alec into the vacant living room and stopped, shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here before…" Magnus started, but was cut off my noises emanating up the hall from the bedroom beyond. He sighed, and shook his head again. "Come on," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled Alec through the front door and toward his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's phone beeped. He smiled when he saw Magnus's name illuminated on the screen.

_Are we still on for tonight?_

_Yes, _he replied.

_What time should I pick you up?_

_10:00_

_10:00?! I'll starve to death by then! :(_

_Shut up and trust me. Okay?_

_What choice do I have…_

_None._

Alec sat the phone down to finish his homework before getting ready for his date with Magnus. A moment later his phone beeped again. Magnus had sent him a picture message of his lips, puckered up in a kiss for Alec. He burst with laughter, shaking his head and tossing the phone aside. Magnus always seemed to make him laugh.

* * *

Magnus barely had time to knock once before Alec flung the door open, grinning stupidly at him. Magnus was dressed in an electric blue shirt and skin-tight black pants, his hair spiked and sprinkled with blue glitter. His eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner, a hint of the blue glitter on his upper lids and outer corners of his eyes.

The contrast of the blue with his caramel colored skin was breathtaking, and Alec almost felt guilty that no one else would see how beautiful his new boyfriend looked tonight. Almost.

Alec had insisted on taking care of the arrangements for their dinner and movie date, even though he had won the bet. Magnus had protested at first, but finally relented. Alec could be quite stubborn when he wanted.

Magnus's eyes left a burning trail down his body as he took in Alec's appearance. Alec had a fleeting thought that maybe Jace was right and he did need to shop for some new clothes. He was, as usual, wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The look in Magnus's eye was not negative in nature, however. On the contrary, he looked like he wanted to rip the clothes off Alec's body. Alec flushed a little under Magnus's gaze.

Magnus leaned in a kissed him, softly, on his jaw just in front of his ear, and Alec felt a thrill run through his body. Then Magnus whispered, "Are you ready to go?" in his ear, and Alec felt his knees weaken as Magnus's warm breath touched his skin.

_I may be in trouble,_ Alec thought, _if such a simple gesture can effect me that much._

Alec smiled, a weak blush on his cheeks, and followed Magnus to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the movie theater Alec had alluded to at Will's. The building was small, unobtrusive, and easily missed unless close attention was paid. It was also dark at the moment, with only the lights of the exit signs and a few of the machines inside illuminating the lobby.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he tried the front door, which was locked. "Umm…I think we may be too late. Are you sure you got the show time right?"

Alec nodded and held up a set of keys. He selected a key, inserted it into the lock and turned. He held the door open for a clearly surprised Magnus, then locking it again behind them.

"I don't understand…" Magnus said, tilting his head slightly to the side and scrunching his eyebrows. "How did you get that key?"

"I work here," Alec said.

Magnus still looked puzzled. "Do they give all their employees keys?"

Alec shook his head. "Just the managers," he said, as he led Magnus to the refreshment counter.

"So you're a manager, then," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yep," Alec said, rummaging around behind the counter. "I started here shortly after my dad kicked me out, and worked my way up to manager. Ah, here it is," he added, holding up another set of keys.

"So, I thought this was supposed to be _dinner _and a movie," Magnus said, his statement punctuated by a rumble from his stomach.

Alec reached to his right and grabbed a pizza box. "It is," he said brightly. "I had them save us some pizza, and popcorn."

Magnus flipped open the lid of the pizza box, eyeing the contents critically. "Pepperoni?" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"What do you expect? It's from a movie theater," Alec said.

Magnus shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza, stuffing the cheesy end into his mouth. "Not bad…for movie theater pizza," he said with a wink.

Alec took his own piece and turned to pour them both a cup of soda. They ate the pizza standing at the counter and talking jovially.

"I thought I was supposed to buy you dinner and a movie, since you won the bet," said Magnus.

Alec shrugged. "I thought this would be more fun."

When they finished the pizza, Alec led Magnus down the hall to a room with a locked door. He used the key he had found behind the counter to open the door to a small room. Inside the room, were dozens of cases, lined up and each labeled with the name of the movie it contained. Alec selected the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, as he had promised back at Will's house.

He then led Magnus to a control room, and loaded the movie reel onto the projector. He turned on the equipment and a flickering light emitted from the projector. There was a small window overlooking the theater beyond, and a single chair inside the control room.

"Do you want to watch from here or go into the theater?" Alec asked, nodding his head toward the seats below.

"Theater. Definitely."

Alec led Magnus from the control room into the theater, where they selected the best seats in the house. Magnus threw a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth and took a drink of his soda, watching Alec settle in for the movie. Alec had an expression of anticipation on his face that Magnus thought was adorable.

"Pretty cool to watch without all the annoying commercials," Magnus said casually, and Alec agreed.

Their hands bumped as they both reached for popcorn at the same time, and Alec giggled sheepishly. Magnus took a few pieces of popcorn and held it up to Alec's lips. Alec subconsciously licked his lip before taking the popcorn, and Magnus's finger, into his mouth. Magnus's eyes rolled back at the sensation of his buttery finger on Alec's warm tongue, surrounded by Alec's soft lips. Alec, surprised by his own bold move, was thankful for the dark theater so Magnus couldn't see his blush.

They settled in their seats and watched the movie, Magnus absently playing with Alec's fingers. Alec kept sneaking a glance in Magnus's direction, and each time caught him staring at him instead of watching the movie. He felt Magnus's gaze on him, and found it very distracting.

Magnus glanced at the screen to see where they were in the movie. Aragorn was saddling his horse.

_Eowyn: Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men._

_Aragorn: Eowyn…_

_Eowyn: We need you here._

Magnus reached a finger to Alec's chin, gently turning his face away from the screen. Alec could see the light reflected in Magnus's eyes, and there was something else there as well, looking back at him.

_Aragorn: Why have you come?_

_Eowyn: Do you not know?_

Magnus kissed him, gently at first, but the touch was enough to drown out the movie. Their lips moved together in a harmonious dance. Alec tilted his head as Magnus's hand wound around the back of his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He suddenly wanted more contact with Magnus. Almost of their own volition, Alec's hands reached for Magnus, begging to touch him, and landing on his arms. They slid upward to his shoulders and around his back.

Alec's heart was racing, hammering in his chest as if trying to break free of it's confines, and he was having difficulty breathing. He parted his lips for air, and Magnus took advantage, running his tongue along Alec's lips and sending a shiver up his spine.

Alec felt Magnus push the armrest between them out of the way, and Magnus climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Alec started, surprised by Magnus's move, but Magnus didn't miss a beat. He continued the kiss, sliding his tongue along Alec's, making the younger man moan into his mouth.

Magnus arced his body, pressing his chest to Alec's and rolling his hips, crushing himself against Alec. Alec gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Uh, Magnus," he said, and then mumbled something about watching the movie.

Magnus's gaze trained on Alec, his seductive eyes boring into him, and when he spoke, his voice was husky. "How many times have you seen this movie, Alec?"

Alec muttered something, but Magnus wasn't actually interested in his answer. "You know what's going to happen. You know how it ends," he continued. "But this," he added, motioning between himself and Alec, "we don't know what's going to happen here. I'd really like to find out." Alec had no trouble interpreting what he meant.

Without waiting for permission, Magnus recaptured Alec's lips, holding his head steady with one hand as the other wrapped around Alec's body. Alec gave in a little. He would be lying if he said he didn't want this, that he didn't thoroughly enjoy kissing Magnus or relish the feel of Magnus's hands on his body or the weight of Magnus in his lap.

Magnus's kiss was slightly aggressive as his body twisted and turned in Alec's lap. Their lips and tongues danced together playfully, seductively. Alec's need to touch Magnus was irresistible. His fingers climbed along Magnus's shoulders and down his chest.

He felt Magnus's body sag with his touch, pressing him harder into Alec's lap. Alec let out an involuntary groan at the contact of Magnus's groin against his own growing arousal. He was suddenly sure that this very moment, the kissing and touching, the way Magnus made him feel like no one else ever had, was his personal version of heaven.

His fingers smoothed down Magnus's ribs and found the hem of his shirt. They played, wonderingly, there for a moment, then slid underneath the soft fabric and made contact with Magnus's bare skin. Magnus gasped as the cool fingers touched his warm sides, moved around to his back, and crept up toward his shoulders, imbibing the warmth from his skin as they went.

The kiss almost instantly became more frenzied, erratic, hectic. He pressed his lips and body into Alec's over and over again, leaving no question as to what he wanted. Alec's pants were becoming almost painfully tight, but he was not, under any circumstance, losing his virginity in the movie theater where he worked, no matter how empty and isolated it was at the moment, no matter how much Magnus tempted him.

Alec pulled away, for just a moment, to breathe and clear his head. It was a mistake. As he looked into Magnus's eyes, the look of desire Magnus gave him was rather intimidating. At the same time, he couldn't believe that this gorgeous man, who was currently sitting on his lap, could possibly be his. There was no way he could feel the way Alec was feeling about him. The lust in Magnus's eyes surely proved that all he wanted was sex, didn't it? After all, Magnus had not admitted to having feelings for him, but then again, he had not admitted that either. At least, not to Magnus.

Before Alec could marshal his thoughts, Magnus was kissing him again. Magnus's fingers were in his hair, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. The kiss was softer than before, more controlled. _Oh Angel, I love kissing this man,_ Alec thought, pushing his questions and concerns aside in favor of the heady bliss brought on by Magnus's kiss.

Alec felt a gentle pressure on his neck, and allowed Magnus to tilt his head to the side. Magnus's lips left his, and Alec instantly missed the contact. Not for long. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's jaw, leaving a trail of soft, sensual kisses all the way to his ear. Magnus exhaled, his warm breath stirring against Alec's sensitive flesh. He kissed, and then licked, the hollow beneath Alec's ear, and Alec felt his control slipping.

Magnus's hands moved to Alec's chest and around his ribs, as his lips continued their path along his neck. Alec's head fell back on the headrest of his seat, exposing his tender throat to Magnus. He had never felt anything like this, and he knew that he was at the mercy of someone who knew what he was doing, knew how to turn him on, and knew how to pleasure him like no one else ever would. Even in his inexperience, Alec knew this.

A bright white light flared up in the theater, alerting Alec that the movie had ended. They had missed a significant portion of the movie, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about that.

Magnus withdrew, and looked into his eyes, desire still plainly visible in his expression. "I suppose that's the end of our date," he said reluctantly.

Alec chewed his kiss-swollen lip. "It is nearly two o'clock in the morning," Alec lamented.

Magnus climbed off Alec's lap and dropped into the seat beside him. "Do you have to always be so responsible?" he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Alec stood, attempting to hide his arousal, and failing miserably. Magnus grinned, clearly enjoying being the cause of Alec's current state, chewing on his fingernail, a longing look in his eyes.

"Come on," Alec said. He took Magnus's hand, pulling him to his feet, and led him down the aisle. They tidied up their mess, and closed up the theater behind them.

During the drive to Alec's, Magnus played with Alec's fingers, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I think that was the best movie date I've ever had," he said.

"Me, too," replied Alec.


	7. Chapter 7

A persistent knocking, well hammering actually, made Alec's heart race as he sprinted to the door, certain that something was terribly wrong. He threw open the door to reveal Magnus, who immediately crushed him against the wall, and kissed him passionately. Alec momentarily forgot that Magnus had just scared the crap out of him, under the onslaught of Magnus's lips. Instead, his arms wound around Magnus's neck, his hands tangling in his hair as he gave himself to the kiss.

When finally he came up for air, Alec said, "What the hell was that all about?"

Magnus's magnificent green-gold eyes held his as he said, "Don't ever make me wait three days to see you again."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"It was torture," Magnus said melodramatically.

He caught Alec's hand as they crossed the room and collapsed on the ratty old checkered couch in Alec's living room. The sofa springs protested loudly under their combined weight as Alec said, "I'm sorry I had a project to finish for school and had to work."

"Well, don't let it happen again," Magnus said, attempting to look put-out, but the effect was ruined by the twitching at the corner of his lips.

"I'll do my best." Alec replied, with mock-humility.

"Hmmm," Magnus said, snaking his arms around Alec's waist and pulling his closer, "I'm not convinced you are sufficiently apologetic. I think you'll just have to make it up to me."

Alec bit his lip. The look in Magnus's eye was unquestioningly seductive, though his tone was playful. Alec had been close it surrendering when last he saw Magnus, in that dark movie theater. He had wanted Magnus very much that night, he still wanted Magnus very much. But they had not yet known each other for two weeks. That was too soon, wasn't it? Yes, it was definitely too soon for sex, but what harm could a little kissing do?

He smiled at Magnus, not one of the sweet, boyish smiles he used when he was bashful, or embarrassed. This smile held a longing in it, and much more. This smile held the words he wasn't prepared to say, the feelings he knew he should not be having yet.

He leaned into Magnus, and kissed him. Alec found it empowering to be the one to initiate the kiss, to be the one to take charge. He found that he enjoyed being the instigator. Of course, he also enjoyed it when Magnus climbed into his lap without warning in dark movie theaters…

Magnus leaned back against the arm of the couch, bracing himself for Alec's advances. He twined his arm around Alec's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Alec kissed him long and slow, breathing in the heady scent of Magnus. He felt his heart flutter from the contact with Magnus's lips, and then pick up speed as Magnus's hands trailed down his body to the hem of his shirt.

Alec broke the kiss, looking into Magnus's eyes. "How was that?" he said in a husky, broken voice.

Magnus tilted his head to the side in thought. "It was a good start," he replied with a glint in his eyes, "but I think you owe me a lot more than that."

Alec leaned back, deciding to play along. "What exactly is it that you want?"

Magnus eyed him critically. "Well, for starters, you can tell me why you are always wearing long-sleeve shirts."

Alec chuckled. "Um, it's October," he said, his voice hitching upward at the end, making it sound more like a question.

"But you're at home," Magnus reasoned. "Don't you ever just lounge around in pjs or something?"

Alec sighed. "Do you want to see why I always wear long-sleeves?" He knew it was inevitable anyway.

Magnus's eyes widened. "Hell yes!" he said enthusiastically.

Alec pushed himself off the couch, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed the shirt onto the armrest of the couch and faced Magnus, chewing nervously on his lip, wondering what Magnus would think of him.

Magnus's mouth dropped open and the words "My God" escaped in a breathless whisper. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Alec reached for his shirt, attempting to cover his bare chest. Magnus's hand darted out, grabbing the shirt and tossing it behind him. "Don't cover up," he plead. "You should never cover up."

Magnus's eyes roamed Alec's naked chest, taking in the pale creamy skin. Alec was well-built and muscular, with broad shoulders that curved into tight pectoral muscles. There were clear, defined lines outlining his chest and abdominal muscles. The stony muscles of his arms perfectly fit his build, not brawny like a body-builder, but clearly very strong. Magnus's eyes fell to Alec's navel, and followed a strip of soft, dark hair down to his waistband. He sighed happily; that strip of hair was always his undoing.

But what caught Magnus's eyes and held them was Alec's tattoos. Alec was covered in thick, black ink lines and swirls. There was a mark on the left side of his chest, just over his heart. There were tattoos on the fleshy part of each shoulder, and linked bands of the swirling symbols around both biceps and both forearms. He had a tattoo on the right side of his ribs and on his left wrist.

Alec turned around, giving Magnus a full 360 degree view of his torso. The muscles there were just as well-defined, thick and taut. He had a tattoo on each shoulder blade as well. After a moment, he turned back to face Magnus, still stubbornly chewing on his lip, wondering what Magnus thought of his body.

"You…you are beautiful," Magnus said. He reached out a finger toward Alec. "Can I?"

Alec nodded, and sucked in a sharp breath when Magnus's fingers touched his bare chest for the first time. Magnus ran his fingers over the muscles of Alec's shoulder, which felt just as firm as he expected them to feel. Alec's pulse was bounding, his heart beating faster and faster as Magnus's fingers perused his body. He traced the shape of each tattoo wonderingly, and caressed his muscles with his long, slender fingers, leaving a fiery, tingling sensation in their wake.

"Beautiful," he whispered again. "What do they mean?" he asked curiously.

Alec smiled. "It's an ancient runic language. The language has been dead for centuries. Jace and I discovered it in a book in my dad's library when we were kids. We liked the shapes, so we actually look the time to learn the language," he said with a shrug.

"This one," Alec continued, pointing to the tattoo over his heart, "is the _parabatai_ rune. It is to symbolize your partner in combat, your best friend, the person you trust with your life. It was the first one I got, and Jace got it, too."

Magnus traced over the rune, then looked into Alec's eyes. "Jace is all those things to you?"

"Absolutely," Alec said. "Jace has been my best friend my entire life. I trust him completely." He sighed, retaking his seat on the couch. "Jace's mom died in childbirth, and then when we were ten, his father died. He came to live with us. He's like a brother to me. He's been there for everything that's ever happened to me.

"When I turned eighteen," Alec continued, "my father threw a party for me. It's traditional for…people in my dad's circle," he hedged, "to had a 'coming of age' party for their children, complete with alcohol. Where my dad is from, eighteen is legal drinking age, and he doesn't really care what the US government has to say about it.

"Anyway, there were about two hundred people at this party, nearly all my dad's friends, not mine. I had a little too much to drink, and ended up sneaking off with my dad's friend's son, and kissing him. It was the first time I ever kissed a boy. My dad never found out, but from that moment on, I knew I couldn't pretend any longer. I'd known I was gay for awhile at that point, but I thought I could just hide it and live a normal life…whatever that means," he added with a humorless laugh.

"A few weeks later, I finally mustered the courage to tell my family. It was awful. My dad yelled, cursed at me, threw things. Then he kicked me out. I wandered down the hall and up the stairs, dazed, and when I reached my room, Jace was standing there. He had this angry, determined look on his face. I'll never forget it. He didn't say a word, but an hour later, when I reappeared in the hall with a bag full of the few items I planned to take, Jace was standing there, a bag slung over his shoulder, too."

Alec chuckled. "Just like that, he walked out of my parent's house with me, and he hasn't been back. I was too upset to drive, so he drove my car. He stopped at a hotel and paid for a room for a week. His dad had left him some money, so we weren't totally broke. Then he took a cab back to my parents' house and got his car. By the end of the week, he had found this place, and we moved in."

At some point during the story, Alec had dropped his eyes to his lap. He looked up at Magnus now, and said, "Don't you see? He's the only person who's been there for me…always. When I told him I'm gay, he said, 'No, shit.'" Alec laughed, and so did Magnus. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Magnus nodded his agreement. Jace did sound like a pretty great friend. And he certainly understood how Alec felt about his friend.

"Okay," Magnus said. "Tell me about the other tattoos."

Alec grinned. "This one," he said, pointing to the one on his left shoulder, "is for strength. And this one," he pointed to the one on his right shoulder, "is for stamina. The bands are a combination of runes, and sort of tell a story. They speak of courage and loyalty and fortitude, that sort of thing. This one on my wrist is called the Angelic Rune, and is supposed to protect me from evil." He averted his eyes again, and his voice dropped. "The two on my back are for my brother and my sister. I miss them both so much."

Magnus squeezed his hand, a gesture of sympathy and understanding. "When did you start getting the tattoos?"

"Oh," Alec said, breaking free of his sadness, "as soon as we moved out. My dad hates tats. So, of course, it's the first thing we did." He laughed, remembering how rebellious they had felt getting the ink, knowing they would never be allowed in his father's home again.

"Forgive me if this is none of my business, but how did two college students with only Jace's inheritance to live on afford so many tattoos? That had to be expensive." Magnus examined the bands on Alec's arms again as he said this, calculating how much he thought all the artwork would have cost.

"Well," Alec said softly, hesitantly, as if it were a topic he wasn't sure he should be discussing, "we got them from a friend…sort of."

If he didn't want to discuss it, that was not the right thing to say. Magnus's curiosity was piqued now, and he gave Alec an encouraging look, wanting him to continue.

"After we moved in here, we went to the tattoo parlor around the corner…and found out it was owned by a someone we used to know." Magnus was still giving him that look of encouragement, eagerly awaiting the rest of his story. Alec sighed.

"His name is Sebastian, but it was Jonathon when Jace and I knew him. His father was a friend of my father's, and he was a real bastard. He was very abusive to Jonathon. He played it off, like most kids do, for a long time, saying he fell, or ran into something if we asked him about his bruises.

"Then, one day, he showed up at my house with whip marks on his back. The cuts were so deep, blood was everywhere. He obviously couldn't come up with an excuse for that, so he finally told us the truth. We hid him, Jace and me, I mean. I don't even think my parents knew he was there." Alec laughed darkly.

"He turned eighteen a few days later, and disappeared. We never heard from him again, until the day we walked into that tattoo parlor. It turns out that he left New York and came here to Alicante. He didn't have much money, so he couldn't go far. He had always been an amazing artist, so he opened the tattoo parlor, changed his name to Sebastian, and started a new life for himself.

"When he saw us, though, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I don't imagine that he told anyone about his past, choosing instead to recreate his life. But he remembered everything we had done for him, and he was grateful to us. He said that he would do any tats we wanted for free, as long as we came after hours, and didn't tell anyone who he really is."

Alec shrugged. "What could we say to that? We agreed, and he kept up his end. We try not to impose too much. I know he doesn't really want us around. We are just a reminder of the past he wants to forget. But, for me at least, well, I'm trying to forget something, too. I tend to get a new one when something major happens in my life, or to commemorate something major."

"Do you have plans for any more?"

Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth again, a gesture that Magnus was coming to realize meant he was going to say or do something that made him feel uncertain, or nervous. He pointed to the ribs on his left side, near his heart. "I've been saving this spot for the first time I fall in love."

Magnus's eyes widened. "Alec?"

"I'm not saying it will be tomorrow or anything," Alec added hastily. "I'm…I'm just saying that…for the first time in my life, it's a real possibility."

Alec's face flushed and Magnus kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss that hinted at the emotions flaring up in both of them. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing slowly across Alec's cheekbone. Alec reached for the hem of Magnus's shirt, breaking the kiss.

"I think we need to level the playing field," Alec said, jerking his head toward Magnus's shirt.

"I'm not sure I want to after seeing how great you look shirtless."

"Please don't even try to tell me you are shy or modest," Alec said, a disbelieving look in his eye.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, raising his arms so Alec could easily remove his shirt. Alec's eyes feasted on Magnus's bare chest. The smooth caramel skin stretched over lean muscles. Magnus was slender, tall and lanky, but still had shapely muscles. Alec followed the shallow lines of Magnus's pectoral muscles, the grooves of his ribcage, the flat, taut stomach. Magnus's navel was barely an indention, barely visible, and his chest was unblemished by hair. Alec didn't know if that was natural or part of Magnus's personal grooming, and he didn't ask. He could see the beginning of the v-shaped indention of Magnus's hip bones, which hovered over his slow-slung waistband. The top of a small tattoo was visible on his right hip.

Alec thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

This time when Alec kissed Magnus, it was with barely controlled desire. He leaned in, pressing Magnus's body into the armrest of the couch. His thumb stroked the sharp edge of Magnus's jaw line, and he was surprised by how the touch effected him. His fingers slid around to the back of Magnus's neck, his soft, dark hair tickling Alec's fingers. Alec's fingers then moved along Magnus's shoulder, gliding down his silky arm, and entangled with his fingers.

Magnus slid downward, positioning himself beneath Alec. Alec hovered over top of him, resting on his elbows to keep from crushing Magnus. Magnus's free hand was outlining the tattoos on Alec's arm, though how he knew their shapes with his eyes closed Alec did not know. All he knew was the feel of Magnus's skin on his, making him feel as if electricity was coursing through his veins instead of blood.

Magnus's lips were soft and full and drew him deeper into the kiss, making him want more. He could feel the heat between them, radiating between the insignificant space separating their bare chests. Alec released Magnus's hand, and wrapped his arms around Magnus's body instead, as his lips broke away and he buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Magnus drew his legs up, trapping Alec's body in the valley between his legs. Their groins brushed, sending a thrill through Alec, a moan escaping his lips. He squeezed Magnus tighter in his arms, curving his body against Magnus's, and feeling that sensation again. He inadvertently bit down hard on Magnus's neck, eliciting a soft groan from him and leaving a mark.

His lips were back on Magnus's in a frenzied, passionate kiss, a melee of lips and tongues. Magnus hands were pressing along his back, his body curling against Alec's, their bare chests rubbing against each other as they moved. Alec felt Magnus press himself against his crotch again, and even through the fabric of their pants, the touch incited him.

Alec was so lost in kissing Magnus, he didn't hear the click of the door lock. He didn't know they were no longer alone, writhing on the couch together, absorbed in the touch and kiss of each other, until he heard the door close.

Alec bolted up, his head topping the back of the couch the only thing Jace could see, until Magnus's disheveled head appeared beside it. Alec's face was glowing red at being caught in such a compromising position by his best friend.

"Hey," Magnus said cordially, as if there were no reason to feel as uncomfortable as Alec was feeling. _Perhaps there isn't_, Alec thought. Jace had seen them kissing before, although before they were completely clothed.

Alec reached for his shirt, self-conscious in his state of undress. "Don't mind me," Jace said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "I'm just passing through." With a little wave, he disappeared into his bedroom.

Alec sank back onto the couch, hiding his blushing face in his hands. "Relax, Alec," Magnus said. "I don't think he saw anything. I'm sure he's seen you without a shirt before."

"Not making out with my boyfriend," Alec groaned.

Magnus pulled Alec's hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him. "You have got to stop worrying about what people think about you. We weren't doing anything wrong."

Alec grinned sheepishly. "I know. I just…don't like getting caught."

"Then next time we will do this at my place. No more interruptions," Magnus said with a wink, and Alec felt his face heat up more.

Magnus found his shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Alec softly on the lips. "Tomorrow at my house?" he said, as he backed toward the door.

Alec grinned and nodded, giving Magnus a little wave as he left, and wondering if he would have any self-control left by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec arrived promptly outside Magnus's house the following evening. He checked the address Magnus had given him three times before deciding he must be in the right location. He parked the car in the driveway and started up the front walk, taking in the exterior of the house as he went.

Magnus's house was a neat mid-1900s Craftman-style home, with a brick porch and railings. There was a second story window overlooking the street below. The lights in the house were off, and in the dim light it was difficult to see what color the exterior of the house was, but the plants and bushes along the walk were neatly trimmed and beautiful.

Alec raised his hand to knock, but Magnus opened the old wooden door before he had the chance. Magnus greeted him with a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him into his dark home. Alec eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom, and he couldn't help but wonder why Magnus didn't just turn on a light.

Magnus led him up a set of steps, which opened into a large room. Here, at least, there was a dim light illuminating the room. The room was clearly Magnus's bedroom, the evidence being the antique king-size four-poster bed taking up a large section of the room. Alec took in the matching antique bedside tables, dressers and armoire. The room was very fashionably furnished. Alec was impressed, but not surprised after seeing what Magnus had done at Will's house.

Magnus spun him to where they were facing, and Alec was finally able to see him clearly. Magnus was wearing nothing but pair of cut-off sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and a smile. No wonder he had given Alec a hard time about wearing his long-sleeved shirts when lounging at home.

"You are overdressed," Magnus said, tugging the hem of Alec's shirt over his head. He then pushed Alec onto his bed, and stripped off Alec's shoes. This all happened so fast, Alec didn't even have time to protest, not that he would have.

Magnus climbed onto the bed next to Alec, and produced a remote control. He pressed a button, and soft, easy listening type music filled the room. Magnus had already planned this part, choosing a station that famously played romantic love songs. He settled himself next to Alec, who had finally recovered from the shock of Magnus stripping the shirt off his back, and was now biting his lip. Magnus draped his body on one side of Alec's, bringing his hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind Alec's ear, and said, "Now, where were we?"

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "At my house?"

Magnus chuckled. "No, I mean…" He let his voice trail off, as he leaned in and kissed Alec.

Unlike the heated kissed they had progressed to last night on Alec's couch, this kiss was soft, almost lazy, just a slow, repeated press of his lips against Alec's. Magnus's thumb made small circles on Alec's cheek, his fingers winding through Alec's hair, as they kissed. Alec was relaxing, and found he enjoyed this kiss just as much as he had all the other kisses they had shared.

A rhythmic bass beat reached them in this sweetly intoxicating kiss. It was the kind of rhythm that nearly forces the body to move, and Magnus's body obliged without question. His body arched against Alec's side, and he pressed his lips more firmly against Alec's, as the penetrating song finally reached his brain.

_"So you wanna play with magic?_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby, do you dare to do this?_  
_'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for? ready for?_  
_A perfect storm? perfect storm?_  
_'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back"_

Magnus broke away, looking into Alec's eyes, which fluttered open, wider than normal. He clearly heard the words to the song, too. Magnus chuckled, attempting to laugh it off, though he couldn't help feeling like those words were speaking to them, at this very moment.

Magnus shook his head to clear it, and kissed Alec lightly on the nose. Alec seemed to relax again, and Magnus retook control of his body as the song ended. He resumed their languid kiss, enjoying the soft texture and sweet taste of Alec's lips, and letting everything else just fall away.

Magnus trailed his fingers slowly down Alec's arm, rustling the soft hairs on his forearm. He captured Alec's hand in his, twining their fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze. He brought their entwined hands up to rest between their chests, feeling their hearts beating a rapid tattoo, Alec's just slightly faster than Magnus's.

Magnus pressed soft kisses along Alec's jaw, and Alec tilted his head to give him better access. Alec's eyes and heart fluttered at the sensations Magnus stirred within him. Magnus reached his ear, kissing the hollow beneath it, licking the shell of his ear, and Alec shuddered.

The song on the radio stopped him cold. He pulled back, looking at Alec again, unsure what to think or say.

_"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"_

Magnus shook his head. "Maybe I should turn off the stereo."

"Why?" Alec said, innocently. "I like these songs."

Magnus chuckled. "Me, too, but they were supposed to be romantic love songs…not songs that remind me that I'm not good for you." Magnus let his head fall, breaking eye contact with Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec began, but Magnus silenced him with a kiss, and Alec let him.

Magnus tried to drown out the music, lose himself in Alec. He breathed in Alec, letting his scent flood his senses. He ran his tongue along Alec's lips, tasting the sweet flavor that was uniquely Alec. When Alec parted his lips, Magnus gratefully entered, and within moments felt that dizzy feeling that accompanies a really good kiss.

Alec's hands were on him, rubbing patterns along his naked back, hooking around his shoulders to pull their bodies closer together. Magnus had no conscious thought of where his hands were, he just knew that he loved the feel of Alec's warm skin beneath his fingers. He was somewhat surprised when he felt the stiffness of Alec's denim jeans against his fingertips, and somewhat less surprised by the feel of the solid bulge the jeans were concealing.

Magnus slid his palm along that bulge, stroking up and down, enjoying Alec's natural reaction to the touch. Alec pressed back against his hand, and Magnus reached for the button securing the jeans.

Alec's hand caught his, stilling it, as he said, "Wait."

Magnus paused, searching Alec's face. "Is something wrong?"

Alec bit his lip, answering Magnus's question. "I…I'm scared," Alec confessed, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

Magnus sat back, and smiled, trying to make the situation light. "Scared of what? I promise there are no monsters under the bed," he joked. "Or maybe you are afraid of the spider in the corner."

Alec's eyes grew wide. "Spider?" he said, pushing himself into a sitting position and drawing his knees up to his chest, making himself as small as possible. "Where?"

"It's in that corner," he said, pointing in the general direction. "It's been there a few weeks, but it doesn't bother anything."

"It bothers me!" Alec said in a shrill voice. He had been terrified of spiders his whole life. The fear was irrational, he knew, but it was there nonetheless. "Can you get rid of it?"

Magnus eyed him, trying to discern if Alec was really afraid, or just messing with him. "Are you serious?" he said.

Alec nodded. "Jace usually gets rid of them for me at home."

"Well, Jace is not welcome in my bedroom," Magnus said, climbing off the bed, slightly irritated. He grabbed a piece of paper off the dresser, scooped the spider onto it, and left the room. He deposited the spider on the front porch and said, "Sorry, little guy. My boyfriend is afraid of you, and I'd rather have him in my bedroom."

A few moments later, he tossed the paper back on the dresser, and climbed back into bed. Alec looked shaken.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he said. "And I don't mean the spider," he added, wanting to circumvent that conversation. He didn't care about Alec's silly fear of spiders, he wanted to know what was bothering him.

Alec sighed, still not looking at Magnus, and worried his lip some more. "It was…something Will said…last weekend. It's been eating at me."

"Will said something that bothered you and you didn't tell me?" Magnus said for clarification.

Alec nodded. "It was silly. I don't think he meant it to bother me, but I just keep thinking about it."

Magnus's expression darkened. "Tell me what Will said, so I can decide if I'm going to kill him tonight or if it can wait until morning."

Alec looked up at that. "Don't be mad at him. Like I said, I don't think he meant to upset me."

"What did he say?" Magnus annunciated each word, clearly agitated now.

"He…he congratulated me for making it to the second week," Alec said in a small voice. "He made it sound like most people don't, and it made me think that the only reason I did was because we haven't slept together yet."

Magnus had not been expecting that. He mulled Alec's words in his mind, choosing his reply carefully. "It is rare for someone in my life to make it past the first week. Will wasn't wrong about that. It's not something that I'm proud of, I just…have a hard time trusting people, and don't often chose to pursue relationships. But you're different Alec."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not different. I'm just some disinherited gay guy who has nothing to offer you. I don't want to end up being just another notch on your bedpost. I don't want to be meaningless…trivial…"

"Are you kidding?" Magnus said, incredulously, shaking his head in disbelieve. "That's your father talking." Alec looked up at that, his eyes wide and shining. "Look, Alec, first of all, I don't put notches on my bedpost. That's childish, and would ruin my beautiful antique furniture."

He smiled at Alec, who offered a flash of a grin in return. "Second," he continued, "You are anything but trivial to me. When I first saw you, sure all I wanted then was sex. But then I actually met you, talked to you, and I knew…instantly I knew that you were special. Don't you think that's what Will was trying to say? You made it to the second week because you are special…not because we haven't slept together."

Alec's eyes still held uncertainty, as Magnus continued. "If all I wanted was sex, I wouldn't have to put this much effort into it." He grinned at Alec. "I could have sex any time I want, Alec. I could pick someone up at the bar tonight. I know this because I've done it, many times.

"But with you… I mean, make no mistakes about it, I want to have sex with you. God do I want to have sex with you. But I want so much more than that with you."

"What else do you want?" Alec said, his eyes hopeful.

"I want _everything_. I want you, your smile, the way you laugh when I'm trying to be funny, the look on your face when I say something stupid." He took Alec's hand and placed it over his heart. "The way I feel here when I kiss you." He lowered Alec's hand and pressed it against his stomach. "And the way I feel here whenever I see your face.

"I love that you don't see how truly special you are," Magnus continued. He brought Alec's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You are the bravest person I know."

"What?" Alec said incredulously, remembering how he had just freaked out about a spider and wondering if Magnus was teasing him.

"You walked away from your family, and millions of dollars, so that you could be true to yourself. You couldn't be bought. Do you know how rare that is?"

Alec shook his head. "You make it sound like some brave, heroic act, but it wasn't like that."

"It was," Magnus said. "You could have kept your mouth shut. You could have apologized to your father and he would have let you back in the family, if for no other reason than to save face with the media and his friends. But you didn't. You struck out on your own, made your own way in the world. It's very impressive."

"How am I supposed to live up to that?" Alec said in a small voice.

"You already do, every day."

Alec looked stunned, at a loss for words. "Look, Alec, maybe you've noticed that I don't really follow societal rules and guidelines," Magnus said, and Alec's chest shook with silent laughter. "I never really have. Maybe it's because of how I grew up, taking care of myself, not really answering to anyone. I date who I want. I look the way I want. And if I want to fall in love after knowing someone for two weeks, I'll do that, too."

Alec's eyes widened, his mouth forming a perfect 'O.' He had been worried that he didn't mean anything to Magnus, that his feelings for Magnus were not reciprocated, because they had never really discussed feelings. They had talked about so many things, but never how they really felt. And now, Magnus was saying those words…

"I'm falling for you, Alec," Magnus said. "I know it's happening fast, and I know it's scary, but it feels so right…I don't expect you to say it back, or to feel it either. I don't imagine most people would at this point-"

His voice broke off as Alec placed his index finger over Magnus's lips to silence him. "I do feel it, Magnus. I'm falling for you, too."

Magnus kissed the finger covering his lips, his heart pounding so hard, he was afraid it might break through his chest. He could hardly believe Alec said that. He held Alec's eyes with his own, reading his face, and seeing the truth there. His heart leapt, and somehow through it all, the song on the radio reached him.

"Now _this _is what I was talking about," he said with a grin.

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?"_

"Stay, Alec," Magnus said, his voice low and soft and hopeful. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, if you want me to. I can wait as long as you want. I just…I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning."

Alec didn't verbally reply. Instead, he hooked his hand around Magnus's neck, and drew him close. Their lips met, the emotions they had just expressed flowing between them, as Alec leaned back onto the pillows and brought Magnus with him. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec, running his hands along Alec's back as he kissed him. He had been waiting for this kiss, for this moment, and it did not disappoint. The kiss was so beautiful, so emotional.

Alec's hands slid down Magnus's back, over the dimples and ridges of his spine, and when they met the waistband of his shorts, they didn't stop. Alec was more confident now. He believed Magnus when he said he cared about him, that he was falling in love with him. Perhaps he believed so easily because he _wanted_, more than anything, to believe it. Or perhaps he believed it because he could see the truth when Magnus looked at him, see the truth in Magnus's eyes.

Alec's fingers tentatively dipped below the waistband of Magnus's pants, then pulled back and ran over the swell of his ass, and something inside him caught fire. As Magnus brought his hand up to caress Alec's face, in a tender, loving touch that made them both sink deeper into their kiss, deeper into each other, Alec placed one hand over his and gently guided it down his body. Their hands found the rough fabric of Alec's jeans, and Alec pushed further down.

Magnus felt the swell of Alec's arousal beneath the heavy fabric, and Alec pressed himself against Magnus's splayed palm. He repeated this several times, until Magnus finally broke the kiss, a questioning look on his face.

"It's okay, Magnus," Alec said in a husky, heady voice.

"Are you sure?" Magnus replied. After all of Alec's doubts and insecurities, he wanted to know for sure that Alec was alright with being touched like this. He wanted to know that Alec really wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He didn't want Alec to have any regrets, or doubts about them.

Alec nodded, and Magnus kissed him again, rubbing his palm along Alec's erection without hesitation this time. Alec's body reacted to Magnus's touch, pressing against his hand, asking for more. Magnus's fingers moved to the button on Alec's pants, snapping it loose with expertise.

Magnus's lips moved along Alec's jaw, and down his throat, as he repositioned himself atop Alec, freeing his hands to work on remove Alec's remaining clothing. Magnus felt, with his tongue, the pulsing of Alec's heartbeat in his throat as he worked his way down. He kissed and licked along Alec's collarbone, sucking in the sensitive skin and leaving a mark in his wake.

Magnus sat up, admiring the beautiful, tattooed body beneath him, and using his fingers to trace the outlines of the muscles along Alec's chest and abdomen. He played with silky trail of hair below Alec's navel, running his fingers across the sensitive skin, until he reached Alec's waistband.

Alec arced his hips, allowing Magnus better access to remove his remaining clothing. Alec sighed when his straining erection was finally released, and Magnus discarded his clothing on the floor. Alec propped himself on his elbows, waiting to see what Magnus planned to do next.

The look in Magnus's eyes was a mixture of lust and love, with a distinct hint of predation. Alec felt his heart flutter at that look, not out of fear, but anticipation. His breathing was rapid and shallow, and his nerves were tingling, as he waited for Magnus to do something, to touch him.

Magnus stared at Alec's naked body, the milky white skin covering his long, thin, muscular legs. There were a few more tattoos on Alec's lower body; a runic symbol on his right thigh and one on the outer part of his left calf. He was beautiful, perfect, everything Magnus had ever wanted…and so much more.

Magnus finally looked his fill, and moved to kneel between Alec's legs. He trailed his long, slender fingers up Alec's long legs, pausing to touch the tattoos he encountered along the way. Alec's head fell back, his eyes fluttered closed, as Magnus's fingers reached his upper thighs. His breathing quickened even further, his arousal prominent, throbbing, needing to be touched.

Magnus's fingers brushed along the sensitive dip in Alec's pelvis, sending a thrill through Alec's body. He brought his head back up, looking Magnus in the eye, as his fingers finally curved around Alec's erection, and Alec moaned wantonly.

As Magnus began a fluid stroking motion, Alec's eyes slid shut, and his body fell back onto the bed. The next sensation was the warmth of Magnus's mouth surrounding him, his tongue and lips and teeth doing things Alec had never felt before. Alec had given and received a few drunken blow jobs, usually his reward for dealing with the next idiotic thing his father had done, but nothing had ever felt like this. He knew he had been correct before, when he decided that Magnus was definitely someone who knew what he was doing with regards to intimacy.

Alec's fingers tangled in the sheets, fisting them into knots, as Magnus worked his magical, talented fingers and lips and tongue. Alec wanted to cry out, to scream how amazing this felt. Instead, he moaned incoherently, breathing Magnus's name, panting with lust.

Alec moved his hips in time with Magnus's movements, not much, not enough to interfere with what Magnus was doing to him. He just couldn't remain still. His body acted of its own accord, falling into a perfect rhythm with Magnus, and twisting and turning in his pleasure.

"Magnus," he breathed, attempting to warn him that the end was near. But Magnus didn't seem to care. He continued his massaging and kneading and licking. Alec could feel himself stiffen, become taut, and throb in Magnus's mouth, and a moment later, he felt his release, the beautiful ecstasy, the pulsating, the high that no other could match. And then his body collapsed, satisfied and spent, onto the bed. His tight muscles loosened, his heavy breathing lightened, his heart rate slowed, as Magnus finally released him.

Magnus climbed up Alec's limp, tingling body, running his fingers through his hair and tucking a lock behind his ear. Alec smiled up at him, a smile of gratitude and appreciation, one that held all the emotions that were coursing through his veins. Magnus kissed him, and he could taste the remnants of himself on his lips, but he didn't care. He kissed Magnus with fervor and passion, expressing the closeness he felt to this man he was rapidly falling in love with.

At last, Alec finally broke away, gazing into Magnus's eyes with a look of pure content. And then he remembered. "What about you?" he said, glancing down at the tented fabric of Magnus's sweatpants.

"I'm okay," Magnus said.

"No, you're not," Alec said, incredulously.

Magnus kissed him again, softly, slowly, lovingly. "I'm okay. Tonight is about you. We have plenty of time together."

Magnus dimmed the lights and music with his remote control, and turned back to Alec, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him in that same languorous fashion, until they finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The songs: #1 is "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry, #2 is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons (omg I love that band!), and #3 is "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. **


	9. Chapter 9

Alec's eyes fluttered open as the soft rays of morning sunlight filtered in around the curtains. His first thought was of how well-rested he felt, how comfortable he was. As his senses returned, he began to realize that he was laying in a bed that was much bigger, and significantly more comfortable than his own. Then he remembered that he had stayed at Magnus's the previous night. He rolled over, searching the bed for Magnus, but was disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Where was Magnus?

Alec sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and looking around the room. The beautiful antique furniture in Magnus's bedroom was even more grand in the daylight. He could now discern the soft yellow shade of Magnus's walls, and the contrast with the deep mahogany for the furniture.

Alec stumbled into the en suite bathroom to perform his normal morning rituals, and found that Magnus had left an unused toothbrush on the counter next to a note that said, "Good morning." He had drawn a little heart in place of the dot above the 'i', and Alec smiled.

He made is way downstairs and followed the sounds until he found Magnus banging around in the kitchen. Magnus's kitchen wasn't near as big or fancy as Will's had been, but it was still stylish, with dark cherry cabinets, and granite countertops. There were many small appliances on the countertops, and Alec wondered if they were for show, or if Magnus secretly knew how to cook.

Magnus grinned when he saw Alec standing in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of long blue pajama pants and a blue tank top under a purple apron that read, "Kiss the Cook," in violent pink sequins. Alec took the suggestion to heart, sliding his arms around Magnus's waist and gladly kissing him as he turned to get something from the refrigerator.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said in his silky voice.

"Good morning to you," Alec replied. "How long have you been up?"

Magnus glanced at the clock above the stove and said, "About an hour, but I spent the first forty-five minutes watching you sleep."

Alec blushed, and was suddenly thankful that he didn't talk in his sleep. The thought of what may have come from his mouth if he did was embarrassing.

"Hungry?" Magnus said, pulling some eggs, diced ham, and veggies from the fridge.

"Yeah."

"I make a mean omelet," Magnus said, dropping the ingredients on the countertop. "What do you like in your omelet?"

Alec shook his head. "Everything is good in an omelet," he said. "What can I help you do?"

Magnus handed him a ruby-red roma tomato and a green bell pepper. "You can chop these."

Alec set to work chopping the vegetables. He was surprised at how beautiful the tomato was, considering the time of year. It looked like it had been freshly picked off the vine. "Where did you get this tomato?" he asked.

Magnus glanced up from chopping an onion and said, "From my garden."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You have a garden?"

Magnus grinned. "Remind me to show you later. I'm quite proud of it."

Magnus chopped some fresh spinach and herbs and threw all the ingredients into the warm skillet. A few minutes later, he served Alec a perfect omelet. They sat at the small table in Magnus's kitchen, enjoying a leisurely breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook," Alec said, thoroughly surprised at how delicious his omelet tasted.

"Well, I can't make food magically appear," he said with a shrug. "I like to watch the Food Network," he added with a grin.

"You never stop surprising me," Alec said. He rested his fork on his plate, and said, "Speaking of, why didn't you let me…you know, last night?"

Magnus met his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. "When my boyfriend tells me he thinks I'm using him for sex, I'm going to do whatever I can to make him see that I'm not, that I really do care about him."

"Oh," Alec said, a shy grin breaking across his face. "You really didn't have to do that. I believe you, Magnus."

Alec reached across the table and took Magnus's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Magnus smiled, and brought Alec's hand to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss on each of his fingers.

Magnus cleared away the breakfast plates, dropping them in the sink to attend them later, despite Alec's protests of wanting to help him clean up. "Want a tour of my house?"

"Yes," Alec said. "By the way, why were all the lights off last night?" he added, remembering how dark the house had been when he arrived yesterday.

Magnus chuckled. "Well, mostly because I wanted you in my bed. I didn't want you distracted by all the pretty colors." He winked at Alec, who rolled his eyes. "But also," he added, as they walked through a doorway that opened into the living room, "because it looks so much better in natural light."

Alec could not disagree. Magnus's living room was a huge open area in shades of blue, green and purple. The style was contemporary, but not like anything Alec had ever seen. His artist's eye was enamored with the color palette, the soft, peaceful blues, blending perfectly with the greens and purples. The large full-length windows, covered in wispy window treatments allowed maximum natural light, especially on this bright, sunny late morning. Alec felt he could spend all of eternity in this room and never tire of it.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Magnus was grinning at him. "Beautiful," was all Alec could say. Alec surveyed the room, running his fingers along the pure white mantle, and the back of the basil colored sofa with chrome trim. He paused at the French door that lead into another room.

"That's the sunroom," Magnus said. He pushed the door open and entered into a glass room, unseasonably warm. There were several plants thriving in the warm conditions. Alec recognized the brilliant red of ripe tomatoes, the deep green of peppers, the lighter green of cucumbers growing up a trellis. A large plant stood in the corner of the room, covered in long, thin green beans. In one window stood a wooden crate, full of various herbs and spices, most of which Alec did not recognize, never having grown a garden himself.

"This is amazing!" Alec said. "I never would have thought you were a gardener," he added with a laugh. He truly was shocked by this room. Magnus, had not seemed the type to cook, and grow his own food. He wondered what had inspired him to start doing this.

As if reading his mind, Magnus said, "My mom used to have a garden. When you grow up eating fresh veggies from the garden, it's difficult to eat the stuff they sell in the grocery stores."

Magnus led Alec back into the living room, where they sank onto the couch, which was far more comfortable than it had appeared at first glance. Alec was thinking about how beautiful Magnus's home was, especially compared to how plain and boring his own apartment was, and trying to reconcile that with Magnus's previous statement of having no money. He failed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you afford to do all of this?"

"I didn't," Magnus said. "Remember when I said my car was the only thing I'd ever bought on my own?" Alec nodded. "When we moved back from London, I moved in with Will and Jem and Tessa. Where else was I going to go? We had all lived together in London, so it made since, I guess. But it didn't feel right. When we lived together in London, Tessa had moved in with the three of us, but this felt more like I was intruding on their lives. Do you know what I mean?"

Alec could imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for Magnus, especially with the noises he had heard emitting from the trio's bedroom when he had been to their house. He nodded, and Magnus continued. "Well, one day Jem came to me and offered to buy me a house of my own. He said I was welcome to stay with them, but he could tell I needed a place of my own. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but I said yes, as long as it was just a loan and he would let me pay him back. He agreed, and I found this place, and moved in. He gave me enough money to decorate it, too. He said it wasn't fair that his house looked so nice when mine didn't." Magnus chuckled. "I've been paying him a small amount from my job at the clothing store, but I hope to pay it off quickly once I graduate and get a real job."

Alec definitely could sympathize with that. He had bummed off Jace's inheritance for awhile after they moved out of his parents' house, and he hated it. He still felt like he owed Jace, even though Jace would never allow him to repay any of the money he had spent.

Magnus scooted closer to him on the couch. He gently stroked Alec's cheek with a long, slender finger. "Do you have to work today?"

Alec nodded reluctantly. He liked his job, but he liked the feel of Magnus touching him much more. "Every Saturday. It's my curse," he said with a laugh.

Magnus's expression changed to one of longing. "When do you have to leave?"

Alec glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I have a little time," he said, turning back to Magnus, who grinned approvingly.

Then Magnus kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss. His fingers continued lightly touching Alec's cheek, dancing across his skin. Alec's fingers searched for Magnus's other hand, eventually finding it and looping their fingers together. When the kiss started heating up, Magnus broke away and rested his forehead against Alec's, breathing hard. He didn't think it was a good idea to get too heated, when Alec had to leave soon.

"I'm so glad you stayed last night," he whispered. He liked the idea of seeing Alec in the morning.

"Me, too."

"Will you come over after work?" He tried to keep the yearning out of his voice, but he wasn't sure how successful he was. He couldn't help it, seeing Alec was the highlight of his day, and he wanted to spend all of his free time with him.

Alec was quiet for a moment, mulling over the idea of spending another night at Magnus's. Now that he knew how Magnus felt, he wanted to spend the night with him more than anything, and he thought he might want to do more than sleep.

"Yes," he said, "I'll come back after work."

* * *

Alec knocked on Magnus's door many hours later, and was not surprised when Magnus almost immediately threw open the door to let him enter. Magnus was a sight for sore eyes. Alec wasted no time taking Magnus in his arms and kissing him, kicking the door closed behind them.

"Oh Angel, I missed you," he said between kisses.

"Rough night at work?" Magnus said, chuckling at his over-eager boyfriend.

"Yes," Alec said with a hint of sarcasm. "I had a mentally stimulating conversation with a couple of kids who paid for the four o'clock show, then snuck into the seven o'clock show. It was grueling."

Magnus led Alec into his bedroom, where Alec promptly kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. "What did you do about the kids?"

"I made them pay for the movie and threatened to call their parents if it happened again."

"Hard ass," Magnus teased.

"Someone had to do it," Alec said with a grin.

Magnus sat next to him on his bed, his eyes roaming Alec's body like he was deciding which part to devour first. Alec blushed a little. Then to Alec's surprise, Magnus pulled is leg onto his lap and began massaging his weary feet.

Alec moaned his appreciation. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. Magnus kneaded and dug his fingers into Alec's foot, ankle and calf. Alec's eyes rolled back, and his body relaxed under Magnus's touch.

"Did my texts help pass the time?" Magnus asked, moving to Alec's other leg.

"Mmmm," Alec muttered without opening his eyes. "They were so needed. But they did make me miss you more."

Alec's sleepy mind wondered why he wasn't embarrassed to say that to Magnus. When had he become a guy that missed his boyfriend while he was at work? That couldn't even work a ten hour shift without craving his boyfriend's touch, and kiss?

His body was so relaxed, a yawn escaped him before he could stifle it. Magnus saw it, and sighed.

"Come on, sleepy head," he said, resigned. "Lets go to sleep."

Alec tried to protest. He still felt guilty that Magnus had pleasured him last night, and then went to be unsatisfied himself. But Magnus would have none of it. "We can play tomorrow," he said sternly. He tucked Alec under the covers and curled up beside him, resting his head on Alec's chest and sighing peacefully.

Alec had never slept like this before, with the warm body of someone he cared about snuggled close to his side, his arm draped over Alec's frame. The scent of Magnus wafted toward him, engulfing him in that earthy scent that Alec still could not name. He lazily kissed the top of Magnus's head and felt him stir, cuddling closer to Alec. The even rhythm of his breathing was the last thing Alec remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I _might_ have finally made good on my promise in the summary of this fic...proceed with caution ;)**

* * *

The dreary day did nothing to dampen Alec's spirits. He was comfortably settling in to a routine at Magnus's, a routine of sleeping soundly snuggled against his boyfriend's warm body, eating an amazing breakfast prepared by an equally amazing man, and then lounging on the over-long couch, gently kissing the man who frequented his dreams. He found he was even growing comfortable with their constant state of semi-dress, their bare chests always on display for the other.

Alec tenderly stroked Magnus's cheek with the pad of his thumb as he kissed him. Their lips met over and over in a smooth, languid kiss. Magnus's hand was seated on Alec's hip, lazily dipping below the waistband of his shorts, making a slow sweeping motion and sending a tingling through Alec's body.

Magnus eventually pulled away, panting for breath. He rested his forehead against Alec's, their breaths mingling, their hearts racing.

"What should we do today?" Alec said, hoping Magnus wouldn't want to go anywhere. He was thoroughly enjoying being half-naked on the couch, kissing Magnus.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Let's watch a movie."

He rose to his feet, dragging Alec with him, and crossed the room to an exquisite cabinet. He yanked the door open to reveal an impressive collection of movies in various formats. Alec let out a low whistle of appreciation. He ran his fingers along the movie spines, critiquing Magnus's collection.

"Impressive," he said.

Magnus grinned. "When your best friend is a movie buff, you watch a lot of movies."

"I'll bet," Alec said, with a laugh. "So, what should be watch?"

Magnus eyed the movies for a few moments, before reaching out to select one.

"Aladdin?" Alec said incredulously. "Your best friend is a movie buff, you have hundreds of movies to choose from, and you choose _'Aladdin'_?"

"Hey!" Magnus said, sounding offended. "Aladdin is a classic!"

Alec snorted. "Classic Disney, sure…"

"Shut up. It's one of my favorites!"

Magnus inserted the movie into his DVD player and followed Alec to the couch. The room was overly bright for watching a movie, though the rainy climate darkened the room somewhat. Alec wasn't complaining though. He was much more interested in curling up on the couch with Magnus than watching the movie anyway.

Alec settled back on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions and stretching out his legs. Magnus's couch was longer than a standard couch, presumable to accommodate his long legs more comfortably. He pulled a throw pillow under his head and dragged a soft, cottony blanket over him, holding it up to allow Magnus room to climb in next to him.

Magnus nestled against Alec's side as Alec lowered the blanket, encapsulating them in warmth. He turned to face Alec, his back to the television. His fingers slowly playing with the hairs on Alec's chest, skimming across the surface of his chest, dancing along his collarbone and shoulder. Magnus brought his eyes up to meet Alec's briefly before leaning in to kiss him.

Alec could hear the movie starting, but it seemed to be from a great distance. His arms encircled Magnus's waist, fingers tracing the ridges and indentions of Magnus's spine. He splayed his warm palm against Magnus's back, pressing their bodies together as they continued their slow, languid kiss.

"How are you supposed to watch the movie like that," Alec said, breathlessly between kisses.

Magnus chuckled. "I already have it memorized," he said dismissively.

And their lips met again. Magnus curled his fingers around Alec's bicep, locking their upper bodies together. Alec made no attempt at protest. He very much wanted his body pressed against his boyfriend's. Alec's hand smoothed down Magnus's back, wandering aimlessly along his ribs and hips and over the swell of his ass. Magnus groaned when Alec cupped his buttocks, gently squeezing.

Magnus was more than a little surprised at Alec's bold display. He had not expected him to make a move like that, not yet anyway. He thought Alec would need more time, more encouragement, to come out of his shell and start making sexual advances. He decided to see how far Alec was willing to take this.

Magnus's hand slid down Alec's muscled arm, slowly, lazily, inciting the most response from his boyfriend's body. His hand slipped off Alec's arm, coasting along his ribcage and over the taut abdominal muscles. He played with the soft hairs on Alec's lower abdomen, turning himself on in the process.

As his hand moved, so did his mouth, becoming increasingly more passionate against Alec's soft lips. His tongue decided to enter the game, sliding across Alec's lips until they willingly parts, allowing him access. His warm, wet tongue slithered inside Alec's mouth, searching, exploring the dark space within. He ran it along Alec's teeth, grazing against his tongue, sending thrills through their bodies.

Magnus's hand continued its southward trek, finding the edge of Alec's waistband, and sliding beneath the shorts. Alec was already stiffening when Magnus's hand found him, cupping him gently, pressing firmly against his growing erection. Alec moaned, involuntarily rocking his hips against Magnus's hand, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's hand touching him in such an intimate way.

Alec breathed something that sounded like 'Oh, Angel' as he pressed himself repeatedly against Magnus's hand. Magnus pulled away from Alec's lips, enjoying watching his boyfriend come undone. He wondered how long Alec could do this before he…or how long he _would_ do this. Would he finish, right there on Magnus's couch, with nothing but Magnus's hand to assist him, and Magnus's lips kissing him?

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus's ass, unknowingly spreading his cheeks apart, pressing himself against Magnus with more force, more wanton desire. Magnus encouraged him, kissing and licking along his neck and throat, his own arousal throbbing at the sight of this lustful Alec.

And abruptly, unfortunately, Alec seemed to come to his senses, realizing what he was doing. His body stilled. He averted his eyes from Magnus, who kept trying to get him to look at him, not understanding what had brought on the sudden change.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and jaw line, willing him to understand that he was perfectly alright with what they were doing. He watched as Alec's blush crept up his chest and throat, burning a hot trail to his face. He was embarrassed, which Magnus thought was completely stupid. He wanted Alec to get off, relished the idea of watching his boyfriend writhe on his couch, bringing himself off against his hand. But Alec was retreating into his shell.

"What's wrong?" Magnus finally said. But Alec simply shook his head.

Magnus glanced around the room, looking for something to calm Alec down and let them continue on the path they had begun. The television caught his eye. Aladdin and Jasmine were climbing onto the magic carpet, and an idea popped into his head.

With an index finger, he gently turned Alec's face, tilting it until their eyes made contact, and he sang the song along with Aladdin, changing the words just slightly.

_"I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, Alec, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?"_

Alec gaped at him, the words striking a chord inside him. Magnus continued to sing, and Alec dimly noted that Magnus's singing voice was slightly deeper than his speaking voice, and pleasant to listen to. Was there anything the man couldn't do? Alec was starting to wonder.

But at the moment, his mind was occupied by the question Magnus had asked him through the song. When had he let his heart decide something for him?

"Never," Alec said aloud, and the Magnus swallowed the song, confusion flavoring the expression on his face. Alec sat up slightly, and said, "I've never let my heart decide anything. I've always overanalyzed everything, because my father demanded it of me." He searched Magnus's face, wondering if he was making any sense, and coming to a realization. "I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to be free to do what my heart wants. I want to be free to love you, to make love to you. I want you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and kissed him gently. "I want you, too. But I want you to be sure about this. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"How could I regret this? I've waited twenty-one years for this. I'd like to say I was being noble and waiting for the right person, but really, I was just scared. I won't live scared anymore. I make my own decisions now, and I'm letting my heart decide this one for me."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't care if it's wise. I want you, and I don't want to wait any longer," Alec said with conviction.

Magnus swooped in and kissed him again, not bothering with the slow languorous kisses from before. This kiss was heated and passionate and messy. Magnus pressed himself against Alec's thigh as he felt his arousal grow. He wanted Alec so badly…but…

He broke away, looking at Alec again, studying his face. There was nothing there that suggested even a hint of uncertainty. In fact, Alec just looked disappointed that his lips were lonely again.

Their lips met again, Alec twining his arms around Magnus's thin frame, holding him in place. He rocked his hips against Magnus, feeling the sweet brush of his thinly clothed flesh against the warmth of Magnus's body. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. He had been close to his release earlier, and didn't think it would take much to get him back there again.

A thought suddenly occurred to Alec, and he broke the kiss, looking shyly at Magnus. "I…um…I don't know…how?" he stammered.

Magnus's brows disappeared under his hair as the look of surprise overtook his face. "Didn't your parents teach you about the birds and the bees?" he teased, not entirely sure what Alec was trying to say.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course I know the basic mechanics. I just don't know…you and me…how…?"

Magnus studied him a moment before realization finally dawned on him, and he smiled an encouraging smile. "If you are asking if I have a preference, the answer is no. There is very little that I am opposed to sexually. We can do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. The choice was his how he wanted to proceed. He ran a hand along Magnus's back, twisting it in his dark, silky hair, and kissed him. He rocked his hips against Magnus again and again, this time allowing himself to enjoy without worry. And this time, it was Magnus who broke the spell.

"I guess I do have one requirement," he said, his lips twitching at the corners. Alec raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Our first time is not going to be on this couch," he added, climbing off Alec and pulling him to his feet.

Magnus's eyes cast downward, honing in on the tented fabric of Alec's loose-fitting shorts. He licked his lips expectantly, wondering how this was going to proceed. He was determined to let Alec do whatever he wanted to do, whatever he felt comfortable doing, but he couldn't deny the number of dirty images chasing each other through his mind at the sight of that bulge.

They hurried up the stairs, Alec leaping onto the bed as soon as they entered Magnus's room. Alec's decision to take this step with Magnus was made, and he saw no reason to delay it any longer. Magnus grinned at his eagerness.

Magnus paused at his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and retrieving the necessary items: a bottle of lube and a condom. The condom may take some of the romance out of it, but he had always been careful when it came to sex, and he wasn't planning to change that now, not until he knew this relationship was permanent.

Magnus crawled onto the bed, slinking toward Alec on his hands and knees, looking distinctly feline, down to the arch of his back, and the purring hum sounding from his throat. Alec licked his lips in anticipation.

When Magnus got close enough, Alec rose to his knees, capturing his lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down Magnus's sides, pausing only to seize the hem of Magnus's shorts and yank them down, exposing Magnus's completely nude body to him for the first time. Alec marveled at the beauty of the honey-skinned man before him, the soft texture of his skin, the finely defined frame, the intoxicating erection that was now free of its confines and brushing against his leg in the most sultry way.

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's again, gently leaning him backward. Magnus's body responded to the suggestion, bending and situating himself beneath Alec, as Alec lowered his body to cover Magnus's. He propped himself on his elbows to prevent his weight from suffocating Magnus as they continued their kiss. Their erections brushed, and Alec thrilled at the sensation, wondering just how much better it will be when he is finally inside.

Alec felt Magnus touching him, then felt the cool, tight sensation of the condom engulfing him. Magnus applied a generous amount of lube over the condom, stroking Alec in the process. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head, and he sincerely hoped he had the stamina to make this good. He would like it to last more than a few minutes. A flush crept into his face at that thought, and he immediately dismissed it, lowering himself onto Magnus again. Magnus tented his knees, trapping Alec between his legs.

"Go slow," Magnus whispered. "You won't hurt me," he added, correctly interpreting the concern in Alec's eyes. Alec didn't really know what to expect, but he imagined there could be a great deal of pain from Magnus's perspective, if he wasn't careful. Magnus's words helped ease his mind.

Magnus encouraged him with his lips and tongue, distracting him from the fear of what he was about to do. As Alec melted into the kiss, his body wanted Magnus more and more, and any lingering doubts or concerns melted away. He adjusted his position as Magnus rolled his hips, aligning them perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's body, holding him tightly, and he gently rocked his hips, slowly pushing himself inside.

As Magnus's warmth surrounded him, encompassed him, he found it harder and harder to restrain himself. He had never felt anything like this, even the wonders that Magnus could work with his mouth did not compare to this, and he wanted to feel more. But he found a way to control his urge, for Magnus. He would not hurt him.

Magnus's eyes fluttered shut. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity to be like this with Alec, even though it had only been a few weeks. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, and Alec was taking his time, making the pleasure that much greater and keeping the pain at a minimum. Magnus could feel his own erection throbbing between his and Alec's bodies, could feel the friction of Alec's abdomen as he slowly moved against it.

Magnus's hands wandered down Alec's back as Alec went deeper and deeper inside him. He cupped Alec's ass as Alec finally seated himself, completely surrounded by Magnus, and Alec released a low moan against Magnus's mouth.

Magnus encouraged Alec with the gentle squeeze and release of his hands on Alec's hips, helping Alec set a pace that felt amazing to both of them. Magnus's head fell back, exposing his neck to Alec's greedy lips, though Alec struggled to concentrate on the kisses and licks and nips he was attempting to plant there. He could feel the rapid pulse in Magnus's throat, beating in time with his own. He could feel the rise and fall of Magnus's chest beneath him, as his breaths came out in short pants and he mumbled words of pleasure and reassurance that refused to be contained.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on their bodies, aiding in their movements, their slick skin easily gliding against each other. Magnus wrapped his body around Alec, changing the angle, allowing Alec to move deeper within him and find all of his sensitive spots, sending Magnus reeling into a pool of ecstasy.

Alec's movements became erratic as his pleasure heightened, as he kissed and licked and sucked on Magnus's neck, intermittently burying his face in the crook between Magnus's neck and shoulder as his control slipped further from his grasp. Magnus met his thrusts with equal force, making incomprehensible sounds. Then finally, Magnus arched his body against Alec's, and with a final cry, Alec felt the warm, sticky liquid spurting against his abdomen.

Seeing Magnus come undone was more than Alec could take. He buried his head in Magnus's hair, his open mouth brushing against Magnus's ear, his hot breath tickling Magnus, as he held on tight to the narrow body of this beautiful man and released inside of him. He throbbed and pulsed and gingerly moved, riding his orgasm as far as it would take him.

He didn't want to release his hold on Magnus, not now, not ever. He had shared something with Magnus that he had never shared with anyone, and his heart felt like it might explode with all the emotions welling up inside him. He held Magnus in his arms as their heart rates and breathing slowed to normal, as he regained his ability to kiss the man's neck and jaw and cheek, and finally his lips.

They shared a long, slow, lazy kiss, one that only comes from well-sated, spent lovers. Then, finally, reluctantly, Alec released his tight hold, but he didn't let Magnus move away. Not that Magnus had any intention of doing so. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, arms loosely draped across the other. Magnus's hand pillowed Alec's cheek, and Alec nuzzled against it, savoring the warmth of the touch.

Magnus searched Alec's face, a slight crinkle appearing between his brows. Alec knew he was worried that he would regret what they had done, but there was no need. Regret was the furthest thing from Alec's mind. He turned his face enough to kiss the palm Magnus had under his cheek, then cast his eyes back to Magnus's, wordlessly showing him how he felt, how happy he was to finally make it over this hurtle in his life, and even more than that, how happy he was that he had done this with Magnus.

Magnus smiled a lazy smile at him, eyelids half closed in peaceful bliss. Alec knew Magnus understood what he was trying to convey. He kissed Magnus once more, another slow, sweet kiss, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 1. The song is, of course, "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin.**

**2\. I honestly have to say I never pictured their first time with Alec on top...like ever. So I wanted to try it and see if it worked. I think it does. I think Alec has a strong enough personality for it to work. I don't think it would have gone this way in the books because he was just coming to terms with his sexuality and letting everyone know about it, but this Alec is a few years older and has had more time to deal with things, and has been out on his own for several years, away from the expectations of his parents. I think that is the difference here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alec awoke several hours later, naked with Magnus's arm draped across his abdomen. He moved slightly to stretch his limbs, and Magnus stirred. Magnus's mop of dark hair, disheveled from sex and sleep, hung across his face, giving him a look of innocence that Alec knew better than to believe. Not after what they had done.

"What time is it?" Alec asked sleepily.

Magnus glanced at the clock beside his bed and said, "Seven fifteen."

Alec's eyes widened. "We've been asleep for three hours?" he said incredulously.

Magnus shrugged. What did it matter if they had napped for hours? "You spent a lot of energy," Magnus reminded him, and was rewarded with the beautiful flush of Alec's cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Alec said, hesitantly.

"Do you want to talk about?" Magnus asked, sensing something wasn't quite right with the younger man.

"About what we did?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

Alec chewed on his lip. He wasn't sure what to say to that. His mind was racing. "Do you think we should?"

"I would rather talk about it than have you worry over the questions I see in those beautiful blue eyes of yours," Magnus said gently.

Alec's flush deepened, and he struggled for the words to start the conversation, to give voice to the question that was nagging him. "I...was it...good?" he said in a soft, innocent voice.

Magnus chuckled. "You couldn't tell?" Alec looked away. "Alec, it was great, absolutely amazing."

Alec's eyes returned to Magnus's face, studying him, searching for signs of his sincerity. "Really?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think I faked it? What purpose would that serve? I hope to do this with you many times, and I want it to be good for both of us. I have no problem telling you what I like and don't like."

"Well, you did seem to enjoy it," he said, his lips curling up at the corners in a shy grin. "I...are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Did I look like I was in pain?"

Alec's mind recalled the way Magnus's eyes had fluttered shut when Alec filled him, and the look in his eyes when he released, and he shook his head. "No, you looked like it felt really good..."

Magnus kissed him softly on the cheek. "It does feel really good," he said. "Millions of men and women do it like that all the time. I doubt they would if it didn't feel good." His eyes searched Alec's face. "Do you want to try it that way next time?"

Alec shrugged. He couldn't deny that he thought about what it would feel like to be in Magnus's position. The way Magnus had acted certainly made him more curious about it. "Maybe," Alec said, his fingers playing idly with Magnus's as images continued to swirl in his mind, images of the look of pure pleasure on Magnus's face, the tightness of his body as he writhed beneath Alec. "I'm a little scared though..."

Magnus got that familiar, lustful look on his face, and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise that when it happens, fear will be the furthest thing from your mind."

Alec gulped, and wet his lips in anticipation of all the things yet to come in their relationship.

* * *

Alec reluctantly kissed Magnus goodbye. He hadn't been home for days, except to shower and change before work on Saturday, and thought that he probably should spend some time there before Jace started hunting for a new roommate. He didn't want to leave. He thoroughly enjoyed spending the night at his boyfriend's house, waking up next to him, having sex with him. It had been a wonderful weekend, but it had to end, he had to go home. Otherwise, he would be living at Magnus's and he knew it was definitely too soon for that. Besides, Magnus had not asked him to move in, and although he looked just as reluctant as Alec felt, he wasn't trying to stop Alec from leaving. No, he needed to go home.

That realization didn't make leaving Magnus any easier.

"I'm going to miss you," Magnus said, as Alec trailed a longing finger down his arm.

Alec kissed him once more. "I'll see you soon," he said, taking another step away from Magnus, but not releasing his hand just yet. Magnus grinned, kissed Alec's fingers, then allowed them to slide through his own, breaking their contact. Alec turned and walked to his car, frequently glancing back over his shoulder for one more look at Magnus.

Alec barely remembered the short drive across campus to his apartment. He walked up the sidewalk, climbed the stairs to the apartment, and fumbled for his key, all the while thinking about Magnus, about kissing him and making love with him. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he closed the door behind him and entered his living room, kicking off his boots beside the couch.

"Hmmm," said Jace, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you? You look a little like my roommate, but I haven't seen him for days."

"Shut up," Alec said, pushing Jace's legs off the couch so he had room to sit.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming home," he pressed.

"Of course I was coming home."

"Did you have fun at Magnus's?"

"Mhm."

"Something definitely looks different about you," Jace hounded.

"Nothing is different about me," Alec said, but the smile he couldn't contain betrayed him.

Jace sucked in a breath, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. He pointed at Alec with his other hand. "You had sex!" he said enthusiastically.

"What?" Alec said, wondering how Jace knew that, if something about him screamed to the world that he had lost his virginity, or if it was just Jace making an accurate guess.

"Oh my god, you did!" Jace giggled. "How was it?"

"Oh Angel, are we really doing this?" Alec said, hiding his face behind a throw pillow.

"Yes!"

"Fine." Alec lowered the pillow, adopting a dreamy look that would mortify him had he known he was actually wearing it. "It was…there are no words to describe it!"

"There really aren't," Jace agreed, grinning.

Alec sighed. He had an awesome weekend with Magnus, one he would never forget. He almost dreaded sleeping in his own bed tonight. It was good to be home though. He hadn't realized how much he missed bantering with Jace until just now. He almost felt guilty about being gone all weekend. Almost.

"So how do you feel?" Jace asked.

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment. "Relieved," he answered honestly.

Jace snickered. "I'll bet you do."

Alec hit him with the pillow. "Not like that…Well, not _just_ like that," he relented. "I mean, the sexual tension between us was so high, it was driving me crazy. I'm just glad to have the first time over. Now we can concentrate on just being us, just being together. Does that make any sense?"

Jace nodded. "I know what you mean. I almost feel bad telling you this…"

"What?" Alec said.

"You're a guy. Getting it once isn't going to make you want it less."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Control yourself, would you?"

* * *

"Hello," Will's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Magnus replied.

"Well, if it's not my best friend who stood me up today."

"I didn't stand you up. I texted you that I was spending the day with Alec."

"You've been coming over every Sunday for years. Texting to say you are not is still standing me up." Magnus could hear the jovial tone of Will's voice, but his words did make him feel a little guilty. They did have a standing 'date' to hang out every Sunday, and Will had rarely broken it.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, but his voice belied his words. He wouldn't have passed up the day with Alec for anything.

"You got laid!" Will shouted into the phone.

"Oh my god, Will!" Magnus said, not confirming or denying the statement.

"You did!"

"I did _not get laid!_" Magnus said. "It was much more beautiful than that."

Magnus heard a giggle, then shuffling on Will's end of the phone, and dimly made out Jem's and Tessa's voices talking rapidly in the background. Magnus shook his head. There were really no secrets between him and his friends.

"Jem sends his congrats…I think…It's hard to tell with Tess's hand over his mouth," Will joked.

"Anyway," Magnus began, attempting to change the subject, but Will interrupted.

"No you don't. I want details!"

"Grow up," Magnus said.

"I don't want to grow up. I want to hear about your sex life. I'll tell you about mine."

"I've heard enough about yours, thank you very much." Magnus was quiet for a moment, as images of Alec's straining muscles, his blue eyes full of a mixture of lust and love and insecurity, his face contorting with pleasure as he released inside Magnus, all chased each other through his mind. "It was amazing. He's…everything. Perfect."

"Oh, Magnus…"

"What?" Magnus said, snapping from his dreamy recall of the afternoon's events.

"You're in love."

Magnus sighed, which was all the confirmation Will needed. But he answered anyway. "I think I am."

"I know you are!" Will sounded giddy. "Have you told him yet?"

"Sort of," Magnus said. "I told him I'm falling for him…I just didn't tell him I've already landed. It was a very hard landing...I think I may have broken something." He laughed into the phone, and heard Will chuckle, too. "I never actually said the words...because I didn't want to scare him."

"Scare him?"

"Yeah. He's never had a boyfriend, and things are moving pretty fast for him already. I told him I would wait until he was ready…"

"Well, sounds like he was ready." Magnus could hear the grin in Will's voice. "What did he say when you said you were falling for him?"

Magnus bit his lip, though Will could not see it. "He said he's falling for me, too." He knew Will could hear the happiness in his voice, could probably visualize the smile on his face, and he didn't care. He was happy, happier than he had been in a really long time.

Magnus flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow that still smelled like Alec. He breathed in deeply as he listened to Will chatting on about his love life, interspersed with Jem and Tessa adding their thoughts. He only half listened, his mind drifting back to a few hours ago, when he finally claimed Alec as his own, and Alec claimed him.

How was he supposed to sleep tonight without Alec? He had quickly grown accustomed to the feel of Alec beside him, the warmth of his body against his own. The lingering scent on his pillow would not be enough to sustain him long.

Absently, he said goodnight to Will and hung up the phone. He scrolled through the text messages between him and Alec, grinning at the silly things they had said to each other, his heart fluttering at the picture ID of a shirtless Alec.

He wanted to run his fingers through that soft dark hair, to kiss those sweet, plump lips. He wanted Alec in his bed again tonight. He knew what would occupy the forefront of his dreams tonight.

He typed, and retyped a message to Alec, struggling for the right words. He didn't want to sound as desperate to talk to him as he actually felt right now. The first time that he said 'I love you' to Alec would absolutely not be via text message. Finally, he settled on a simple statement, and hit send.

_Goodnight 3_

A moment later, his phone buzzed Alec's reply.

_Goodnight. See you in my dreams._

Magnus sighed, a huge grin plastered to his face. He nuzzled against Alec's pillow and drifted off to sleep with the scent of his boyfriend filling his nose, and his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was waiting for him when he emerged from the drafty old building that housed his favorite art class. Alec couldn't help the smile that split his face at the sight of his boyfriend, hair spiked and tipped with silver glitter glistening in the sunlight, leaning against the stony exterior of the building, one leg drawn up and resting against the wall. His thumb was hooked in his belt loop, nestled against a thick leather belt with a large rhinestone covered buckle. He looked so relaxed, peaceful, beautiful. Alec's heart fluttered.

"Hey," Magnus said, pushing himself off the wall and falling in step with Alec, taking his hand and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Alec smiled. He wasn't sure he would have smiled at such an open display of affection a few weeks ago. He didn't exactly hide his sexuality, not since telling his parents and leaving their home, but he didn't flaunt it either. He thought most people would not know he was gay unless he told them, or unless his boyfriend kissed him in the middle of the crowded campus. He was learning not to care what people thought of him and Magnus though. Magnus made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand a little tighter in greeting, as they walked across campus. "Do you have class this afternoon?" Alec asked.

Magnus made a split second decision. "No, it was cancelled," he lied. Spending time with Alec sounded way more interesting than spending two hours in a boring Economics class that he was already acing.

"Great," Alec said brightly. "Professor Fairchild just gave us an autumn-themed drawing assignment. Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Professor Jocelyn Fairchild?" Magnus clarified and Alec nodded. "She's awesome. I loved her class."

"Me, too."

"What's the assignment?"

"Outdoor. Fall colors." Alec shrugged. "Nothing too difficult."

"Do you want to go to Will's? The lake would be a great setting for that," Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "I actually wanted to take you somewhere that is special to me. If you want to go," he added quietly.

Magnus drew their hands up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of Alec's hand. "I absolutely want to go to this special place of yours," he said.

Alec grinned, and started off down the sidewalk toward his car at a rapid pace, tugging Magnus along behind him. They reached his driveway in record time. Magnus couldn't resist smiling at Alec's eagerness.

Alec unlocked his car, a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro, and tossed his backpack in the back seat. Magnus settled into the passenger seat and Alec said, "Top down?"

Magnus grinned his predatory grin and Alec blushed. He pointed to the latch on the roof of the car. "I meant the convertible top. It might be our last chance this year to enjoy it. If you're not too worried about your hair."

Magnus shook his head. "Top down, it is." He twisted the latch securing the roof in place and Alec lowered the top.

The bright sun beat down on them as they put distance between themselves and the university. The day was unseasonably warm for mid-October in New York. The convertible top allowed spectacular views of the changing leaves on the trees, the brilliant reds and oranges and yellows.

As they left the city behind, and the small suburbs like Alicante, the roadside views morphed into open fields, waving in the gentle breeze, the sunlight dancing off the dying grasses. The smells of the big city faded into the rich scent of countryside, the sweet smell of ripe apples and pumpkins, the heady scent of freshly cut hay.

Alec breathed deeply. He loved the sights and smells of the country. He was a city boy, no doubt, but he enjoyed taking a break from the noise and commotion of the city, breathing clean air.

He turned onto a small, disused gravel road. Magnus glanced sidelong at him, wondering where they were going, but he didn't say anything. Eventually, Alec stopped the car, and Magnus couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Where are we?"

"This was my grandparents' land," Alec replied. "I suppose it now belongs to my father, or at least to the company. But I don't think anyone ever uses it. My father certainly never comes here."

"Would he care if he found out we were here?" Magnus asked conversationally.

Alec shrugged. "I wouldn't want to find out." There was an ominous note in his statement that Magnus didn't like.

"Would he call the police and have us removed?"

Alec shook his head. "My father thinks he's above the law."

Magnus didn't know what to make of that, and was about to ask for clarification, but Alec turned away and started walking.

He led Magnus down a winding path that was lined with trees and covered in fallen leaves. It was clear that someone had been here recently, for the brambles and vines did not stray onto the path. There was nothing but wooded land as far as Magnus could see, until finally the path opened into a wide, rocky ledge.

The craggy rocks formed a horseshoe with a small stream toppling over the edge creating a beautiful waterfall some thirty feet high. The water bubbled where it contacted the small pool of water below, before spilling into the creek. The sunny day and the spray of the waterfall combined to make a brightly colored rainbow, deep in the outcrop of rocks. Lining the rocky ledge were the brilliant colors of fall leaves, the reds and oranges and yellows and browns, interspersed with the deep green of the evergreen trees. The image was marvelous.

Alec turned to catch Magnus's expression as he first laid eyes on the clearing. "This is my favorite place. I come here whenever it all gets to be too much, when I need a break from everything. I listen to the sound of the waterfall and the birds chirping, and…" he shrugged. "It makes me feel better."

Magnus was humbled that Alec wanted to share this place with him, share something that was so personal and meant so much to him. He took Alec's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a gesture to show his gratitude for including him.

"Come on," Alec said, letting his backpack fall from his shoulder and settling on a couple of large boulders overlooking the edge. He pulled his sketch pad from his pack and started flipping through the pages.

Magnus looked over his shoulder, catching brief glimpses of the sketches as Alec shuffled past them. The sketches were very good, at least what he could see of them. One in particular caught his eye, and he said, "Wait!" and placed his hand over Alec's to stop him turning the page.

Alec's face blushed when he realized where Magnus had stopped him. "Is that…me?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and Magnus held out his hands, asking to see the pictures. Alec reluctantly obliged, handing Magnus his sketch pad, worrying his bottom lip in the process.

Magnus took the book, settled it in his lap where he could look at it properly. The image was of him wearing the red and black outfit he wore the night he met Alec, and it looked nearly like a photograph. Alec was clearly very talented. Magnus's eyes scanned the image, taking in the details of his appearance, down to the glitter in his hair, and the casual slouch of his shoulders. Then he noticed his eyes.

Alec had drawn his eyes with slit-pupils, like a cat. He had captured, somehow, the exact coloring of his eyes, even though they were a strange combination of green and gold that usually mesmerized people at first. The pupils, though, were definitely unique, and not part of his normal appearance.

He looked up at Alec, who was tense, clearly worried how his drawing would be received. "It's…amazing," Magnus said. "You are so talented."

Alec's shoulders sagged, the tension visibly draining from his body. He took the pad back, moving a little closer to Magnus so he could see the rest of his sketches. When he came to the one of Magnus leaning against his car on the night of their first date, and first kiss, he didn't hesitate to show it to Magnus.

Magnus grinned. "You make me look far better than I really do."

"I was just thinking that my sketches don't do you justice," Alec replied in a soft, shy voice.

Magnus let one finger trace Alec's features, slowly outlining his cheek and jaw line, before curving around the back of his neck. "What did I do to deserve you?" Magnus whispered, as he leaned in to kiss Alec.

Alec's sketch pad was a barrier between their bodies, preventing them from getting too close, but that didn't diminish the passion of their kiss. Magnus put everything he felt for Alec into that kiss, and Alec responded in kind.

When finally they broke apart, Alec pulled his colored pencils from his pack and started drawing the scene before him. He was consciously aware of the closeness of Magnus's body, the heat radiating from him, and how his body seemed to want to be even closer to Magnus. Perhaps Jace had been right, and Alec's body will continue to want Magnus just as much as it had before they slept together. Alec sighed, thinking that was definitely not good for his self-control.

Magnus stretched out his long legs, propping his upper body on his elbows, his eyes sliding shut, sunning himself on the rocks. The sun seemed to make his skin glow, and Alec was seized by a desire to draw him, instead of the autumn scene he was supposed to be drawing. He tried to focus, he really did. The beauty of his boyfriend was just too enticing. Besides, he could draw this waterfall in his sleep, he had seen it so many times.

He covertly flipped the page and started sketching Magnus instead. His view was of Magnus's profile, his dark hair cascading over his shoulders, the sun glinting off the half dozen silver loops in his ear. The honey-colored skin glistened in the sunshine. He was such a beautiful man.

Magnus felt Alec's eyes on him, and opened one eye to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you," Alec said matter-of-factly.

Magnus sat up, breaking the ethereal image. "Aren't we here to do homework?" he chided, raising an eyebrow.

"I like this work better," Alec said.

Magnus huffed. "Here I am, _not_ kissing you so you can do your assignment, and you're not even doing your assignment!"

Alec grinned at Magnus's theatrics. He briefly thought of adding to the melodrama by throwing his sketch pad and pencils aside, but caught himself, realizing that sketch pad was too important to his future to ruin his precious drawings. Instead, he slid the items into his backpack, and did his part by saying, "I'm thinking of quitting school just to stay home and kiss you all the time."

Magnus looped his arms around Alec and pulled him on top of his body. "That's the best idea you've ever had."

Magnus slid his hand behind Alec's neck, drawing his face closer, and kissed him. He brought his other hand up, framing Alec's face, and tenderly stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. He broke away and looked into Alec's eyes, green-gold holding blue.

"You just made my favorite place even better," Alec said.

"You just made me like nature," Magnus returned, and they both laughed. "Let me up. This rock in killing my back."

Alec fell back onto his rock, allowing Magnus room to settle himself in a more comfortable position. Magnus took Alec's hand, twining their fingers together, his thumb tracing small shapes on the back of Alec's hand. Alec loved that feeling. For some reason, it made him feel special, loved.

"Finish your homework, you slacker," Magnus said with a wink.

Alec grinned, digging his sketch pad out of his backpack for the second time, and noticed a smaller pad at the bottom of his pack. He handed it to Magnus, laying the colored pencils between them. Magnus grinned, happy to have something to occupy him while Alec worked.

Alec was again acutely aware of the proximity of Magnus as he drew, but focused his mind on accomplishing his task. Shortly before nightfall, he finally completed his drawing. He glanced at Magnus's paper. He had drawn a rough sketch of a human form, covered in a stylish dress with autumn colors. Alec was devoid of fashion sense, but thought the dress was very nice.

"Did you just design that?" he asked, slightly awed.

"Mhm," Magnus said. He tilted his head in thought, chewing on the end of the burnt-orange pencil he was holding. "It needs something though…."

Alec watched Magnus with curiosity. He had never seen Magnus like this, rapt in his drawing, concentrating hard on what he was doing. Magnus always seemed so relaxed, carefree, sometimes to the point of indifference. Even when he was being seductive, Alec got the sense that it was almost effortless for him. This was a whole new side of Magnus, and one he found he enjoyed observing.

Magnus put the finishing touches on his drawing and showed it to Alec. It was quite stunning. He had added some bright colors to go with the warm, rich colors of the dress. Alec may not have an eye for fashion, but he had an eye for art, and this drawing was beautiful. He told Magnus so, and Magnus grinned appreciatively.

The sun began to set in earnest, casting deep blues and purples and pinks and oranges across the sky. The brilliance of the trees and waterfall began to diminish in the darkening light. The temperature started to drop when the sun went down, and Magnus shivered a little in the cool night air.

"Are you ready to go?" Alec said reluctantly. He always enjoyed visiting the waterfall, but this time, with Magnus, was even more special. He hated to leave already, but he knew they would soon get cold, and they still had to find their way back to the car.

"Not really," Magnus said, giving voice to Alec's thoughts, "but I suppose we should."

They scrambled to their feet, stowing their sketch pads in Alec's backpack. Alec caught Magnus's hand as they searched for the path in the darkness, using their cell phones as a light source. Alec knew his way around the farm and could likely find his way in dark if needed, so it was no surprise to him how quickly they ended up back at his car.

He put the convertible top back up, but still caught Magnus shivering. He turned on the heater, and within a few minutes, the car was toasty warm.

They were quiet on the drive back to town, listening to the songs on the radio, holding hands, and just enjoying being together. Alec's heart seemed to swell with affection for Magnus, this beautiful, unique, wonderful man. He drove a little slower than he perhaps would have if Jace were his companion, wanting to extend their time together as long as he could.

Alec pulled the car into the space next to Magnus's. The parking lot was nearly empty at this time of day. He killed the engine and both men turned in their seats to face each other.

"Thanks for coming with me," Alec said.

Magnus's eyes held his. Even in the dim lighting, Alec could see the glint in his eyes. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Alec grinned and leaned closer. Magnus closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. Their lips lingered, hovering against the other's, their breaths mingling. Then Magnus's hand came up, hooking behind Alec's neck, and their lips met again. Their mouth's moved together, their heart rates accelerated. Alec found his hand on Magnus's arm, making a slow trek up and down as they kissed.

Magnus pressed his forehead lightly against Alec's, breaking the kiss. "I love you," he breathed. His eyes flew open in surprise, and his body tensed. He had not meant to say it. He intended to say 'goodnight' but the words had slipped from his lips as easily as if he'd been saying them for years. He slowly pulled away until his eyes met Alec's, half afraid of what Alec's reaction would be.

But Alec was smiling, a shy, perhaps slightly scared smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you, too, Magnus," he said in soft, but confident voice.

Magnus was surprised by the confidence behind Alec's words. _Maybe Alec has been holding back, too,_ he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Malec lovin' to commence in 3...2...1...**

* * *

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. He was sitting in class, trying his best not to fall asleep. The text was a welcome distraction.

_Come over after class? I'm making pasta…_

Alec grinned at his phone. Another meal prepared by Magnus? An invitation too tempting to pass up.

_Sounds great. I'll be there around six._

_:) I love you._

Alec's grin widened. Apparently overcoming the hurtle of saying 'I love you' the first time had led to an utter onslaught of the phrase. Alec found he didn't mind though. In fact, it was a phrase he had heard so rarely in his life, he welcomed it. What was even better than hearing the words, was knowing that Magnus meant them. He had never felt so loved in his life.

_I love you, too_, he typed, and hit send, feeling that all was right in the world…all except this horrid class he was suffering through. He stared at the words on his phone a little longer, before finally putting the phone away and attempting to focus on the boring words his professor was spewing.

An hour and a half later, possibly the longest hour and a half of Alec's life, he let himself into Magnus's home. He felt more confident doing that now. Magnus was his boyfriend, they loved each other, they had made love. It seemed silly to knock and wait for Magnus to let him in.

He pushed open the door to the kitchen and was greeted with a sight for sore eyes. He had not seen Magnus in the two days since Magnus had accidentally let it slip that he loved Alec. He missed the dark, messy hair, the honey-colored skin, and the warmth of his boyfriend's smile. He hated this work schedule that kept him busy on Wednesday and Thursday nights. He would be perfectly happy lounging around Magnus's house forever. If only he could make good on the threat to quit school so he could stay home and kiss Magnus. That would be a perfect life.

Magnus's eyebrows went up at the sight of Alec standing in the doorway of his kitchen, and his face split into a wide grin. He had a dish towel slung over his shoulder and was holding a skillet that smoked slightly as the vegetables inside it sizzled.

"Smells wonderful," Alec said, coming up behind Magnus and kissing his cheek.

"It's almost ready," he said, tearing his eyes away from the stove just long enough to plant a kiss on Alec's lips.

He reached for a colander and dumped the penne pasta in, flushing the water down the sink. He then dumped the pasta into the skillet and stirred it around, coating it with the thick sauce, asparagus, artichokes and several colors of bell peppers. He split the pasta between two shallow bowls and pulled some garlic bread from the oven, tossing a couple of pieces into each bowl.

Alec took the plates to the table as Magnus poured them each a glass of wine and brought the bottle to the table. Alec was once again struck by what a great cook Magnus was. He offered his compliments to the chef and Magnus grinned.

They spent the whole of dinner catching up on the last two days. Nothing important had happened, they just liked to stay in touch with the other's life outside of their relationship. Magnus topped off the wine glasses several times, until they had finally drained the bottle.

Alec ate his last bite of food, feeling content, and a little buzzed from the drink. He leaned back in his chair and his eyes fell on Magnus, as they so often did. Magnus was looking at him as if he had something planned, something he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if Alec would be receptive. Alec found this humorous. When had he been unreceptive to Magnus…ever? In fact, his body was craving Magnus's touch right now.

"Should we retire to the couch? Or my bedroom?" Magnus asked, his voice heavy. Alec knew the implications, and he didn't have to think about his answer.

"Bedroom," he said automatically, and hid his shy smile behind his hand.

"Come on," Magnus said, drawing Alec from his chair and leading him upstairs.

Once inside his room, he reached for the remote that controlled all the electronics. He dimmed the lights, and turned on the radio, tuning it to a station that played soft music without words. He learned his lesson last time, and was not about to have the words to a song ruin the mood.

They climbed onto the bed, laying side by side, their eyes feasting on each other. It was always this way when they were apart for a few days. They just didn't seem to be able to get enough of looking at each other. Their fingers found the other's body, Alec's landing against the soft, warm skin of Magnus's arm, Magnus's more adventurously seeking out the hem of Alec's shirt.

Magnus moved closer to Alec on the bed, until their bodies touched, and he was close enough to kiss him. His fingers dipped beneath the hem of Alec's shirt, dropping off Alec's hip and caressing the skin along the small of his back. Alec's eyes fluttered at the touch. Alec's hand slid up Magnus's arm, along the curve of his shoulder and cupped around his jaw. And finally, their lips met.

The kiss was intoxicating. Alec felt as if he were made to kiss those lips, as if he were specifically designed for Magnus, and Magnus alone. They fit together so well, the way their lips melded together, the way their bodies contacted each other in just the right places. Their thoughts and ideas seemed to synchronize as well, their arms encircling the other, their hips brushing together, their bodies arching in perfect rhythm. There never seemed to be any awkward placement of limbs or bumping. It was truly as if they were made for each other.

Magnus eased his hands up Alec's body, dragging his shirt along. Alec rolled onto his back, arching off the bed to give Magnus the necessary room to remove his shirt. As soon as his arms were free, he caught Magnus's shirt, tugging it over his head and leveling the playing field.

As always, Magnus couldn't resist staring at Alec's tattooed body. His hungry eyes gazed longingly at Alec, taking in every curve of thick muscle, every dark, swirling line of his tats. His fingers crept along those taut muscles that Alec couldn't resist flexing, for Magnus's benefit. Magnus's lips curled into a grin at the sight of his boyfriend's hard body, of him showing off.

Magnus couldn't resist any longer. Touching with his fingers was not enough. He climbed on top of Alec, pressing his bare chest against his boyfriend's, running his hands along Alec's strong shoulders until they met behind the younger man's head. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Alec could feel the bulge in Magnus's tight pants, pressed against his own as he straddled him. Magnus's body moved against Alec's, and he suddenly wished there were no barriers between them. The tightening of their pants was becoming uncomfortable, and both bodies begged for relief.

Magnus broke the kiss, and placed his finger against Alec's lips to keep him from speaking. "I want to try something," Magnus said, his voice deep and heady. "Do you trust me?"

Alec, taking the hint from the placement of Magnus's finger, simply nodded. His eyes were wide, expectant, though he didn't know what Magnus planned to do. But he trusted him. He knew Magnus wouldn't do anything that Alec didn't want him to do, and would stop if Alec became uncomfortable. So he relaxed, folding his arms behind his head, and let Magnus take the lead.

Magnus kissed him again, several times before breaking away and moving to address Alec's jaw, then further along his neck. He sucked and licked at the pulse bounding in Alec's throat, and Alec sighed at the sensation. He continued along Alec's collarbone, nipping and licking and sucking the sensitive skin there.

Then Alec finally felt the much needed relief as Magnus's fingers traveled ahead of his lips and unbuttoned his pants. He heard the buzz of his zipper being pulled down as Magnus's lips found his pectoral muscles, and his tongue licked along the bottom edge of those tight muscles.

Magnus's hands slid beneath the fabric of Alec's jeans and boxers, along the gentle curve of his hips, and dragged the garments down his body. Alec assisted this endeavor by drawing his legs up and out of the clothing. He moaned with relief when his erection was finally released from its confines. He looked at Magnus with yearning and lust and love on his features, knowing what he was about to do, and how his body was about to feel.

Magnus licked down the narrow strip of hair below his navel, and Alec's body thrilled with anticipation. His warm fingers crawled across the dip in Alec's pelvis, and curled around his straining arousal. Alec's head pushed hard into the pillow supporting it, as Magnus's mouth descended on him, engulfing him in warmth and wetness. The things that man could do with his tongue and lips and teeth…

Alec's breath caught in his throat, and he took several deep, steadying breaths. He felt something strange, like Magnus's mouth was not perfectly fitted to him for a moment, and then it was again and he thought nothing more of it. Magnus's right hand released him, his fingers trailing around the cleft between his hip and his pelvis, and sinking further into uncharted territory.

Alec's eyes flew open and he looked at Magnus, questioningly. Magnus's finger stopped at Alec's entrance, and Alec could feel his legs trembling.

"Trust me," Magnus said, in that same heady, bedroom voice. "Relax, Alec."

And he did, as best he could. He felt the tip of Magnus's finger, which was wet, and he guessed that the misstep he felt earlier was Magnus wetting his finger with his own saliva. The tip of his finger gently pressed into him as Magnus's mouth reclaimed his erection. Alec found relaxing, as Magnus had instructed, relatively easy to do when he was paying so much attention to what Magnus was doing with his mouth. After a short time, he found that Magnus's finger was doing some pretty crafty things as well, and he was enjoying it very much.

Magnus pulled out of him, and at first Alec thought he was finished. Then he felt an increased pressure as Magnus slid a second finger inside him. He tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, and felt Magnus lift off him again, saying, "Relax, Alec. I promise you will like it." Alec found he had no choice but to follow his instructions when Magnus spoke to him in that voice, in that way. He believed him, he _wanted_ to believe him.

Alec forced his body to relax, and remain relaxed, as Magnus continued to stroke him, and lick him, and move within him. Magnus was patient and gentle, as he had promised, and Alec found that he felt minimal pain, and what little pain he felt was far overshadowed by the pleasure Magnus was giving him.

He felt a tightness again, a minor burst of pain, and he gasped. Magnus whispered, "Relax," once more, and Alec did his best. And the pleasure of Magnus's hand and mouth again overcame the pain and fear that the additional finger had caused.

Magnus now had more room to work with his long, slender fingers, and he could reach further within Alec. He curved his fingers experimentally against Alec's prostate, and Alec arched off the bed, muttering incoherent syllables and the words 'Magnus' and 'God' and 'fuck' repeatedly. Alec had grown up in a house that forbid the use of God's name in any way that wasn't holy, but Alec's ability to remember that, or to remain an obedient son was completely lost at that moment. He had never felt anything like what Magnus had just done to him, and could not be held responsible for his response to those sensations.

Magnus smiled at Alec's display, and brushed those fabulous nerves over and over. Alec's hands tangled in the sheets, an attempt to anchor him to the ground as his body floated high in ecstasy. Alec's head tossed side to side, his dark hair falling into his face and obscuring his contorted features. Then Magnus abruptly stopped all ministrations, and Alec moaned piteously.

Alec's head raised off the pillow and he looked at Magnus with glazed, lustful eyes. Magnus smiled at him. "What?" Alec breathed. "Why did you stop?"

"Did you like that?" Magnus asked innocently, though the effect was ruined by the seductive quality of his voice.

"Yes!" Alec said, still panting his words. Magnus smirked. "Is that…what it feels like…when…" Alec panted.

Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm," he hummed, "not exactly. Imagine being completely filled, so all sides are being touched at the same time." Alec nodded that he understood, that he was imagining that, though Magnus knew that no amount of imagination could do justice to the way it actually felt.

"Imagine it's tight and wet," Magnus purred, "and every time I move you feel this." He raked his fingers against that bundle of nerves again, and Alec shot off the bed, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Magnus's other hand started moving against Alec's erection again, and Alec writhed on the bed, clutching at the sheets with his hands, desperately seeking something to hold on to.

"And then, if I angle it just right…" Magnus continued mercilessly, as he jabbed his fingers firmly against the swell of Alec's prostate, and Alec again cried out forbidden words in his haze of pleasure. Magnus had not decided when he first started this lesson if he would finish Alec like this, but watching his beautiful boyfriend unravel before him was just too tempting to pass up. He grazed those nerves as he withdrew, and bumped into them on his way back in, and barely had time to recover Alec with his mouth before the younger man was shooting his white, sticky release.

Magnus continued to massage and knead Alec, enjoying the sight of him shamelessly squirming and quivering on his bed. But he wasn't just being noble and selfless this time. Before, he had wanted Alec to know that he truly cared about him, and was not using him, but Alec knew that now. He knew Magnus loved him, and this time he wanted his own rock-hard erection to get some attention, too.

He pulled off of Alec, and climbed up his body, pressing himself against Alec as he went. Alec was still incoherently tossing about on his bed, but as soon as Magnus's face came into focus, he grabbed him and pulled him close and kissed him with a burning passion. Magnus rather liked this side of Alec.

Alec's hands slid down Magnus's body, clumsily finding the clasp of his pants and fumbling the button through the hole. His fingers pushed eagerly against the tight-fitting pants covering Magnus's lower body and Magnus could sense his frustration at being unable to properly undress his boyfriend. Magnus intervened, raising up and slipping his pants down, kicking them off his lower legs and onto the floor with haste.

He lowered himself back against Alec and recaptured his lips. The kiss was heated and messy, a frenzy of lips and tongues and teeth, and practically dripping with desire. The mental image of Alec coming undone at Magnus's hands was the driving force behind his passion and his need for this beautiful man he held in his arms. He had never wanted anyone, or anything, as much as he wanted Alec right then. Their bodies moved against each other, begging for the other, until Magnus could take no more, and he pulled away slightly to look at Alec.

"Are you sure?" he muttered, hoping his words were coherent, even though this thoughts were not.

"God, yes," Alec breathed.

Magnus reached for the necessary items, rolled the condom in place and slathered himself with the cool lube, a groan escaping him at the much needed friction against his straining erection. He hitched Alec's leg over his hip, giving him better access, and slowly pressed himself inside, reclaiming Alec's lips to keep him in the moment.

He was slow and gentle and patient, all the things he knew Alec needed him to be to make this good for both of them. He felt Alec tense, then relax, then tense again as he moved deeper and deeper within him. His lips worked their magic on Alec's mouth and neck, and occasionally sucking on the shell of his ear, earning him a gasp of pleasure from Alec. His hands did their part as well, holding Alec tightly, then smoothing down his sides, squeezing the firm swell of his ass, which he knew Alec liked. He felt Alec's body lurch as he finally reached that bundle of nerves again, and Alec suddenly became even more receptive, spreading his legs wider, rolling his hips up to meet Magnus's.

When he finally felt Alec was ready, he gradually started moving within him, picking up speed as Alec's body responded to him. Alec's hands were on him, greedy fingers squeezing and pulling and grabbing at Magnus's body, encouraging him to move faster and deeper.

Their kisses became more controlled, now that they were making love, now that their bodies were not uncontrolled bundles of need and desire, but calmer versions that were getting what they wanted, and didn't want it to flame out too quickly. Magnus's hand alternated between tenderly stroking Alec's cheek as they kissed, and caressing his thigh in an equally loving manner.

Alec was in heaven. Magnus had thought he looked beautiful, caught in the throes of passion on top of him their first time, but it was nothing compared to the look on the younger man's face this time. There was no fear, no pain evident there. His eyes were closed, his parted lips awaiting Magnus's, his features relaxed and clearly enjoying everything he felt, everything Magnus was doing to him. Magnus couldn't bear to keep those lips waiting any longer.

Magnus rolled Alec's hips, changing the angle slightly. Alec's eyes flew open, rolling back in his head as Magnus hit that spot, dead on, over and over. Alec was no longer relaxed, his body wrapping around Magnus's and arching to meet each thrust. He pushed back against Magnus, taking him deeper and deeper each time. And he was mumbling and moaning and licking Magnus's neck and collarbone hungrily.

Magnus's slender fingers curled around his straining arousal once more and Alec's breath caught in his throat. Magnus thought he heard Alec utter 'yes' or some similar sound, but he couldn't be sure what he said. His hand pumped up and down in time with the rhythm of his hips and Alec lost all sense of self-control, clutching at Magnus, his fingers pleading for more with their greedy grasps. And Magnus gave him more, relentlessly battering his nervous system until his whole body was throbbing and tingling and he was again releasing jets of white semen, this time all over Magnus's hand and both of their abdomens.

Magnus released him, concentrating all his efforts on finding his own release now. He had no difficulty doing so, not with the wonderful sensation of being inside the man he loved, with that man moaned and writhed and pulsated beneath him and around him. His hands slid under Alec's back and hooked around his shoulders, giving Magnus the leverage to completely bury himself inside Alec as he too found his climax. Alec moaned loudly as he felt Magnus pulsing within him.

After a quick clean-up, Magnus slid into place beside Alec, wrapping his warm body in his arms and kissing him with slow, loving, satisfied kisses. He slipped a piece of hair behind Alec's ear, trailing his finger along the sharp line of his jaw and down his neck.

"Tell me, do _you_ have a preference now?" Magnus asked softly, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"That was…you are…" Alec stuttered, and finally said, "I love you," and kissed him.

Magnus hummed into the kiss. "I love you, too," he murmured against Alec's lips. "Can you stay tonight?"

Alec dipped his head once, indicating he could indeed stay the night, then ran his tongue along Magnus's lips, eliciting a quiver and a sigh from his boyfriend. He grinned, and pressed his lips to Magnus's once more.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a little more explicit than most of my lemons...please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alec shifted as he slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was bright light seeping around the drawn curtains, blinding him. The second thing he noticed was the warmth of Magnus's body pressed against his own. He shielded his eyes from the glare as he smiled, thinking of the night he had just spent with Magnus. Images flooded his mind: the look in Magnus's eyes as they made love, his dark, disheveled hair cascading around his face, the strain of his muscles as he moved within Alec.

He turned his head to the side, watching Magnus sleep. He looked so peaceful and content snuggled against Alec, his hair lazily falling across his face. Magnus stirred and stretched his long limbs before rolling onto his side and pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He grinned when he discovered Alec was awake and watching him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Magnus said in a deep, sleepy voice. He pressed his lips to Alec's cheek, a sweet, loving kiss that melted Alec's heart.

"Good morning," he returned.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked, a brief look of concern passing over his face.

"Like the luckiest man alive," Alec said sincerely. Magnus smiled at him, a smile that lit up his face and made his eyes shine, and validated the feelings Alec had just shared.

"You give me way too much credit."

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, I don't," he replied. "You are amazing. The perfect boyfriend."

Magnus sat up, moving a little away from Alec, which stung him. "I'm far from perfect." Magnus's mood had shifted, his expression a little dark now.

Alec sat up, too, placing a tentative hand on Magnus's arm, trying to recapture what had been between them just a moment before. He didn't understand Magnus's mood change, or what he had done wrong. He didn't like when Magnus was gloomy, and he certainly didn't like when Magnus retreated from him.

"If you can say I'm brave for walking away from my parents' money, then I can say how perfect I think you are," he said. "Look at you. Is there anything you can't do?"

Magnus's eyes met his, a questioning look behind them. "You can cook, and garden, which still blows my mind, by the way," Alec continued, and Magnus chuckled at this. "You can draw and you can sing…and you are magical in bed," he finished with a shy smile and a slight blush.

"I can dance, too," Magnus said, regaining some of his playfulness, and Alec laughed.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Mhm," Magnus said, nodding. "Speaking of, are you ever going to let me take you out on a real date?"

Alec looked at him, a furrow developing between his brows. "I don't understand what you mean. I love our dates. I like our picnic by the lake, taking you to my favorite place, you cooking for me. Our dates are perfect."

"Our dates _are_ perfect," Magnus agreed, "but what's the point of having such a gorgeous boyfriend if I can't show him off in public?" Magnus lightly tapped the tip of Alec's nose, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"So you want to spend money that neither of us have, just to show people you don't even know that you think your boyfriend is hot?" Alec summarized.

"Yep," Magnus said. "Well, almost. See, your hotness is not a matter of opinion. It is fact, and I want to show you off."

Alec laughed again. "So what would you like to do on this date," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I want to go dancing! And go out to dinner!"

"Whoa!" Alec said, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "I don't dance!"

Magnus looked astonished, like Alec had just said he didn't drink water or eat chocolate or something he found equally as weird. "What do you mean you _don't dance_?"

"I mean I don't know how to dance. Learning to dance was not a top priority at Lightwood Manor." Alec couldn't help but laugh at the flabbergasted look on Magnus's face, which was over-dramatized, of course. "Where did you learn to dance?" he challenged. He was skeptical that growing up in an orphanage would lend a lot of opportunities for dancing.

Magnus chuckled. "Don't let the presence of Tessa fool you, Will is as gay as they come. That little ballerina taught me all sorts of dancing when we were kids."

"Magnus!" Alec chided.

"Oh, I'm just kidding," Magnus said dismissively. "Will really did teach me to dance though. Apparently, his parents made him take dance lessons when he was little. It's great fun to tease him about it; he gets really angry." Magnus laughed, then added, "I also got to dance with my mom a few times when I was little." His voice was quiet by the end of this statement, and Alec slipped his hand into Magnus's to show his support. "It was a long time ago," Magnus said, shaking his head and returning to his jovial mood.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to dance."

Magnus smiled brightly. "I'll teach you," he said. "Come on." He tugged on Alec's hand, dragging him toward the edge of the bed.

"What? Now?" Alec exclaimed. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"Do you have more pressing business?" Magnus countered. "Yes, _now_!"

He seized the remote control and tuned the radio to a station that played a mix of music.

"Is there even enough room in here for dancing?" Alec asked, skeptically glancing around Magnus's bedroom.

"I don't plan to spin you around the room," Magnus said. He took Alec's hand, and Alec recognized defeat.

The current song on the radio had an upbeat tempo, and Magnus showed Alec a couple of easy dance moves that he felt anyone could do. Just a simple movement of his arms, a twist of his back, a few steps with his feet.

Alec's body was stiff and unyielding at first. He was clearly not accustomed to dancing, and less than excited about the idea. After a few songs, however, he began to relax and let the music guide him, move him. He wasn't a bad dancer, just inexperienced and not at all confident.

After awhile, it became apparent that the station Magnus had chosen was playing a dance mix this Saturday morning, all fast-tempo songs, and Magnus really wanted to teach Alec to slow dance. That was so much sexier. He might consider some ballroom dancing in the future, but Alec was nowhere near ready for that yet.

He flicked through the stations, finally landing on a country station, which made Alec grin. "Is there any music you don't listen to?" Alec asked.

"Nope," Magnus said, with a little toss of his head, which made his hair sway in front of his eyes. "Well, I don't like opera…and rap would not be my first choice, but other than that, no. I love music!"

"Me, too. I listen to just about everything. Jace thinks I'm weird like that, but I guess I'm not so weird after all."

Magnus reached toward Alec, placing one hand on his waist and taking the other in his. "Maybe Jace is the weird one," he said with a grin. "I guess we have yet another thing in common."

Alec liked the idea of being in love with someone who shared some of his hobbies and likes. He took a step closer into Magnus's embrace and into the formal dance position Magnus was trying to maintain. Then he kissed him lightly on the lips, before allowing Magnus to instruct him on this new dance they were about to perform.

Magnus showed Alec where to place his feet and hands, gently guiding him into the swaying motion of a slow dance. The music so far was not cooperating, even the country station was playing a fast tempo song. Magnus found it difficult to teach Alec to slow dance to a fast song. His hopes soared as he heard the introduction to the next song. He liked this song, and secretly always hoped he would feel this way about someone…and now he did.

_"Dancin' in the dark_  
_Middle of the night_  
_Takin' your heart_  
_And holdin' it tight"_

Their bodies moved together easily. Slow dancing was not difficult or even technically challenging, but it was emotional and that was something the both could relate to.

_"Emotional touch_  
_Touchin' my skin_  
_And askin' you to do_  
_What you've been doin' all over again"_

Alec's arm slipped further around Magnus's back, holding him closer. The words to the song spoke to them. Magnus felt the soft brush of Alec's hair against his cheek.

_"Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_What it is that won't let me go"_

Magnus hummed the tune against Alec's ear. The vibration of his voice sent a shiver through Alec, and he squeezed Magnus a little tighter against him.

_"It's your love_  
_It just does somethin' to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love"_

Magnus was singing now, the deep, alluring sound of his voice was irresistible to Alec. He buried his face against Magnus's neck, and now he could feel the vibrations of his voice as well as hear them.

_"Better than I was_  
_More than I am_  
_And all of this happened_  
_By takin' your hand"_

Magnus was feeling it, too. He dropped the formal dance pose completely and pushed Alec's arms up to encircle his neck, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and held him close against his body. He continued to sing these words, the words that so perfectly fit how Alec made him feel.

_"And who I am now_  
_Is who I wanted to be_  
_And now that we're together_  
_I'm stronger than ever_  
_I'm happy and free"_

Magnus couldn't resist any longer. He pressed his lips to Alec's in a long, slow kiss that perfectly matched their slow, gentle sway. They were barely moving now, each so caught up in the words of the song and the sweetness of the kiss and just being together in each other's arms.

Alec's hands ran through Magnus's messy hair, twisting in the soft locks and holding Magnus in place against his lips. Magnus's arms snaked against his body, pressing their bare chests together. Magnus's tongue licked along Alec's lips, asking for entrance, and Alec was all too happy to oblige. He parted his lips, breathing in the mingled air and scent of Magnus, wanting to be closer to him. Magnus's warm, wet tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring, testing, tasting.

Magnus loved the way Alec melted against him when they kissed, loved the feel of Alec's arms around his neck, clinging to him almost possessively. He loved the way Alec made him feel, like he was the most important person in Alec's life, like he would do anything just to be with Magnus. Mostly, he just loved Alec. Everything about him.

He knew the dancing and kissing and singing would not lead anywhere this morning. Alec would be leaving for work soon enough, but Magnus would make the most of the time they had together, every time they were together.

He broke away, kissed Alec softly on the tip of his nose, looked deep into his eyes and sang the final few lines of the song.

_"It's your love_  
_It just does somethin' to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love"_

"I think I like dancing," Alec said softly, turning his face up to meet Magnus's lips again.

Magnus smiled against his mouth. "Me, too. Especially with you," he hummed. "I guess now we can have that date?"

"I suppose," Alec said, "if you are that determined to spend money on me..." He attempted to stifle his grin, but failed miserably.

"Who says I'm paying?" Magnus said. "We are both men. It's not predetermined who will pay."

Alec's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' in his disbelief that he had stereotyped their relationship. That had not been his intention. He hoped he hadn't offended Magnus.

But Magnus was grinning, and laughing at the comical expression on Alec's face. "I'm only kidding. I don't mind paying."

Alec's shoulders slumped in relief. Then he lightly punched Magnus's shoulder as payback.

"Ouch!" Magnus said, gingerly rubbing his shoulder, though Alec knew he hadn't hurt him. Magnus's dramatics were becoming legendary.

They climbed back onto the bed, settling down next to each other. Then Alec asked something that had been on his mind for awhile now. "Have you ever been in love, before me?"

Magnus stared back at him. Alec had this sweet, innocent look on his face. He had no idea the depths of the question he had just asked. Magnus didn't want to talk about his exes just yet. It was a painful subject for him, but he wouldn't lie to Alec either.

"I have. Twice," he replied. "Both times with a girl," he added, and watched surprise contort Alec's features. He clearly had not been expecting that answer.

"Oh," he said.

"Both ended badly. All my relationships end badly," he said with a dark laugh. "I'm not very good at relationships."

Alec shook his head. "I disagree. You're doing a great job in this one."

"That's because of you. You're different. I've been in love before, but not like this. Not like the way I love you," Magnus said, as he brushed the backs of his fingers against Alec's cheek, and Alec's eyes fluttered closed. "Not the way I love you," he repeated softly.

"Really?" Alec said, his eyes opening and capturing Magnus's.

Magnus smiled gently at him. "You've had my heart since the moment I met you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

And then they were kissing again.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**


	15. Chapter 15

A thumping bass rocked inside the club. Swirling lights created strange shapes and shadows on the sidewalk outside. Alec glanced skeptically between Magnus and the door to the club. He had never been inside a bar like this. He preferred low-key places, like the bar where he met Magnus, not the hopping, writhing mass of bodies he assumed would be just beyond the door in front of him.

Magnus gave him an award-winning smile. He had certainly dressed the part tonight. He wore black leather pants that looked like they were painted on him, leaving nothing to the imagination, and a silvery mesh shirt over a skin-tight fluorescent green tank. A black leather jacket and black boots completed the look. His hair was rigidly spiked and tipped with green and silver glitter. Silver rings adorned his fingers and lined his earlobes.

He looked good, Alec had to admit. He looked really good, so good that Alec really didn't want to share him with a club full of strangers. Of course, Alec also really didn't want to go to the club in the first place. He hadn't been joking when he said he enjoyed their private dates, just the two of them, alone, talking and kissing and…wherever that lead. But he had promised he would go dancing with Magnus, so here he was, his heart thumping, his pulse racing, his brain wishing he and Magnus were anywhere else at that moment.

Magnus took his hand and gave him a little wink, and lead him into the club. Alec's ears were assaulted by the loud music as he glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. The club was packed with scantily-clad bodies lining the walls and leaning against tables. The bar was obscured by people lined three or four deep, most of which were tapping their feet or swaying in time to the music. The dance floor itself took up most of the center of the bar and was packed with gyrating, sweaty bodies illuminated by multicolored lights.

Alec sighed, then reluctantly let Magnus drag him into the melee on the dance floor. He was uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers who were rubbing Angel-only-knew what body parts against his. He wondered how he was supposed to dance at all in the three inches of space he seemed to be shoving his own body into.

Then he looked up at Magnus, who was grinning like a little kid at Christmas, his arms outstretched above his head, his body jumping and twisting and moving with the music. Magnus's head thrashed around, his hair a deadly weapon in its current spiked form. He absorbed into the music, the dance, his body becoming one with the rhythm. He looked like the free-spirit he was, he looked happy, like belonged there.

Alec felt like a fool standing there staring at his boyfriend, so he began to move in the way Magnus taught him. Magnus's energy and joy were contagious, and Alec soon let the music take over his body as well. Song after song went by, and they danced, and before long Alec forgot they were in a crowded club surrounded by strangers, forgot that there was more than just his boyfriend's body bumping against his. He was enjoying himself.

He caught Magnus's eye, and Magnus's grin grew wider. That smile did more for Alec's enjoyment that the music or dancing ever could. He would do anything to see that smile. Anything. Including make a fool of himself on the dance floor. But Magnus didn't seem to think he looked like a fool. Magnus looked at him like he was a prize, a cherished treasure, and a little bit like he wanted to rip Alec's clothes off his body.

After more than two hours of dancing, Alec was hot and sweaty and dehydrating. He pulled Magnus aside to tell him he needed a break, and to his surprise, Magnus said he was ready for one as well. They left the dance floor, and Magnus glanced at the packed crowd around the bar. Knowing they wouldn't get anything to drink for quiet some time, he dragged Alec outside into the cool night air.

Alec felt instant relief as the breeze hit him, cooling his heated skin and fluffing the hair that was plastered to his head. Magnus took his hand and they walked a half block down the sidewalk, stopping at a small convenience store to get something to drink.

Their thirst sated and bodies cooled, Alec asked Magnus if he wanted to go back to the club. Magnus shook his head. "I'm ready to spend some time alone now."

Alec grinned and nodded his agreement, letting Magnus pull him in for a quick kiss. Magnus then looped his arm through Alec's as they continued down the walk back toward Alec's car.

They had parked the car at a city park, which was completely empty at this time of night. Taking advantage of the solitude and the perfect weather, Magnus excitedly pulled Alec toward the swings. Alec shook his head and grinned at Magnus, who was skipping like a child. He was in such a good mood, and Alec found it contagious.

They slid into swings side by side, holding hands, and both pushed off, gently swinging back and forth. Magnus brought Alec's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, and sucked on the tips of his fingers. Alec melted into the touch. No one had ever made Alec feel that way, or Magnus, for that matter.

Alec skidded his feet along the ground and Magnus followed suit. When they swings stopped moving, Alec reached a hand to Magnus's cheek, gently thumbing the curve of his cheekbone, and looked into his eyes for a moment before pushing his swing toward Magnus and kissing him. Magnus's hand fell to rest on Alec's knee, and slowly slid up his thigh. Alec's breath caught, but it was inconsequential. He ignored breathing, choosing instead to loose himself in kissing Magnus. He did not stop Magnus's hand, letting it travel all the way up his thigh, and reveling in the sensations and emotions Magnus elicited in him.

"GET A ROOM!" someone shouted from a short distance away.

Magnus and Alec broke apart and turned in the direction of the shout. Three guys who appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties stood just off the sidewalk, laughing and pointing at them. The laughter died when they realized they were shouting at two men.

The guys shouted obscenities at Magnus and Alec, derogatory remarks about their sexuality and their sex life and other things that were in no way any business of those guys.

"Ignore them," Magnus said, attempting to regain Alec's attention. He was used to this sort of thing. It tended to happen often when you dressed the way Magnus did.

Alec nodded, and attempted to start a conversation with Magnus. He found it difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to say, and kept losing his train of thought as the stupid guys continued to shout at them. He could feel his blood bounding through his veins, and pulsing in his ears. He was getting angrier by the second. Then he heard one of them say a combination of a racial and gay slur directed at Magnus, and he snapped.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, rising from his swing and walking toward the guys. Magnus's heart sank. He didn't know these guys, or their sobriety level, or how far they were willing to go to defend their words.

"You need to apologize to him," Alec demanded. Everything about him suggested that he was not afraid of these men, his posture, his stance, the way his hands were balled into fists at his sides. He was pissed, that much was obvious.

"We are not apologizing to a couple of faggots," spat one of the guys. He was a few inches shorter than Alec, but his shoulders were broader. He looked well-built, and Magnus cringed.

"Fuck you," said a blond man who had a couple of inches on Alec. He also appeared to be well-built, and was adopting quite the aggressive stance.

The third man, who was thin and wiry, laughed like his friends said something funny. Magnus didn't find any of this funny. Neither, apparently, did Alec.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut up and walk away," Alec said. His tone was deadly. Magnus had never seen this side of Alec. A shiver ran through him.

"You're a funny little queer," said the original speaker, who then turned to the blond guy, laughing. He turned back, seemingly casually, then quick as a snake strike, sucker-punched Alec in the jaw.

Alec's head whipped back, and Magnus saw blood fly from Alec's mouth. Then just as quickly, he struck. He punched the shorter guy with a well-placed uppercut, and the man staggered back. His friends immediately jumped into action. The blond swung at Alec, and Alec ducked, punching the guy in the gut on his way back up. The guy doubled over, coughing and spluttering.

Magnus didn't really know what happened after that. He was fretting whether or not he should assist Alec. He wasn't a fighter. In fact, he hated fighting. He didn't want to do anything to get in Alec's way or break Alec's concentration. He looked back at the group, punches being thrown, body's being hit, heads whipping unnaturally, blood and sweat and spit flying through the air.

Magnus looked around for something to help Alec, a baseball bat, a large stick, something, _anything_. But there was nothing laying about in the city park. He fumbled for his phone to call the police, but his phone was deep inside his tight pants pocket and he had difficulty extracting it. _These are probably not the best pants to wear in an emergency,_ he thought as he finally retrieved his phone. But before he even dialed the first number, Alec ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Alec shouted, dragging Magnus toward his car.

Magnus looked back over his shoulder. All three guys were laying prone on the ground. They weren't moving. "What? What did you do?" Magnus said, hating the uncontrolled hysteria that crept into his voice.

"Just get in the car!" Alec said sternly. "We have to get out of here before they regain consciousness."

"You knocked them out? _All of them?_" Magnus said incredulously. He stared at the bodies a moment longer before Alec jerked on his arm, trying to tug him into the car.

"Come ON! They can't find out who I am!" Alec said, a plea in his tone.

That got Magnus's attention. He looked through the car door at Alec and said, "What happened? What's going on?"

"I promise I'll explain everything when we are safe at your house. Just please get in the car!"

Magnus slid into the passenger seat of Alec's car and closed the door. Alec's eyes were wide with adrenaline, but he did not seem panicked or freaked out about what had happened, at least, not like Magnus was. He kept glancing at Alec sidelong during the ride back to his house. The tension faded from Alec the further they got away from the park.

Magnus let them into his home, and flicked on the kitchen light. It was only then, in the warm bright light, that he saw the extent of Alec's injuries. Alec's lip was split open and freely bleeding, the left side of his jaw was already bruising, the knuckles on both hands were bruised and some were bleeding as well.

Alec went to the sink to scrub the blood from his hands, while Magnus put some ice cubes from the freezer into a baggie. He wrapped the baggie in a dishtowel and handed it to Alec, who offered a quiet 'thank you' before applying the ice to his swollen lip and bruised face.

Magnus took the seat opposite Alec at his kitchen table and studied him for a moment. "What the hell was that, Alec?" he said in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly, and to his credit, he did look remorseful.

"Why did you do that? Couldn't you just let them say their peace and leave?"

"I tried," Alec said. "But they insulted you…"

Magnus let out a humorless laugh. "Do you honestly think that's the first time I've heard those words? I've been called every name you can imagine!"

"But-" Alec began, but Magnus cut him off.

"And what about you? I'm sure you've had someone say something derogatory about your sexuality before."

Alec shook his head. "I haven't actually. No one even knew I was gay until I told Jace when I was seventeen, and my parents when I was eighteen. I don't exactly flaunt it, at least not until now…" Alec bowed his head, and looked up at Magnus through his lashes, a clear attempt at an apology.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Never? No one has ever called you…any of the words we heard tonight?" Alec shook his head. "Wow," Magnus said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening," Alec said through his thickened lip.

"I'm really upset with you," Magnus said, reaching out a finger and gently touching Alec's lip. Alec winced at even the slightest pressure, and averted his eyes. "It's going to be days before I get to kiss you again," Magnus added softly.

Alec smiled, and the tension caused his lip to crack open and bleed again. He made an involuntary noise of pain.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Magnus said. He hated fighting, but he was impressed with Alec's skill.

Alec looked away again. "My father," he whispered.

Magnus looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" he said with more aggression than the situation called for. Alec looked back at him and was surprised to see how agitated Magnus looked.

"Okay, I promised I would tell you, so I will," Alec began, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can you do that?" Magnus nodded. Alec took a deep breath and slowly let it out. At least it didn't hurt to do that. "My father is a Shadowhunter."

Magnus's head tilted at the unfamiliar word, and he waited for Alec to continue. "He belongs to a secret organization called The Circle. They work with the CIA, the FBI, Homeland Security, and dozens of similar organizations worldwide. It's an anti-terrorist group. They are responsible for killing terrorist. Most of the time, they just deal with the terrorists in question, but with big-name guys like Osama bin Laden, they assisted the military but let the military take credit for the kill."

Magnus's eyes widened, but he still did not speak. "There are about a thousand members of The Circle worldwide, and the members mostly come from families that have been in the organization for centuries. It's very secretive, so they rarely let outsiders in. Instead, the existing members train their children to continue the fight."

"So, your parents taught you to fight like that?"

Alec nodded. "Me and Isabelle and Jace. I was supposed to leave for the Shadowhunter Academy about three weeks after I told them I was gay. When my dad kicked me out, he kicked me out of The Circle as well. And when Jace left with me…"

"He left The Circle, too," Magnus finished for him. Alec nodded. "Was that something you wanted? To be a Shadowhunter, I mean."

"I don't know. It's what I trained my whole life to do. My sister, Izzy, should be about to graduate from the Academy now. When I left, they sent her to a boarding school in Europe for a year, and then I'm sure she went to the Academy. You would have to know my sister. She loved fighting," Alec said, and smiled slightly at the memory of his sister.

"I don't know if it was a lifestyle I wanted, but it was all I knew. Jace and I fought and sparred and learned how to handle all sorts of weapons. Don't tell Jem, but my dad's weapons room was ten times the size of his, with weapons Jem probably couldn't even imagine." Alec shrugged. "I guess I enjoyed it, but it doesn't really matter now. That part of my life is over, and I'm very happy pursuing an art career, and living on my own, and dating…" He reached across the table and took Magnus's hand.

"I can't believe the US government has secret spies like that. I feel like I'm dating Jason Bourne."

Alec chuckled. "I'm not nearly as cool as Jason Bourne. That guy is a badass! And we, they, are not employed by the US government. They answer to the UN."

Magnus looked surprised, his eyes growing wide and his mouth gaping. "It really is global."

"Yes. It is."

"How do you keep something like that quiet? Surely someone outside The Circle has found out about it and told other people."

"Oh, sure," Alec said. "There are plenty of reports about the Shadowhunters. But most people chalk it up as a conspiracy theory. When the only people inside The Circle are families that date back generations, no one is willing to confirm any of the stories for fear that something might happen to their family. Could you imagine being responsible for the deaths of your siblings and parents and grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

Sadness overtook Magnus's expression, and he nodded. "But you are telling me about it."

"I'm trusting you to keep my secret," Alec said, giving Magnus's hand a little squeeze. "I think you know how I would feel if something happened to my little sister because you told someone."

Magnus nodded again. "You know you can trust me. I won't even tell Will," he said with a grin.

Alec laughed. "That will be the first thing you didn't tell Will!"

"I know," Magnus said. "Is that why your brother was killed?" he asked softly.

"My brother was killed by a terrorist that somehow found out my dad's real name. Shadowhunters use code names when they are working, but somehow one discovered who my dad was. That guy is dead now," Alec finished darkly. Magnus didn't reply, but he had assumed as much with everything Alec had told him tonight.

"I thought you said your dad ran the family business," Magnus said.

"He does. Now," Alec replied. "After my brother died, and then my grandfather had a stroke, my dad took over the company. He hasn't been a Shadowhunter for a few years now."

"Oh," said Magnus.

"Listen, Magnus, I'm sorry to dump all this on you. I was really hoping you would never have to find out about this, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it either. It's part of my past, and hopefully it will never be an issue again. I've never done that before, just get in a fight like that. I don't think I would have tonight if that guy hadn't hit me first. I just, I don't know, went into 'combat mode.'"

"I can't believe you _have_ a 'combat mode,'" Magnus replied.

Alec gave a weak grin. "That's what my dad called it. He wanted us to be able to switch into 'combat mode' as easily as laughing at a funny joke, like it was natural or something. I don't know. But, Magnus," Alec said imploringly, "please don't tell Jace. He would lose his shit if he found out I got in a fight, especially without him."

Magnus stared at Alec incredulously. He wasn't sure how Alec planned to hide his injuries from Jace, but he also didn't think it was his place to tell his boyfriend's best friend what had happened. So he agreed to keep quiet.

Alec looked at Magnus again through his lashes, a sweet, innocent expression on his face, and Magnus's heart melted completely. "I really hate to ask you to do something else for me, but…" his voice trailed off, and Magnus waited patiently. "Can I stay the night? I don't want to go home and have to answer Jace's questions."

"Of course you can stay," Magnus said, and Alec looked relieved.

Magnus pulled him up from the chair and lead him to the bedroom. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and removed a pair of Alec's pajama pants, and smiled. He liked that Alec had a drawer of clothes at his house, and that Alec felt comfortable walking into his home with knocking.

He tossed the pants to Alec. Alec changed from his blood-covered outfit, awkwardly tugging on his pajamas, while Magnus cleaned the make-up off his face and brushed the glitter from his hair. Alec mostly slept in his boxers at Magnus's, but since it didn't look like they would be having sex anytime soon, he supposed it made since for him to be somewhat dressed.

Magnus climbed into bed, tenting the covers up for Alec to join him. Alec settled in next to Magnus, unsure what to do next. He had rarely spent the night with Magnus when they hadn't done _something_ sexual, and he felt a little uncomfortable trying to figure it all out.

Magnus slid closer to him, brushing his fingers across the undamaged side of his face. "Thanks for taking up for me," he said softly. "No one has ever fought for me before."

Alec locked eyes with him. "I'd fight the devil himself for you," he said earnestly. "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus kissed Alec gently on his right cheek, avoiding his bruised left jaw. "I love you, too. Now get some sleep," he said, then clicked off the light and nestled in next to Alec. His hair, now silky and smooth, tickled Alec's cheek where it brushed against him.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't know, Jason Bourne is a character in the Bourne Identity movie series. He's pretty badass. **


	16. Chapter 16

As it turned out, Alec's plan to keep Jace from finding out about the fight involved Alec avoiding Jace completely.

They spent the entirety of Sunday lounging around Magnus's house. Alec watched movies while Magnus studied for the two tests he had on Monday. Alec, quickly growing bored of the movies, sketched Magnus being studious, something he said he was doing so that Jace would believe Magnus did actually study. Magnus threw a pillow at him.

At one point, Will showed up. He let out a low whistle at the sight of Alec's face and said, "What happened to you?"

Magnus replied, "He met his first bigot." Will laughed and said he hoped the other guy looked worse. Magnus assured him that the other guy indeed looked much worse than Alec. Will gave Alec a congratulatory fist-bump, which hurt Alec's bruised knuckles.

On Monday, Alec chose to skip class because he had two classes with Jace that day. He also called in sick to work, something he had never done in the three years he worked at the movie theater. He felt horribly guilty about it, but didn't want to answer anybody's questions, and didn't want to take a chance that Jace might show up there with Clary and see his injuries.

By Tuesday, Alec's bruised jaw was a sickening shade of yellow-green, and his lip was nearly completely healed. Alec was thankful that he looked better. He didn't want to miss Professor Fairchild's class. It was his favorite art class, and she always gave them a new assignment on Tuesdays.

"We could always cover the rest of that bruise with some make-up," Magnus suggested, watching Alec glare at his reflection in the mirror.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Any make-up that would work on _your_ skin is going to be too dark for mine. I may as well paint a sign that says 'look at me, I'm wearing make-up to cover a bruise,'" Alec replied sarcastically.

Magnus snorted, but had to agree that his brown skin tone and Alec's alabaster tone would not possible handle the same make-up. Alec sighed and shrugged on his jacket. "At least I don't have any classes with Jace today," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

Alec shut the front door softly and padded into the living room where Magnus was sitting with his legs folded under him on the couch. Magnus looked up and his face broke into a smile when Alec dropped his bag next to the couch and sank onto it beside Magnus.

"Hey, your face looks better!" Magnus said excitedly.

Alec grinned. He hadn't looked in a mirror since he left that morning, but he knew his lip and jaw _felt_ better. In fact, his lip felt fine. His jaw was still a little sensitive, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus experimentally on the lips. That didn't hurt. He pressed his lips more firmly against Magnus's. That didn't hurt either. Magnus moved his lips against Alec's, a soft moan escaping him as he realized he could finally kiss his boyfriend again. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips.

"God I've missed this," Magnus whispered.

"Me, too."

Magnus kissed him once more, then said, "So, what was your drawing assignment?"

Alec's cheeks flared red. He pulled the sketch pad from his bag and flipped through the pages, then handed it to Magnus. The image was of a naked woman lying on her side with her head propped on one hand.

"I can't seem to get it right," Alec whined. "I've drawn it, erased it, and started over so many times that I'm about to make a whole in the paper from the eraser."

He looked so aggrieved that Magnus couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He also thought Alec was being far too critical of his work. The drawing was very well done. The curves and angles were proportionate, the shading was fantastic.

"What part do you think you did so poorly?" Magnus asked.

The flush in Alec's cheeks brightened as he reached a hesitant finger toward the drawing, and pointed to the woman's breasts. Magnus had to stifle a laugh. He knew that would just upset Alec, and that was not what he wanted to do.

"Alec," Magnus began patiently, "this drawing is great. Everything about it is fantastic."

Alec shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right."

Magnus did laugh this time, and Alec glared at him. "Maybe it doesn't feel right because you aren't interested in the subject matter," he said pointedly, and was rewarded with an even deeper flush of Alec's cheeks. He fleetingly wondered how red Alec's face could actually get.

"What do I do?" Alec said. "I'm not happy with this drawing. How can I hand this in to my professor?"

Magnus smirked at Alec. "Well, you could always draw a different subject matter…"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "I have to turn in a nude sketch, Magnus. I can't just hand her a picture of a puppy and get credit, you know."

Alec's huffy attitude almost made him change his mind about his offer. Almost. "You could always sketch me," Magnus said, a hint of seduction coloring his voice.

Alec's eyes flashed to Magnus. "Are you serious? You would let me draw you, naked, and hand it in for a grade?" he said in disbelief.

Magnus grinned. He was already starting to undress, slowly unbuttoning his purple shirt and letting it hang open, revealing the honey-gold chest beneath. "It might be fun."

Alec bit his lower lip, and was instantly thankful his wound had healed. He moved to sit on the floor in front of the glass coffee table, giving Magnus access to the couch. Magnus slid, provocatively, onto the couch and propped his head on his hand, just as the woman in Alec's original sketch had done.

Alec retrieved his pencils, and started drawing. He captured the beauty of Magnus's face, and the outline of his lithe body with ease. He had already practiced drawing that many times during their relationship. But he had not had occasion to draw the simple lines of Magnus's bare chest and abdomen. And he had certainly never _drawn_ his…

Drawing Magnus's most private areas was difficult. _Looking_ at those areas was difficult…at least, looking at them without getting himself completely aroused. He decided to leave that part for last.

Once he was satisfied with most of his sketch, he returned his gaze to Magnus's pelvic region…and was surprised to see that Magnus was standing erect now. Alec stared at him, longing for him. Was he actually salivating? It had been several days since he had done anything sexual with Magnus, all because he had been stupid and gotten injured in a fight. Seeing how aroused Magnus was only served to make his own pants grow tighter.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Magnus…?"

"Hmmm," Magnus purred.

Alec visibly swallowed. "Do you, um, want me to draw you…like…_that_?" Alec nodded his head in the direct of Magnus's swollen penis, and Magnus looked down at himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You can draw it…or do whatever you like with it," Magnus said in his silkiest voice.

Alec felt the heat rise in his face again, and a thrumming sensation in his own pelvic region. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to finish the drawing. The instant he was satisfied with his sketch, he dropped the pencil onto the coffee table and closed the distance between himself and his love.

Magnus sat up on the couch just moments before Alec dropped onto his lap, straddling him. He jerked his shirt over his head and flung it over the side of the couch as Magnus reached up and grasped both sides of his face, pulling him into a heated kiss. Alec was careful not to hurt Magnus's nude body while Alec was still wearing his jeans, though his body was begging him to rock against Magnus, to brush himself against Magnus's erection, to feel the friction he was craving.

Magnus's tongue teased Alec's lips until they parted, then flicked in and out of Alec's mouth. The teasing was driving Alec crazy, making him want Magnus more and more, and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. Magnus seemed to sense this, and slid his hands down Alec's body, leaving a fiery trail in their wake, latching onto his belt buckle and yanking it loose. His nimble fingers then released the button on Alec's jeans, and Alec felt relief from the pressure. That was not the only relief he was seeking.

Alec's lips left Magnus's, kissing a hot trail along his jaw and down his throat. He sucked on the skin along Magnus's collarbone, eliciting a guttural moan from Magnus and leaving a dark, red mark. He continued kissing and licking and sucking Magnus's skin along his shoulder and neck and chest, even flicking his tongue around Magnus's small brown nipple and reveling in the shudder than ran through his boyfriend's body.

Alec slid off Magnus's lap onto the floor, as his lips continued their trek down Magnus's body. He left many bruise marks along the way. Magnus's hands wound through his hair, digging into his scalp with each mark Alec left. And then, finally, he reached his destination.

Alec ran his tongue up the length of Magnus's shaft, his eyes darting up to watch Magnus's head fall back in pleasure, his silky hair dangling over the back of the couch, his tender throat exposed. Alec suddenly wished he had another mouth so he could take advantage of the exposure Magnus was giving him, but Magnus's neck could wait. He had other things to do at the moment.

Alec took Magnus into his mouth, for the first time ever, and was rewarded with a tight movement, almost like a flinch, as Magnus's pelvic muscles contracted. Alec ran his tongue and lips along the sensitive, erect flesh. Magnus made strangled sounds of pleasure as Alec moved up and down on him.

Alec's hands curved around Magnus's arousal, working with his mouth to make Magnus come undone. Alec was not as skilled or experienced as Magnus, and he could not take him all the way with his mouth, but Magnus was not complaining. Alec was sure that his performance was not near as good as Magnus's had been on him, but judging by the way Magnus was incoherently moaning and by how hard Magnus's erection was, Alec seemed to be doing pretty well.

Magnus's hands gripped Alec's hair again, and his hips began slightly moving in time with Alec's mouth and hands. The strangled noised emitting from Magnus began to sound like syllables, a word, and then finally, "Alec…" Alec felt Magnus tighten, felt the pulsing between his fingers as Magnus released inside his mouth.

Alec swallowed once, twice, but couldn't handle the rest of it, and lifted his mouth off Magnus. He watched his boyfriend release pulsing jets of white liquid on his hands and on his own stomach, and he milked it until there was nothing left to release. The sight was so hot that Alec subconsciously palmed himself through his open pants.

With his fingers still wrapped in Alec's hair, Magnus tugged him up his body and brought their lips together. "Oh, Alec," Magnus whispered, panted. Magnus's hands slid along the waistband of Alec's pants and dipped below. He eased Alec's pants off his body, freeing Alec's stony erection and curving his fingers around the solid piece of flesh.

Alec tossed his head back and moaned at the friction. He brought his eyes back to meet Magnus's and told him with just the look on his face, the desire in his eyes, that he wanted him, right here, right now. Magnus needed no persuasion. He was already stiffening again. With his free hand, he reached for his pants, withdrew his wallet, and unwrapped a condom. He hesitated for a moment, and Alec realized they had no lube. He really did not want to do this without lube, but he also didn't want to take time to go find some.

Magnus eyes slid closed and a grin spread across his face. He rolled the condom into place, scooped up a handful of his own cum and smeared it onto the condom. Alec moaned. It was hot and nasty and it didn't occur to Alec that what Magnus had done negated the purpose of the condom, as Alec straddled Magnus and lowered his body onto him, as Magnus pushed himself inside.

Alec moaned again against Magnus's lips, as Magnus filled him, stretched him, found the most sensitive places with him. Alec pushed himself against Magnus, as Magnus slowly slid deeper into him. Magnus's hands curved around Alec's ass, cupping his cheeks, squeezing and kneading and burying himself deep inside.

And Alec kissed him. As Magnus worked his way inside, Alec kissed his lips and neck and the hollow below his ear and the slight dip of his collarbone. They were frenzied, uncontrolled kisses, kisses seized by lust and desire and pleasure.

Alec pressed his knees into the couch for leverage, and began to move, slowly at first, then with increasing speed. Magnus's hands traveled between Alec's hips, pulling him down to meet Magnus's upward thrusts, and his ass, squeezing him and pushing him upward as Magnus retreated. They moved like this, together, their bodies heightened with pleasure.

Alec's own erection lay across Magnus's abdomen, slathering Magnus's cum into his skin. It felt good, almost like he was rubbing himself against Magnus in a wet, sticky lubricant. It was kind of kinky and Alec was surprised at how much it turned him on.

He moved faster on Magnus, and Magnus pushed deeper into him. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck, no longer able to concentrate on kissing his various body parts. He held onto Magnus as a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his body, as his head fell back with passion, as he met every one of Magnus's thrusts. He moaned and made other inarticulate noises as his body was racked with pleasure, as he finally came undone and painted Magnus, adding his own white, sticky cum to the mess on Magnus's stomach. Magnus's arms squeezed him tightly as he buried himself in Alec and found his own release.

Alec's head fell forward, resting against Magnus's. Their breaths mingled, forced out of them in huffs. When he was finally able, Alec kissed Magnus's neck, tasting the salt from his exertion and the distinct flavor of sex. He trailed kissed up to Magnus's lips and put every emotion he had into that kiss.

At long last, he lifted off of Magnus, and stood in front of him. Magnus looked down at the mess they had made of his body, and laughed. "At least none of it got on the couch," he said, and Alec laughed, too. Alec helped him to his feet, collected their clothes and lead the way to Magnus's bedroom. "Are you staying again?" Magnus asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" Alec said, hesitantly. He was pretty much healed at this point, and he hadn't slept in his own bed since last Thursday. He had texted Jace to let him know he was staying with Magnus, of course, but he wondered at what point Magnus would make him leave. He had rather enjoyed his time at Magnus's, falling asleep next to him, waking up tangled around him.

"I've gotten used to having you in my bed," Magnus said, looking over his shoulder at Alec as he gathered items for a shower. "I'm not sure I could sleep without you now."

Alec grinned at Magnus's retreating figure. As Magnus closed the bathroom door behind him, Alec slipped into his boxers and launched himself onto Magnus's bed. _One more night,_ he thought and sighed happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec awoke to Magnus's lips sucking on his neck. He was startled at first, but quickly settled in to one of his favorite sensations. This was not a bad way to be awakened. Magnus's lips continued nibbling and kissing Alec's neck, until Alec finally moved his head, further exposing his neck, and softly moaned.

"How much time do we have?" Magnus whispered against Alec's ear, just before sucking his earlobe into his warm, wet mouth. Alec quivered, and glanced at the clock.

"I have an hour to take a shower, eat, and get to class," he said sadly. He would really like to continue what Magnus had started.

"We have time for a quickie," Magnus offered.

"Magnus…" Alec began. As much as he was enjoying this treatment, he really didn't want to start something they couldn't finish. He had already missed class on Monday and was not going to miss it today, not even for this.

"I need you, Alec," Magnus interjected. To punctuate his point, he grabbed Alec's hand and rubbed it along is rock-hard erection. Alec's eyes widened a little and he felt a thrill course through his body.

"Maybe you just need to pee," Alec teased.

Magnus growled and bit down hard on Alec's neck, smashing his body against Alec's. "I don't need to pee. I need to fuck you." Alec was surprised how much that turned him on. No one had ever said that to him before, and he had assumed if someone did it would offend him. Quite to the contrary, he was suddenly very willing to help Magnus in his predicament.

"I don't think we have time," Alec said, contradicting his actions as he roughly gripped Magnus's chin and brought their mouths together.

Magnus rolled his body to cover Alec's, rocking against Alec as he planted sloppy, heated kissed on his lips and jaw and neck. "All I need is fifteen minutes," he moaned against Alec's skin.

Alec pulled back to stare at Magnus. "You think you can get me off in fifteen minutes?" he said incredulously.

Magnus grinned. "You bet I can."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You never have before," Alec challenged.

Magnus kissed his neck again. "I've never _tried_ before. I don't normally want it to end so quickly."

Alec still looked skeptical. "I'll bet you anything I can," Magnus said as he rubbed himself against Alec again and Alec's heart skipped.

A bet just sweetened the deal for Alec. He had very much enjoyed winning the first bet he made with Magnus. "What do I get if you do?" Alec asked.

"An epic orgasm, for one thing," Magnus said, and Alec felt the thrumming in his pelvic region. "Okay, here's the stakes. If I don't get you off in fifteen minutes-"

"Ten," Alec interrupted with a smirk. "You've already wasted five."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. "Fine," Magnus said, "if it takes me longer than ten minutes to get you off, I will cook you breakfast while you shower and drop you off at the door to your first class so you won't be late. If I _do_ get you off in ten minutes, you still get all those things…and I get to pick your Halloween costume for Will's party on Saturday." He nipped at Alec's ear again, then whispered into it, "Either way you get an _epic_ orgasm."

Alec had to admit that was a pretty sweet deal. How could resist that offer? But he was a little hesitant to let Magnus pick his costume. Angel only knew what he pick. Alec could imagine himself dressed as a wrestler or a half-naked pirate or a slutty nurse. With Magnus, you just never knew what to expect. "Okay," Alec agreed, "but, just in case, nothing too revealing. I want the costume to cover me."

"Deal," Magnus said. Alec set an alarm for ten minutes on his phone while Magnus grabbed the condom and lube, then wrapped his arms around Magnus and melted against his boyfriend's lips. "Sorry, baby, but we don't have time for all this," Magnus said, breaking the kiss and sitting up.

Alec cocked an eyebrow, as much for the use of the term 'baby' as for his not understanding what Magnus wanted.

Magnus applied pressure to Alec's hips, and rolled him onto his stomach, then pulled him onto his hands and knees. Alec looked back at him, eyes wide with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. They had never done this before, and Alec didn't know what to expect.

Magnus draped his body over Alec's, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Trust me. You're going to love this."

Magnus eased himself into Alec, and Alec moaned loudly. Magnus's lips and tongue and teeth worked the skin along the back of Alec's neck, his shoulder blades, his spine as he moved within Alec and Alec saw stars. This felt so different than anything they had done before. Magnus was right, this was amazing, the change in angles, the feel of Magnus across his back, Magnus's hands roughly gripping his hips as he drove himself in.

Alec could feel Magnus's warm breath against the skin of his neck, near his ear, and Magnus began a litany of phrases and words, a detailed description of what he was doing to Alec and how good it felt for each of them. The combination of magical sensations and dirty talk made Alec's body weaken, yield to Magnus, and his arms gave out. He propped his upper body on his elbows, breathing hard, trying to hold on just a little bit longer, not wanting this to end.

Then Magnus's hand surrounded his erection and pumped him in time with the movement of his hips. Words and groans and incoherent sounds escaped Alec as his body was overwhelmed with sensations. Magnus bit down on his neck, leaving a livid mark, and groaned, "I wish I could suck your dick right now." And that was all it took. Alec released and a moment later, so did Magnus.

Magnus normally would ride out his orgasm to the fullest, but he had meant it when he said he wanted to suck Alec. So he quickly withdrew, his own arousal still spewing its fluid into the condom covering him, and rolled Alec onto his back. Alec was still oozing his white liquid and Magnus descended on it, lapping it up and running his tongue along Alec's throbbing erection. Alec was still very sensitive, and every movement Magnus made sent a tingling quiver throughout his body.

The timer on Alec's phone buzzed and Magnus released him, smiling up at him. He kissed Alec lovingly, then withdrew and said, "I win. Now get in the shower."

Just like that, it was over. Alec was stunned. He couldn't believe that had just happened, or the way that had just happened. Magnus was right, that was an epic, mind-blowing orgasm. He wondered how he was supposed to take a shower when his whole body was numb and tingling, when he didn't think his legs could support his weight._ Oh Angel that man is good,_ he thought as he pushed himself off the bed, grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Alec stopped by Professor Fairchild's office before leaving school for the day. He was much happier with his nude sketch of Magnus than of the random woman he was supposed to draw, but he wanted to make sure she would accept this alternate drawing for full credit.

He showed both drawings to her, and, like Magnus, she told him that his artwork was great. Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly focused on the picture of Magnus, a furrow developing between her brows.

"Is that…Magnus Bane?" she asked. Her voice sounded strange to Alec. Then, he remembered that Magnus had been her student a few years ago. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, and was sure she was as well.

"Yes," Alec replied, taking the sketch pad back and depositing it into his backpack.

"Y-you can turn in either sketch," she said. Her expression was closed as she turned away from him, and he quickly exited her office.

The whole interaction was weird, and it rattled Alec. He was thankful to put as much distance as possible between himself and his professor.

* * *

Alec usually didn't see Magnus between school and work on Wednesdays, but he had spent so much time with his boyfriend lately, he really wanted to see his face again before work. He pointed his car in the direction of Magnus's without a moment's hesitation. He entered Magnus's house and found his boyfriend scuttling around the kitchen, collecting pots and ingredients for whatever he planned for dinner.

Alec kissed him in greeting, and Magnus looked pleasantly surprised to see him. He stopped what he was doing and swept Alec into his embrace, and a long, loving kiss.

When they broke apart, Alec leaned back against the countertop and watched Magnus prep the food for dinner. The conversation he had with Professor Fairchild was still weighing heavily on his mind, and he said, "I had a really strange conversation with Professor Fairchild today."

Magnus, who was slightly distracted with chopping an onion, said, "What did Jocelyn have to say?"

Alec's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Jocelyn?" He hadn't realized Magnus was on a first name basis with his former professor.

Magnus's hand briefly stilled in the act of chopping, then slowly resumed his task. His expression was unreadable. "Professor Jocelyn Fairchild," he said nonchalantly, but Alec saw through it.

"Magnus, do you know Professor Fairchild…outside of school?"

Magnus shrugged, and focused on the food.

"Magnus?" Alec prompted. Magnus still didn't answer him. He grasped Magnus's shoulder and turned him around, bringing them face to face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Magnus said lightly and turned back to his preparations.

Alec was highly suspicious now, and starting to get irritated that Magnus would not talk to him. "What? Did you sleep with her or something?" he teased. The accusation was ridiculous, he knew, but he hoped that it would get Magnus talking, if for no other reason than to defend himself.

But Magnus's posture stiffened. He pressed his palms flat against the countertop and leaned against them, rocking back and forth and sighing. The truth hit Alec hard, and he was stunned. "Did you _sleep_ with her?" he demanded.

Magnus hung his head. "It was a long time ago," he admitted softly.

Alec was mortified. He had innocently shown his professor a nude sketch of his boyfriend, only to find out that his boyfriend had once had sex with said professor. "Oh my god, this can't be happening," Alec said, wildly gesticulating around the kitchen as if hoping to find something that said this was all a joke.

Magnus finally turned around. "Alec…" he said with a placating gesture.

Alec rounded on him. "I _showed_ her that drawing! Of you with your dick hard! Oh god I'm so embarrassed," he said, sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs, burying his face in his hands.

Magnus knelt down in front of him. "Why are you embarrassed? It wasn't your naked body?"

Alec's laugh was humorless. "No, but I showed her a naked picture of her ex! No wonder she was acting weird!"

"It was three years ago," Magnus said dismissively. "I doubt she even remembers me."

Alec's head snapped up. "Oh, she remembers you. She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something."

"She probably just remembers that I was her student, nothing more."

"You slept with her while you were her _student?_" Alec exclaimed.

"NO!" Magnus said, pushing himself off the floor and pacing the room. "No, Alec, I wouldn't do that." He met Alec's eyes, willing him to believe he wasn't that underhanded. "Alec, look, I met her at the bar one night. We had a brief thing, and then it ended."

"Just another one night stand?" Alec accused. Magnus was surprised at how much Alec's words stung him.

"No," he said softly, "we dated for about a week."

"Why did you break up with her?"

Magnus dropped his gaze to the floor. "I didn't. She broke up with me when she found out I was a student at AU. She didn't want to risk getting in trouble, even though I wasn't her student. I didn't take her class until the following year."

"Was she one of the women you loved?" Alec asked quietly. He wanted very much for Magnus to open up about his past relationships. At least, he thought he did. He was struggling at the moment to fight down the green monster of jealousy at just the thought of Jocelyn Fairchild with Magnus.

"No," Magnus said. "I liked her a lot, but I never loved her. I'd never been with an older woman before. It was...different. I liked it. Maybe if circumstances had been different…" Magnus's eyes were distant, dreamy, like he was caught up in his past. "But it doesn't matter," he said firmly. "That part of my life is long over. I'm with you now, and I love you, Alec."

Alec sighed. "Are you ever going to tell me about your exes? Or am I just going to find out about them one at a time? I'll walk into the coffee shop and 'bam' there's an ex-girlfriend, or into the gas station and run into an ex-boyfriend. Don't you see that I need to know this?"

"No, I don't see that," Magnus said, stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't see what my past really matters."

"The past always matters," Alec said, his anger rising. "I don't like getting blind-sided like I did today with _Jocelyn._" He spat the name like it was distasteful.

"Are you jealous?" Magnus said.

"No," Alec said with defiance.

"Don't be like that," Magnus said. "You knew I wasn't a virgin when we met."

"How many people have you slept with?" Alec demanded.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "I told you I don't make notches on my bedpost," he said coldly. "The only thing you need to know is that I've always been safe. Every time."

Alec glared back at him, and Magnus sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Alec. I'm sorry this happened today. I guess I should have told you about Jocelyn and me, but you love her class and I didn't want to upset you. I wasn't thinking when I posed for your drawing. At least, I wasn't thinking about _her._ I was thinking about how sexy it was for you to draw me naked. I'm sorry I upset you."

Magnus slid his arms tentatively around Alec's waist. Alec's arms were still crossed in front of him, and he looked like a small child refusing to do what his parents wanted. But he didn't stop Magnus, he didn't push him away, and Magnus thought that must be a good sign. He pulled Alec closer to him, and Alec eventually dropped his angry pose and enfolded Magnus in his arms.

"It's not your fault," Alec said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it. I just…I really want to know about your past. I feel like there's a distance between us because you won't open up to me."

"I _have_ opened up to you," Magnus countered. "I've told you all sorts of things about me, things I don't normally tell anyone else. Can't that be enough for now?"

Alec's anger abated and he nuzzled his face against Magnus's chest. He suddenly remembered Will's warning not to push Magnus for information about his past. "For now," he agreed.

"Thank you," Magnus said, as he softly brushed his lips against Alec's forehead. "I really do love you, you know."

"I know," Alec said, his voice muffled in the depths of Magnus's chest. "I love you, too."

Magnus held him close for a long time, his face buried in Alec's hair, breathing in the scent. "I have something for you," he whispered softly.

Alec pulled away, just enough to look into Magnus's green-gold eyes. Magnus let one hand fall to his side and dip into his pocket. He withdrew a small, shiny, silver key. He held it in front of Alec's face and said, "Now you can let yourself in whenever you like."

Alec was a jumble of emotions. He couldn't believe Magnus was giving him a key to his house, and he felt like such an ass for picking a fight with him just moments ago. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe his past didn't matter. Maybe they could be happy together without Alec knowing everything about his boyfriend. Maybe.

Magnus deposited the key in Alec's palm, and Alec stared at it for several long moments. Then, he gently kissed Magnus's lips in a mixture of gratitude and an apology for his behavior. He pocketed the key, and resumed his embrace with Magnus, kissing him softly on his neck. He loved Magnus, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

And he was most definitely not handing in the sketch of his nude boyfriend to Professor Jocelyn Fairchild.

* * *

**A/N: By the Angel I love making these two be naughty...**


	18. Chapter 18

Alec was exhausted when he arrived home from work. It had been a busy, trying day, an emotional roller coaster, and he really just wanted to sinking into his bed and go to sleep. He had been very careful when he saw Jace at school that day not to let him see the nearly resolved bruise on his face, but in his current sleepy state, he completely forgot about it.

Jace was lounging on the couch, reading a book. He sat up straight when he saw Alec, his eyes narrowing and raking over his face. The bruise was a pale yellow at this point, and on anyone else's skin would probably not be noticeable. On Alec's pale white skin, however, it was still visible.

"What happened to you?" Jace said casually.

Alec's tired mind still hadn't registered what Jace was talking about. "I had a long day," he replied.

"What happened to your _jaw_," Jace clarified.

Alec's body tensed. _Damnit_, he thought. He had tried so hard to keep Jace from finding out about the fight, and then carelessly gave it all away as he was almost healed. "It's nothing."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "If it's nothing, then why don't you tell me about it."

"Because there's nothing to tell," Alec hedged, trying to blow it off.

Jace leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, and studied Alec. His eyes bored into Alec and set him on edge. "I know you better than anyone, and I know you are lying to me. Spill."

Alec shook his head angrily. He was pissed at himself for making this mistake. If he could have avoided Jace until morning, the bruise probably wouldn't be visible at all.

"Did Magnus hit you?" Jace asked. His voice was quiet, but held a deadly undertone.

Alec's eyes flew to Jace's face, wide with surprise. "What? No! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you're acting strange and you're obviously hiding something. You haven't been home in a week. What the hell is going on, Alec?"

Alec chewed on his lip. What was he supposed to do now? He knew that telling Jace the truth would end with a really pissed off Jace, but he couldn't let Jace think that Magnus hit him. That wouldn't end well either. He had no choice.

Alec averted his eyes from Jace, bracing himself for his reaction, and said in a very small voice, "I got in a fight."

Jace looked calm, which scared the hell out of Alec. He would have preferred Jace raging to this quiet, deadly demeanor. "I see," he said.

_Shit_, Alec thought, _he's pissed._ An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them. Alec was reluctant to break it, but Jace seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

Alec cleared his throat. "These guys were...obnoxious...in the park. They insulted Magnus, and me, and..."

"So you got in a fight?" Jace's voice was still calm. It was unnerving.

"I didn't mean to. I guess I lost control...went into combat mode, you know?" Alec's voice held a plea for Jace to understand. But Jace's eyes held no understanding. Jace's eyes were cold, and angry.

"No wonder your father kicked you out of The Circle," Jace said. He couldn't have hurt Alec more if he had used a blade as his weapon instead of his words. Judging by the look on his face, he knew it.

"Jace..."

"Do you think that's what it means to be a Shadowhunter?" Jace said, his voice rising with anger now. "Do you think you can just go around beating people up as you see fit?"

"Jace, listen-"

"No, Alec, _you_ listen," Jace interrupted. "We were trained to be discrete, stealthy, invisible. We were trained to fight, but more importantly, we were taught _control_. You can't go around beating people up because they piss you off. Even if we aren't going to be Shadowhunters anymore, you can't ruin the secrecy of the organization. Their mission is too important for some hot-headed kid to fuck it up."

Alec's eyes grew wide throughout this speech, and he felt incredibly ashamed of his actions. "I know...I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," Jace pressed on. "You've changed so much in the last few weeks. I hardly recognize you anymore."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean, since you met Magnus, you don't come home. I barely see you anymore. You haven't practiced archery in a week and you have a competition next week, in case you forgot. And now you're getting in a fight?" Jace ticked each point off on his outstretched fingers.

Alec felt as if he had been slapped. "I'm in love, Jace. Can't you cut me a little slack? What about you? You're stuck up Clary's ass. You're always off doing whatever she wants you to do and spending all your free time with her. Why is that different from what I'm going through?"

"Because I'm not losing control and getting in fights!" Jace said angrily.

"Perfect," Alec said, his temper really flaring now. "Just fucking perfect. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me." Alec turned on his heel, stomped to his room and slammed the door closed, rattling the picture frames hanging on the wall.

* * *

The next morning, Alec was up bright and early. It had taken all of five minutes for his anger to abate and for him to be overwhelmed with guilt. He had gone back into the living room to talk to Jace, but Jace was already in his room, and Alec had not been sure Jace wanted to talk to him again. He had gone to been feeling awful for fighting with Jace. Jace was his family, and he loved him like a brother.

_Thwump. _Alec's arrow jutted from the target about an inch to the right of the bulls-eye.

What made the fight with Jace even worse was the fact that he wasn't wrong in his assessment of Alec. Alec had been shirking his responsibilities, and that was not like him at all. He knew his coach was counting on him in the competition next week, and he was counting on his scholarship to be able to finish school. If he performed like this in the competition, he would certainly disappoint his team.

_Thwump. _Still to the right, but closer.

It hardly seemed fair that Alec should be made to feel guilty about falling in love, though. He had never felt like this before, had never even wanted to feel like this.

_That's the problem_, he thought, as he buried another arrow into the target. _When you are a responsible eighteen year old, people expect you to be that way forever. _

_Thwump._

Part of him didn't care what anyone else thought about his relationship with Magnus. He loved that man so much it actually hurt to be away from him. He dreamed about him every night, especially when he was in his own bed and Magnus wasn't there. He saw his face all the time. He rushed through schoolwork and his job and everything else just to get back to Magnus as quickly as possible.

_Thwump. _Bulls-eye. He took a small bit of satisfaction in hitting that shot so quickly after a week without practice.

He wasn't trying to let anyone down. He had never been that kind of person. Growing up in Shadowhunter training hadn't allowed him to be irresponsible or childish or even let him be a kid. He had been a miniature adult since he was nine, since his baby brother was born. He had helped his mother take care of Max and teach him how to control his temper and act the way his parents expected them to act.

Alec emptied the rest of his quiver of arrows into the target. His aim was improving, more like how he normally shot that it had been an hour ago when he had started practicing. He collected the arrows and, standing behind the line again, took aim for yet another set.

He still didn't think it fair of Jace to say what he did about his relationship with Magnus. Magnus had been good to him, had taken care of him, had shown him more love than anyone outside his family had ever shown him. He had certainly shown him more love than his family had lately, everyone except Jace.

_Ting._

Alec's emotions had influenced that shot and it was way off the mark.

"Concentrate," came a steady voice from behind him. Alec turned to see Jace watching him, and wondered how long he had been there. "Are you still mad at me?"

Alec lowered his bow, and Jace took a step closer to him. "I'm not mad, no," Alec said, though his voice sounded sad even to him.

"I'm sorry for some of what I said last night," Jace said, and Alec was surprised to hear him apologize at all.

"Which parts?"

Jace watched him steadily. "The parts about Magnus," he said. "I know you love him, and I know this is all new for you. You should be allowed to do some stupid things in the name of love. We all do. But I am worried about you. I don't want you to get in over your head, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Alec offered a small quirk of his lips and a soft chuckle. "It's a risk," he said. "But isn't love always a risk? When you love someone, you give them the power to destroy you, and hope like hell that they won't. Right?"

Jace smiled, a true, genuine smile. They had read that somewhere when they were young, and had thought it was funny. At least, until the first time Jace came home with a broken heart. The saying became all too real after that. After that, neither boy had ever given their heart to someone, until now.

"You're my best friend, Alec. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I just don't want to see you throw away everything you've work for."

"I'm not," Alec said earnestly. "I'm not. My grades are good. I mean, they dipped at first, but that was because I had to figure out how to manage my time better. I wouldn't have been gone this last week if not for the fight. I didn't want you to know and get mad at me."

"You understand why I got mad, though, right?"

Alec nodded. "Of course I do. I was raised by the same rules. I know I shouldn't have done it. That's why I got out of there as quickly as possible, before they could find out who I was. I didn't want it to get back to my dad and the Shadowhunters. I didn't want to bring them into it."

Jace looked satisfied. He reached out a hand and Alec met him halfway, shaking his hand and pulling him into a quick hug. "Magnus isn't the only one who loves you, you know," Jace uttered.

Alec chuckled. "And Clary isn't the only one who loves you." Alec released Jace and said, "I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise."

"You better," Jace said sternly, but ruined it when his face broke into a smile.

Alec selected another arrow and fired it at the target, hitting the bulls-eye dead on. His mind felt clear, his heart free. He hated fighting with Jace as much as he hated fighting with Magnus.

"So, Will is having a costume party on Saturday," Alec said lightly. "You and Clary are welcome to come."

"Sounds fun," Jace replied. "I'll tell her about it this afternoon."

Jace sat down on one of the cheap plastic patio chairs and watched Alec practice for another half hour or so, giving the illusion that nothing had changed in their lives. This was something they had done for years, with Jace occasionally critiquing Alec's stance or posture or the way he held the bow, especially if he was tired or being lazy. Alec loved his best friend, and he was thankful that they were on good terms again.


	19. Chapter 19

The music was already thumping when Magnus and Alec arrived at Will's on Saturday, even though they were an hour early. They were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago, but they had spent Friday night apart, Magnus at Will's finishing Alec's costume, and Alec watching old movie and hanging out with Jace, and those thirty minutes were used to reacquaint their lips after the absence. They had almost gone further than kissing, but Magnus knew Will would kill him if he didn't arrive early, and Magnus couldn't wait to reveal Alec's costume. He was dying to see what Alec thought of it.

Magnus led Alec into the living room, dragging him along by their entwined hands, and was rewarded with Alec's mouth gaping open. The place was completely transformed from how it had looked a month ago when he was here. The brown leather couch and white leather armchairs were pushed up against the wall, creating a large open floor space for the party-goers. A refreshment table stood along one wall, covered in sandwiches, chips, punch, and wine glasses. A keg of beer was next to that table, waiting to be pumped and used.

But the most eye-catching part was the decorations. Every inch of the room seemed to be covered in Halloween decorations: spiders and pumpkins and skeletons and black cats. The lighting was dim with a strobe light and a multi-colored flashing ball the main sources of illumination. Streamers and cobwebs adorned the ceiling and walls and other surfaces, while fog hovered around their feet. The stereo seemed to be playing music from the 1950's, with several songs incorporating Halloween themes.

Alec let out a low whistle. "You sure know how to throw a party," he said to Will as he entered the room.

Will beamed and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet," with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Alec laughed, and followed the gentle tug on his hand as Magnus led him down the hall off the entry to the bedroom on the right. The room was darkly lit, the main light source appeared to be strings of lights lining the book shelves on either side of the room. A heavy, dark curtain hung over the window, matching the heavy, dark bed covers on the queen size bed in the corner. The book shelves were covered in books, records, cds, movies, and other forms of entertainment.

"This is my room," Magnus said. "And this, is for you." He drew open the closet doors and revealed the costume he had spent all his free time making for the last three days. He wore an expectant, hopeful smile on his face as he watched Alec survey the costume.

The costume appeared to be a snug, form-fitting white shirt and pants. The back of the shirt was reinforced with thick material to support a pair of floor-length pure white wings.

"You want me to be…an angel?" Alec said, slightly stunned. He turned his eyes on Magnus.

"You already are," Magnus said, sliding his arms around Alec's waist. "You're my angel, come and save me tonight."

Alec snorted. "Did you just quote an Aerosmith song?"

Magnus grinned. "Yep."

"Dork," replied Alec as he turned back to the costume. He pulled the hanger down and laid the costume across Magnus's bed, studying it thoughtfully.

"Well, try it on," said Magnus.

Alec quickly stripped down to his boxers, which thankfully were a light colored pair so they wouldn't show through the white pants. He slipped the pants on, and noticed they fit him perfectly. They flared out slightly toward the bottom, giving the illusion of an angel's robe. Magnus had to help him with the top because of the weight of the wings. The shirt fit snugly, like his favorite work-out shirt, and had long sleeves trimmed in gold. The wings were made of a light-weight material, but were still heavy as assembled. They peaked over his shoulders and tapered off to drag the ground.

"I can't believe you made this," Alec said. It was not a costume he would have chosen for himself, but he was very impressed with Magnus's design and skill. The costume was beautiful, and masculine enough for him to not feel stupid wearing it. He really didn't care for the wings, and white was not his favorite color, but he could deal with both for one evening. "Thank you," he said, and kissed Magnus softly on his lips.

Magnus's face lit up as he stared at 'his angel.' "God, you look good," he said, licking his lips absently. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, and went back to the closet.

He removed a long, hooded, deep purple robe and draped it over his body. A golden tassel hung down the front of the robe. The sleeves flared out, engulfing Magnus hands. The only visible part of his body was his face, until he put the hood up and his face was obscured in shadow.

"What are you?" Alec asked.

"A warlock," Magnus said, lowering the hood and grinning widely at Alec. "I plan to make this quite a magical night, my little angel-boy." He crossed the room in one long stride and, collecting Alec in his arms, kissed him breathless.

Magnus spent the next thirty minutes applying generous amounts of make-up and glitter to his face, eyes, and hair. "What good is a warlock that doesn't shimmer?" Magnus said offhandedly while drizzling glitter over his head.

When they reentered the living room, it had changed again. There was a steady stream of people entering the house, dressed in all manors. Magnus introduced him to a tall man who was covered in green body paint named Ragnor, and a girl he identified as Catarina dressed like Smurfette, with her skin painted blue and a short white dress and tall white heels. They had grown up with Magnus at the Institute, and became friends, once he met Will and started allowing people to be friends with him.

Jace and Clary were nuzzling on the couch, dressed as a vampire bride and groom, complete with fake blood dripping down their fronts. Jace nodded his head in greeting at Alec, and hid a grin behind his hand when he saw the angel wings protruding over Alec's shoulders. Alec made a rude hand gesture at him and he erupted with laughter.

Next, they spotted Will and Jem and Tessa. The men were wearing 19th century formalwear, with long coattails and top hats. Tessa wore a fabulous 19th century lavender ball gown, and a small, feather mask over her eyes, as if she were attending a turn-of-the-century masquerade ball. Her hair was pulled up with long, spiral curls hanging down. She looked stunning.

Within the hour there were about a hundred people filling the living room, and spilling into the kitchen and out the open patio doors. Tessa was seen scurrying around, refilling the punch bowls and food trays, chatting with guests and being a gracious hostess.

Magnus led Alec onto the dance floor, where Alec noted that the music had changed. Magnus nodded in conformation. "Will has a cd of music from each decade. It changes automatically every hour. Will, Jem, Tessa and I each got to pick a few songs from each decade. He actually made several cds from each decade so that we don't get bored of the same songs at each party."

"That's brilliant," Alec said.

Magnus nodded again. "Yes, but don't tell Will that. His ego is big enough as it is."

The current song was a fast one, and Alec found it cumbersome to dance with the weight of his wings on his back. After a few minutes, he figured out how to maneuver and settled into a rhythm with Magnus. After a time, the song changed to a slow ballad. Magnus drew Alec close, pressing their bodies together as they swayed to the song.

A few hours of drinking and snacking and mingling with the other guests, and Alec was beginning to feel a little tipsy. His inhibitions lowered, and he was emboldened enough to ask Magnus how many of the people at the party he had slept with. Magnus rolled his eyes, not nearly as buzzed as Alec, and simply said, "A few."

"Really?" Alec said, scanning the crowd more thoroughly, looking for likely suspects. "Which ones?"

He wasn't drunk, and he seemed genuinely interested, not at all jealous, so Magnus pointed to a man at the refreshment table who was wearing a werewolf mask, and said, "Woolsey is one of them." The man lifted his mask to take a drink of his beer and Alec saw an attractive profile with light brown hair.

Alec nodded. "Who else?"

Magnus pointed out a few other people, a beautiful dark-haired woman wearing a slinky cat costume, and a short, dark-skinned woman who was dressed in the slutty nurse costume Alec had feared Magnus would make him wear.

"Woolsey and I have known each other for many years. The others are people that work with Will and Jem." Magnus shrugged.

"Why have you been with so many people?" Alec said, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

Magnus popped a chip in his mouth, crunching thoughtfully. "I guess I just get tired of having a relationship with my hand," he said, and Alec's face flushed. "Come on, let's dance."

He dragged Alec back into the center of the room, and pulled his body close again. The song was too fast for slow dancing, but Magnus didn't seem to care. They danced like this, cheeks pressed together, softly swaying to each song that played, no matter the tempo.

Eventually, Magnus turned his face, his breath mixing with Alec's, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet at first. But the longer they kissed, the more passionate it became, and the more they wanted to be alone. Magnus slid his hand from around Alec's waist and captured Alec's hand. Without a word, he led Alec from the living room down the hallway to his bedroom.

They were not the only people in the hallway. Jem had Will pressed against the wall with his body and they were sharing a heated kiss. Will's hand was in Jem's unzipped pants, making a gentle stroking motion, small, pleased sounds escaping Jem as they kissed. Alec could just make out the impressive bulge beneath Will's hand.

Magnus grinned when he saw them. "You do know your bedroom is about ten feet to the right?" he said in an amused voice. Will growled in response, a gargled word that was incomprehensible around Jem's tongue. "Where's the lovely Tessa?"

Jem broke the kiss, turning his head toward Magnus, his eyes glazed with desire. "She wanted to stay in the kitchen and take care of the guests."

"Such a generous woman," Magnus said.

There was no further conversation. Will and Jem returned to their groping, rolling and pushing each other down the hallway, into their bedroom, and closing the door definitively behind them. Magnus shook his head and chuckled, then opened his own bedroom door and pulled Alec inside.

Magnus hit a button on his stereo, and music started playing. "Trust me, with Will and Jem in the room across the hall, we will want something to drown out the sound."

The dim lighting sparked off Magnus's eyes as Alec said, "Are we really going to sneak off at a party and have sex?"

Magnus made a sound somewhere between a hum and a moan and slithered his body against Alec's. He shed his purple robe, revealing his nearly nude body underneath. When had he taken off his shirt and pants? Alec must have missed that.

Magnus's fingers dipped into the waistband of Alec's pants, gently tugging them off, and Alec sidestepped to let them fall to the floor. He reached for the hem of his shirt, knowing Magnus would have to help him remove it. Magnus stilled his hand.

"Leave that on. Please," he said, his voice husky and deep.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Magnus grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of my fantasy."

"To sleep with an angel?" Alec clarified.

Magnus nodded, biting his lip. Alec was instantly turned on, instantly hard. He swallowed, and Magnus's lustful eyes focused on his bobbing Adam's apple.

"T-tell me about this fantasy," Alec said, attempting to match Magnus's seductiveness. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Magnus's finger grazed along Alec's throat, across his collarbone, and down his chest. "I want my big, strong angel who can beat up three guys at once to throw me on the bed and have his way with me."

Alec felt his heart flutter. He pushed his hands into Magnus's hair and their lips collided. He kissed Magnus roughly, pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend's, forcing his tongue into Magnus's mouth. He tasted the coppery flavor of blood, just a trickle, as his tongue darted around Magnus's mouth, repeatedly grazing the roof of his mouth and making Magnus tremble.

He scooped Magnus into his arms, his boyfriend's long legs dangling against Alec's straining biceps. Magnus may be thin, but he was taller than Alec, and there was a lot of long legs and arms to contend with, but Alec hardly noticed. He tossed Magnus onto the bed as if he were feather-light and climbed on top of him.

"You know I can't lay down with these wings, right?" he growled into Magnus's ear.

"I don't want you to lay down," Magnus said, and silenced him with another kiss.

Alec worked his way down Magnus's body, peppering him with kisses and bites and leaving angry red marks that made Magnus groan with desire. He stripped Magnus's boxers off his body and wasted no time taking Magnus's arousal into his mouth.

Magnus propped his upper body on his elbows, looking down at Alec, watching him lick and suck and nip at him. Alec looked up at him with his deep blue eyes, so full of love and lust, his angel wings hovering above his back completing the fantasy. "You are the best boyfriend ever," Magnus groaned as his erection twitched in Alec's mouth.

Alec did not know what possessed him that night, where his confidence and lack of inhibition came from. He gobbled Magnus up, taking him deeper than he ever had, letting Magnus roll his hips and fuck his mouth. This was Magnus's fantasy, and he let him do whatever he wanted. And when Magnus released, not a drop spilled.

Magnus's whole body was thrumming. This was even better than his wildest fantasy. He cupped Alec's cheeks and pulled his mouth up to meet his own in a blazing, uncontrolled kiss. He moaned against Alec's lips, the taste of his own cum mixed with the sweet wine Alec drank for a very unique flavor in Alec's mouth. Combine that with Alec rubbing his stony arousal against Magnus's leg, and Magnus was instantly hard again.

Magnus quickly rid Alec of his boxers, and rolled the condom in place. He slathered Alec with lubricant, and Alec pumped against Magnus's hand, easily sliding through the tight ring of his fingers, and moaning loudly. Magnus pointed Alec in the right direction, and hitched his legs over Alec's hips. Alec pressed himself inside Magnus and both men groaned in pleasure.

Alec paused, holding Magnus, surrounded by Magnus, panting against his neck as he adjusted to the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. He propped himself on his elbows, gripping Magnus's shoulders tightly, kissing and biting his lips. He moved in and out of Magnus, Magnus's body meeting his thrusts, melting against him. Magnus's eyes were fluttering with the effort to keep them open. He didn't want is eyes to close, he wanted to watch, to see Alec's face contort with pleasure, to see the wings hovering above his shoulders. He reached out and touched the wings attached to Alec's back, his slender fingers caressing the curve at the top of the wing and the soft material beneath his fingers.

He kissed Alec again, clinging tightly to the feathers of his wings. He rolled his hips even further and Alec found that sensitive bundle of nerves, and hammered it relentlessly. This was so much better than Magnus expected it to be. He was high, his body racked with waves of pleasure, his fingers stimulated by the feel of those soft feathers. Alec's fingers were digging into his back where he held Magnus, his body arcing with each thrust.

A thin layer of sweat broken out on Alec's body, making his white shirt stick to him and his face and neck glisten in the dark. He was so beautiful on top of him, inside him, surrounding him. Magnus felt the coiling of energy, the stimulation of nerves deep inside his pelvis and he ran his fingers along the firm edge of the wings one more time as he said, "My angel," and released against his own abdomen and chest, moaning loudly.

Alec felt Magnus clinched down around him, felt the throbbing of Magnus's erection which was caught between their bodies, saw Magnus's eyes roll back as he released. Magnus's hands slid off the wings and dug into Alec's back as wave after wave of fluid spewed from him, and Alec couldn't hold on any longer. He released inside Magnus, pushing himself deeper and deeper, his body shuddering, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Alec's body was spent, and he collapsed on top of Magnus, still buried deep inside him. Alec kissed Magnus, as he slowly released him and withdrew. Still breathing hard, he dropped down beside Magnus and said, "Was that everything you wanted your fantasy to be?"

"No," Magnus said, twining his hand behind Alec's head, "it was so much more. It was perfect. Thank you." He brought their lips together again, and Alec melted against him.

When they broke away, Alec's face adopted a sly look and he said, "You said there was not much you were opposed to…sexually. Right?"

Magnus nodded. "That's true."

"What _are _you opposed to…you know, for future reference?" A faint blush was creeping up Alec's face.

Magnus nodded his head toward the bedroom door, and Alec's brows furrowed, not understanding. "I don't share," Magnus stated. "I love Will like family. Jem and Tess, too. And I completely support their relationship. But I couldn't handle it. I have to know that I'm the only one that matters to the person I'm with. I've never cheated, and I never will."

"So…threesomes are out," Alec said.

"Yep."

"Good," Alec said, attempting to snuggle next to Magnus, but his wings kept getting in the way. "I don't want to share you either. Now help me gets these wings off."

With Magnus's assistance, Alec managed to wiggle out of his shirt without damaging the wings. It felt good to be free of the heavy burden. As he settled into Magnus's embrace, his brain finally registered the songs that had been issuing from Magnus's stereo. All the songs had a common theme, something to do with angels and Heaven.

"Did you make this cd for tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus grinned and slid a lock of Alec's hair behind his ear. He nodded once, and sang the next lines of the song currently playing.

_"And baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_  
_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven"_

Alec rested his head against Magnus's chest, nuzzling him affectionately, and planting soft kisses against his skin. He felt relaxed, comfortable, and oh so incredibly happy. Magnus kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his hair.

A buzzing sound jolted them from their happy haze. Magnus reached for his phone, turning the face to see who was calling him. "Fuck," he said irritably. He hesitated for a moment before answering the call. "Hello." He did not sound happy to talk to whoever was on the other end. "Yeah, fine. See you in a minute."

He ended the call, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who was it?" Alec asked. "What did they want?"

Magnus sighed. "Camille," Magnus said sharply. "She's been arrested."

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.**

**To Dom-Bug: You are absolutely correct. I should have addressed that more. In my mind, Alec knew he was wrong to get in the fight, so he didn't stay mad at Jace. Plus, Jace and Magnus are really all he has. Hard to hold a grudge when you only have two people in your life that care about you...Sorry I didn't address that better...**


	20. Chapter 20

"Who's Camille?" Alec asked while he hopped on one foot, shaking out his pants leg in the most ungraceful manor possible.

Magnus tugged his shirt over his head and sat down on the bed, slipping his socks and shoes on and tying the laces. "She's…my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Alec said, his curiosity rising. "Is she one of the ones you loved?"

Magnus sighed. He had been avoiding this topic as much as possible, but it seemed that he would have to deal with it head on now. "Yes," he said, grabbing his coat and waiting for Alec by the door.

"And why are we going to bail her out of jail?" Alec said with mild amusement.

Magnus opened the door to the bedroom, ushering Alec into the hall. "Because I want to know how the hell she got my number."

The party was much quieter than it had been when Magnus and Alec had left it for the seclusion of his bedroom. There were still a few guests dancing to the music from the 1990's cd that was now emitting from the radio. Several others were passed out on the furniture lining the walls. Tessa appeared through the kitchen doorway, and Magnus shared a brief conversation with her. She looked alarmed at the idea of Magnus leaving the party to bail out Camille, and expressed her hope that he was sober enough to drive.

"I'm fine. Really. I haven't drank anything alcoholic for a couple of hours now," he assured her, and kissed her cheek goodbye. He was thankful that Will and Jem were in their bedroom. He didn't think Will would let him go quite as easily as Tessa.

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him out the front door to his car. He turned over the engine and cranked up the heat to take away the chill. Once they turned onto the main road back to Alicante, Alec broke the silence. "I confused," he said. "You said you wanted to know how Camille got your number, but you knew who was calling before you answered the phone..."

Magnus smiled grimly. "I have a lot of numbers in my phone of people I don't want to talk to. I don't like surprises, at least, not that kind."

Alec nodded, wondering why Magnus would answer the call if that was the only reason he kept Camille's number. "Are you going to tell me about Camille?"

Magnus glanced at him. He didn't look upset or angry, just curious. "I suppose I better. Camille Belcourt-"

"Belcourt?" Alec interrupted. "Like the hotels?"

"Yeah. Her father owns a few hundred five-star hotels around the world," Magnus confirmed.

Alec let out a low whistle. "You sure seem to pick people whose families have a lot of money," he teased.

Magnus frowned. He didn't want Alec to get the wrong idea about him. "In all fairness, I didn't know that about either of you before I met you. It's not like I sought you out because your family is loaded or anything. Besides, you two are the only people I've dated that actually had any money."

Alec placed his hand on Magnus's arm. "Relax, Magnus. I was only joking. Besides, I don't have shit. I'm just as broke as you are." He chuckled, and Magnus joined him.

"Well, Camille does," he said. "Her daddy gave her a huge trust fund. And I'm pretty sure she's never heard the word 'no' in her life. She's gorgeous, too. Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes. She's used to getting her way. If she wants something, it's hers, and it doesn't matter who she has to step on to get it."

"She sounds pleasant," Alec said with a hint of sarcasm.

Magnus shook his head. "She's a bitch."

Alec turned to look at Magnus. "Why didn't she just get her daddy to bail her out?"

Magnus gave him a small smile. "Who would be more likely to attract the paparazzi? Me or her dad?"

Alec smiled slightly. Magnus had a point. If he were to get arrested and had the funds at his disposal to get bailed out, he would certainly not call his father, but he wasn't sure he would call his ex-boyfriend, if he had one, either. He wondered if he should be worried about this Camille person. "Do you still love her?"

Magnus snorted. "God no!" he said. "Look, Alec, my relationship with Camille was...complicated. Your basic nightmare." He sighed heavily again. "Camille can be one of the most charming people you can imagine. She can be sweet and funny. She does the 'damsel in distress' thing quite well. But it's all a lie, an illusion. She's the devil. She'll suck the life right out of you."

He glanced at Alec, who was watching him as he spoke. "I met Camille when I lived in London. I was nineteen, she was eighteen. She seemed so…normal. She was clearly upset that her parents didn't spend much time with her, but I didn't realize until later that was just an act. She loved living by her own rules. Who wouldn't at that age? I guess you could make a case that I was doing the same thing, living in London with my best friends, doing whatever I felt liked…

"The biggest difference between what I did and what she did was that I was looking out for my friends at the same time. She was looking out for herself. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. I fell in love with her, or at least the idea of her, but she never loved me." He shook his head sadly.

"Camille was sleeping with a guy named Peter Burg the entire time we were dating. He was in Paris, and she kept taking long visits there, claiming that her father wanted her to check on the Paris Belcourt Hotel. Bullshit. It took me nearly a year to find out the truth. She wasn't very happy when I broke up with her."

Alec looked at Magnus seriously. "Remind me again why we are bailing her out?"

Magnus sighed. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Magnus could be such a softie sometimes. It was a personality trait that Alec adored, but not necessarily in this situation.

Magnus parked the car outside the police station, rushed around the car to open the door for Alec, and held his hand as they entered through the double glass doors. The inside of the station was glaringly white, almost painful on the eyes. There was a row of uncomfortable-looking hard plastic chairs along one wall, a few of which were occupied by people wearing identical irritable expressions. That was to be expected considering it was one o'clock in the morning and they were in a police station, Alec supposed.

Magnus walked up to a window with a silver speaker set into it. He pressed a button, finally getting the attention of a sandy-haired young man, then stated his business. The clerk told him to have a seat, that they would be with him shortly.

A few minutes later, Magnus's name was called by a tall officer who had an inch or two on Magnus, and at least seventy pounds. The guy was massive, and looked grumpy. He indicated Alec should stay in the lobby, and led Magnus down a stark white hallway, into a small room where Magnus signed some papers and paid the cash for Camille's bail.

A short time later, he was face to face with the lovely Camille Belcourt. He had not seen her in well over a year. She had not changed much. She was still beautiful, her hair was still blonde, her green eyes still sparkled as they trailed up and down his body like she was deciding which part to devour first.

He gulped and said, "Hello, Camille."

"Magnus, darling," she said, taking a wobbly step toward him, tripping and landing in him arms.

"Public Intoxication, Camille? Really?" he said, as he steadied her on her feet.

She ran a long, thin finger tipped in red lacquer nail polish down his cheek. "I was just having a little fun," she said, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout.

He knew she was trying to be sexy, seductive. He would not fall for it, but he could not to push her away either. He did not love her, and had not for a few years now. But there was something about Camille that made his resolve weaken. Like looking at a terrible accident, he didn't want to look, but he was compelled to anyway.

He released her arms, now that he was sure she wouldn't fall against him again. "How did you get my number, Camille?" he said steadily.

She smiled her perfect smile, white teeth shrouded by red lips. "I have my ways. You know that."

He sighed. He had hoped she would give him a straight answer, but that was foolish. Camille only knew how to play games. He suddenly wished he hadn't brought Alec along. He did not want Alec to be a new target for her. He probably shouldn't have come at all. He shouldered past her, making his way to the door.

"Magnus, wait," she said softly. He wasn't sure why he hesitated, but he did. He slowly turned around, and found she had moved close to him again. "Don't I still mean anything to you?"

He turned back around and marched out the door. He found Alec waiting in the lobby, looking very uncomfortable. Relief washed over his boyfriend's face as soon as he saw Magnus. He stood, crossed the room in a few long strides, his eyes scanning Magnus's face, reading him.

Magnus stiffly put his arm around Alec's waist, a protective gesture he wasn't even conscious of doing, and guided him through the door and toward his car. He let Alec in first, giving him a small smile as he closed the door. He was regretting this now. He should have just sent her to voicemail, and stayed at Will's in bed with Alec. That was where he wanted to be, more than anything. That was where he belonged.

Magnus and Alec were quiet on the drive to the Belcourt Hotel. Magnus kept checking the review mirror. He did not like the look Camille was giving Alec, like he was a pawn in her game…whatever game _that _was.

"So, you must be Alec," Camille said, her voice silky. "Magnus's new boy-toy." Her eyes flashed and locked with Magnus's in the mirror, and Magnus wondered how she knew Alec's name.

Alec turned slightly in his seat. "I'm his boyfriend, yes," he replied politely. Magnus could see how uncomfortable Alec was, and he hated himself for putting him in this situation. What had he been thinking?

Camille ran her fingers over Alec's shoulder and as far down his arm as she could reach from the back seat. Alec pulled away, scrunching closer to the door. "Magnus always did have a soft spot for black-haired, blue-eyed pretty boys."

Magnus whipped the car into a parking spot, opened the door and leapt out, dragging Camille with him. He ducked down and said to Alec, "I'm going to take her upstairs and get my money. I'll be right back." He stared at Alec for a moment, beseeching him to be understanding. Alec nodded.

Magnus roughly guided Camille into the hotel lobby and jammed his finger against the elevator button. "What floor?" he snapped.

Camille pressed the button to the top floor, the penthouse suite. _Of course_, thought Magnus wryly. They rode up in silence. Magnus barely noticed the burgundy carpet, the mirrored walls of the elevator, the golden hand railing. This was such a mistake, he knew that now. He just wanted to get his money and get back to Alec as soon as possible.

The bell dinged, and the doors parted, exposing a small room with an ornate door. Camille opened the door, and led Magnus into the penthouse suite. The room was massive, a luxurious living room adorned with plush furniture and ornate decorations. The interior designer in Magnus was impressed. The ex-boyfriend in Magnus just wanted the hell out of there.

Camille flicked on a light in an adjacent bedroom, rummaged around for a few moments, and returned with the money Magnus had paid for her bail. A large stack of cash. Magnus reached for it, but Camille whipped it out of reach before he touched it. He had known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Magnus? Don't you miss me? Just a little?" Camille said, her voice breaking in mock sadness, her finger and thumb about an inch apart, her bottom lip sticking out again. He would not be fooled by her again. At least, not tonight.

"No," he said flatly.

"Do you still care about me? We were so good together?" She batted her mascaraed eyes at him, her green orbs wide and expectant.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "How would you know? You spent more time with your other boyfriend than you did with me."

"But I loved you more," she said, touching her finger gently to his cheek. "Don't you want to give us another chance? That boy-toy of yours won't last, you know that. We belong together, Magnus." She arched her body against him.

He gripped her elbows, holding her away from his body. "You could give me the past, Camille, but Alec is my future. And for the record, the past sucked." He released her arms, snatched the cash from her hand, and darted out the door, leaving her gaping at him as he went.

He sped back to his car as quickly as possible. His whole body shook as he closed the car door and turned to Alec. He was angry. Angry with Camille, and angry with himself. But he was also scared. He knew Camille. She was capable of anything and had the resources to fund whatever crazy plan she came up with. He prayed she would leave them alone, would leave Alec alone. How could he have been so stupid?

He threw his arms around Alec, holding him close and whispering, "I'm so sorry," over and over. Alec, his sweet boyfriend, the man he loved more than anything. "I'm sorry," he said again, as he withdrew from Alec's embrace and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He sat back in his seat, running his hands through his hair and thinking. Eventually, he turned back to Alec and said, "Promise me you will stay away from Camille. No matter what she says or does, no matter what happens, just promise me you will stay away from her." His voice held a plea, but Magnus didn't have the ability to care about that right now.

He could see the concern in Alec's eyes as he looked back at him and promised that he would stay away from her. Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, squeezed Alec's hand, and pointed his car toward home.


	21. Chapter 21

Magnus met Alec as he emerged from the locker room. He had donned a track suit, complete with the AU logo for his archery competition. Several others passed them in the hallway, all wearing identical uniforms and carrying bows and arrows. Alec's teammates were talking animatedly, their voices carrying down the hall as they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Magnus had never been to an archery competition before. He was looking forward to watching Alec shoot again. He kissed Alec softly on the lips and said, "Good luck." Then he paused thoughtfully and said, "I'm not supposed to say 'break a leg' or anything, right?"

Alec grinned and shook his head. "That's for actors. Good luck is fine."

Magnus kissed him again, briefly and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alec replied. Magnus squeezed his hand and quickly released it, then turned toward the spectator area of the arena. Alec watched him until he was out of sight.

He was worried about Magnus. Magnus had been acting strange ever since their encounter with Camille. He was edgy, jumpy, not the relaxed man he had grown accustomed to being around. Whenever Alec asked him if he was okay, he put on a fake smile that fooled no one and laughed uncharacteristically loudly for a few minutes, before returning to his strange mood.

The sound of a horn broke him from his reverie, and he raced down the hall after his teammates. Alec paused at the entrance to the arena. This was one of his favorite parts of the competition, his first view of the arena, feeding off the energy of the crowd. There was a soft buzz in the room, which was divided in two sections. On the left were bleachers for the spectators. He could smell popcorn and hotdogs and see the excited chattering among the onlookers. On the right were two dozen square boxes, each with a multi-colored target set in it. There were distance marks at intervals from the target.

He strolled over to his teammates, who were currently getting their assignments from the coach. Alec would be one of the last to go today. He didn't really mind going last, as it gave him an opportunity to see what score he needed to win, but he hated the wait. He nodded to his coach, then scanned the crowd for Magnus and Jace. They weren't hard to spot.

Jace had never missed one of Alec's competitions, even when he had the flu and was running a high fever, he still dragged himself out of bed and came to support Alec. He appeared to be explaining how everything worked to Magnus, pointing at the targets, and the scoreboard, Magnus nodding his head to indicate he understood. Alec smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and his best friend sitting together, in support of Alec's hobby, chatting. He really loved those two.

Jace finally realized Alec was watching them and elbowed Magnus to get his attention. Then, both men waved at him. He waved back before taking his seat. He had to focus on the competition, not his boyfriend, for the next few hours if he wanted to do well.

Since his argument with Jace last week, Alec had devoted more than his usual amount of time toward practice. He got up early every day and put in an extra hour, with the exception of Sunday morning. He had been too tired after the party and dealing with Camille to get up early that day. As a result, he was performing better than he had the morning after the argument. He hoped he wouldn't let his team down today.

Alec passed the time watching his fellow teammates. He liked everyone on his team. They were an odd collection of individuals with varied backgrounds and hobbies, but they all thoroughly enjoyed archery and wanted the team to do well. They cheered for each other, and congratulated each other when they did well. There were no Olympic hopefuls on the team, but plenty of solid archers, and the team tended to win most of their competitions, with Alec generally being the scoring leader.

Finally the time came for Alec to take his place. He stood behind the first line, stretching his arms and shoulder muscles for at least the third time that day. He scooped up his bow from where it leaned against his leg, nocked an arrow, and waited.

One of the things he really liked about this particular competition was the use of electronic scoring, which meant he didn't have to keep his own score. It decreased the delay of tallying the individual scores, which was a huge plus. He got so bored waiting for the officials to make sure everyone's score was correct.

He heard the buzzer indicating the clock was now running. He only had so long to shoot all of his arrows and tally his score. He drew back, exhaled, and fired the arrow. He glanced up at the electronic scoreboard to make sure it recorded the correct number before moving on to the next arrow.

This competition was two rounds at 80 yards and two rounds at 100 yards. Alec liked it because it was short and sweet. Some of the competitions took days to complete. He had to shoot four dozen arrows, and the six highest marks from each round were his final score. He always found that it took him a few arrows to get in the rhythm, and his aim got better as he went. Occasionally, during the longer tournaments, his arm would get tired by the end and his aim would suffer. But that shouldn't happen today, this competition was too quick. He shot more than four dozen arrows every day in practice, and at a much more rapid pace.

Next to the automated scorecards was an electronic board that showed who was winning today's competition. Alec glanced up mid-way through his second set and noticed that he was in fifth place overall, and had finished second in the 80 yard distance. He growled inwardly. Fifth was not good enough, and he wasn't too happy about finishing second. He redoubled his efforts, and finished the competition with strong numbers.

When he returned to his seat, one of his teammates passed him a bottle of water, which he accepted gratefully. He looked up at the board again. He had finished third in the 100 yards, and second overall. His teammates had made a good showing, with six of the top ten individual scores. Their overall combined score was highest, so AU would take home the trophy today.

Alec glanced at the stands. Magnus was cheering goofily, high-fiving the people sitting around him. Alec was sure Magnus didn't know any of them, and he chuckled at his boyfriend's show of support for him. His eyes drifted to Jace, who was looking at him with a mingled expression that said 'not bad' and 'I told you you needed to practice more' combined into one. Alec made a face at him and Jace broke into a grin. Jace had made his point. Alec knew he should have handily won this competition, and he would strive to do better in the future.

Alec collected his things from the locker room, and met Jace and Magnus in the hallway. Jace said he was going to Clary's house, bid them good-bye and left. Magnus walked Alec to his car, chattering away about the competition and how much fun he had while watching Alec, and how proud he was. Alec couldn't bring himself to tell Magnus how he felt like he had failed by not winning the individual race. Magnus was just too happy for him.

Magnus kissed Alec briefly, then scurried to his own car. They followed each other to Magnus's house and heated up some leftover pasta Magnus had made the day before. Over the course of dinner, Magnus withdrew from his chatty self, and Alec had no trouble guessing what was on his mind. Camille.

After dinner, they both changed into sweatpants and flopped onto Magnus's bed. Alec couldn't help noticing how easy it was to be with Magnus, to just sit on his bed casually dressed in unflattering sweats, their chests bare, as he dug his math homework out of his bag. He finished the homework quickly, cast it aside, and turned his attention to the beautiful man next to him.

Magnus was staring off into space with a hazy look in his eyes. This was definitely abnormal. Magnus usually watched Alec do his homework with an expectant look, knowing that as soon as he finished he would give Magnus his full attention, and who knew what would come of that. Alec's brows furrowed as he watch Magnus. He was definitely not imagining this. Magnus's mind was troubled.

He reached out and touched Magnus lightly on this arm. Magnus overreacted and jumped out of his skin. He turned to Alec, a small, embarrassed smile on his face, and said, "Hey."

"Hey to you," Alec replied. He sat up, folding his legs under him and said, "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure," Magnus replied.

Alec took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know something is wrong, that something is bothering you. And I think I know what it is."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes. I mean, I know it has something to do with Camille," Alec amended. "But I'm not sure what."

Magnus smiled sadly. "I just don't like her being back in my life."

"Then why did you answer the phone? Why not just ignore her?"

Magnus's laugh was humorless. "You can't just ignore Camille. I tried once…it was much worse than just dealing with her head-on."

Alec placed a hand on Magnus's knee. "Will you tell me about it?"

Magnus shook his head. "It…I don't like talking about her…I told you I've been in love twice before you. Well, both times were really painful for me. I don't like talking about them. I never really have talked about them." He was picking at his chipping fingernail polish, not looking at Alec.

"What about the others? The ones you weren't in love with? Will you tell me about them?" Alec asked softly.

Magnus shrugged. "There's not much to tell. Love hurts, so I avoid it."

"So you really just hook up with someone because you get tired of…you know…by yourself?"

Magnus chuckled. "Did you like my comment about having a relationship with my hand?" Alec's cheeks flamed again. "You are so much fun to tease," he added, brushing the pad of his thumb across Alec's cheek. "I love making you blush…In all seriousness though, sometimes I just got lonely and wanted someone to hold me, no strings attached, no feelings involved. Just sex. That's why Woolsey and I have remained friends for so long. Well, friends with benefits, anyway. He just wants a physical relationship, so it worked out for both of us."

"I don't believe that," Alec said softly, holding Magnus's gaze.

"Don't believe what?" Magnus challenged.

"I don't believe you never had feelings for any of the people you slept with," Alec said with conviction. "You see, Magnus, part of Shadowhunter training involves behavior analysis. Shadowhunters have to know when people are telling the truth or lying or hiding something. That's vital for recon missions. My dad used to challenge Izzy and Jace and me almost daily to see what we could find out about our classmates, see what they were hiding."

"And, you think I'm hiding something?"

"Yes, and no. I mean, I know you are hiding your first loves from me. And I think you think you are hiding your true feelings about the others by being cool and dismissive about them, but I know you, Magnus. You have a heart the size of Texas! Underneath all that glitter and sexiness, you're just a sweet, vulnerable guy who falls in love way too easily."

"Is that so?" Magnus said a little irritably.

"Yes, it is," Alec went on. "Do you know what I think? I think you learned to be sexy and predatory from Camille. And I think you use that to keep people from getting too close, so you won't get hurt again. I think you tell yourself that you are just in it for sex, but then you find yourself developing feelings, and end it immediately."

"What the hell, Alec? What are you trying to pull?" Magnus said angrily.

"Nothing," Alec said with equal calm, "I'm just telling you what I've put together, from what you tell me and the way you act. You're a great guy, Magnus, you've just been shit on a few too many times."

Magnus's anger calmed as quickly as it flared. He wasn't truly angry with Alec, but his psychoanalysis was unnerving, and a little too accurate. "It wasn't just Camille," he said quietly. "I've been doing that for years."

Alec flashed a smile. "What I can't figure out is what happened with us," he said, and Magnus's eyes flashed up to his face. "You didn't do the things you normally do with me. You didn't try to stop yourself from caring about me."

Magnus took his hand, his thumb absently smoothing circles on the back of Alec's hand. "You were different, special. I meant what I said about you having my heart from the moment I met you. Falling in love with you was as easy as falling asleep."

"You know I won't hurt you, right?" Alec said softly.

"I want more than anything to believe that." Magnus's eyes looked sad. Alec didn't know what had happened to him, but he knew he had been through immeasurable pain, and he wished there was some way he could take that pain away.

"Camille won't come between us. I won't let her," Alec stated firmly.

Magnus's smile was also sad. Alec knew there was no way to prove his statement. He just had to have faith, and hope that, with time, Magnus would see he was right.

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too, Magnus."

Alec snuggled against Magnus's side, laying across him, their bare chests touching. Alec absorbed the warmth of Magnus's skin and twined their fingers together. Magnus's mind was drifting, he could tell, perhaps thinking about their conversation, perhaps hoping, like Alec was, that Camille would just leave them alone.

He kissed Magnus gently on the lips, drawing him from his thoughts. Magnus kissed him back, a kiss full of love and hope with just a hint of worry. He knew Magnus loved him, and couldn't help being optimistic that their love could conquer whatever, if anything, Camille had planned for them.

But, he wasn't one to sit back and wait to see what would happen. Magnus was suffering because of Camille's presence, and Alec didn't take that lightly. If an opportunity arose for his to do something about this situation, he would take it.


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus's phone buzzed. He picked it up and pressed a button. "No! Goddamn it, no!" he said. He shoved the phone roughly into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. His hands were shaking as he pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

Alec parked his car at the Belcourt Hotel, and looked around nervously. He would say his peace, and get out of there as quickly as possible. That was the plan, at least. He wanted to be at Magnus's, in his boyfriend's arms, but he just couldn't stand the look on Magnus's face any longer. It had been nearly a week since he met Camille, and Magnus had become moodier, more distant, and more worried every day.

As he pressed the elevator button, he felt a pang of guilt. Magnus didn't know he was here. He had lied and said he was finishing a paper for school and would then be over to see him. He knew Magnus would not be happy that he had come to see Camille, but he thought if he could reason with her, just explain the situation, maybe she would leave and Magnus could go back to being his happy self.

He sighed deeply. He had been somewhat surprised at how easily he had found Camille's contact information. It had taken very little effort on his part. He had been equally surprised that Camillie had so readily agreed to meet with him. She sounded so civil on the phone, pleasant. Could it be that Magnus's opinion of her had colored his first impression? That maybe she wasn't as bad as he made her sound? People's opinions of others could be drastically exaggerated when they were hurt by someone they loved.

The elevator doors opened and Alec stepped up to the door of Camille's penthouse. The door was not completely closed, and eased open when he knocked on it. He heard Camille's soft, feminine voice beckon him into the room.

He entered the suite tentatively. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood erect, and he suddenly wondered if this was a bad idea. _She's just a girl_, he told himself, _not a demon. S__he can't possibly hurt you._

Camille was standing next to the sofa, dressed in an elegant red evening dress. This took him a little by surprise. _She must have somewhere to go after she meets with me,_ he thought, knowing she couldn't possibly be this dressed up for him. He noted that the living room was divided from the dining room by a wall of evergreen trees, giving the illusion of privacy. Camille curved her index finger, summoning him closer. He took another hesitant step. Her face split into a beautiful grin, her white teeth shining in the dim light.

He looked up and noticed she was standing directly beneath a recessed light, making her look like she stood in a spotlight. He had to admit the girl had style. She motioned for him to come closer still, and he did.

Before he knew what happened, she had grabbed the open edges of his jacket and pulled him into her spotlight, and kissed him. He was stunned, and it took a few moments for his brain to reengage, for him to realize what was happening. When he did, he gripped her by the shoulders and shoved.

His natural instinct took over, that was the only explanation, for he shoved her much harder than necessary, much harder than he intended. She overbalanced in her heeled shoes and toppled backward, landing hard on her ass. She looked up at him angrily, a low growl escaping her lips. But he didn't care. He felt bad for pushing her down, but also violated for that kiss.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"It's called a kiss, Alexander," she said, drawing out his name. "Surely you've had one of those before. You are dating Magnus Bane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied.

"I know Magnus, I dare say better than you do," she said scornfully. "I know how he is. He wouldn't be with you if he wasn't getting his rocks off."

Alec's face flushed, and his anger rose. His sex life was none of her business. Camille drew herself off the ground, brushing down her dress as if she had fallen into dirt instead of on her spotless floor. Alec watched, not offering any assistance, with a cold pleasure.

"Why are you here?" Camille said, meeting his gaze, and Alec saw something cold, almost unnatural in her eyes. Perhaps he had underestimated her.

"I want you to leave," Alec said with more confidence than he actually felt.

Camille's laugh was a high, tinkling sound. "I believe you are in _my_ house."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "I want you to leave Alicante," he clarified. "Hell you can leave New York for all I care. Just stay away from Magnus. He was happy before you came around. We are happy together."

A slow, devilish grin spread across her face. "Magnus loves me," she said. "Has he told you about us? About how wonderful we were together?"

"Actually he told me how awful your relationship was," Alec said, crossing his arms in front of him.

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Oh, Magnus always was one to exaggerate. We were very much in love…we still are. I bet he didn't tell you that." Alec's determined expression faltered, and Camille pounced. "I knew he wouldn't tell you. It was so personal, so wonderful. He would hold me and kiss me and make love to me all…night…long…" She wrapped her arms around her body sensually, as if imagining being in Magnus's arms again. "We did things for each other you could only dream about doing."

Alec felt sick. He wasn't exactly jealous…well, maybe he was. Should he be? Was it ancient history as Magnus said? Camille sure didn't seem to think so. He shook his head, breaking free of these thoughts and said, "I want you to leave us alone." He was glad to hear that his voice was steady and determined, even if his hands were shaking.

"I'll leave as soon as I get what I came for," Camille said, her features twisting into a smirk as a ding sounded. Alec wasn't sure where the sound came from, and didn't waste time worrying about it.

"What exactly is that?" Alec said.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud bang as the door slammed open, ricocheting off the wall. Magnus was framed in the doorway looking furious. Alec stared, his mouth agape, his hands shaking harder. He was not prepared to find Magnus here and wondered what on Earth he was doing here.

"Magnus?" he said shakily, taking a step toward him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Alec?" he said coldly, and Alec paused. He had never heard Magnus sound like that before, especially not toward him.

"I-I…" he began, but his mind went blank. He didn't even know what to say to defend himself. What could he say? Magnus had specifically told him not to go near Camille, and even though he did this _for_ Magnus, he doubted he would understand. Alec glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Camille was gone, had disappeared into the shadows. Convenient.

"Save it, Alec," Magnus said. "Whatever lame excuse you were going to try, just save it. It's over. I can't be with you anymore." And with that he turned to leave.

Alec followed him, his mind racing as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. What should he do? What should he say? Why was Magnus here? Why the fuck couldn't he form a damn sentence?

Magnus stood as far away from him in the elevator as possible. He wasn't looking at him, at least not directly, but with every wall covered in mirrors it was likely that Magnus was all too aware of Alec's position. He didn't speak.

"Magnus?" Alec finally managed.

The elevator doors opened and Magnus darted out, hurrying through the lobby and toward his car. Alec raced after him and caught his arm as Magnus was about to get into his car. Magnus jerked his arm out of Alec's grasp, and Alec felt pain shoot through his heart.

"How could you?" Magnus shouted. A couple walking down the sidewalk turned to look in their direction. Alec ignored them.

"I came to-" Alec began, but Magnus cut him off.

"I don't care what you are going to say! I told you to stay away from her!"

"I know. Magnus please just listen to me."

"No! I trusted you! God, Alec, how could you do this to me?"

Alec was visibly shaking now. He angrily brushed a tear from his cheek. "Magnus, I-"

"Just leave me alone! Go away! It's over!" Magnus was pacing like a caged lion. No, like a tortured caged lion. His eyes were wild, pupils dilated until Alec could barely see a ring of his green-gold iris. His hair stood on end as if he were emitting electricity through the spiked tips.

"Magnus, please don't-"

Magnus turned away, leaning against his car with his face in his hands, his body rocking back and forth. Anger welled up in Alec, anger and fear, and hatred for Camille. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the building from which they had exited. The rock skimmed off the surface of the brick and he screamed, no longer able to hold his emotions in. This could not be happening. He couldn't lose Magnus.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted. "Magnus please don't do this! Just talk to me! I love you!"

Magnus looked up at that. He saw the tear tracks on Alec's cheeks and softly muttered, "I can't be with you now, Alec."

"Fine. Whatever," Alec said, his voice sounding defeated, and turned toward his car.

"Wait!" Magnus said, grabbing at Alec's arm. "Let me take you home." There was an edge in Magnus's voice that stopped Alec cold, and when he turned back, Magnus looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Alec raised his brows, an incredulous expression on his face. "What?"

Magnus was shaking his head. He looked…panicked. There was no other word for it. Magnus was panicking. "You can't leave. I have to make sure you're safe." His voice sounded strange to Alec, too high, too scared.

"You have to be kidding me," Alec said. "You break up with me and then want to _give me a ride home_?"

Magnus was on the brink of hysteria. What the hell was going on inside his head? "This can't happen again. I can't…" He locked eyes with Alec, and Alec could see sheer terror in his eyes. "Please, just let me make sure you are safe."

"What? You want me to leave my car here?" Alec said, seriously wondering if he should let Magnus drive at all, much less drive him home. He had never seen Magnus like this. His pulse beat rapidly against his temples, the beginnings of a headache, as he tried to make sense of this bizarre situation.

"Please, Alec. Please," Magnus begged. "I can't lose you like that." He grabbed hold of Alec's hands, his eyes pleading with him.

And Alec caved. He didn't understand what was going on, and he wondered if Magnus's actions were even related to what was happening between them right now. He feared for Magnus if he didn't go along with this. He seemed mentally fragile at the moment. A thought briefly crossed Alec's mind that maybe Magnus was relieving something from his past.

"Fine," he said, and slid into the passenger seat of Magnus's car. Magnus let out a long breath, visibly relieved. None of it made any sense.

He let Magnus back out of the parking spot and pull onto the street, watching him calm down with each passing second. Then finally, he said, "Magnus, what is going on? What was that all about?"

Magnus looked as if his heart had been crushed. "I…we can't be together now." A tear trickled down his cheek as he spoke, and Alec could see how much pain he was in, but he didn't understand why. Surely going behind his back to talk to Camille didn't warrant breaking up. Surely they could talk about this.

But no matter what Alec said, Magnus wouldn't give him a straight answer. He just kept talking crazy, repeating the same things he had already said. Then the short trip to Alec's apartment was over. He turned to Magnus and tried one last time, but Magnus said, "I love you, Alec. But it's over. I can't believe you did this."

"Magnus-"

"Goodbye, Alec."

And Alec got out of the car. Magnus took off as soon as he closed the door, squealing tires as he sped off down the street. Alec sprinted into his apartment and slammed the door angrily behind him. Jace was stepping away from the window and looking at Alec with a strange expression on his face.

Alec tossed him the keys to his car. "Will you go to the Belcourt Hotel and get my car?"

"Sure," said Jace, slowly. "What's going on, Alec?"

Alec shook his head, tears springing to his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "I have no idea. He broke up with me and then wouldn't let me drive home. I…I don't know."

He couldn't take it anymore. He darted into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, and launched onto his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and let the pent up emotions escape him. His mind was racing, thoughts chasing themselves around inside his head. Magnus looking angry, then panicked, then finally calming when he agreed to ride with him. What had that been about? Why had Magnus broken up with him over something so silly? He couldn't make sense of any of it. All he knew was that he loved Magnus, and now he didn't have him anymore.

He had been wrong.

Camille had won.


	23. Chapter 23

Alec woke with a splitting headache. He had spent the last four days, since his breakup with Magnus, at the bottom of a variety of bottles, the evidence of his binging littering his bedroom floor. He had called in to work on Saturday and Monday, and skipped all his classes. And he just didn't care. He had lost Magnus, which he did care about, and nothing else mattered.

He rummaged in his bathroom drawer for some ibuprofen, and popped a couple, wondering if he should bother, or just grab another bottle to drink. Then he remembered he had finished the last bottle rum last night, and added it to the whiskey and vodka bottles on his floor. He sighed. Jace had been patient with him so far, but he knew he would not get him more liquor until he straightened up and went back to work and school. He knew he was forced to deal with his feelings now, no matter how much he wanted to drown them.

"ALEC!" Jace called from the living room.

Alec rubbed his hand over his face, ruffling his hair, and opened his bedroom door. He was dressed in only his boxers, and not even a clean pair at that, but Jace had seen him half naked before, and he really didn't have it in him to care right now.

"What?" he said as he threw the door open, and stood half hidden in the doorway. His black boxers, black hair, and the inky black lines of his tattoos contrasted nicely with the paleness of his skin.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jace said, side-stepping to reveal a pathetic looking Magnus.

Magnus's hair was down, and looked like it hadn't seen a comb in days. His clothes were dark and rumpled, no color, no glitter, no happiness. He looked like he hadn't slept for who knows how long. But what stuck out the most was his eyes. Alec thought he had never seen sadder eyes in his life.

As much as he wanted to go to him, and hold him, and tell him he loved him, he also wondered what gave him the right to look so sad after breaking up with Alec. After breaking his heart. His words were much harsher than he meant them to be. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Magnus said quietly.

"I don't know. Can we?" Alec spat. "Last time I saw you there wasn't much talking, just you acting strange and saying things that didn't make any sense!" His voice rose at the end along with his anger. He had played that scene in his alcohol addled mind for the last four days, and still couldn't make any sense of it.

He ducked back into his room, leaving the door open behind him. Magnus glanced at Jace, wondering what to do.

"That's about as good an invitation as you're going to get," Jace said softly. Magnus nodded and started toward Alec's open door, but Jace stopped him. "Listen, Magnus. Part of me wants to kick your ass for hurting him. But I know that won't help. So instead, I'm asking you to fix this. He's been in there drunk for days, he's not eating, and he's listening to all kinds of break-up songs, which includes a lot of Taylor Swift, I might add."

Magnus gave a humorless smile. "Let me guess, 'I Knew You Were Trouble'?"

Jace nodded. "Among others. And let's be honest, we all knew you were trouble." Magnus flinched, and Jace's tone softened. "He loves you. Now get in there and fix this. I want my best friend back. I can't take it anymore."

Magnus closed the distance between him and Alec's door, took a deep breath and stepped inside, softly closing the door behind him. Alec stood in the corner with his back facing Magnus. He hadn't bothered to put any clothes on. Magnus glanced around the room and noticed all the empty bottles, and felt a sharp pang of guilt.

Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to say. Jace's words inspired him suddenly and he sang, "_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_."

Alec turned around. "Taylor Swift. Nice. Did Jace tell you?" The edge in his voice broke, and Magnus took a step closer.

HIs eyes fell to the bandage covering Alec's ribs on his left side. "Are you hurt?" he said, his voice full of concern.

Alec looked away, shaking his head. "I got a new tattoo."

"Oh," Magnus said with relief. "Can I see it?"

Alec peeled the bandage off, and Magnus took another couple of steps toward him. Alec backed up, moving away from him, so Magnus kept his distance. There was a large symbol covering Alec's ribs, thick black lines in a shape resembling an embellished capital A. Something clicked in Magnus's mind, a conversation he had had with Alec about his tattoos. He had said he was saving that location for the first time he fell in love, and that he tended to get new tats whenever something major happened in his life.

"Is that…?"

"The love rune," Alec finished, nodding his head.

"Why did you wait til now to get it?"

"I have plenty of time now. Nothing better to do," he said bitterly, and turned his back to Magnus again. His head hung low, his dangling hair obscuring his face, and Magnus's heart broke again.

He crossed the room in two long strides, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and rested his head on the back of Alec's neck. He breathed him in. Alec smelled like old sweat and stale drink, with a slightly bitter undertone of stomach acid, and an overwhelming air of sadness. It was not a pleasant aroma, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry," he mumbled against Alec's back, trying with everything he had to restrain his emotions.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked again, pulling away from him.

"To talk to you."

"Why now? You haven't talked to me in days. What's changed?" Alec turned to face him again, crossing his arms in front of his chest protectively.

"Will," Magnus said with a small laugh. "He said, and I quote, 'I knew you would fuck it up. Get over there and get your boyfriend back, you stupid fucking idiot.'"

Alec's expression changed. "Is that what you want? Do you want me back?"

Magnus's nod was just barely perceptible. "I miss you. But we need to talk first."

"So talk," Alec said. "Please. Tell me what the fuck happened the other night, because I have no idea."

Magnus pulled out his phone, and fiddled with it for a moment before handing it to Alec. There was a picture on the screen of Alec kissing Camille. His jaw dropped. With everything that happened afterward, he had completely forgotten about that kiss. He shook his head, his eyes darting between Magnus's face and the phone in his hands.

"How...? Where did you get this?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Camille sent it to me. That's why I barged in on you two."

"But, how? There wasn't anyone else there? How did she get this picture?"

"There was someone else there. Probably one of her lapdogs, Walker or Archer. They do whatever she tells them to do," Magnus replied bitterly.

Realization finally dawned on Alec. "She set me up," he said, his blue eyes round and incredulous. "She planned this the whole time."

Magnus nodded. "You can count on that. That's why I wanted you to stay away from her."

Alec was looking around the room as if waiting for someone to jump out and say "Gotcha!" He couldn't believe he had fallen into her trap like this. Then, he turned back to Magnus, a furrow between his brows. "And you believed it? You honestly thought I wanted Camille?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened," Magnus said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "Ever since I broke up with her, she's been out to make my life miserable. She swoops in to town from time to time and steals whoever I'm dating. Man or woman, she doesn't care, as long as it hurts me she's happy. It's one of the reasons I don't get emotionally involved with people."

Alec laughed, which was not exactly the most appropriate response at this moment, but he couldn't help it. "You actually thought _I _wanted _Camille_?" Alec shook his head, still in disbelief. "Magnus, you idiot. I'm not bisexual. I'm gay. I like guys…and I love you. I would never do something like that to you. Ever."

Magnus stared at him, his eyes so clearly wanting to believe Alec. "Will said you would say something like that. He said it was all a misunderstanding and that I was a 'stupid jackass' for not talking to you that night, for ever letting you go."

"Well, Will was right. If you had told me this before, none of this would have happened."

"I know. I'm sorry. I saw the picture and I freaked out. I was so afraid of losing you."

"Do you want to know what I did when she kissed me?" Alec continued. "I pushed her away, perhaps harder than I meant to. She fell on her ass. Boy was she pissed."

"I'll bet she was," Magnus said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what? I felt bad about it before. I don't hit girls, and I felt sick for accidentally knocking her down. But after this, I don't feel bad at all!" Alec said.

"I told you, she's not a girl, she's the devil," Magnus said. He reached out to Alec, so desperately wanting to hold him.

"Magnus…" Alec said, pushing him away, and Magnus's hope died, and must have shown on his face. "Hey, don't look like that. I just…I haven't taken a bath for a few days. I'm disgusting, and have a killer hangover. I really need a shower, and I would like a few minutes to think." Magnus looked up and met his eyes. "Wait for me. Okay?" Magnus smiled and nodded.

Alec hurried into his bathroom, and brushed his teeth while he let the shower water heat up. He stood under the rejuvenating stream, letting the water wash away the pain he had felt for the last four days. Magnus was here, he wanted him back. It was all a stupid misunderstanding.

He lathered shampoo into his hair, spiking it up playfully, then rinsed it out. He soaped up his washcloth, washed and rinsed his face, and started on his body. He heard a soft click behind him, accompanied by a draft of cold air, and turned to see Magnus standing naked in his shower.

"What are you doing in here?" Alec said, startled.

"I came to help you," Magnus replied.

"I can take a shower by myself, Magnus. I've been doing it for years."

Magnus hummed. "But my way is better." He took the washcloth from Alec's hand and rubbed it against his back, over his shoulders, along his arms. He avoided the new tattoo, but took care of the rest of Alec's torso, and Alec had to admit Magnus's way was much better. Every movement of the washcloth, every brush of Magnus's hand on his skin felt so much better than when he did this himself, so much more sensual. Then Magnus began following the washcloth with his lips, and Alec realized he was getting aroused, and there was no way to hide it in the shower.

He looked down and noticed Magnus was shamelessly aroused as well. He felt a twitch in his abdomen, his heart beat speeding up, as he stared at the beauty of a naked Magnus. Magnus ducked under the shower head, wetting his hair down, rivulets of water streaming down his caramel skin. He emerged from the stream, pushing his hair back from his face, and Alec thought that was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed.

At the look in Alec's eyes, Magnus's restraint crumbled. He pushed Alec against the wall of the shower, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. He was careful to avoid the fresh tattoo, but otherwise, his hands were everywhere, touching and caressing and holding on to Alec like a man possessed. Alec, for his part, was doing the same to Magnus. His hands slid over the smooth skin of his arms, his back, his flat stomach. They pressed their bodies together, each wanting to be just a little bit closer to the other. After a week of worrying about Camille, and four days thinking their relationship was over, neither could get enough. As their bodies moved against each other, Magnus's lips broke away, trailing sensual kisses down Alec's throat, and Alec arched his neck, pressing back against him.

"Make love to me, Alec," Magnus whispered softly against his ear, and Alec quivered.

"Here?" he said, gesturing around the small confines of the shower. Magnus nodded. "But, I don't have any condoms in here," Alec reasoned.

Magnus's palms framed Alec's face. "We don't need them. Not anymore." He had no idea what Magnus meant by 'not anymore.' Perhaps he should care about that, but he found that he didn't.

"What about lube?" he breathed as Magnus drenched his neck in kisses and his body responded to every one of Magnus's touches.

"No problem," Magnus said, breaking away and dropping to his knees.

He took Alec into his mouth, his tongue swirling around Alec's hard shaft as the warm water beat down on his back. It took every bit of self-control he had not to lose it right then. The combined sensations were amazing. When Magnus finally released Alec, he left behind copious amounts of saliva, dripping lazily off his erection.

Magnus stood and turned around, rubbing his ass against Alec, and with minimal effort on Alec's part, he easily slid into him. Magnus pushed back against him, both men moaning loudly as Alec pressed all the way inside Magnus. Alec had never felt anything like this. He was surprised at how much feeling the condom had taken away from this, how much better it felt without it. He felt as if he were so much more sensitive now than he ever was before, and he wondered how long he could hold on like this.

His arms snaked around Magnus's waist, and he leaned in to kiss Magnus's back and shoulders. His heart swelled, just being with Magnus again, something he didn't think he would ever experience again. They moved together as Alec held him tightly around the waist, reveling in the way his skin glided against Magnus's, in the soft moans and desperate breaths escaping him.

Magnus's fingers dug into the grout separating the tiles in the shower wall. He gripped hard, his knuckles turning white, searching for a good hold, as Alec moved within him and held him close. Magnus threw his head back, and made a series of garbled noises as Alec found all of Magnus's most sensitive places, as he continuously brushed that electrifying bundle of nerves and he felt his release building inside him.

Alec's hand slid down, and curved around his erection, pumping with the motion of his hips, and Magnus gripped harder at the tiles. His fingers were raw, and sore, but he hardly noticed with the dizzying pleasure Alec was giving him. Alec moved faster, the water dripping off his body acting as a lubricant for his hand on Magnus. It felt so good, better than it ever had before. Of course, that could be because he thought he had lost Alec, and this reconciliation, this make-up sex, was so full of emotion and passion and need.

Alec's rhythm suddenly broke, and he buried himself in Magnus. He could feel the pulsing and throbbing as Alec's hot liquid shot into him, filling him, and Magnus released against the shower tile with Alec's hand still surrounding him and an incoherent moan escaping his lips. He pressed his cheek against the cool tiles, letting the emotions of the last half hour wash over him along with the water, taking away the last remnants of pain.

Alec removed himself, and turned Magnus around to face him. There were tears in both of their eyes as their eyes locked with each other and they held each other tightly. Magnus kissed Alec, a little roughly, awkwardly, passionately, as his emotions overcame him, and the tears ran down his cheeks.

"I love you, Alec," he said with desperation. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, too, Magnus."

And they each buried their face in the crook of the other's neck, arms wrapped tightly around each other as if they would never let the other go again. They breathed each other in, as their wet, slippery bodies pressed against the other, as they passed love between them in every point where their bodies made contact.

A sudden cooling of the water temperature broke them apart. Alec shut off the water, and they toweled off, their eyes never breaking contact. They left their clothing in the bathroom floor, and climbed into Alec's bed, Alec tossing the covers over them. This bed was much smaller than Magnus's, and less comfortable, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing they needed was each other.

Magnus looked utterly exhausted as he snuggled against Alec, his body draped over him, Alec's arms encircling his body and holding him close. Magnus's eyes slid shut, as Alec's mind raced. Magnus was not off the proverbial hook yet, no matter what they had just done. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew Magnus hadn't been sleeping well, and he would have to wait to ask most of them. He did ask him one more thing before he let him sleep.

"Why were you willing to not use a condom?" he said.

Magnus's eyes opened lazily and he looked up at Alec and smiled. "I always use them, for protection of course, but also because I never expect the relationship to last. It's kind of my reminder that everything ends. Does that make any sense?" Alec nodded. Knowing Magnus the way he did, this actually did make sensge, for Magnus anyway. Magnus continued, "You were a virgin. I take precautions and get tested regularly. We're both clean. And now I know our relationship will last, so I'm not worried about using them."

"We just got back together. How can you know our relationship will last?"

"Because I barely made it four days without you. I love you, Alec. I'm yours, if you want me."

And he nestled his head against Alec's chest, and fell asleep. Alec kissed the top of his head, and tried not to think about his lingering doubts.

* * *

**A/N: The song Magnus sings is "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.**

**Happy New Year!**


	24. Chapter 24

Alec's mind wandered through the events of the last few days. Magnus lay against his chest, in a deep sleep, snoring softly. Magnus normally didn't snore and Alec wondered how long it had been since he had slept well. He looked so exhausted when he showed up unannounced to try to get Alec back, and he had fallen asleep easily after their shower.

Alec's hands were lightly drawing circles on Magnus's back and shoulder and the arm he had draped across Alec's middle. He couldn't deny how good it felt to hold Magnus again, to feel his soft skin beneath his fingertips, to feel the soft exhale of breath against his bare chest. He loved Magnus so much, and his explanation about their breakup made sense, but there was still something lingering, some questions he couldn't move past.

There was a light rap on his door, breaking him from his thoughts. Jace's face appeared in the doorway, and he pointed to Magnus, then Alec and gave the thumbs up sign. Alec knew what he meant. He was asking if everything was okay between them. Thought he was still not sure, Alec returned the sign, and Jace grinned. He then mimed driving and mouthed the name 'Clary' and Alec knew he was leaving for Clary's and likely wouldn't be home tonight. He gave Jace the thumbs up sign again to indicate he understood, and Jace closed the door softly behind him.

Alec squeezed Magnus gently against his body, and kissed the top of his head. His hair was dry now, and sticking up at odd angles. But he still looked beautiful. He wanted so badly for this to work between them, but he knew that Magnus had still not completely opened up to him, and he wondered if he ever would.

Magnus stirred, blinking his eyes and rubbing them sleepily. He looked up at Alec and smiled. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

Alec glanced at the clock. "About five hours."

Magnus shook his head. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Alec brushed the hair out of Magnus's eyes and said, "You looked like you needed it."

Magnus nodded. "I haven't slept much since…" He let the sentence hang in the air. Alec knew what he meant.

Magnus sat up, and Alec did too. "I needed it, too," Alec said, chewing on his lower lip.

"Did you sleep, too, then?"

Alec shook his head. "I needed to think...and I wanted to hold you." He took a deep breath, and said, softly, "We need to talk. I just wanted a little more time with you before we did. But you're awake now and I have to know what happened that night. It was more than just Camille. I know it was. Will you tell me?"

Magnus let his head hang. "You're right, Alec. It was more than just Camille. It's not something I've ever really talked about, but I guess I don't really have a choice now."

"You always have a choice, Magnus."

"Not if I want to keep you..."

Alec couldn't really deny that. He needed to know what happened, why Magnus freaked out the way he did. Otherwise, he would always be waiting for it to happen again, and that was no way to live.

"You don't even talk about it with Will?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Sometimes talking helps," he said, taking Magnus's hand in his own. He was thinking about all the times he had talked to Jace about Max and Isabelle and his parents.

Magnus sighed and nodded, though Alec didn't think he really believed that talking would help. Alec braced himself for whatever Magnus was about to say, and felt a sense of foreboding deep in his gut. Magnus didn't look up as he began to talk.

"When I was sixteen, a girl named Angelica came to live at the Institute. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, long black curly hair, deep brown eyes, skin a little darker than mine. She had a sweet, innocent face that was so full of pain. My heart broke for this girl I didn't even know.

"I followed her social worker to Charlotte's office and found out that Angelica's father had shot her mother in front of her. He then looked directly at his daughter, and shot himself. The social worker was amazed that she was still alive. She said most father's would have killed the child, too. No one knew why he hadn't."

He continued to not meet Alec's eyes as he spoke, talking mostly to Alec's blanket instead. "I could tell how messed up she was by it all, and I remembered how much Will had helped me by being my friend. So I talked to her. I wanted to try to help her. I never meant to fall in love with her, but she was so amazingly sweet and beautiful and broken. It just happened. She was my first love, and eventually she said she loved me, too.

"She had nightmares all the time, from the time she arrived at the Institute. She finally told me about them, and I told her she could come to my room when she had them and I would help her. After a couple of months, she took me up on that offer. She would appear, like a dream, in the middle of the night, and crawl into my bed and I would hold her or sing to her or just talk until she fell back to sleep. I think Charlotte knew what was happening, but she didn't say anything. She felt sorry for Angelica, and I guess she thought if I was helping her, she would just look the other way.

"Then one night, after she had been there about six months, she came to me, and instead of just climbing into my bed, she undressed first. I couldn't believe it. I was completely in love with her, and she said she loved me, but we rarely kissed, and I'd never dreamed she would suddenly want to have sex. I look back at it now and think she was just trying anything to relieve her pain, but at the time…well, when you are sixteen and the girl you love wants to have sex, you have sex."

Magnus absently picked at the remnants of his nail polish as he talked. "And so it went for about six months. The first few months I was in heaven. I mean, I was having sex daily with the girl I loved, who wouldn't be in heaven. But then I began to notice that all we did was have sex. She started to withdraw, and quit talking to me, and eventually grew distant. Then one day she found me in the library doing homework. There were a half dozen other kids in there, too. She walked up to me with tears in her eyes and said we couldn't be together anymore and said 'goodbye.' I was heartbroken, and lost control. I lashed out at her, telling her it didn't matter, that I didn't care about her anyway. It was the biggest lie I ever told. I was so hurt, and handled it so poorly. She turned and ran away." Alec noticed a silent tear on Magnus's face, and he wanted so badly to comfort him, but didn't know how. Magnus didn't seem to be completely present at that moment anyhow, he was too absorbed in his past.

"I didn't know she actually left the Institute until about an hour later. The police showed up and said she had been hit by a car and died on impact. I don't really know what happened after that. I was consumed by guilt." He glanced up at Alec briefly. "The last thing I said to her was that I didn't care about her. The police thought she had accidentally fallen into oncoming traffic; it was raining and dark, so that could have been the case. But they couldn't rule out suicide. The driver of the car said she just appeared out of nowhere. It didn't really matter though. She was dead because of me either way. She was either upset about what I had said and wasn't paying attention, or she did it deliberately because I said I didn't care about her. I knew it was my fault, and that's a heavy load to bear, especially when you are seventeen.

"The driver of the car was beside himself, and so the cops ordered an autopsy. They wanted to know if there were drugs in her system, or some other reason that would have made her want to kill herself. I knew there were no drugs. She had never taken drugs, even when she first lost her parents. I kept quiet about what I had said to her, even though there were witnesses, and nobody else said anything either. A week or so later, the police told Charlotte that there was no evidence of drugs or toxins in her system."

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and looked at Alec again. "I lied to you before, Alec. I said that I had always been safe. Well, condoms are not always easy to get when you are a sixteen-year-old orphan. I stopped by the free clinic as often as possible, but there were a few times when we didn't have protection. I was young and dumb and did whatever she wanted me to do." He shrugged and dropped his gaze back to his hands.

"She was pregnant when she died," he said. His voice cracked as he said the words, and more tears spilled down his cheeks. "I made Charlotte promise to tell me what the autopsy showed, or she would never have told me. I was devastated. I knew then that she had done it on purpose. She wasn't mentally ready to have a baby, and that was the only way she could see out. She wasn't breaking up with me that night, she was telling me goodbye."

"Oh, Magnus," Alec said, his heart breaking for his boyfriend.

Magnus continued on as if Alec hadn't spoken. "I should have just left her alone. Maybe she would still be alive…"

"Magnus, you gave her your love. You may have been the reason she lived as long as she did."

Again, Alec's words didn't seem to reach him. "I would have had a son," Magnus said, his voice holding more pain than Alec had ever known possible. "He would be seven now. I wasn't ready to be a father, but I would have. I would have done anything for her."

He was quiet for several minutes, silent tears still rolling unchecked, then, "I think about them all the time. I used to dream about them. Well, more like nightmares really. Sometimes it would be dark and she would slip through my fingers, out of reach. Sometimes I would just see her covered in blood, her eyes lifeless. Sometimes I would be holding a dead baby boy, or a skeleton of a toddler. I would wake up screaming, and Will was always there to comfort me. I don't think you ever get over something like that, but I eventually found a way to move on, to live my life without them."

"Did you give your little boy a name?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. "Charlotte said I should, but I never did. He was buried with her, so there isn't even a separate grave to visit."

Alec squeezed his hand, and Magnus seemed to take strength from that gesture. His voice changed a little as he continued. "After that, I didn't let myself care about anyone for a long time. I used sex as a distraction from my life, just like she had. And I've never done it without protection since, until now. I didn't want to slip up again, and I didn't want to catch anything, you know?" Alec nodded.

"And then I met Camille. I fell for her act, and got my heart broken again. And I decided then that it wouldn't happen again. I would not let myself fall in love again. I didn't know if I was strong enough to survive getting hurt again. You were right, Alec, I would hook up with someone and have sex with them until I started to develop feelings, and then I ran for the hills." He chuckled softly.

"Is why you freaked out that night?" Alec said. "You were remembering her?"

Magnus nodded. "I saw you walking away from me after I yelled at you that we were done, and suddenly it wasn't you. It was her, Angelica. And then it was you again, and I panicked. What would I do if something like that happened to you? I couldn't lose you like that."

"So this is what Will meant," Alec thought aloud. He didn't even realize he had said it until Magnus asked what he meant. Alec looked at him, a little bit surprised, and said, "When you walked in on Will and me talking in his kitchen, we weren't talking about growing up in Lightwood Manor. He was telling me that you had been through a lot of painful things, and that you were finally happy. He was warning me not to pressure you to talk, and not to hurt you." He smiled briefly at Magnus, who raised the corner of his lip in response.

"Yeah, Will's always been protective of me. He and Jem were there when all this happened, and they knew how bad it got." Magnus looked up again and offered the first true smile all day. "He also knew from the beginning that I was falling in love with you."

Alec moved closer to him, and slid his arm behind his back. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner," Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Magnus. This was an unbearably personal, painful story. I'm glad you shared it with me, but you're not the only one who made a mistake. I should never have gone behind your back like that. I had no idea what you've been through, and I feel terrible for adding to it."

"You haven't heard everything yet," he said quietly. "But you were right, Alec. It does help to talk about it…to you. I want you to know me, to know what I've been through. I want to tell you everything…but I don't think I can tell you anymore tonight. I think this was enough crazy for one night."

Alec slipped his other arm around Magnus and pulled him close. "I can wait until you're ready."

Magnus took a deep breath. His tears had finally stopped, drying tracks lined his face. "So, are we okay?"

Alec smiled. "Yes, we are okay. I love you."

Magnus nestled his head against Alec's throat. He could feel Alec's pulse against his forehead, strong and steady, and it lulled him into a sense of safety and security. This was where he belonged. He knew that now. There would be no more doubts, from either of them.

"I love you, too."

They sat like that for awhile, Magnus folded into Alec's embrace, Alec occasionally turning to kiss whatever part of Magnus's head he could reach. Alec was lost in Magnus's story, and the fact that he was back in his arms, and they were still in love. Magnus was lost in his own relief of finally talking to Alec about his painful past, in Alec's unconditional acceptance of him.

"Camille's gone," Magnus said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She left, as soon as she heard me say it was over between us." Magnus pulled back slightly and looked up at Alec. "She got what she wanted, so she disappeared again."

"Really?" Alec said, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Don't you want revenge for what she did to us?"

Magnus shrugged. "I'm not really the revenge kind of guy. Besides, we already got the best revenge."

"Oh?"

A sly grin cracked Magnus's face. "We're together. She can't hurt us anymore."

"You don't think she will come back when she realizes we are back together?"

Magnus shrugged again. "Oh, she might. But I'm not afraid of her anymore. I trust you, and from now on, I will talk to you instead of overreacting and jumping to conclusions. She can't touch us."

Alec pulled him into another long embrace and kissed him gently. He was confident in their relationship now, too. He had everything he wanted. Magnus was willing to open up to him. Camille was gone. They were back together, and stronger than ever before.

When they broke apart, Magnus glanced down at Alec's love rune tattoo. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Alec said. "I got it the night we broke up, while Jace went back to the hotel to get my car. It's healing well." Magnus reached out a tentative finger, and Alec nodded. "You can touch it."

Magnus lightly ran his finger over the tattoo. He felt a strong emotion course through him at the contact. That tattoo was for him, to symbolize his love. It was something that would always bind them together. And it was a beautiful mark. He kissed Alec gently again.

"Are you hungry?" Alec said, his stomach growling on cue.

Magnus laughed. "I'm starving!" he said.

They ordered a pizza, piled high with toppings, which Magnus raved about being significantly better than the movie theater pizza. They laughed, and joked, and let the roller coaster of emotions of the last four days fade away. It was something they would never forget, because they had learned a valuable lesson about honesty and trust and communication, but they would not dwell on it either. They loved each other…and they would heal together.


	25. Chapter 25

Sunday was funday. The rest of the week was a whirlwind of activity as Alec tried to get his life back in order. He spent time catching up on his missed assignments, apologizing to his boss and coworkers for his absences, and spending as much time in Magnus's presence as he could in the process. They were both busy trying to get caught up, so there wasn't much 'quality time' spent, but they were together, could see each other, smell each other, touch each other. Fortunately, he wasn't too far behind in archery, considering shooting angry arrows at his target had been therapeutic during the breakup, even if he had been drunk and not really aiming.

But now that Sunday was here, they both had the day off and had no plans except to just be together. They were free.

Magnus woke early and made them a huge breakfast of eggs and bacon and pancakes with blueberries and marshmallows. He was always experimenting in the kitchen, and had discovered the beauty of those pancakes awhile back and couldn't wait to share them with Alec. Alec looked like he had died and gone to heaven with the first bite. Of course, that look could also have something to do with Magnus's foot twining around his ankle and rising higher as they ate their breakfasts.

They spent a half-hour cleaning up the kitchen, their shoulders touching as they worked, neither one willing to be separated from the other. The constant friction was starting to have an affect of both of them.

Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled him close. He pressed him against the countertop as his arms found their way around Alec's waist. Alec leaned back, and Magnus bent down to kiss the love rune, _his tattoo_, over Alec's ribs, eliciting a smile from his boyfriend. He worked his way up Alec's body, kissing each rib, the bulge of every muscle, every tattoo he encountered on his way.

Alec's head fell back and Magnus took advantage of that position as well. His tongue thrummed across the pulse in Alec's neck at the point where it connected to his chest, and Alec moaned. Magnus bit down on the crook of Alec's neck, causing his boyfriend to quiver against him. His tongue trailed along Alec's jaw, followed by kisses, and then their mouths finally came together.

Alec's fingers were working their way up Magnus's back, dancing across the sharp points of his shoulder blades, palpating the movements of his muscles as his hands worked up and down Alec's body. When Alec's hands finally reached the fleshy parts of Magnus's shoulders, he gripped them tightly for just a moment before sliding his arms around Magnus's neck, and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue inside Magnus's mouth, tasting the sweet, exotic flavor, brushing his tongue against Magnus's and probing all the dark recesses.

Alec felt light-headed, not just from the breathless kiss, but from having Magnus in his arms, from knowing Magnus was his. The last two weeks seemed to slip away as he lost himself in Magnus's kiss and touch, the feel of Magnus's hands and lips and tongue on his body.

Magnus's hands slid down his body and captured his hand. He tugged Alec up the stairs, slipped inside his room and closed the door behind them. He grabbed the remote, dimming the lights to a soft, romantic glow and clicking on the stereo almost simultaneously. The sweet melody of a love song wafted through the air and Alec recognized the song as one of from the cd Magnus made for Halloween, the one with songs about angels and heaven. He smiled at the memory of that night, his thoughts conveniently skirting the part involving Camille.

Magnus never once broke contact with Alec, and now pulled gently on his hand, curving his arm above Alec's head and making him spin in a circle. He caught him as he faced Magnus again, and pulled him close as his arms, once again, wound around his boyfriend. They swayed casually to the music, nuzzling against each other, breathing each other in, falling even further in love.

They had each done what they had to do this week to get their lives back on track, but now they could focus on their relationship and putting everything they had into it, into each other, into being together, and shedding the hurt that had broken them last week. The fissures were sealing, the pain receding, and the attempt to make things right between them was rapidly becoming effortless. It's funny how letting the person you love in, letting them break down the barriers to your heart, trusting them and communicating with them, can make a relationship so much better.

Without warning, Magnus leaned Alec backwards into a dip. Alec's hair flew away from his face, and he laughed harder than he had in weeks. Then Magnus pulled him back up, grinning widely, and kissed him. Their dancing ceased as they wordlessly chose the kissing instead.

Magnus's mouth moved against Alec's, with Alec's. They brought their lips together time and again, soft brushes, firm presses, playful pecks, and long, lazy kisses full of love. They were so lost in each other, their hands operating of their own volition, that neither could explain how, exactly, they ended up in bed, completely naked.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They roamed and stroked and caressed and soothed, trailing up and down the other's body, exploring and probing and occasionally even tickling. Their lips were no different, demanding constant contact with lips and necks and chests and shoulders, until eventually Magnus leaned Alec back, and rolled on top of him.

Magnus looked deeply into Alec's eyes, and saw more love reflected there than he ever thought possible. Suddenly, his need to be close to Alec intensified. He brushed his body against Alec's, moaning as their erections touched and had them quivering with anticipation. He could see not only love in Alec's eyes, but a depth of longing and desire that unsettled him. Alec wanted him, as much as he wanted Alec.

He almost regretted having to take his hand off Alec, even if only long enough to reach for the lubricant. He slid his hand between them, massaging the lube onto his arousal, and moaning at the contact. When he finally slipped into Alec, he saw stars. It was the most heavenly, wonderful sensation he had ever felt. There were no barriers between them, just flesh on flesh, his ultra-sensitive skin surrounded by the intense warmth of Alec.

And it wasn't enough. Magnus still wanted to be closer. He wanted to crawl inside Alec's chest, feel his heartbeat, see the love for him that his heart contained. He wanted to be completely surrounded by Alec so that nothing could ever separate them again. He wanted them to be truly one. But that wasn't possible, so he would settle for being in his arms, inside him, holding him tightly, and feeling the love that radiated between them.

Magnus moved in a very slow, deliberate pace. If this was as close to Alec as he could get, he wanted it to last as long as possible. This was not about feeling good and the end result, and it was not about their passion for each other. This was an expression of love, a need to be together, a healing of all the things that had broken between them, and a promise to never hurt each other again.

This was not like their shower make-up sex, where they simply needed to purge their pain and spill it all over the shower floor.

Magnus drew his thumb across Alec's cheek, tenderly and lovingly bringing their lips back together. The kiss was slow and sweet, lazy, as if they were sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company rather than making love. But it was right, it was perfect, it was what they needed. He tangled Alec's hair through his fingers, the soft locks tickling his skin.

They had never experienced anything like this before. Their lovemaking was usually primal, carnal, urgent. This was every bit as wonderful, and intensely emotional, but by comparison was more subdued, ethereal. This was about their love, not their desire.

Magnus maintained his slow, even pace, careful to avoid any action that would make this end too quickly. He kissed Alec, slowly, deeply, passionately, but not so much as to push him over the edge. He wanted to take his time. He wanted this feeling to last forever, even though he knew that was impossible. Sex was fleeting. Lust, desire and passion were fleeting. But love could stay the course, love could last forever.

Magnus was suddenly overcome with emotion. He buried his face in Alec's neck, breathing in the scent of his hair, tightening his arms around his body. He tried to steady himself as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but it was no use. He could feel his love for Alec pouring out of him as if he had turned on a faucet, could feel his body absorbing Alec's love, and the tears of happiness spilled down his face. He raised his head and looked into Alec's over-bright eyes, saw the love that they held, and the wet tracks on his cheeks. He brushed away Alec's tears, as Alec did the same for him.

"I love you," Magnus whispered in a husky voice.

"I love you," Alec replied with shaky words.

And Magnus kissed him again. Somehow, they registered the fact that they had already heard the song that was playing. How many times they had heard it, they did not know, or care. Despite his best efforts, their kiss sparked, and ignited, and what had been a slow, healing, reciprocating lovemaking, quickly burst into flames. Alec's hands slid down Magnus's body, gripping his hips, coaxing him into faster movements, and Magnus had no choice but to comply.

Alec's breathing came out in harsh moans, the musical rhythm that set every one of Magnus's nerves on fire. He felt it deep in his groin, the coiling energy in his abdomen that rose up with every little sound that Alec made, every expression of love and passion for his boyfriend. With each tug on his hips, and as Alec's hands slid around to cup his ass, Magnus lost a little more control. His heart wanted him to stop, to make this continue to last, but he was at the point of no return, powerless, and he could no more stop his movements than he could stop breathing.

Wanton sounds were escaping him now, low and guttural, as he moved faster and deeper within Alec. He could see the pulse bounding in Alec's throat as he arched his back and begged Magnus for more. Resisting was futile, he realized, as he listened to the gasps and moans and sighs that mingled with his own and music playing in the background, creating the most beautiful symphony of pleasure he had ever heard. Alec's body spasmed in his arms as he cried out Magnus's name, or some garbled version of it, and warm, sticky fluid sprayed their abdomens. Alec tightened around him, wrapping his body, in every sense, around Magnus, and Magnus held on tightly as he released deep inside him.

Alec's body went limp save for the heavy panting, and his arms and legs lost their grip and slid off of Magnus. He seemed to be trying to say something, but wasn't quite able. Magnus didn't release him, still wanting to be as close as possible to the man he loved. He continued to hold Alec, kiss him, love him until it just wasn't possible any longer, then he removed himself and draped his body across Alec's. Their bodies still touched in as many contact points as possible.

Alec finally regained his ability to speak, but found that he had no words for what had just happened. What do you say after the most emotional experience of your life? When he could finally feel his body again, he engulfed Magnus in his embrace and whispered, "I love you," again, though he felt it was an inadequate description of how he really felt.

They lay like that, arms and legs entwined, bodies pressing together, as their heart rates and breathing slowly returned to normal. There were no words to say, none were needed. They just needed to be.

Finally, after God-only-knew how long, they became aware of more than just each other. Magnus heard the song that was playing, and was struck by how much the words described how he had been feeling lately. So he raised himself slightly, hovering over Alec, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, so full of love, and sang to him.

"_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
To turn your angel eyes my way?" _

Alec's eyes widened, then turned incredulous. "I've already told you how amazing you are, Magnus. Nothing has changed…except that now I know how strong you are, too."

"I still can't believe you think I'm amazing. You're the amazing one."

Magnus traced Alec's features with a featherlight touch, trailing his finger along his cheek, his jaw, his lips, before replacing his finger with his lips and kissing him gently. When at last he broke the kiss, he nestled his head against Alec's chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat. He could almost imagine it saying his name with each beat. _Mag-nus, Mag-nus, Mag-nus._

"Move in with me," he blurted out quietly, and felt Alec's sharp intake of breath against his cheek. He turned his eyes on Alec's, locking gazes, waiting for him to respond.

He thought about Alec moving in every time Alec left his house, and recently those thought were punctuated by an intense longing, but he hadn't intended to say it, not just yet. He wasn't sure that Alec was ready for that, not after everything that had happened between them. Apparently his subconscious longed for Alec as much as the rest of his body, and he smiled at that thought.

Alec stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Magnus said without hesitation. He propped himself on his elbows, reading Alec's features as he spoke. "I love you, and I hate it when you leave. It feels so right when you're here with me. I want you with me all the time, every day and night."

Alec smiled warmly, but then his face fell. Magnus easily identified the longing in his expression. "Magnus, I can't just move out. Jace walked away from everything for me, I can't just leave him."

Jace. Magnus hadn't thought about him. He had focused on Alec moving _in, _not Alec having to move _out._ His disappointment must have been written all over his face, for Alec said, "Give me some time, okay? I'll talk to Jace and see what he thinks of the idea. He spends a lot of time at Clary's, maybe he's ready to take the next step, too."

Magnus's eyes snapped up to Alec's. "You're ready? You want to?" he stammered.

Alec nodded. "I really do, but I won't until Jace is ready. I owe him too much. I can't do that to him."

Magnus understood. He was honestly surprised Alec was ready, considering everything that had happened recently. He was just happy that Alec wanted to move in with him. Maybe he wanted to be with Magnus as much as Magnus wanted to be with him. Maybe he wanted to make a commitment just as much as Magnus did.

* * *

**A/N: The song is "Angel Eyes" by The Jeff Healey Band.**


	26. Chapter 26

Alec sat in class on Tuesday, wondering why he even bothered. His professor had them reading from a book...seriously. But Alec wasn't reading. His mind wandered, replaying the events of the last week. He noted with interest how happy he was, how much happier Magnus was, as he returned to his usual laughing, joking, sexy self. Neither one had brought up the subject of Angelica or the baby, though Alec thought about them frequently, and he was sure Magnus did, too. He was thankful to have a better understanding of his boyfriend, and all that he had been through, and he was glad their relationship was moving forward. Magnus was such a great guy, especially considering all the he had been through, and Alec didn't even know _all _of that yet.

His pocket buzzed, and Alec couldn't help the smile on his face when Magnus's name lit up on the screen of his phone.

_Can you come over after class?_

Alec thought this statement weird. He always went to Magnus's after class on Tuesday.

_I was planning to, _he replied.

_Good_

Now Alec was suspicious. A one word answer from Magnus? No sexiness? No smilies?

_Is everything ok?_ Alec typed.

_We'll talk when you get here_

Alec's heart beat faster. He looked around the class, wondering if anyone would notice if he got up and left. He checked the time on his phone. He had about twenty minutes left of class, and they weren't doing anything but reading. It was pointless to even be here. He could read at home.

He was thankful he sat at the back of the class as he scooped up his backpack, shoved his book inside, and left the room. Magnus was on his mind, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He nearly ran headlong into a professor carrying a stack of papers. He tossed a 'Sorry!' to the professor as he scrambled down the hall and out of the building.

He was fairly certain he rolled through a stop sign on the way to Magnus's, but no one was around, and he was completely distracted with worry over Magnus. He was unlocking the door to Magnus's house and closing the door behind him in record time. He cautiously, quietly, peered into the kitchen as he passed it, but Magnus wasn't there. He finally found him sitting on his couch, staring into space.

"Magnus?" he said softly, trying not to startle him. Magnus jumped anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he said, glancing at the clock and noticing Alec was here a good twenty minutes before he should have been.

"I left early," Alec said, sliding onto the couch beside him.

"I don't want you missing anymore school because of me," Magnus said, a furrow developing between his eyes.

"I was worried about you. You sounded weird in your text."

"How can I sound weird in a text?" Magnus said, tilting his head slightly.

"You just did," Alec replied. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Magnus shrugged. "You really didn't have to leave class. It's just…today is a difficult day for me." He met Alec's eyes, and Alec noted for the first time how sad Magnus looked. "My mom died sixteen years ago today."

"Oh," Alec said, scooting closer to him on the couch and placing an arm around his shoulders. He sat quietly, not wanting to pressure Magnus into talking if he didn't want to. After a very pregnant pause, Magnus finally started talking.

"My mom…she was everything to me. I don't even know where to begin to tell you about her…"

Alec sighed, and waited. He held Magnus's hand, encouraging him, but also letting him take his time, go at his own pace. Magnus smiled briefly, expressing his gratitude.

"You have to understand, I was only eight when she died. My memories are hazy, so most of what I know I learned after she was gone. By all accounts, she and my dad were happy. They were young when they fell in love, and in their early twenties when they married. Everything was perfect, at least according to their friends…"

Magnus sighed. "I never saw any of that. Shortly after I was born, my mom starting have weird…episodes. I don't really know how to explain them. She just wasn't herself. Mostly she was quiet, and wouldn't talk to anyone, but sometimes, she would yell and throw things. At first, these episodes were infrequent, maybe a few times a month or so, but gradually then grew to happen all the time. By the time I was seven or so, she was more 'not her' than 'her.'

"My dad had no idea what was going on. I don't know if it never occurred to him to take her to a doctor or if he was just that cruel. I never thought of him as cruel like that, but then, the more these episodes happened, the more weird he got. He started yelling at her, shaking her, telling her to stop acting that way, like it was something she could control."

Alec noticed Magnus's hands were shaking, and he held them tighter. "The more episodes she had, the worse he treated her, until eventually he hit her. The more he hit her, the more episodes she had, like it was a protective mechanism or something. Only he couldn't see that. I'm not sure I saw it at first either, I was so young, but eventually it became obvious.

"She became withdrawn. She wouldn't come out of her room, wouldn't go anywhere, wouldn't let her friends come over, wouldn't talk to anyone. Except me. The worse it got, the more reclusive she became, the more she would only talk to me. And oftentimes, when we were alone, she would be normal. It was these periods of lucidity that kept me going, that made me and my mom so close.

"During these periods, we would go for walks or play in the garden. This is when she taught me about growing vegetables, and how to feed and water and nurture them so they would bear the best fruit. My mom was so awesome in those times. I began to feel sorry for everyone else, for everyone who didn't get to see her like this. But part of me was happy that I was the one who did get to see her, the real her. I guess I felt special, being the only one."

Alec saw a tear trickle down Magnus's cheek, and a part of him sincerely hoped Magnus didn't have anymore stories to tell that made him cry. His heart broke every time he saw him like this.

"It was during these times that she told me stories. She made them sound like fairy tales, but I found out later that they were true. They were the stories of how my parents met and fell in love, that sort of thing. And they were the stories of how she felt when she wasn't herself. She was scared. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why she did the things she did. It was heartbreaking.

"Anyway, like a little kid at Christmas, I could hardly wait for the next lucid moment. And when it finally came, I was so unbelievably happy. I knew her secrets and spent real time with her. She taught me what it meant to love someone, someone who wasn't perfect, but was perfect to me. Does that make any sense?"

Alec nodded, and Magnus smiled appreciatively. Then he looked down at their hands, now clutching each other, tangled into a ball of fists.

"Then, one day, I came home from school to find her hanging from a rope in the barn. She was dead. She was so cold. I still remember that, how cold she felt. I screamed for my dad, and don't remember much after that. The funeral and everything was a blur. I do remember hearing my mom's best friend say how tragic it all was and how she should have seen it coming with all the strange changes in her behavior.

"My father blamed me. A few weeks after the funeral, he snapped one day and started screaming at me, saying it was my fault. All of it, her illness, or whatever it was, her weird behavior, her death. I had turned nine by then, my birthday was only a few weeks away, but it was still a lot for a little kid to take. He said she had been perfectly normal until she got pregnant with me. I had changed her, it was all my fault.

"And I believed him. She had been like that my whole life, but it had gotten worse over the years. And I overheard their friends comforting my dad and saying how outgoing and friendly she used to be, before she had me. What else was I to think?"

Alec shook his head. "I wasn't your fault, Magnus."

Magnus offered a weak smile. "I know that now, but I didn't back then. I know there was something psychologically wrong with her, but since he never took her to the doctor, I don't know what it was. Maybe schizophrenia, or some other personality disorder. Maybe there was medication that would have helped her. I don't know. She was helpless, relying on him, and there wasn't anything I could do either.

"When I first started college, I thought about studying psychology. I even took a couple of classes. They were interesting and I enjoyed them, but it was too hard. They brought back too many painful memories, so I dropped them and took art instead. I failed her again."

"No, Magnus," Alec said, lifting his chin with a gentle finger. "You were the only one who didn't fail her. Everyone else did, her husband, her friends, but not you. You were the only one who was there, the only one who listened. Don't blame yourself."

"I know, sometimes it's just hard not to blame me. My dad certainly did. But even then, I could tell how much her death destroyed him. He loved her, he just didn't know what was wrong with her. I know that doesn't make any sense with what I've told you. How could you possibly understand that? But it's true. I saw his face when he found her dead. That look in his eyes…I'll never forget it. He loved her.

"Me, however, I'm not so sure about. I think he honestly thought I was to blame for taking his wife from him. Eventually, his heartbreak turned to rage, and he started hitting me. He would scream that it was my fault she was dead, that my birth, my very existence had damaged her. I think he thought I was something evil…I don't know.

"This went on for about a year and a half. He hit me with his fist, his belt, beer bottles, whatever he had handy at the time. I, like most kids, got good at making up stories to account for my bruises. My friends and teachers must have wondered about all the things I got into, must have thought I was severely clumsy or accident prone. But they never questioned it. No one ever does…

"Then, one day in June, when I was ten, he told me to fetch some water from the lake behind our house. He wanted me to water the chickens, which was suspicious since they were free-roaming and could get their own water from the lake whenever they wanted. But I had learned by then not to point things out to my dad, unless I wanted another bruise.

"So I took the bucket from the barn, which I had been avoiding ever since the day I found my mom there, and walked to the lake. My legs were trembling the whole time." He paused, and Alec noticed both of their hands were trembling. "I heard something, someone, coming up behind me as I bent over with the bucket and scooped water from the lake. Before I could turn around, he was on top of me. My dad's hands closed around my throat and he pushed me under the water. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I knew I was going to die. I knew he had finally lost control and would kill me. I was flailing around, but I couldn't make contact with anything. He was holding me on my back, under water and I couldn't breathe or see anything.

"Then, out of nowhere, I saw my mom's face. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I did. I felt calm, like she had come back for me, to take me with her. And I was okay with dying, okay with following her."

Alec sniffed. There were tears streaming down his face. But Magnus looked calm, his hands steadier than they had been all along. Magnus smiled sadly at him.

"She was my mom," he said, as if he needed to justify wanting to die to be with her, with the only person who had ever really loved him at that point in his life. "But she shook her head, violently, and the next thing I knew there was something heavy in my hand. I swung my arm, and somehow made contact with my dad. He released me, and I scrambled away from him, dropping the rock I was holding. There was so much blood. I got out of the water, gasping for air, and when my voice returned, I screamed as loud as I could. Then I passed out.

"The next thing I remember was the police officer asking me questions. He showed me the rock. It was huge. No one could believe that a ten-year-old, scrawny boy like me could lift it, much less swing it from the position I was in. They eventually decided it must have been some adrenaline-fueled, super-human strength thing, but the _how_ didn't matter to me. All I knew was that I killed my father. I was an orphan, and I had killed both my parents."

"Don't, Magnus," Alec said, releasing his hands and grabbing onto his shoulders. He turned Magnus to look at him full-on. "Don't do this to yourself. You were not responsible for your mom's death. And your dad's was self-defense. He would have killed you. It sounds like he was really close to it."

"I know that," Magnus said. "In my head, I know that. But it still felt like I was responsible. Who else was there to blame?"

"Circumstances," Alec said. "It wasn't your fault, just a series of horrible circumstances."

Magnus smiled sadly, like he didn't completely believe Alec, but appreciated his efforts. "After that, I went to live at the Institute. I was a mess. I had nightmares then, too, for awhile. Charlotte was worried about me, I could tell, even though I barely knew her. She sat with me, and let me cry on her shoulder. She didn't force me to talk like the counselors tried to, she just waited for me to say something. But I never did.

"I nearly killed myself a dozen times. I had no regard for my life, took stupid chances. Some of the kids thought it was cool that I would do anything they dared me to do. Charlotte watched me like a hawk, trying to keep me safe. I think she knew it was only a matter of time before I finally did something that got me killed.

"Then, one day, Will arrived. Like I said before, I don't know why he and I hit it off so well. Kindred spirits? Maybe." Magnus shrugged. "All I know is we somehow helped each other through our grief. I talked to him, like I'd never talked to anyone before. Like I'm talking to you now. Like I should have been talking to you all along."

He smiled at Alec, a true smile this time, but one that held an apology for waiting so long to open up to his boyfriend. Alec smiled back.

"So that's what Will saved you from." Alec said, remembering Magnus's story, by the lake on their first date.

Magnus nodded. "He saved me from myself. He has a habit of doing that."

Alec pulled Magnus to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Once again, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I hope you have stopped being self-destructive now."

Magnus chuckled. "With your help," he said.

"I'm always here for you, Magnus. You know that, don't you?"

Magnus nodded again. "I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too." Alec kissed him, a long, lingering kiss that punctuated his words. When he broke away, he said, "Is there anything else I need to know." He bit his lower lip hesitantly, hoping this was all the baggage Magnus had, not for himself, but because it really hurt him to hear all these terrible things his boyfriend had been through. He had not been exaggerating when he said Magnus had been shit on a few too many times, he just hadn't known at the time how right he was.

"That's everything. Well, the big stuff at least. Some day I'll tell you about the time Will got stuck on the roof in just his boxers."

Alec's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if Magnus was serious or just pulling his leg, and Magnus's laugh didn't give anything away. Magnus winked at him. "His boxers were green, by the way."

Alec laughed. It sounded too loud in the wake of the story Magnus just told him, but it also felt good. He could see by the relief on Magnus's face that he felt better sharing this burden with him. He felt lighter, which he thought was a weird feeling considering the heaviness of Magnus's story, but that's how he felt. He knew Magnus's secrets, and Magnus knew his. There was nothing left to keep them apart. There was only one way to go from here: forward. Together.

* * *

**A/N: It may not seem like it with all I've done to him in this story, but Magnus is one of my all-time favorite characters (if you an interested in knowing the other two, I will refer you to my name...). It was soooooo hard to do this to him. I really want to hug him!**


	27. Chapter 27

Alec was an absolute wreck. The week had flown by, and here it was Thursday evening and he still hadn't talked to Jace about moving in with Magnus. Every time he thought about moving in with his boyfriend he stomach did excited flips, which he was powerless to control, but he tried to keep a level head. He meant it when he said he wouldn't just abandon Jace, not after everything he had done for Alec. There was a good chance that this wasn't going to happen any time soon, so he was trying not to get his hopes too high.

He knew he had to do it tonight. Magnus will be disappointed when he saw him tomorrow if he hadn't at least put the idea out there. The problem was he had no idea what to say to Jace, how to approach the conversation, and most importantly, he didn't want Jace to feel obligated to let him go. He wanted to word it so that Jace understood there was no pressure, no rush, and that he not only _would_ stay as long as Jace wanted him to, but that he _wanted_ to stay for Jace. But every time he tried to formulate a coherent thought about the subject, it just sounded wrong. How was he supposed to convey to his best friend that he really wanted to live with Magnus, and he really wanted Jace to want him to live with Magnus, without pressuring him? He had no idea how to do that.

Consequently, he had been more than a little difficult to deal with at work tonight. He was nervous and anxious, and quick-tempered and spacey. He knew his co-workers were laughing at his jittery demeanor, which he supposed was better than them getting pissed off that he was in such rare form tonight.

When the theater finally closed for the evening, he hurried through his end-of-night tasks and bolted out the door. He drove slowly home, not trusting his ability to pay attention and stay focused if he drove any faster. His thoughts were so jumbled, and seemed to only get more so the closer he got to home. He sat in his car taking a few deep, calming breaths, and continued this as he walked up to the door and entered his apartment. He closed the door behind him with a shaking hand.

He found Jace in the living room. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with his own thoughts and worries and angst, he would have noticed that Jace was pacing the floor, running a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, eyes wide and dilated. He stilled, tensed, and focused his attention on Alec when he entered the room, not unlike a bird dog on point.

Alec took a deep breath and said, "Jace, can we talk?"

Jace stared at him, breathing hard. "Alec, I want to talk to you about something…"

It was only then, when it became apparent that Jace had not heard a word Alec said, that he realized how anxious Jace looked. What was going on?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Jace shook his head, his golden hair whipping around his face. "No, it's just…"

Alec's eyes narrowed. He had never seen Jace like this before. Jace was always calm, cool, collected. Nothing ever rattled him, not even when he had taken a leap of faith and followed Alec out of his parents' house into the unknown. But he was rattled now. "What is it?"

Jace sank onto the couch, still very tense, and patted the seat beside him, inviting Alec to sit. Alec did, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be as nervous as Jace looked.

"I don't really know how to say this," Jace began.

"Just say it. Whatever it is, just say it. We will figure everything else out later," Alec encouraged. There was a knot developing in Alec's gut, twisting and churning until he felt almost sick.

Jace leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked sideways at Alec, and nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always. And I will tell her no if you want me to…"

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering just where this was leading. "Clary asked me to move in with her," he said, then hastily added, "But I won't abandon you. I will stay here as long as you need me to."

Alec blinked. Then a smile broke across his face, and the knot in his stomach started to relax. "Jace, I need to talk to you about something."

Jace's brow furrowed. "Alec, did you hear what I just said?"

Alec continued as if he hadn't heard Jace. "Magnus asked me to move in, but I told him I wouldn't abandon you after everything you've done for me…after you walked away from everything for me."

Jace's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Laughter erupted from both of them. When it finally died down, Jace shook his head and said, "You mean all this time I've been torn up about telling you this, and you were going to tell me the same damn thing?"

Alec nodded. "I've been a wreck, too. Your friendship means everything to me. I told Magnus I probably wouldn't be able to move in for a while."

"I told Clary the same thing. What did Magnus say?"

Alec shrugged. "He understood. He knows what you did for me."

To Alec's utter surprise, Jace hugged him. As close as he and Jace had always been, they rarely hugged. They each knew how the other felt about him, hugging just always seemed awkward. But not this time. His arms went around Jace, returning the gesture. He couldn't believe how easy that had been, especially after how worried he had been about telling Jace. He was so grateful to have a friend like Jace, who looked out for him as much as he looked out for Jace. He had thought it many times before, but Jace really was the best friend a guy could have, and he loved him very much.

When Jace finally pulled away, he said, "So, I guess we are giving this place up…" He looked around the small apartment, and Alec's eyes followed his. Alec was surprised by the look of nostalgia on Jace's features. "We've had a lot of great times here. I'm going to miss this place."

Alec snorted. "Oh, please. This place is a shithole." He caught the look on Jace's face, the twitch of his lips as he tried to suppress a grin. And they burst into laughter again.

"So I guess it's official," Jace said. "We are adults, moving in with our significant others. Who would've thought…?"

"If you told me at the start of the semester that this would be happening, I would have told you to lay off the drugs," Alec said, still chuckling.

He couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in the last few months. Jace, the eternal bachelor who used girls for what he wanted and never got emotionally attached, was completely in love and moving in with his girlfriend. And Alec, who had never even had a boyfriend to get emotionally attached to, had sworn off dating at least until he got his career started, was in the same boat with Magnus. Strange how life can turn upside down in an instant, with just one look from the right person…

Alec felt relieved that Jace was not only alright with him moving out, but doing the same thing. He couldn't have left Jace alone in their apartment. He would have waited as long as it took for Jace to be ready to move on. He owed Jace that much. But more than that, he was loyal to Jace, and would never do anything to hurt him.

Now that relief set in, exhaustion overwhelmed him. He said 'goodnight' to Jace and went to his room, quietly performing his pre-bedtime rituals, then burrowing into the comfort of his blankets. This would likely be the last night he spent in this bed, in this apartment. He smiled as he reached for his cell phone and pulled up Magnus's name.

_Talked to Jace_, he typed and hit send.

_And?_

_Looks like you're getting a new roommate. _He couldn't help grinning as he saw the words in writing, making it that much more real.

_OMG! Really?!_

_Yep. Jace is moving in with Clary. I'll tell you about it tomorrow while you help me pack_.

_I've never been so happy in my life. I love you. _That brought an even bigger smile to his face.

_I love you, too. Goodnight._

_See you in my dreams ;)_

Alec sighed with content as he placed his phone on the charger and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was still smiling when sleep claimed him.

* * *

Friday evening found a mostly empty pizza box in the kitchen, Jace and Clary cramming items into boxes in Jace's room, and Alec and Magnus sorting through Alec's personal effects in his room. Since their lease had been month-to-month after the first year, they were wasting no time starting their new lives. Charlie, their landlord had agreed to let them leave the apartment furnished, since neither needed the second-hand furniture they had used for the last three years, and it would be a good 'selling point' for future renters.

Magnus lay sprawled on Alec's bed, his feet dangling off the edge as he sorted through Alec's book collection. Why this fascinated him so much Alec had no idea. Most of his stuff was already packed. He didn't really have a lot of personal possessions, just some clothes, books and other entertainment items, his archery equipment, his art supplies, his laptop. He had not taken much when he left his family's house, and had not had the funds to acquire a lot of trivial possessions.

He glanced wistfully around the room at the meager evidence of his life. He wasn't really sure how he felt about all of this, about packing up his life and moving...again. He was thrilled that he would be living with Magnus. He spent most of his time there anyway, and when he wasn't with him, he wanted to be. But he had lived with Jace for so long, and everything was changing so rapidly. Sometimes he felt overwhelmed by it all.

His eyes landed on his boyfriend. "Get up," he said, tugging on the corner of his sheets. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, dropped the book he was holding into the box on the floor and scampered off the bed. "The landlord said not to leave any personal items, like bed linens and towels," he clarified, as he balled up the sheet and tossed it into the garbage pile. He then stuffed his pillow into one of the partially full boxes and surveyed the room again.

"I think that's everything," he said, and he was unable to keep the bittersweet emotion out of his voice. He felt the prickle of tears, and blinked them back.

Magnus watched him with understanding. He had been there. He grew up at the Institute with Will and Jem, lived with them for four years in London, and then moved out on his own when they came back to the States. He could easily translate every emotion that played across Alec's face. He was just glad to see that in the mix of emotions was happiness that they would be living together.

Magnus slid around behind Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Alec twined their fingers together and leaned back into Magnus's embrace.

"I've lived with Jace since I was ten years old," Alec said in a strained voice.

Magnus quietly held him tighter. "I know how you feel," he said softly against Alec's neck.

Alec flashed a grin. "You do, don't you?" He felt the brush of Magnus's hair as he nodded against his shoulder. Magnus, off all people, understood exactly how he felt right now. It was comforting to know that the man he loved was completely in tune with his feelings.

"I'm so used to him being right down the hall if I need him."

"He'll still be right down the hall," Magnus said. "The hall will just be a little longer."

Alec chuckled in spite of himself. Magnus was right. Jace wasn't moving to China. Less than three miles separated Magnus's house from Clary's apartment. They still had classes together at AU. They still had cell phones, and cars, and could see each other whenever they wanted, really.

"It just feels like we're growing up," Alec said. That was the best description he could give. They were growing up, moving on. They would have to work harder to maintain their friendship now that they wouldn't be living together.

Magnus laughed, his breath puffing the hair by Alec's ear. "I hate to break it to you, kid, but everyone has to grow up sometime." He adopted a funny, grandfatherly accent when he said this, and he could feel Alec's silent laughter as his body shook in his arms.

"Kid, huh?" Alec said as he turned in Magnus's embrace and slid his arms around Magnus's neck.

"Yep," Magnus said, continuing in that same funny voice. "When I was your age, you grew up when you were old enough to go to war."

Alec punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up, you fool," he said, his body still shaking with laughter. He really did appreciate Magnus making him laugh, though. Somehow, being in Magnus's arms made him feel better about everything. He knew Magnus understood what he was going through, and would do whatever he could to make him happy. And he was happy. He wanted this, wanted to live with Magnus more than he had realized until the night Magnus asked him to move in.

Magnus helped Alec haul his smattering of boxes out of his room and line them up near the door. Jace and Clary seemed to finish packing Jace's belongings at the same time and they emerged from his room with similar expressions to Alec's. Jace set the box he was holding down and withdrew his keys from his pocket.

"Charlie said to leave the keys on the kitchen table and lock the door behind us," he said. His hands shook as he twisted the key off the ring.

Alec dug into his pocket and retrieved his key as well and together they set the keys on the table as instructed. They both looked around the apartment one last time, the apartment that had been their refuge when Alec was suddenly thrust into the world on his own, and Jace had willing followed. They had had so many good times there. Staying up all night talking or watching old movies. Discussing their futures and what they wanted in life. Jace had been there for him every step of the way, making the most difficult time of his life easier with just his presence. Alec chewed on his lip. He felt lost, and had no idea what to say to Jace, especially in front of Magnus and Clary. Magnus saved the day, as only Magnus could.

"If you guys are free on Thursday, I'm having Thanksgiving dinner at my-" Magnus drew up short and cleared his throat. "I mean, _our_ place. You are welcome to come. Will and Jem and Tessa will be there, too."

Alec glanced at Magnus. He didn't know Magnus was planning to have Thanksgiving at his house-_their house-_but he liked the idea. He turned eagerly to Jace, hoping they would accept the invitation.

Jace looked to Clary, who shrugged. "My mom and stepdad are out of the country for Thanksgiving this year. I don't have any plans. It sounds like fun," Clary said, sounding chipper.

Jace squeezed her hand and grinned. "We'll be there."

They each scooped up a box and started out the door. Jace tossed his arm around Alec's shoulder and gave him a one-arm hug, which Alec reciprocated. It was a friendly gesture, but Alec felt the depth of the meaning below the surface. He knew this was the official end of his childhood, even though he was already twenty-one. He knew that things were getting serious,_ real_, with Magnus, and that moving in was just the next step toward building a life together. He was ready to take on that challenge, and all the risks and benefits that it entailed. But there was a part of him that missed the care-free days of playing in his parent's back yard with Jace, staying up all night talking about video games and weapons and their futures as Shadowhunters and whatever girl had caught Jace's eye that week, drinking tequila shots until they couldn't stand any longer, and Jace always, _always_, being there for him. Jace was his best friend, his brother, his family, and he loved him.

Alec was quiet on the short drive to Magnus's house. Alec had picked him up on the way home from school because he knew he would need Magnus's support when he left the apartment for the final time. Magnus hadn't said a word, just took the keys from Alec and slid into the driver's seat of Alec's car. He knew Alec needed time to process everything that had happened tonight, even though he also knew it was something Alec wanted. Moving away from home was difficult enough, but when it was a home that was shared with a best friend instead of parents, even was even harder.

Alec started when Magnus put his car in park and shut off the ignition. He hadn't even noticed they were already at Magnus's house, his new home. They scooped up Alec's belongs and Magnus let them into the house, then dropped the boxes near the stairs that led to their bedroom. He turned to Alec, pulling him into his embrace and kissed him gently.

"Welcome home," he said softly.

Alec smiled at Magnus, a true smile that conveyed just how grateful he was to have Magnus in his life. He was looking forward to his new life with Magnus. This was the start of a new adventure for all of them.


	28. Chapter 28

Magnus was scuttling around the kitchen, looking absolutely gorgeous, and incredibly sexy, in his purple "Kiss the Cook" apron, his painted-on black jeans, and a form-fitting long-sleeve tee. His hair was slightly disheveled from the heat in the kitchen, and hung lazily over his eyes, giving him a sleepy look that Alec adored. Even the daisy-covered oven mitts didn't detract from his beauty.

He did, however, look a bit frazzled. So Alec cheerfully offered to get the door when he heard a knock. Magnus gave him an appreciative look as he hurried to the door. Beyond the door stood Will, Jem, and Tessa, bundled against the chill late-November wind. There was a light dusting of snow on their shoulders and Alec was surprised to see the grass and trees were beginning to turn white. He had been indoors all day helping Magnus prepare their feast and hadn't realized it was snowing.

He threw the door wide to admit their guests, taking their coats and tossing them in one of the spare bedrooms before joining everyone in the kitchen.

"The cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie has arrived," he heard Will announce as he entered the kitchen. "Along with the three best looking people you know, Magnus Bane." Will wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus, who rolled his eyes and gave him a harried look.

Magnus's eyes found Alec as he entered, and lit up, even though it had been no more than a few minutes since he last saw him. "You are right, Will, the best looking guy I know did just arrive," Magnus said, jerking his head at Alec.

Will turned to see who was behind him, and scoffed. "So who are the other two good-looking people," he challenged.

Magnus didn't miss a beat. "Jem and Tessa, of course," he said haughtily. Will stuck out his tongue and Magnus grinned broadly.

Tessa giggled as Will and Jem sat the goodies she had made on the counter. She kissed Magnus on the cheek in greeting. Then she turned and patted Alec's cheek gently, and kissed the other cheek.

"You look lovely, Tessa," Alec said. And she did. She was dressed in a softly flowing skirt, oversized sweater, leggings and boots. She could have been on the cover of a magazine.

"Jem, would you mind carving the turkey?" Magnus asked as he donned the oven mitts again.

Jem rubbed his hands together expectantly, a wide grin on his face.

"Did you _have_ to give Jem a weapon, Magnus?" Will complained.

Magnus chuckled as he removed the sweet potato casserole and stuffing from the oven, and placed some rolls in to bake. Alec had been thankful when Magnus said he preferred to cook his stuffing separate from the turkey. They idea of stuffing the bird had always made him shudder.

The sound of the electric knife sawing through the golden brown turkey filled the air, as did the aroma. Alec's mouth was watering already. He heard another knock at the door and went to admit Jace and Clary.

Clary burst into the kitchen and sat her contribution on the counter. "I'm not much of a cook," she said sheepishly. "Hope you're okay with canned green beans cooked with ham and onions."

"Can't go wrong with that," Tessa said, and the two woman started their own conversation.

Magnus ushered everyone to the dining room table as they piled it high with a magnificent Thanksgiving feast. Magnus looked thoroughly proud of himself. He usually spent the holiday at Will's, helping Tessa in the kitchen. This was the first year he had been responsible for the main parts of the meal. Everything looked and smelled wonderful.

"Who wants to start?" Magnus said as they all settled into their seats. It was a Herondale tradition to go around the table and have each person say what they are thankful for, and Will had made them continue this tradition every year.

"Why don't you start, Magnus," Tessa suggested.

"Alright. I'm thankful that I have a new roommate." He squeezed Alec's hand under the table. The look in his eyes held so much love Alec wondered if anyone else in the room could see it.

Alec blushed. "I'm thankful you have a new roommate," he replied, and everyone chuckled.

Alec looked at Jace. "I'm thankful I don't have to listen to Taylor Swift anymore." He looked at Alec and Magnus pointedly, and Alec's face grew even redder. "I'm also thankfully for this little lady," he added, turning his gaze to Clary.

Clary grinned at him, but didn't speak, so Jace nudged her with his shoulder. "Oh, I'm thankful that I found Jace."

Clary then nodded toward Jem. "I'm thankful to have met someone who shares my love of weapons," he said, raising his glass to Alec. Alec grinned. Magnus and Will groaned.

Tessa smiled softly. "I'm thankful that Magnus is happy…and finally met his match."

Magnus beamed and nodded his agreement. All eyes turned expectantly to Will. No one ever knew what would come from his mouth. Will drew himself up and said, "I'm thankful my best friend stopped acting like an idiot and got his boyfriend back."

They all raised their glasses to that. Alec couldn't help being humbled by the fact that nearly everyone at the table had said they were thankful for his relationship with Magnus. He never thought he would find people like this. He suppressed a grin as they all settled in to dinner. Platters and bowls of turkey, stuffing, sweet potatoes, green beans and cranberry sauce were passed around the table. The din grew louder as people asked for rolls to be passed, and fell into their own conversations. This was the warmest, most pleasant Thanksgiving Alec remembered in quite a long time, maybe ever. This was his family now. It was no longer just him and Jace heating up frozen turkey dinners in the oven and playing cards or watching old movies all night. There were people who genuinely cared about him, and not only supported his relationship with Magnus, but encouraged it, fought for it with him. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he loved every person in that room. He let his eyes trail from Will's messy black hair to Tessa's soft feminine face to Jem's shockingly silver locks, to the fiery red Clary and Jace, the golden boy.

Finally, he looked at Magnus, and found that Magnus had been watching him. He gave him a small smile as he stabbed a piece of turkey and stuffed it into his mouth. His life really had changed dramatically in the last few months, and the people in this room were the proof of that. He couldn't remember every being this happy before.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Cutlery clattered against plates, and even the soft sounds of chewing ceased as everyone looked around the table, confused expressions on their faces. Everyone who was invited was already here…

"I'll get it," Alec said, and for the third time that night, left the commotion and found himself standing at the front door.

He looked out the peephole but all he saw was a mass of black hair. He had no idea who it could be. He swung the door open and his jaw dropped.

"Hey big brother!" Isabelle squealed just before launching herself into him and throwing her arms around his neck. It took several long seconds for the shock of seeing his sister wore off and he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

He had not seen or spoken to Isabelle for more than three years, since the day he told his parents he was gay and was kicked out of their family home. He had no idea what she was doing here now, and part of him didn't care. He had missed her so much, and was overjoyed to see her again.

She finally released him and said, "Are you going to invite us in? It's cold out here!"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped back, allowing her entry. "Us?" he said questioningly.

It was then that he noticed a tall, brown-haired guy wearing glasses with a bag slung over his shoulder that looked like it held a laptop standing behind her. He ushered them inside and closed the door against the snowy cold, then led them into the dining room.

All eyes turned to him expectantly. No one had resumed eating.

"You're never going to believe who's here," he said, looking at Jace. He stepped aside and watched as Jace's mouth flopped open in shock.

"Isabelle?" he said in disbelief. Then he rose and hugged her, too.

She squealed something about being excited to see him, but Alec missed the words, for as soon as Isabelle moved and revealed the guy standing behind her, Clary's eyes went wide and she said, "Simon?"

"Clary?" the guy said.

Everything ground to a halt. Isabelle and Jace still clung to each other loosely as they turned to stare at Simon and Clary. Magnus's eyebrows slid up to his hairline. Will and Jem adopted amused expressions and Tessa looked slightly worried. Then, just as suddenly, the place erupted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my girlfriend?"

"How do you know my boyfriend?"

"You're _boyfriend_?" That voice was Alec, incredulous that his sister was dating the nerdy guy she brought with her. Not that he had a problem with nerdy guys. On the contrary, in many respects, he _was_ a nerdy guy. But that was just not his sister's type. Isabelle usually went for the bad boys, the guys with long hair and plenty of leather and tattoos and motorcycles. The guys with a _don't-give-a-fuck_ attitude. The guys who looked like they could break a regular guy in half with all their muscles. Alec was fit, but he had even been intimidated by some of Izzy's boyfriends. Not this guy.

"Why don't you guys have a seat and we can clear all this up," Magnus suggested politely. He was amused by the bewildered look on Alec's face, but he also knew how much it had hurt Alec not to be able to talk to or see his sister.

"Alright," Izzy said, taking Simon's hand and guiding him around the table where they were opening up room for two more. Magnus was back in an instant with extra chairs from the kitchen and again with more plates and silverware and glasses.

As the food was passed to Izzy and Simon, Magnus made introductions, and watched as Izzy's eyes darted to her brother when Magnus said he was Alec's boyfriend.

"Oh, I know who you are," she said slyly.

At those words, something occurred to Alec. "How did you know we were here?" he said as his brows furrowed together.

Izzy shrugged. "I did a little research."

"But I've only lived here a week..."

Izzy blinked, and gave him a look of impatience. "Shadowhunter."

Alec's frown deepened. "But you're not old enough to be a Shadowhunter. What are you doing here?"

"We're on a recon mission," Izzy said matter-of-factly, and spooned some stuffing into her mouth.

"WHAT?" Alec bellowed. "No way! You are too young for that!" He quickly did the math in his head. "You have only been in the Academy for a year!"

Izzy waved a dismissive hand. "Actually I've been in for two years. Our father asked them to accept me a year early, and they did. I started when I was seventeen." She said this with great pride.

"And your _mission_?" he demanded.

"Is Top Secret," Izzy replied, again dismissing his protectiveness. "You know that. But if you can keep a secret…" she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We're infiltrating the North Korean government to see what they have planned. You know the US isn't going to sit back and let them tell us what _movies_ we can watch." Her eyes twinkled as she said this, and Alec knew it was a lie, but couldn't stop his protective nature from coming through.

"No you're not!" he said authoritatively.

"Of course I'm not." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I doubt they would let a sassy, sexy, pale woman infiltrate their government anyway." She winked at Alec, and he had no idea how much, if any, of this conversation he should believe. But before he could interrogate her anymore, Clary jumped in.

"How do you know Simon?" she said.

"How do _you_ know Simon?" Izzy countered.

"Ladies, ladies, there is no need to fight over me," Simon said, placing his hands in the air. "There is enough of me to go around."

Alec distinctly heard Jace growl. Clary's eyes darted to Jace before turning back to Simon. "Where have you been?"

"I've been at the Shadowhunter Academy," Simon said. "That's where I met Isabelle."

Alec's and Jace's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Simon. He certainly did not have the normal Shadowhunter build. He did not appear to be very muscular, and Alec was willing to bet he had never fired a gun prior to attending the Academy. Why was this guy accepted?

"Why did they accept you?" Jace echoed Alec's thoughts, and Alec nodded his head approvingly.

"They didn't _accept_ me," Simon said. "They _recruited_ me."

"WHAT?" Alec, Jace and Clary said simultaneously. Magnus stared at Simon incredulously. Will, Tessa, and Jem, who had no idea what the Shadowhunter Academy was, looked completely baffled.

"I said, they recruited me," Simon said, steadily. "I have some…skills, that they desired."

Jace folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at Simon in disbelief. "Like what?" he scoffed.

"I'm pretty good with computers," Simon said, patting the laptop case that hung on the back of his chair.

"Pretty good?" Izzy said. "He's ridiculous actually."

Simon blushed at her compliment. It was easy to see how smitten he was with Izzy.

"He is really good," Clary agreed, which earned her a scowl from Izzy and Jace.

"There are lots of people who are 'really good' with computers," Jace challenged. "Why you?"

A slow smile spread across Simon's face. "I hacked into their system," he said matter-of-factly.

The entire table appeared stunned at this news, even Will, Jem, and Tessa, who knew nothing of the Shadowhunters. They could gather from the conversation that this was a big deal.

"You _hacked into their system_?" Jace said in utter disbelief.

Simon's smile widened. "Yeah. I was playing around on my computer one day and stumbled across the Shadowhunter's system. It was really complex, so I took hacking it as a challenge, and eventually I broke in."

Jace seemed to forget his annoyance with Simon as he stared raptly at him. "What happened then?" he breathed.

Simon laughed. "A couple of macho Shadowhunter guys showed up at my door. They were heavily armed and told me I was coming to their headquarters, or else." He shrugged. "I didn't want to find out what 'or else' meant, so I went with them. They blindfolded me, which I thought was something that only happened in movies, incidentally, and took me to some sterile looking building. I met with several more Shadowhunters, huge intimidating guys…" He shuddered at the memory. "They said I had two choices: I could either train and work for them, or they would make sure my mother got my body back. I could tell they weren't joking. They take their security very seriously, those Shadowhunters. Anyway, obviously, I chose to live, and have been in training at the Academy for the last year."

No one quite knew what to say to that. A dense silence hung in the air, until finally Clary broke it. "So that's where you went. I was so worried when you disappeared. Your mom said you had left for school out of the country, but wouldn't tell me anything else." There was clear hurt in her words and her expression.

Simon had the grace to look abashed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. They didn't tell my mom any more than that either. She was really angry at first, but there was nothing she could do about it."

Clary offered a tight-lipped smile and a small nod of her head.

Jace, however, wanted answers. "How do you two know each other?" he demanded.

Clary turned to him. "Simon is my best friend. We grew up together. Then, he just disappeared one day. I had no idea what had happened to him. I was heartbroken."

Jace pulled her into his arms, and scowled at Simon as Simon uttered another apology. After a bit, Alec turned his attention back to his sister.

"Okay, so what are you doing here now, Iz?"

"Well, it's Thanksgiving. I wanted to see my big brother." He gave her an impatient look. "Okay, we really are on a recon mission. Don't get all worked up again!" she said as Alec started to protest. "It's just a training mission. They already have the information they want, they just want to see if we can get it, too. There is no risk involved. I promise."

Simon nodded his head in agreement, which seemed to settle the knot in Alec's stomach. He worried about his sister, not knowing where she was or being able to contact her for the last three years. It had been torture for him. But now he worried about her safety, now that he knew she was in the Academy. He wasn't around to protect her like he always had been.

If he were honest with himself, though, he was thrilled to see her. He had missed her so much, enough to get a tattoo for her on his shoulder blade. He loved Izzy, and was deeply proud of her.

"How long are you in town?" he asked.

"A few days."

"Where are you staying?"

She grinned at him. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

Magnus volunteered immediately. "There are plenty of rooms here. You and Simon are welcome to stay as long as you like." He looked around the table. "That goes for all of you, actually. There are enough bedrooms for everyone, if you split into couples…or threesomes, as it were." He winked at Will, Tessa and Jem. Will grinned, Tessa blushed and hid her face, and Jem shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand.

Alec, however, glared. "Izzy can have a room. Simon can sleep on the couch." He folded his arms angrily in front of his chest, as if his word were the final word.

Izzy's hand went immediately to her hip and she glared at her brother. "Simon can sleep in my room." Her voice was low and deadly. Alec's eyes narrowed even more. "Or maybe you'll just find us doing the nasty on Magnus's couch."

With that, the table erupted. Isabelle and Alec glared holes into each other. Simon looked like he wanted to climb under the table and hide. Clary gasped and threw her hand over her mouth, as did Tessa. The other men burst with laughter.

"You've got a sassy one, there, Alec," Will said through his laughter.

Alec turned his glare on Will. "Tell me something I don't already know," he said irritably.

After a few minutes, everyone settled back down. It became painfully obvious that Alec was going to be outvoted on his sister's sleeping arrangements. He tried hard not to think about it, instead choosing to immerse himself in the friendly banter and the warm glow that accompanied having his family with him for the holiday.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow, you guys are keeping me on my toes with your reviews! I wrote the Thanksgiving chapters all at once, and then decided how I wanted to bust them up, so I think I have most of your questions answered at some point in the three chapters, but if not, let me know! You guys ask GREAT questions! I absolutely LOVE your reviews!**

**The one I can't answer via the story is "What is Thanksgiving?" So here goes. Thanksgiving is a sugar-coated American holiday that was designed to celebrate the 'bond' between American settlers and Native Americans. In reality, the settlers learned how to farm the land from the natives, then took the land, and killed the natives or drove them out with their superior weapons. But I digress...It is a lovely non-commercialized holiday where people get together with their families and eat a ridiculous feast and watch the Macy's parade and football. Many families actually do say what they are thankful for that year, which is a nice sentiment...BTA I sound cynical...(Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday because it's not commercialized, FWIW).**

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

As it turned out, the snow began accumulating throughout the evening, so everyone decided to stay the night at Magnus's. There were three comfortable downstairs bedrooms, one each for Jace and Clary, Izzy and Simon, and the Will/Tessa/Jem threesome. They stayed up late into the evening, catching up and playing cards. Will, Jem, and Tessa got a cursory look into the Shadowhunter world as Isabelle and Simon fielded questions about the Academy, and were then sworn to secrecy. Magnus even broke out a few bottles of wine to accommodate his guests and everyone had a great time.

As the evening wound down, Magnus took Alec's hand and announced they were going to bed. With a knowing look at his guests, he said, "I don't care what you do in your rooms, just make sure the sheets are in the washing machine down the hall before you leave tomorrow. I don't want to touch anything icky."

The effect of those words was astounding. Jace and Will snorted simultaneously. Clary blushed and slid behind Jace. Tessa hid her grin behind her hand. Jem looked slightly amused, as usual. Isabelle grinned, unabashed. Alec shot daggers with his eyes at Simon, who hid behind Isabelle, looking for all the world like he wanted to get as far away from Alec as possible. Then Jace slid his arm around Clary and whispered something in her ear before ushering her toward the bedroom where they had staked their claim. The party broke up after that, and Magnus led Alec to their room.

Magnus closed the door behind him and immediately dragged Alec into his arms and kissed him. He drew Alec to the bed and climbed in next to him. After they settled in, Magnus continued kissing Alec's lips, then drawing a path along his jaw to his ear. He did not fail to notice that Alec wasn't very responsive. Magnus sucked Alec's earlobe into his mouth, something that would normally have Alec melting into a puddle in his hands, but received minimal response.

"If you're not into this we can stop," he whispered into Alec's ear, and felt Alec sigh.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I just can't seem to concentrate right now."

Disappointed, knowing that every other person in his home would be having sex tonight, he withdrew and looked at Alec. "Spill."

Alec quirked a grin at him. "It's Isabelle. I'm worried about her."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking about your sister while I'm trying to get into your pants. Ew."

"Shut up. That's sick!" Alec said, but chuckled at the goofy expression on Magnus's face.

"That's better," Magnus said. "I like to see you smile. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Alec sighed. "I guess I just don't like the idea of her being a Shadowhunter without me or Jace there to protect her."

Magnus gave him a skeptical look. "We are talking about the tall, cute, sassy wildcat that's downstairs letting Simon do unspeakable things to her, right?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for that. Like I need to be reminded."

Magnus grinned. "I'm just saying that I think she can take care of herself," he said reasonably.

Alec nodded. "I know she can take care of herself. I just never thought she would have to. I'm so glad to see her, but I'm worried that she will do something stupid and get hurt."

"She doesn't seem very stupid. I think you worry too much." Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec's neck again, getting a little better response this time. He grinned against his skin.

"Probably. But I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to worry about her. I'm supposed to take care of her. She shouldn't be out there alone."

Magnus pulled away and stared hard at Alec, studying him. "What are you saying? Do you want to be a Shadowhunter like her?"

"No," Alec said hastily. "I don't. And it wouldn't matter if I did, because I can't...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Talking is not what I want to do right now either," Magnus said huskily as he descended on Alec, sliding his tongue into his mouth and his hand into his pants simultaneously.

This time Alec responded. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him close, accepting his advances without question. "Be quick," he growled between kisses. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

Magnus looked into his eyes and nodded his agreement. Within minutes they were both naked, and Magnus was planted firmly within Alec, sucking on his neck and leaving a livid mark. He didn't bother with the foreplay or the niceties. This was just down-and-dirty fucking. Alec gripped his hips roughly, greedily encouraging him to go faster. Magnus didn't hesitate to comply with this demand. He jerked his hips sharply, slamming into Alec with force, and nearly coming undone when Alec's eyes rolled back in his head and he emitted a low, wanton moan.

Their hands and lips were a flurry of movement as they did everything in their power to get the other one off, to bring them to the height of ecstasy. The sounds of panting and groaning and skin slapping skin filled the air and brought them closer to the edge. Magnus rose to his knees for a better angle and wrapped Alec's legs around his waist, locking them together as Magnus thrust deeper into him, battering his prostate and sending him into a tailspin.

Within minutes, it was over. Neither could last long like that. Alec's senses were overloaded as his nervous system was assaulted and he released with Magnus's name falling from his lips. The sight of Alec coming undone did it for Magnus, and he released into Alec, continuing to thrust as he rode his orgasm, and spilled every last drop into his lover. Then he collapsed on Alec, kissing him gently for several long moments before cleaning them up and snuggling in next to him.

They were sound asleep moments later.

* * *

Alec's mind was on his sister when he entered the kitchen the following morning. He was still worried about her and was hoping to get a chance to talk to her privately today. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and nearly ran straight into Isabelle before he realized she was there. Izzy was snooping through the cabinets, likely looking for a plate to heat up some Thanksgiving leftovers, as she had every year for as long as he could remember. She wore short pajama bottoms and a faded gray t-shirt, and her tall, thin frame was stretched against the counter as she reached for something over her head.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, a comical expression on his face. He was thrust into his past, into watching a much younger Izzy trying to get to the top cabinets where their parents always hid the candy.

She turned around sheepishly. "Old habits…?" She shrugged, and resumed her search.

"You won't find anything up there," he said. "Magnus doesn't eat a lot of junk food."

Her shoulders fell. "Damn it. Why did you have to hook up with a health nut?" she grumbled.

Alec laughed. "I wouldn't call him a health nut. He just doesn't eat a lot of crap. He prefers to make his own food."

"Oooh," she said, wiggling her eyebrows, "does he have some homemade candy then?"

Alec shook his head. "Nope. I'm afraid the best I can do is offer you a peppermint." He laughed at the scowl on her face. He was reminded, again, how nice it was to have her here. He wished she could stay longer than a few days.

"It's really great to have you here, Iz," he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her temple.

Her arms wrapped around him and squeezed him hard. She was a lot stronger than she had been three years ago, not that she was weak then. The Academy must have been working her hard, getting her into even better shape than she was before. There didn't seem to be an inch of fat on her body, just lean, lithe sinew, and devastating good looks.

She pulled away and looked up at him. Her deep brown eyes studied him, reading him. He was familiar with the technique. It had been bored into him as a kid. She was sizing him up.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. Really good, actually." He grinned as he thought about just how good his life was.

"Magnus seems great," she said. "He seems to really care about you."

Alec could feel the blush creeping onto his face, but he smiled happily at her observation. "He does."

"You're really in love with him aren't you?" said Izzy, as she planted her butt up on the countertop and continued watching him.

"Head over heels," he agreed.

"I'm happy for you, Alec," she said, and he could hear the honesty in her voice. He couldn't explain why it warmed him to have his sister's approval of his boyfriend, but it certainly did.

"Thanks, Iz," he said warmly. "What about you? You seem to be enjoying the Academy."

"I do! It's even better than I thought it would be," she replied enthusiastically.

"And Simon?" he asked tentatively. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know much about her relationship with Simon, though he had to admit that Simon did seem very smitten with her, and had been nothing but a gentleman the previous night...if he didn't think about what may or may not have happened after they all went to bed.

"Simon is...I don't really know how to describe it." She looked away as if searching for the words. "He's not like the other guys I've dated."

Alec snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

She scowled at him. "He's a good guy. You would like him if you give him a chance."

Alec smiled at her briefly. He didn't want to voice the fact that he only had a couple of days to 'give Simon a chance' before they would be gone from his life again. He didn't want to think about that at all, as a matter of fact.

"How is mom and dad?" he said more somberly. He wasn't sure why he asked but something about having Izzy here made him wonder about his parents.

Izzy smiled sadly. "I haven't seen them much since you...left."

"Left?" Alec ran a hand through his hair. Had they told her he just _left_?

Izzy shrugged. "You know what I mean. I know you and dad had a fight and he kicked you out. It was stupid and pointless, but you know how he is. Dad is dad. He'll never change."

"Yeah, I guess. I was stupid to think he would accept me for who I am."

Izzy hopped down from the counter and placed her hand on Alec's arm. "You weren't stupid, Alec. Dad's just an asshole. I was so angry with him for kicking you out and not letting me see you. Then he shipped me off to boarding school like he was trying to get rid of me, too. I haven't spoken to him since, not even when he got them to accept me early into the Academy. I just took my good fortune and ran with it."

Alec scooped her into his arms again. "Thanks for having my back," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back. "You're my big brother. I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too," he said and released her. They both looked a bit awkward for a moment. The Lightwoods were not known for displaying affection, and neither knew quite what to do now. "What about mom?" he said, trying to cover the awkwardness. "How is she doing?"

"Not good. She's still so fucked up over losing Max. I'm not sure she even remembers she has other children. I've talked to her a few times since they sent me away, but I never feel like she's actually there. You know what I mean?"

Alec sighed. He had figured as much. His mom had checked out after Max was murdered. Somehow he doubted that her other two kids leaving a year later and her being trapped with her overbearing, control-freak of a husband would fix anything. He suddenly didn't want to talk about his parents anymore. "I've missed you so much," he said softly.

"You don't have to miss me, you know?" she said, finally.

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

She stood just out of arm's reach and studied his reaction as she spoke. "I mean, you could join me."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was not the only one who knew how to read people. He had been through a lot of the same training that she had. But he was confused as to what her words meant. He waited patiently, giving her a look that told her she should continue.

"You could be a Shadowhunter," she said slowly, annunciating each word, spelling it out for him.

Alec shook his head. "No I can't. I was kicked out, remember?"

"You were kicked out by Dad," Izzy clarified. "But Dad is no longer a Shadowhunter. He is running the weapons company full time."

Alec's laugh was harsh. "He would never let me join. Not now." His expression was dark, moody. He knew what he said was true. His father had kicked him out, disowned him, cut all ties with him. No way would he allow his gay son to join his precious Shadowhunter organization.

"Dad has no say in it." Alec gave her a disbelieving look, his jaw set, a smirk on his face. "He doesn't. I was asked to come here and get you to join the Academy. Seriously."

Alec stared at her. Everything about her said she was telling the truth, her posture, the look on her face, the way she held his eyes with her own. He was shocked. He had known the moment he walked out of his parents' house that his life was changed forever, that he would never be a Shadowhunter, the thing he had been training for his entire life. He had been devastated.

But now? So much had changed in his life. He had Magnus, and he was happy. Happier than he had ever been. _Ever_. Would he even want to return to that lifestyle? A life of secrecy and danger? Hadn't he just been thrilled beyond belief to have Magnus open up to him and reveal all of his secrets? What could that life offer him that is better than what he had now, with Magnus?

And what of Magnus? How would he fit into the picture if Alec chose to go to the Academy? How would their relationship survive that? Could it? Would Magnus want it to? He knew the answer. If he joined the Shadowhunter Academy and was sequestered for three years, his relationship with Magnus would end. Period.

Alec shook his head. "I'm not interested, Iz," he said firmly.

"What do you mean you aren't interested?" she demanded.

Alec turned away from the angry glare of her eyes. "I mean I'm not interested. I don't want that life. I'm happy, here with Magnus, being…normal."

Isabelle was so angry she actually stomped her foot. He turned around to face her again, slightly amused at the childish antics she just resorted to. "How can you say you don't want the life you were born to lead?" she spat, resembling an angry feline.

"Easy. It's not the life I want. I've made my own way in the world since I was disowned, and I'm happy. I'm finally happy. Can't you see that?"

Izzy's hands were on her hips now, and she gave him a deadly look. "Are you telling me you would sacrifice being a Shadowhunter…for a _guy_?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't really consider it a sacrifice," he said truthfully. "I like my life. I want to be an artist. I want to draw. I want to be free. And I want to be with Magnus."

"But-" Izzy started, but Alec cut her off.

"Look, Iz, I was never comfortable with Shadowhunting. I did it because I had to, because of Dad, and you and Jace. I wanted to be with you guys. I didn't have a choice when I was a kid, but I do now. I've seen what my life can be like, and I want it, so badly. I don't want to be a Shadowhunter, I don't think I ever really did want that."

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "And what about Jace?" she said.

"What about Jace?" he replied.

"Yeah, what about Jace?" Jace said as he entered the kitchen. "What's going on in here?"

Alec and Izzy wheeled around, surprised by Jace's sudden appearance. Jace grinned broadly at the looks on their faces. "Well?" he said.

Alec and Izzy exchanged a glance, trying to decide who would tell Jace what they were talking about. Izzy looked a little hesitant, so Alec said, "Apparently Izzy is not here for a friendly family visit. Apparently she is here to recruit us into the Academy."

He could feel Izzy's angry glare boring into him, but he ignored her and watched as surprise, then wonder chased across Jace's face. Then, his expression darkened. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "No, we walked away from that."

"But they want you, Jace!" Izzy pled.

His eyes made contact with Alec's and he shook his head again. "Not without Alec. No way."

"Ugh!" Izzy stomped her foot again in frustration. "Come on you guys! We need you!"

Alec forced his gaze from Jace. "Look, Iz, I'm not speaking for Jace. I'm simply saying that I am not interested. Jace is an adult. If he wants to do it, I won't stand in his way."

There. He had given Jace an out, left the option open to him. He couldn't look at Jace when he said it, for a part of him didn't want Jace to go and he knew Jace would see that in his features. Losing Izzy had been hard enough, and until recently, Jace had been all the family Alec had. But he wouldn't make this decision for Jace. That wasn't fair. If this was what Jace wanted, he wouldn't stand in the way.

"I'm not doing this, Alec," Jace said firmly.

Isabelle made an unbecoming sound and stormed out of the kitchen. Alec watched her go, wondering why she seemed so much more agitated than the situation called for. He then wondered if this was her real 'recon' mission. Perhaps she had been assigned the task of recruiting him and Jace, and she had just failed at her first ever mission.

He turned his attention back to Jace. "I meant what I said. If you want to go to the Academy, I won't try to stop you."

The corner of Jace's mouth hitched upward. "I know you wouldn't. It's not just about you, I have Clary to think about, too."

* * *

Will, Jem, and Tessa left in the early afternoon, but everyone else stayed. Jace and Clary sat huddled together most of the day, whispering to each other and looking very cozy. Occasionally, they would ask Izzy questions about the Academy, and Izzy's face would light up. It was clear that she loved being in the Academy and training. He couldn't really say he was surprised. She and Jace had always seemed like naturals when it came to their training. He was the one who had struggled to please his father. He felt a sharp pang of guilt over what Jace had given up for him.

As the evening drew to a close, Magnus led Alec up to their bedroom. After brushing his teeth and slipping out of his clothes, leaving only his black boxers in place, he climbed into bed beside Magnus.

Magnus propped his head on one hand, laying on his side so he could see Alec better. He tenderly ran his finger along Alec's cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, then trailing it down his neck, over his shoulder, down his arm. The touch made Alec shiver.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus prompted.

"Talk about what?" Alec said evasively. He hadn't told Magnus about Izzy's offer. He didn't really know what to say, and he was afraid that Magnus would want him to do it. He didn't see any place for Magnus if he went to the Academy. There were strict guidelines about talking to people outside the Academy. He wouldn't be allowed to see or talk to Magnus for a least a year, probably longer. He would be somewhere in Europe, while Magnus finished his schooling and got a fabulous job, and that would be the end of their relationship. No matter what he told Isabelle, his relationship with Magnus was factoring in to his decision. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much more he liked his life now, and that wasn't just because of Magnus.

"About what has kept you so quiet all day," Magnus said, still gently gliding his fingers up and down Alec's arm.

Alec sighed. "Izzy's recon mission is more of a recruiting mission. Apparently they want Jace and me to join the Academy."

Magnus's eyes widened. "Who wants you to join? Your dad?"

Alec laughed harshly. "No. He would probably lose his shit if he knew they even offered. Apparently Izzy's instructors, or maybe even higher up than that, have requested this."

Magnus nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here. I'm going to live the life I've created…with you." There was no hesitation, no reservation in his voice. His words were final.

"I don't want to be the reason you didn't follow your dreams, Alec," Magnus said placatingly. "It will just lead to resentment down the road."

Alec laid his hand on Magnus's cheek. "That's not my dream. My dream is to be an artist…and now, it's to be with you." Magnus started to protest but Alec interrupted. "Look, Magnus. You don't understand that lifestyle. It's all secrecy and danger, knowing you could get killed at any moment. It's for thrill-seekers like Izzy, and Jace, but not me. I never fit into that life very well, even when it was forced on me. I honestly don't want it."

Magnus turned his face and kissed Alec's palm. "Okay. As long as you have thought it through. I just don't want to be an obstacle, for your career or your family."

"You're not. Trust me. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. I want to be with you."

"I'm not going to ditch you because you decided to do a different job, Alec."

Alec smiled sadly. "You don't understand. I wouldn't be allowed to have _any _contact with you for at least a year. Then, it would be minimal until I graduated the program. Once I became a full-fledged Shadowhunter, I would spend so much time away from home, it would be like dating a ghost. It's not what I want."

"What if I joined with you?"

Alec snorted. "Please, Magnus. You freaked out when I got in a fight. You don't want that lifestyle any more than I do." Magnus looked away, embarrassed. Alec touched his chin, gently guiding his face back to look at him. "Hey. I appreciate your offer. You have no idea what it means to me that you would offer something like that, something I know you would hate, just to be with me."

Magnus smiled. "I love you, Alec. There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you."

A lump of emotion formed in Alec's throat. He leaned in and kissed Magnus, scooting his body closer so that their chests were touching. His arm slid around Magnus's body, holding him close, as Magnus's hand slid up around his neck, cupping the back of his head and holding him steady for their kiss.

This was what Alec wanted. A life where he could go to work doing something he loved, and come home to the man he loved. A life where he wouldn't have to keep his missions secret from his boyfriend, or risk losing everything with one false step. He didn't want the rigidity of the Shadowhunter's life. He didn't want to be harsh and cruel and demanding of his children, if he ever had any. He didn't want to be his father.

This was where he belonged.


	30. Chapter 30

A knock on the bedroom door forced Alec from a deep slumber. He buried his head under his pillow, trying to ignore the sound, but whoever was on the other side of the door was persistent. After several more increasingly louder knocks, Alec finally rolled over irritably. He glanced at Magnus, who looked amused at the surly expression on Alec's face. Alec shrugged. "Come in," he finally said.

To his surprise, Jace opened the door and walked in. "Can we talk for a minute?" He said without preamble. He looked…nervous, like the night he told Alec he wanted to move in with Clary. His hair was ruffled, and he stalked into the room with his shoulders set resolutely.

Alec sat up, drawing the covers around his waist. All thoughts of sleep evaporated. "Sure. Do you want privacy?"

Jace glanced at Magnus, who still laid flat on his back with his hands pillowing his head, and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to talk to you…about Izzy."

"Oh." Alec said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Magnus said. "It's no trouble."

Jace shook his head. "I don't mind if you stay," he said. He turned his attention back to Alec. "See, the thing is…Clary and I have been talking a lot." He paused, hesitated.

Alec chuckled, remembering the two huddled together, whispering conspiratorially. "I noticed," he said.

Jace continued as if Alec hadn't spoken. "We both want to be Shadowhunters," he said gravely, with finality. His gaze locked with Alec's, and Alec could see the longing in his eyes. How had he missed that before? Perhaps because they had avoided the topic since leaving his parents' house. What was the point in talking about a future that couldn't happen? Only now, suddenly, it could.

Alec's eyes widened. "Oh," he repeated. Alec didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that statement. His mind was reeling. Jace and Clary at the Academy with Izzy, without him. Was that something he could handle? He wasn't sure, but he was equally unsure what he could do about it. They were all adults, and it was ultimately their decision to make. "I see."

"Don't be mad," Jace said quickly. "It's just, I know what I said yesterday, that I wasn't interested, but this is something I have always wanted. It's something I'm actually good at. I have one more year of college and still have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do. I haven't even picked a major! Just taking random classes that probably won't even give me a degree in anything." He paused, shaking his head. "I miss training, and handling weapons. I miss the secrecy and suspense and danger. It's in my blood. It's something that I love, that I crave. And when Clary said she wanted to go, too…"

"First of all, I'm not mad," Alec said, and saw intense relief blossom on Jace's face. "Second, are you sure Clary _wants_ to do this?"

Jace nodded. "Absolutely. She's very excited about it. I think in part because of Simon, which she assures me is a strictly platonic relationship. She was thrilled to see him again, and I think the fact that he would be there helped her decide she wanted to do this. But she also wants to be with me and thinks this is a completely awesome career opportunity."

Alec leveled his gaze at Jace. "Do you honestly think Clary _can_ do this, though? I don't want to see her get hurt. She didn't grow up like we did. All this will be new to her. Does she really know what she's signing up for?"

Jace's face broke into a wide grin. "You bet she can do it. She's secretly a little badass. We've been training in the gym, fighting and wrestling, and I've taught her how to shoot guns and throw knives. She's a quick learner. It's all been just for fun, for her to learn some self-defense, but now…" His eyes gleamed with the possibilities. He looked so excited, so...happy.

Alec pushed down the emotion rising up in him, the fear, the panic, the concern. He didn't want Jace to go, but he was not selfish enough to tell him that. He owed Jace too much. He had always felt guilty about taking Jace away from a life he knew his friend loved, and now he had the opportunity to give him that back. "Okay, if it's what you really want."

Jace punched the air triumphantly. He looked like Christmas had come early. "It is. It's something I've always wanted. I don't regret walking away from it. There's nothing that would have kept me from following you from your parents' house that night. I thought that dream was dead when your father didn't come around. And I was okay with that. We made our choice, and there was no point in dredging it back up. I never thought we would get that opportunity again."

He looked earnestly at Alec, his eyes wide and full of hope. "I can't pass up this chance, Alec."

Alec smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I know. I understand. It's something you have to do. And you'll be great at it." He honestly believed that. Jace would be a great Shadowhunter. He was fearless and smart. He was strong and skilled. Their childhood training had shown him what a natural Jace was, but it would still be so hard to let him go.

"Thanks, Alec. You're the best friend a guy could have." He shot one last beaming smile at Alec and hurried from the room. Alec could hear him bounding down the stairs in his haste.

He turned back to Magnus, who immediately read the expression on his face and drew him into his arms. "They'll be alright. Don't worry," Magnus said softly against his ear.

Alec nodded, but he couldn't help worrying. The job was dangerous, oftentimes deadly, and now both of his siblings would be out there risking their lives daily. As the oldest, he had always been the protector, but now there would be nothing he could do to protect them. They were on their own, in an incredibly dangerous world.

He never thought this would happen. It had only been a week since he moved out of the apartment he shared with Jace. That had been such a change for him, such an emotional experience. He had been comforted by the fact that Jace was still within reach, just a few short miles down the road. They could still see each other and talk and hang out, but now he wouldn't be able to see Jace for at least a year. He doubted he would have seen Izzy so soon if the higher-ups hadn't wanted him and Jace to join their ranks. It could well be two or three years before he would see his best friend again. A hard knot of sadness and anguish seized him at that thought.

"Are you okay?" Magnus said, still holding him tightly against his body. Alec shook his head. He wasn't alright. He was afraid and his heart was breaking to see Jace go. Hell, now that Izzy was here, he didn't want to let her go back either. He wanted to keep what was left of his family here, with him, safe. He sighed heavily.

"Does this change your mind at all?" Magnus asked, pulling away to look into his eyes.

Alec shook his head again. "No, it doesn't. I want to be here with you. I just want to keep them here, too." He smiled sadly at Magnus as a lonely tear slipped down his cheek.

What he said was true. No matter how protective he was of his siblings, he didn't want to be a Shadowhunter. He wouldn't force that life on himself or Magnus when it wasn't something he wanted. He would let them go, let them live the lives they had chosen. And he would live his. He would stay here with Magnus and build a life together, have a career that made him happy. He would just have to hope Jace and Izzy found some way to keep him in their lives once they became Shadowhunters. He had already lived three years without his sister, he would learn to live without Jace. He supposed it wasn't uncommon for siblings to be separated for several years during college or when they first started their careers. He wasn't being cut permanently from their lives like he had been from his parents', no matter how it felt.

He buried his face in Magnus's chest, letting his warm embrace soothe him, calm him, as silent tears rolled down his face. He was so thankful he had Magnus. He couldn't handle losing Jace like this without Magnus. Hell, without Magnus, he probably would be on his way to the Shadowhunter Academy with Jace and Izzy, but not because he wanted to go. It would be because he felt like he had no alternative but to go and protect his family. He hated violence, and didn't think he had it in him to kill someone, even a terrorist. He could fight, but he wasn't fond of hand-to-hand combat. He loved using his bow, and guns, and even throwing knives, but not on _people_. He loved to practice with them, he just didn't want to have to hurt anyone. He wondered if that made him soft.

No, that life was not something he was cut out to do. He burrowed further into Magnus's embrace and felt him kiss the top and sides of his head. His steady heartbeat soothed Alec like nothing else could. Eventually, he pulled himself back together, and leaned back to look at Magnus.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

Magnus's brows furrowed quizzically. "For what?"

"For being there. For loving me. For making me feel better."

Magnus beamed at him. "Any time." He lightly tapped Alec on the nose, which made Alec smile. Then he brushed away the drying tear tracks and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

After a long, rejuvenating shower, Alec dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. Magnus was already in the kitchen whipping some eggs. To Alec's horror, Izzy was chopping vegetables and chatting away with Magnus about what an awkward kid Alec had been growing up. Jace laughed loudly at whatever story Izzy had just completed, and Clary was blushing. He didn't know what was said, but he had heard his name and something about being twelve years old, and he knew that whatever it was, he didn't want to know. He caught the gleam in Jace's eyes when he entered the kitchen and knew his assessment was correct.

"Whatever you do, don't let Izzy cook anything. Unless you want your house burned to the ground and the food completely inedible." It was a mean thing to say, but considering his sister had been telling his boyfriend stories about his childhood, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. Plus, every word was true.

He caught Izzy's eye and she stuck her tongue out at him. Jace burst into laughter from where he sat at the kitchen table. Alec wrinkled his nose at his sister, and then a nostalgic smile spread across his face. It was so much like old times, like they were standing in the kitchen at Lightwood Manor teasing Izzy about her cooking. Jace and Izzy had been his closest companions his entire life. He missed having them both with him, their teasing and their laughter. He realized suddenly that he had been a pretty lucky kid, even if his parents were strict and overbearing, even if training to be a Shadowhunter had occupied more of his time than playing, even if his parents no longer wanted anything to do with him. His childhood was where he forged a deep bond with Jace and Izzy, a bond that was about to be tested, and one that he hoped was unbreakable.

He studied his siblings as they ate breakfast, searching for...what? He didn't really know. He wanted to be absolutely certain that Jace joining the Academy was what his friend wanted, and that Izzy was happy about her choice as well. He saw nothing to negate that, not from Izzy or Jace, nor from Clary or Simon. All four appeared to be happy, content, at peace with the lifestyle they had chosen.

He dug a little deeper into his own mind, wondering why the others seemed so determined to do this, while he was absolutely opposed to it. He was the oldest, and had always been the protector. He still wanted to protect them, so that couldn't have anything to do with why he _didn't_ want to do this.

His father may be the key. His father, Robert, had pushed Alec to his limits as a child, and Alec had struggled but succeeded each time. His father was harsh and could be cruel at times, and he demanded respect and Alec's full attention to the task he assigned him. None of that was necessarily a bad thing. None of that was something he absolutely abhorred.

His fear was that the reason he didn't want to be a Shadowhunter was because he was soft in some way. He knew Magnus would scoff at that idea if he told him. Alec was well-built, muscled, strong. He could draw a heavy bow weight almost effortlessly. He was covered in tattoos that had provided minimal discomfort to him while he received them. He had recently beat up three guys at one time. He doubted many people would consider him soft, at least physically.

Perhaps his softness was the mental variety. He thought about that for a moment. He had found the courage to tell his parents that he was gay, eventually. He had lived with the consequences that had ensued, and found a way to move on with his life, even without a significant part of his family or any of their fortune. He found a career that interested him, and was working hard toward his degree. Essentially, he had lost everything except Jace, and not only survived it, but was now thriving. He didn't feel that any of that suggested mental weakness.

After this self-evaluation, he was forced to conclude that he was right from the beginning. He just wasn't interested and didn't want to be a Shadowhunter. He was surprised by the warm feeling that overcame him, knowing that he was doing what was right for him. He was making the right decision, and he wasn't going to dwell on it any longer.

He glanced toward Magnus and discovered his boyfriend was watching him with a pensive look on his face. He smiled at Magnus, silently telling him that he was alright, everything was okay. No, everything was better than okay. He was solid in his decision to stay with Magnus, and he now felt he could let Jace and Izzy be free to do what they wanted to do with their lives as well.

After everyone had finished their brunch, Alec collected the dishes and dumped them in the sink. He would deal with those later. He returned to the table and addressed his sister. "When do you have to leave?"

She smiled sadly. "Simon and I are leaving in about an hour."

"Oh," he said, not really sure what else to say. He had hoped to have more time with Izzy before she had to go.

She placed her hand on his arm, gently. "I'll be back. I have a feeling they will give me more responsibility now, since my first mission was a success...sort of." She quirked a smile at him, and he grinned back sheepishly.

"You're not mad that I don't want to join, are you?"

Izzy shook her head. "I always knew you only did the training because Dad made you, and because of Jace and me."

Jace strode over to Alec's side and knelt down between him and Izzy. "No one is holding your decision against you. Well, The Circle might, but who cares about them."

Alec grinned. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Jace suddenly looked somber. "I'm going to miss you, too. But, like Izzy said, we'll be back whenever we can. As soon as I'm allowed to talk to you, you will be the first person I call. Everything will be different, but hell, it was heading that way anyway. You have a life here with Magnus. There is no way I would have even considered leaving if not for that. I wasn't willing to move out unless you were okay with it, and I wouldn't have done this either. I know Magnus will take care of you, and be everything I can't be for now."

He broke off and glanced at Magnus, who nodded curtly and said, "I'll be a whole lot more than that." A devilish grin spread across his face, and Alec could feel the blush creeping up his neck and burning his face.

"Oh Angel, Magnus!" he cried.

Magnus feigned innocence. "What, baby? You know I'll take really good care of you."

Jace made a gagging noise, while Izzy giggled. Clary's eyes rounded as Magnus's words sunk in, and Simon looked like he wanted to disappear...or maybe gouge out his ear drums.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Baby?" Magnus rarely called him any sort of pet name. Alec felt 'baby' was not the one he wanted him to use, either. Especially not in front of his family.

Magnus laughed. "Would you prefer 'sweet cheeks'? Maybe 'hot lips'? Or-"

Alec spoke loudly over him. "Or maybe just 'Alec' would be great."

Magnus scooted his chair closer to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. "'Alec The Great' it is then." The entire room erupted as Alec placed his flaming red face into his hands and shook his head. The battle was lost, he knew. He could only hope that 'Alec The Great' didn't catch on. He would be completely mortified if everyone started calling him that.

When everyone settled down again, Alec turned back to Jace. "When are you leaving?"

Jace's lip twitched in an awkward grin. "Week after next. They want me to finish the semester first, then head to the Academy before Christmas."

"Oh." Alec tried to school the sadness he was sure was on his face, but he doubted he was fast enough for Jace not to notice.

"It will be over before you know it, Alec."

"I know."

* * *

After everyone left, going their separate ways, Magnus and Alec curled up on the couch together. There was plenty of clean up still needing to be done, but the last three days had been exciting and stressful and exhausting. Clean up could wait until tomorrow. Magnus pulled Alec against him and threw a blanket over them. The snow had started back up that afternoon and a light dusting could be seen through the door leading to the back patio. Alec's archery target was set up just beyond the patio and the colored rings of the target were partially obscured by the sticky snow.

Alec leaned his head back against Magnus's shoulder replaying the events of the last few days. Seeing Isabelle was a dream come true. He had missed his sister more than words could say, and to see her, touch her, talk to her...the feeling was overwhelming. He was happy that she had grown into an independent woman, and knew she could take care of herself. He was also glad to know that she didn't hold any grudges against him for leaving their family, even though he hadn't had a choice, and had not wanted to leave _her._ He had never really thought she would be angry with him over the situation, but it was a huge relief to know she still loved him and wanted to be in his life.

He knew the next few years would be emotionally difficult for him, but hey, he was no stranger to that. At least this time he knew that his family would be back in his life as soon as possible, unlike when he had left home and was left to fend for himself, with only Jace to rely on.

"You okay?" Magnus asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah."

Magnus shifted slightly so he could look at Alec. "Really?"

Alec nodded. "Really. I wasn't sure that I would be, but I am. I'm comfortable with my decision. And I'm thankful that Isabelle won't be alone. She'll have Jace to look after her now."

Magnus squeezed him a little tighter. "You are a remarkably unselfish person."

Alec chuckled. "Not really. I was pretty selfish in choosing you."

"Hmmm," Magnus hummed. "I love the sound of that."

Alec twined their fingers together and tilted his face up to Magnus. "Get used to it. I'm going to remind you often that I chose you over my family. I expect to be rewarded for it, too."

Magnus laughed. "No problem," he said, and kissed him.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So...this is a kinky PWP smutfest for Magnus's birthday. There is literally no plot, so don't worry if it's not your thing. You can skip the chapter and not miss any of the story. I've never done anything quite like this before, but, BTA I had fun writing it! **

* * *

Alec couldn't believe he was doing this. What had he been thinking? He had simply wanted to do something nice for Magnus for his birthday. But this?

_Alec rolled his body to hover above Magnus's. They were both spent, and grinning lazily at each other as Alec trailed his finger along Magnus's cheek and the sharp edge of his jaw._

_"What do you want for your birthday?" Alec asked as he planted a soft kiss to Magnus's shoulder._

_Magnus didn't answer right away, and when Alec looked back at him, he saw something in his eyes he didn't quite understand. That look on anyone else Alec would have named nervousness. But the idea of Magnus being nervous was laughable._

_"Magnus? What is it?" he said uncertainly. "Just tell me what you want."_

_Magnus's hands trembled as they skimmed across Alec's bare back, and he bit his lip before responding. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" he said, then hesitated. Alec gave him an encouraging look. "I…I want to have really kinky sex with you."_

_Alec suddenly understood that he had misinterpreted Magnus's emotion before. He wasn't nervous, he was worried about Alec's reaction to his request. Alec couldn't say that he was certain about doing what Magnus wanted, especially since he didn't actually know what Magnus expected from him yet._

_With a gulp, he said, "What do you want me to do?"_

_Magnus grinned mischievously. "Surprise me. I'm open to anything."_

_Alec gulped again. He had no idea what that meant. "Okay" was all he said._

And that's how Alec found himself the following day standing in an adult sex store, completely lost and out of his element. He was staring at an array of lingerie, leather, feather boas, fuck-me shoes, and all other manner of sexy, revealing clothing. There were toys lining one wall, and he didn't even want to speculate how some of those were used. Then there was the extensive collection of bottles, various types of lubricants and edible gels and Angel-only-knew what else. He was overwhelmed the second he stepped foot in the store. If he didn't love Magnus so much he would turn tail and run right back out.

A perky little woman who barely reached Alec's elbow appeared out of nowhere. She had spiky blonde hair with a brilliant pink streak in it and looked entirely too bubbly for how Alec was feeling at that moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a high voice.

Alec had no idea what to say to her. He heaved a sigh and gave in to the torture. "I need something kinky for my boyfriend's birthday," he said quickly, like pulling off a band-aid.

The girl nodded her head like this was a request she heard on a daily basis. Hell, maybe it was, for all Alec knew. He was instantly relieved that she was there to help him. He felt so lost and awkward in the store, he would never have managed this alone.

She didn't even ask what he wanted, other than having him choose the flavors of the little bottles she was picking out for him. Twenty minutes later, he was in his car, shaking off his embarrassment, and driving home to a waiting Magnus.

* * *

Alec emerged from the bathroom feeling utterly stupid. "I can't believe I'm wearing this," he said, completely mortified.

He looked down at the tiny strap of leather that was the only covering of his maleness. It barely even covered him! And what was worse, the damn thing was a _thong!_ He really should have paid more attention to what the salesgirl was picking out, but it was too late now.

Magnus was sprawled out on the bed, wearing the exact same thong, and looking infinitely hotter than Alec felt. _Oh Angel, does he look good in that_, Alec thought as he eyed Magnus. He felt a twitch in his dick, and was instantly worried that the tiny piece of leather wouldn't hold him in once he was hard. Of course, that was the general idea…

Magnus crooked his finger at Alec, beckoning him forward. "I think you look hot," he said seductively, and Alec felt his knees weaken. He walked the few steps to the bed and stood before Magnus, his legs trembling with fear and anticipation.

Magnus was staring at him like he was a piece of meat he wanted to devour, which did nothing to make Alec feel more at ease. He had never seen Magnus pour it on quite like this, not since the night they met at the bar. He was about as nervous as he had been that night, too. Magnus seemed to know how nervous he was, and decided to do something about it.

"I think you need a little liquid courage," he said, rising from the bed and bending over to retrieve something beside his bedside table. This gave Alec quite a stunning view of Magnus's ass, and he felt another twitch as his erection grew.

Magnus, much to Alec's delight, produced a bottle of tequila, a jar of salt, and several cut sections of lime. Alec loved, _loved,_ tequila shots. His nerves were already starting to settle as he watched Magnus pour the first shot. Alec licked his lips in anticipation.

"Uh uh," Magnus said, wagging his finger as Alec reached for the shot glass. "I'm afraid the rule is no hands." He grinned mischievously again, and Alec gulped.

Magnus walked behind him and placed his arms on Alec's shoulders, gently fingering the tattoos that covered each one. His arms glided gracefully down Alec's arms and pulled them behind his back when he reached his wrists. Alec felt the softness of a silky strap wind around his wrists, binding his hands behind his back. He was suddenly tense. He had never been tied up, and didn't know how he felt about the idea.

"Trust me," Magnus said soothingly, and Alec relaxed a little. He trusted Magnus, of course he did.

"Wh-where did you get that?" he asked shakily.

"Why, you bought it, of course," Magnus replied as he kissed a path across Alec's back, from one shoulder to the next. _That_ certainly helped Alec…a lot. He wondered with interest what else was in the bag he had bought for Magnus. He had simply brought the bag home, tossed it on the bed and said 'happy birthday.' He had never looked to see what was inside, only accepted the stupid thong from Magnus without question. He was actually a little surprised he had figured out how to put the damn thing on!

Magnus was settling back onto the bed now, looking damn good. The leather thong seemed to compliment his skin tone so well. He smiled up at Alec and said, "Are you ready?" Alec licked his lips again. Was he ready? Hell yeah he was ready! That tiny thong was already beginning to be uncomfortable.

"Lick me. Here," Magnus said, pointing to the left side of his chest, just above his nipple. Alec looked at him questioningly, but only for a second, then leaned over and ran his tongue across the area Magnus had indicated. He could see Magnus's eyes rolling back as he moved away, awaiting his next command.

Magnus took the salt shaker and sprinkled salt along the wet trail left by Alec's tongue. "Lick it again," he commanded, and Alec obliged. Magnus then set the shot glass on his taut abdomen, at the area of his nearly non-existent navel, and said, "Drink." Alec leaned over and took the glass in his mouth, tossed his head back and downed the tequila. He spit the empty glass onto the bed beside Magnus. Then, his eyes traveled up Magnus's body, searching for the lime. Magnus grinned broadly revealing the section of lime in his mouth. Alec groaned and attacked Magnus's mouth, curving his tongue behind the wedge of lime and biting down. Lime juice exploded in Magnus mouth, and Alec lapped it up. He felt his thong tighten even more.

Magnus repeated the process on the right side of his chest, Alec licking to wet the skin, then licking off the salt, this time paying special attention to Magnus's nipple in the process and eliciting a groan from his boyfriend before taking the tequila shot without his hands. He let his lips tease Magnus's skin before taking the shot glass in his mouth and Magnus moaned loudly at the contact. Alec grinned inwardly. He loved having that affect on Magnus.

The next salt line was on Magnus's belly, from his navel to his sternum. Alec was rather enjoying this and was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He was certainly not intoxicated, at least not on tequila, perhaps on Magnus and his seduction, but that was an entirely different thing. He was, however, feeling a little more uninhibited than he had felt before. He was really starting to get into it. Alec boldly licked a line across Magnus's groin, firmly demanding another shot. Magnus's eyebrows went up and he smirked before complying.

Magnus raised up on his knees. "Get on the bed," he said, and Alec felt another twinge of anticipation. No matter what Magnus had planned, it was still Magnus, and sex with Magnus was always amazing. He decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride. He had a feeling it would be one to remember.

He climbed onto the bed, awkwardly since his hands were still bound. He knelt in front of Magnus, and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Turn around," Magnus said, and Alec did. "Now, lay your head on the pillow." Again, he did as he was told.

He felt incredibly vulnerable in this position. His hands were tied behind his back, his cheek pressed against the pillow, his ass sticking up in the air.

"I think you've been a bad boy, Alec," Magnus said in a heady whisper. "Very bad. I think you need a spanking." Magnus ran his hand along the swell of Alec's ass, softly, lovingly caressing him.

Alec gulped, again. Oh Angel, he wanted to spank him! His breath quickened, became heavier, before he regained control of himself. "What have I done wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You took liberties with the tequila shots," Magnus replied, and Alec shuddered. Magnus was seriously going to spank him. Oh, hell. He never thought that idea would turn him on, but damn if it wasn't.

"Have you done this before?" Alec asked curiously. The question slipped from him before he could call it back, but he honestly wanted to know how often Magnus played these kinds of games with others.

Magnus's hand stilled. "No," he said truthfully. "It's something I've always wanted to try, but I felt it required a certain amount of trust, and quite frankly, I've never fully trusted anyone but you."

Alec's heart skipped at those words. When Magnus's hand started gliding across his ass again, he pushed back against it, wanting Magnus to know he was all in, whatever Magnus wanted to do, he was up for it.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind, and a sharp sting on his butt cheek. He let out an involuntary sound, though it was more from surprise than pain. Magnus was trying to have fun, not hurt him, he realized. This wasn't a dominant/submissive relationship, that wasn't how their relationship worked. They just wanted to have a little fun. He settled down then and took what Magnus had to offer. Magnus smacked his ass several more times, each blow different. Some harder, some softer. And after ever single one, he leaned across Alec and licked the area he had smacked with a soothing tongue. Alec couldn't believe how amazing it all felt, the sharp sting of the slap, the gentle ease of Magnus's tongue, the soft caress of Magnus's hand, and then repeating the entire process. It was exhilarating, and completely turning him on. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to rid himself of that stupid thong.

Magnus seemed to understand without him saying a word. He felt the thong loosen, then fall away from his body, leaving his erection exposed to the cool air. He heard the sound of a bottle cap popping open and bit his lip expectantly. He was surprised by what Magnus did next.

He felt the cool gel and Magnus's hand surround his erection. Magnus massaged the gel up and down his length until he was fully coated. He got a whiff of coconut and pineapple just before Magnus said, "Pina colada. Excellent choice."

The next thing he knew, Magnus was positioning himself on his back between Alec's legs. From his position, he couldn't exactly _see _what Magnus was doing, which made the entire experience that much hotter, completely sensory. Alec moaned out loud when the warmth of Magnus's mouth surround his erection, and Magnus took him all the way in. It was all he could do not to jump out of his skin right then and there. Magnus licked the gel off of him like he was licking an ice cream cone on a hot summer day, and Alec got harder the more he touched him.

Magnus pulled off of him briefly and Alec groaned at the loss of contact. "Fuck my mouth," Magnus said in a husky voice. And all of Alec's restraint crumbled. His hips jerked, and Magnus took him deeper into his mouth. He had never felt anything quite like this in his life. His need for Magnus, for his release, consumed him, and he moved his hips rapidly, pummeling into Magnus's mouth. Magnus's tongue was all over him, heightening his pleasure, and his hands wound up around Alec's hips, guiding his movements. Then, one finger circled his entrance, pressing against it, and pushing inside.

Magnus felt the twitch in Alec's cock as his finger pushed in and out of him. Alec tried to match the rhythm of Magnus's finger with the movement of his own hips as he shoved into Magnus's mouth, but Magnus kept changing his pace to keep Alec on edge. He kept Alec on the edge, but wouldn't let him fall. And Alec wanted so desperately to fall.

Alec pushed deeper, probably too deep for most people, but then Magnus wasn't most people. Magnus swallowed him, and at the same time his finger stroked Alec's prostate, and that was all it took. Alec released in Magnus's mouth, and Magnus gobbled it up. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. It was absolutely incredible.

Magnus finally released him and climbed from between his legs. "I want to touch you, Magnus," he groaned. "Please release me."

Magnus licked from the split of his ass all the way up his spine, until he reached Alec's neck, where he bit down and sucked the skin into his mouth. He would leave a mark there for sure. Then he whispered in Alec's ear, the heat of his breath against Alec's skin exciting him again. "No, my love. I'm not done with you yet," he breathed.

Magnus took the coconut flavored lube and smeared it all over his fingers. He circled Alec's entrance again, then slathered the gel all over his own erection. He ran his finger in and out of Alec, making Alec buck and push back against him. He added a second finger, and leaned over to bite down on Alec's ass as he brushed against his prostate again and made him quiver.

By the time Magnus added a third finger, Alec was a blithering mess. He moaned between his harsh breaths. His thoughts, as well as any attempt at words, were incoherent. He jerked whenever Magnus bit him, then pushed back against him, begging for more. It was a sight to behold, and one that Magnus was rather enjoying.

Finally, Magnus moved behind him, and slipped inside. He groaned as the warmth of Alec surrounded him, engulfing him in a tight, hot glove. Oh this was even better than he had thought it would be. Alec pushed against him again, and Magnus rolled his hips, moving deeper inside. Alec let out a shameless moan. And Magnus moved, thrusting his hips into Alec, the sounds of skin slapping skin filling the room.

Magnus reached forward and grabbed the binding holding Alec's hands behind his back. The strap was soft and silky against his fingers, and served to turn him on even more. He couldn't believe Alec was doing this for him. Showing him his ultimate trust. And what's more, he was _enjoying_ it, if his moans and grunts and pants were to be believed. He knew Alec had only done this to please him, because he wanted it, but it was so devastatingly obvious that Alec wanted it too, now. There was no greater turn on than the man he loved giving him exactly what he wanted, and loving every single minute of it.

He leaned over Alec, draping his body over him and kissing his back. He pulled hard on Alec's bindings, but if it hurt him, he damn sure didn't complain. Alec was meeting every thrust Magnus gave, and even attempted to speed him up. Magnus stilled, letting Alec do the work for a moment. God it was amazing to have Alec so into this. It wasn't something he wanted to do all the time, for he really liked being face to face and kissing Alec when they made love. But an occasional foray into their erotic, kinky side was absolutely alright with him.

Alec moaned and tensed, and Magnus knew he was getting close again. Magnus curved his hand around Alec's erection, and restarted his movements. Alec sighed gratefully as Magnus touched him. Magnus didn't know what came over him, but he leaned closer to Alec's ear and whispered the most sinfully erotic words he could think of.

Alec cried out his name, the only coherent word he had managed for quite some time, and his release burst violently from his body, coating Magnus's hand and the sheets beneath him. His body sagged under Magnus as Magnus continued to ride him, continued to grip him and pump every last drop from his taut erection, and continued to pull Alec against him via the strap binding his hands. He thrust a few more times and felt his own release explode from him, painting the inside of Alec with his warm, sticky fluid. He dropped his hold on Alec and let his hands grasp his hips as he buried himself inside his boyfriend and let him milk him dry.

He collapsed on top of Alec, as Alec's legs gave out. They tumbled the short distance onto the mattress with Magnus still buried deep inside Alec. Magnus's hands wrapped around Alec's body and held him tightly, savoring the moment as long as he could. He kissed Alec's shoulders and neck, brushing his hair out of his face so he could reach the skin.

"Thank you," he whispered against Alec's ear, and he meant it wholeheartedly.

"Don't thank me," Alec breathed. "Just untie me. I need to touch you."

Magnus didn't hesitate. He quickly untied the silky binding and moved so Alec could roll over and face him. Alec's hands gripped his hips immediately, pulling him closer. He touched Magnus's stomach, his chest, his shoulders, then slid down his arms to twine their fingers together. With a smile that could light up the world, he tugged Magnus's hands and Magnus fell on top of him. He released one hand and brought it up to brush the hair out of Magnus's face, giving him full access to the beauty of the man he loved.

His hand slid around behind Magnus's neck, twisting in the messy locks, as he gently guided Magnus's mouth to his. He kissed him gently at first, sweeping his lips across Magnus's, and then his tongue, asking him to open for him. Magnus was happy to oblige. His lips parted and Alec slid his tongue inside the warmth of Magnus's mouth, tasting the sweet, heady flavor of Magnus, and relishing it.

Before he knew what was happening, the kiss caught fire. How was it even possible that he could want to go again so quickly? He didn't know or care, he just knew that it was true. He wrapped his other arm around Magnus and pulled him tightly against his body, rocking his hips against him to let him know what he wanted.

Magnus broke the kiss and caught his eyes, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes as he felt how hard Alec was already getting. Something in Alec's eyes must have done it for Magnus, for his expression shifted to one of pure desire, and Alec felt a sudden stiffness against his hip. Alec's hand pressed Magnus further into him, and there was no space between their bodies, nothing between them but love and lust and desire for each other. And Magnus kissed him again, fiercely, giving Alec his consent.

Alec rolled him over, and Magnus moaned with anticipation. He pressed his considerably larger body into Magnus's, trapping Magnus between him and the mattress. The mattress groaned as Alec rocked his hips against Magnus again, more forcefully than he had before, and Magnus's hands were on Alec's hips encouraging him to give him more.

Without warning, Alec broke the kiss. He pulled away to look into Magnus's eyes, which were dilated and glazed with desire. "My turn," he growled softly at Magnus, and Magnus's eyes widened. He had not expected Alec to take over as the dominant one, but he felt a twinge in his groin at the thought.

"Whatever you want, baby," Magnus replied, and Alec grinned a slow, seductive, completely uncharacteristic grin. Magnus's heart skipped at that look. Holy hell, maybe they would try this kinky stuff more often!

Alec slid off the bed, grabbed Magnus by his ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Magnus grinned up at him in pure delight. He really liked this unknown side of Alec. Alec smiled back, and flipped Magnus over like he was flipping a pillow, with swiftness and utter ease. Magnus let out a choked laugh as he bounced on the edge of the bed, just before Alec pulled him off the bed. Magnus's body tensed with surprise and Alec gave a laugh of his own. Then, Alec leaned Magnus over the side of the bed, his warm ass sticking up in the air.

Alec really had no idea what he was doing here, so he just let instinct take over, let his desire for Magnus control his actions completely uninhibited. He reached for the lubricant Magnus had used on him and squirted a generous amount into his hand. Then he placed several dollops on Magnus's ass and smeared them around. He leaned over and licked the first glob, the taste of coconut mixed with the saltiness of sweat bursting in his mouth was sinful.

"You were right," he said. "This does taste good." Then, just for emphasis, well, that and to see Magnus squirm, he bit down hard on Magnus's butt cheek. Magnus let out a surprised squeal and Alec laughed again. He ran his palm over the bite to soothe it, then bit another area. He continued this as Magnus wriggled beneath him, as his hand traveled along Magnus's crack and to his entrance.

He coated Magnus's opening with the lube and hesitantly slid his finger inside. He had never done that before, and was not expecting it to feel so good to him. He knew how it felt when Magnus did it to him, but he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Magnus was hot, and he firmly gripped Alec's finger. Then, curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed in further.

Magnus moaned, and then moaned louder when Alec added a second finger at the same time as planting another bite on his ass. Alec pressed on until he finally felt the firm swelling inside Magnus. He poked tentatively at it, and Magnus cried out in pleasure. Alec grinned, and jabbed Magnus's prostate again. He rather liked watching Magnus come undone by his hand. Magnus's breathing was harsh and rapid, but Alec wasn't finished setting up his scene just yet. This was his secret fantasy, and he was going to play it out.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and watched as he turned around questioningly. Alec wiped his hands on the already-ruined sheet, and strode to Magnus's closet. He rummaged for a moment before finding exactly what he was looking for. He returned to Magnus with his favorite pair of boots, black leather with a silver zipper down the side and two inch heels. Not that Magnus needed the extra height, but Alec loved how he looked in those boots, how firm they made his ass look.

Magnus grinned when he figured out what Alec wanted, and quickly slipped on the boots, zipping them up and turned to face Alec. "So _this_ is your fantasy?"

Alec smirked. "I've always wanted to fuck you in those boots."

He watched the affect those words had on Magnus, watched the quiver shimmy up his spine. "H-how do you want me?" he said huskily, licking his lips to moisten them.

"Bend over again," Alec said. "Put your hands on the bed and don't move them. If you do, I'll tie you up."

"That's not much incentive for me to keep them on the bed," Magnus said, his eyes darkening with desire.

Alec pushed Magnus onto the bed, his feet still on the floor. He slid he hands down Magnus's arms and bound him with the silk strap Magnus had used on him. He was so excited that he wondered if he would actually get inside him before he lost control. Magnus looked so vulnerable in this position, and so incredibly sexy. It was an intoxicating combination.

"You're beautiful," Alec said appreciatively.

Alec slathered more lube onto Magnus, and worked it onto his own erection. The scent of coconut permeated the air, adding to his buzz. Alec slowly pushed himself into Magnus, calling on all of his self-control to keep from spilling himself immediately. The whole experience was so amazingly erotic, he had been close to the edge the entire time, even after he had gotten off, he was right there again each time.

Magnus met his thrusts forcefully. He was as into it as Alec was. Alec soon realized that he was having difficulty maintaining his grip on Magnus's hips, so he reached for his bound hands instead, just as Magnus had done to him. Oh, Angel, that was it. That was perfect. He had a firm grip on Magnus, pulling him back as their bodies collided and he disappeared within Magnus.

Magnus was getting close. He could tell by the spasming around his erection, by the sharp panting breaths and moans that were escaping his lover. He felt the coiling within himself and knew this was about over. He curled his fingers around Magnus's stony arousal and pumped in time with his hips, with Magnus's counter-thrusts. Magnus cried out his name and Alec felt the pulsing between his fingers, heard the jets of fluid hitting the floor. He looked down at the sexy boots covering Magnus's feet with his cum splattered between them and his own release erupted from him. He pushed again and again until the last of his fluid was inside Magnus.

Alec hastily untied Magnus, turned him around and kissed him breathless, which wasn't difficult in their current state of oxygen deprivation. They collapsed onto the bed in each others arms, the fiery passion dwindling, replaced with their gentle caresses and soft nuzzles.

Magnus smiled contentedly at Alec. "You are the most wonderful, amazing, selfless, perfect boyfriend in the history of all boyfriends," he said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you did that for me. God, I love you so much."

Alec shrugged offhandedly, though he felt anything but casual about what they had done. "It's not like I wasn't enjoying myself."

Magnus peppered his face with kisses, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his lips. "No one will ever compare to you. Ever."

"Happy birthday, Magnus," Alec replied. He brought their lips together again in a slow, lazy, satisfied kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the smutfest. I did, too. :)**

* * *

Alec finally finished his last final examination of the semester. He was free for nearly a month, except for his job, of course. The last ten days had been stressful and hectic as he and Magnus had spent all of their spare time studying for their exams. He was looking forward to the extra time he would have with Magnus now that school was over for a bit. He had no intention of letting Magnus out of his sight, and that thought spurred him on as he drove home.

Alec let himself in the front door of the home he shared with Magnus and immediately heard sounds emitting from the kitchen. He peaked his head around the corner to see Magnus scurrying around, balancing several pans in his hands. Alec leaned against the doorframe watching him for a moment.

Magnus looked…mouthwatering. His hair was spiked, which was odd since he didn't have an exam today, and had no reason to leave the house as far as Alec knew. He also wore traces of glitter in his hair and around his eyes, making him shimmer in the overhead lighting. This didn't exactly reconcile with the fact that he appeared to be making dinner. This was more the 'lets go out' Magnus.

Alec cleared his throat to announce his arrival, and watched as Magnus froze, the pans dangling from his hands.

"Damnit," Magnus said. But the way his face lit up at the sight of Alec belied his words.

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. Magnus made a face. "I was hoping to have dinner ready before you got home."

Alec grinned. He crossed the room to where Magnus stood and helped him lower the pans to the stove before he dropped one and caused any damage. "It's okay. I don't mind helping you."

"It was supposed to be special," Magnus grumbled, and Alec wondered what that was supposed to mean.

"Is that why you're dressed up?" he asked, taking in the tight-fitting jeans and sexy, colorful t-shirt.

Magnus nodded. "Wanted to look good for you," he said and kissed Alec gently on the cheek.

"You always look good to me," Alec said simply, and Magnus beamed.

Magnus already had baked potatoes in the oven, and mixed vegetables on the countertop, waiting to be prepared. He threw on his apron and Alec took the strings, tying them behind his back. Magnus didn't need his help, but Alec found it sexy to tie him up, particularly after what happened on Magnus's birthday. He felt his face flush at the memory.

Magnus turned and grinned at him, then kissed him on the end of his nose. Alec rolled his eyes, but he secretly loved it when Magnus did little things like that. It made his heart swell with love for the man.

Magnus went to the fridge and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. He had obviously been to the butcher shop.

Alec's eyebrows went up as Magnus unwrapped the meat. "Steak?" he said in surprise. Steak was a luxury they couldn't really afford, unless Will and Jem were cooking for them. They never splurged like this.

Magnus's grin widened. "We're celebrating!" he said excitedly.

"Celebrating what, exactly?"

"The end of finals!" Magnus replied as he turned on the stovetop.

Alec grinned. He could certainly go for a little celebrating after all the stress he had endured recently. He grabbed the cutting board and a knife and went to work on the veggies. Somehow, chopping vegetables was a stress-reliever for him. He didn't know if it was the knife in his hand, or the cutting action, or just simply being so close to Magnus and assisting him with something he loved doing. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it, and instantly felt more relaxed.

"Well, I'm not going to complain about my man cooking steak for me!" Alec said enthusiastically.

When he had finished his part of the preparations, he crossed to the fridge and noticed Magnus had also purchased beer. That was odd as well. Magnus typically preferred wine or a cocktail, but he knew that Alec liked beer, and of course, tequila shots. His face grew warm again at that thought.

Alec twisted the top off a beer and asked Magnus if he wanted one. He said no, but requested a glass of wine instead. After pouring the wine for Magnus, Alec leaned against the counter and watched Magnus cook.

Something about Magnus seemed…off. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that troubled him. Magnus seemed happy, but…nervous. Was that the right word? The last time he thought Magnus looked nervous, he had really just been apprehensive about asking Alec for kinky sex. He wasn't sure that nervous was the right word to describe him this time either. He was definitely restless and Alec noticed his hand was slightly shaking as he tipped the wine to his lips.

Whatever was going on, he seemed to be almost over-compensating with his boisterous mood. He was dancing around the kitchen, pausing briefly in his cooking from time to time to kiss Alec on his cheek or his lips. Alec had seen Magnus happy and excited and all manner of other emotions on numerous occasions, but this was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, and it unsettled him.

"How do you want your steak?" Magnus said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mooing," Alec said with a grin.

Magnus laughed, much louder than was necessary. Okay, maybe he _was _nervous. "I'm not very good at cooking rare steaks," he said. "Is medium-rare alright?"

Alec nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Magnus donned his daisy oven mitts and pulled the potatoes from the heat, setting them on the back of the stove to cool. The vegetables were done in no time, and Magnus arranged them and the potatoes artistically on the plate. Finally he added the sizzling steaks and Alec helped him carry the plates to the table.

The smell of cooked steak was amazing, and Alec tucked in as soon as they sat down. He continued to study Magnus as he ate, trying to discern what was going on with him, what was different. But he had no idea. Magnus certainly hadn't been acting strange this morning when he left.

When Alec finished his meal, he pushed his plate away, feeling full and extravagant. He loved Magnus's cooking. Hell, he loved everything about Magnus.

It was then that he noticed Magnus had eaten less than half of his meal. His brow furrowed with worry. Magnus had taken the time to make a fantastic meal, but not really eaten it. Was he getting sick? Or did this have something to do with his strange mood?

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.

Magnus raised his eyes to Alec's. "Yeah. Great," he said, but Alec noted the quiver in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

Magnus took a deep, resigned breath, and let it out slowly. "I have something to tell you..."

Alec was instantly on alert. He sat up straight in his chair, resting his arms on the tabletop and watching Magnus closely. He gave him a nod to indicate he should continue.

"Last summer, my academic advisor had me apply for an internship with a major fashion designer. It's very exclusive. They only take 20 students out of thousands that apply worldwide. I had to submit fifteen designs I had drawn and two different outfits, one being an evening gown. It was an intense application process, but so much fun at the same time. Anyway, I got the letter today. I'm in!" His voice squealed a little at the end of this statement. His excitement was almost palpable.

Relief flooded Alec as he pushed his chair back and rose to his feet, circling the edge of the table to get to Magnus. "Oh, wow, Magnus! That's awesome!" he said enthusiastically as he pulled Magnus to his feet and into his arms. "What an opportunity for you!"

Magnus's arms encircled him and held him tightly. He could feel Magnus tremble against him. After a moment, Magnus pulled away. "There's more to it," he said hesitantly.

Alec was too excited for Magnus to pick up on his hesitancy, though. "Tell me about it," he said. His eyes were wide with excitement and there was a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Well," Magnus began, "I'll be learning from a major designer, learning the business as well as the latest trends in fashion. I'll be working with the best people, the best materials, the best everything. And I'll be studying with some of the best fashion students around the world."

"Wow," Alec breathed.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "If I go, I'll be gone the entire spring semester."

Magnus's words and his tone finally clicked in Alec's mind, all at once. "Gone? Where will you be going?" he asked.

Magnus sighed. "The internship is in LA. I'll be in California for four months." There was a note of apprehension in his voice.

Now Alec understood Magnus's mood, his edginess, his reluctance. Magnus would be spending four months on the other side of the country. Three thousand miles away. Alec thought he might have forgotten to breathe for a moment.

His eyes met Magnus's, and read the worry in his expression. Then another piece of Magnus's previous statement fell into place. "What do you mean 'if'?"

"What?" Magnus said, uncomprehendingly.

"You said 'if I go.' There is no 'if,' Magnus. You are going." His tone was level, much more even that he actually felt, and his eyes held Magnus's without wavering.

"But, Alec, I'd be gone for four months. And right after Jace leaves. I'm supposed to be taking care of you…"

Alec smiled softly at him. "I appreciate your concern for me, Magnus. I really do. But there is no way in hell I'm letting you pass up this opportunity. Think how good this will look on your resume. Not to mention how awesome the opportunity itself is. You have to do this!"

"I just don't want to leave you alone. Especially not after you chose to stay with me instead of going with Jace and Isabelle."

Magnus looked like he was being torn in two. Alec shook his head. "Just stop. I didn't stay just because of you. Do you remember the part where I don't want to be a Shadowhunter? This is completely different. You want this. It's written all over your face. More than that, you _need _this. It's an incredible opportunity. I'm so proud of you, you have no idea how proud I am."

Magnus grinned shyly at the compliment, and Alec hugged him again. "I'll be here when you get back," he said softly with Magnus still pressed against him.

Magnus pulled back. "You are really okay with this?"

"Yes!" Alec said. "I know it's going to be hard being away from you. I'm going to miss you so much. But we can talk or text every day. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself." He smiled warmly at Magnus, hoping to put his mind at ease.

"I just hate leaving you alone…"

Alec scoffed. "Look, Magnus. I've never been on my own. I left my parents' and moved in with Jace. Then I left our apartment and moved in with you. It will do me good to be on my own for a few months, especially since it's only temporary. It will go by so fast. You'll be home before you know it."

Magnus smiled earnestly this time. "I could never say it enough, but you are the best boyfriend ever! I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too."

Magnus kissed him. He kissed him in a sweet, lazy way that managed to convey all the emotions he was feeling at that moment: happiness, fear, apprehension, anticipation, love, disbelief. Alec had no difficulty believing he had made the right decision. This opportunity was too perfect for Magnus to even consider passing up. This could get his foot in the door with a major designer, give him an edge in a challenging, competitive career.

He was proud of himself for managing to keep his voice level while he convinced Magnus to go. He really was proud of him for being selected in this exclusive group. He wished he could go with him instead of being left behind again, but that wasn't really possible. They could never afford for Alec to pick up and go to California for four months.

Alec was thrilled that Magnus would get the opportunity to work for a major designer. He knew that Magnus's part-time job at the dress shop doing alterations was boring him to tears. He needed something like this, something to spark his creative genius, something to make his feel like it was all worth it. Magnus never complained about school or his job, he never really talked about it much at all, in fact, but Alec knew he wanted more than what he was getting right now. This internship would most definitely be that, more. And to be selected in such an exclusive group. He was utterly in awe of his boyfriend right now.

Magnus finally broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and Alec pulled him back to the table.

"Give me the details," Alec said excitedly.

Magnus grinned. His relief at Alec's acceptance was obvious. "I don't really have all the details yet," he said. "All I know is that I will be leaving the week after New Year's, and I'll be gone for four months. The designer and the school have our transportation and living arrangements covered, so it won't cost me anything to fly out there and I'll have a place to stay while I'm there. They sent me a plane ticket, and said someone will be picking me up from the airport when I arrive. I will get more information at orientation when I get there." He shrugged nonchalantly, but it was a façade. Excitement was rolling off of him in waves.

Magnus looked at him soberly again. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes," Alec said earnestly. "I'm so proud of you, and so happy for you. I will be fine. _We_ will be fine. We will talk all the time, and it will go by so fast. You'll be home before you know it." He knew he was repeating himself, and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Magnus, or himself. He knew it would be rough being here without Magnus, but he was confident that he was strong enough to handle it. He loved Magnus and Magnus loved him. This brief, temporary separation wouldn't change that.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said, taking his hand and gently brushing his thumb across the backs of Alec's knuckles.

"I love you, too. Everything will work out. You'll see."


	33. Chapter 33

Alec's stomach was in knots and he was abnormally quiet as he and Magnus drove Jace and Clary to the airport. He had no idea how to say good-bye to his best friend, to the person who had been there for him throughout everything in his life, especially when he really didn't want him to go. He had made peace with his and Jace's separate decisions, but that didn't make it any easier to let him go.

Magnus eased his car to a stop at the drop-off area, and they all piled out of the car. Neither Alec nor Jace had known the best way to handle the situation, so they decided a quick goodbye at the airport was best. Like ripping off a band-aid instead of gently easing it off. Like that would make it hurt less. They knew Alec and Magnus couldn't park the car in this area for very long without getting into trouble, so it was the most efficient way to ensure a quick departure. No loitering. No long goodbyes.

They had spent the night before together. Magnus prepared a magnificent feast for the four of them and they sat around talking and laughing. But no goodbyes. It wasn't something they had discussed, just something they both knew they didn't want to do, something they couldn't handle. They had been too close for too long to make this harder than it had to be.

As Jace sat the last of the luggage on the curb, Magnus and Alec each hugged Clary, and Magnus shook Jace's hand. Then, Jace turned to Alec. There was so much unsaid in his eyes, his expression. But beneath it all was a desperate need to know that Alec was okay with his decision, even though he had told him he was a million times. Alec registered that need, understood it completely. This was Jace, the person that knew him better than he knew himself, his best friend, his brother.

Alec gave a sharp nod of his head, an affirmation that he was indeed alright with Jace's decision, and that he would be fine. Jace offered a crooked smile, and held his hand out to Alec. Alec hooked his thumb around Jace's and their hands closed over each other's. Then Jace tugged him closer and threw his arm around Alec, patting him roughly on the back. Alec quickly recovered and did the same to Jace.

Jace suddenly released his hand and put his other arm around Alec, crushing him tightly to his body. Alec could feel the emotion behind the embrace, and let all of his pent up emotions flow into Jace as well. They stood like that for several long moments, either quite ready to let the other go.

Jace's face was close to Alec's ear, and he heard grumbled, broken words that were barely audible. "I love you, man."

A lump rose in Alec's throat, which he forced down, and choked out his reply. "I love you, too."

Then, just like that, Jace released him, and Alec watched as he and Clary disappeared into the airport. Magnus ushered him into the car, and they left. It all happened so fast. But then, that was how they wanted it to go. Quick. As painless as possible. Except that it didn't feel very painless. On the contrary, it hurt like hell.

Magnus slid his hand into Alec's, and gently squeezed, offering his support. Alec stared out the window as a silent tear fell down his cheek. That was it. It was over. Jace was gone. And in a few weeks, Magnus would be gone as well. Alec could feel himself sinking into sadness. This was worse than when his father kicked him out. He was going to be alone, completely alone this time.

And suddenly, anger flared within him. He would not give in to the darkness. He was stronger than that. He had been through worse than this. He had lost his baby brother and survived. He had been ostracized from his family and survived. He would not spend the remaining weeks with Magnus being sad and lonely before Magnus even left! Even the situation with Jace wasn't permanent. He would be back. He wasn't ditching him. No, his life was not that bad. Sure, it would be difficult, but it wasn't the end of the world. He would tell himself that until he finally got it through his thick skull. Everything would be okay. It would. He had to believe that.

He squeezed Magnus's hand in reply. Magnus glanced at him and he smiled weakly. He still had some practicing to do on this everything-will-be-alright thing.

Magnus parked the car in their driveway and they quickly raced into the house, into the warmth of their sanctuary. He loved this house, loved living with Magnus. Being here with Magnus was some of the best times of his life. He had never been happier. And he was determined to focus on that for the next few weeks, and possibly the next few months, until Magnus was back with him.

He felt a little better when Magnus led him into the living room and pulled him into his arms. He simply held him, gave him some time to compose himself. He didn't kiss him or try to engage him in conversation, just let him be, let him draw warmth and comfort from Magnus's embrace. Somehow, he seemed to know what Alec needed.

As if on cue, Magnus withdrew slightly and said, "I have an idea." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Alec, and his excitement was contagious. Alec felt it building in him as Magnus went into one of the spare bedrooms, and returned a few minutes later with several large boxes.

"We're going to put up the Christmas tree!" Magnus announced.

Alec let go of his pain, and embraced what Magnus was offering. He loved Christmas, always had. It had been one of the few occasions where his father had let his guard down and interacted with his family as if he actually liked them. His mother had always found a thoughtful, heart-felt gift for each of her children. And they spent the entire day together, laughing and playing with their new toys. Alec's favorite gift had been his first set of art supplies. His mother had bought him paints and canvases and sketch pads and colored pencils, everything a budding artist needed. His father had watched with disapproval, but didn't say anything. Christmas had been the one time they were allowed to show interest in something other than Shadowhunting. The next day, his father would go back to running the house like a dictator, but for those brief moments, everything had been…normal.

Since Max's death, and his mother's subsequent retreat from life, there had been no happy Christmas. Even when he and Jace were on there own, they didn't celebrate like they had at Lightwood Manor. How could they? Most of their family was no longer part of their lives, and they had little money to buy frivolous things like trees and presents. But they had celebrated together, usually with a branch from the evergreen tree in the yard of their apartment building as their tree, strung with a couple of ornaments that they got on clearance one year, and some eggnog. Then they watched Christmas movies and ate frozen dinners. It may not have been much, but it had meant everything to him and Jace.

And this Christmas he would spend with Magnus. His heart swelled with that thought.

They unpacked the artificial tree and began assembling it. Alec quickly lost count how many times Magnus 'accidentally' hit him with a tree branch, and soon started suspecting he was doing it on purpose. His suspicion was confirmed when he got a firm whack across his ass by a branch. He grabbed a strand of lights and looped it around Magnus's neck, pulling him to where their noses were nearly touching. Then, he quickly nipped Magnus's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting down.

"Ouch!" Magnus exclaimed, though Alec knew he hadn't really hurt him.

"Payback," Alec said smugly, and Magnus chuckled. Magnus kissed the tip of his nose as Alec released him.

Alec set the top of the tree in place and started stringing the lights. More than one of Magnus's light sets didn't work, so they ended up with only a few working strands. It wasn't the huge, fancy tree he had grown up with, but he loved this one just as much, possibly more.

He turned to look for the ornaments and found Magnus holding a large box full of every shape, size and color ornament he could imagine.

"Where did you get this?" he asked curiously.

Magnus shrugged. "Will's leftovers. Tessa adores Christmas, so the guys spoil her. She gets a new tree and new ornaments every year. It's ridiculous really, but it makes her happy, which in turn makes them happy." He shrugged again. "So I get to pick what I want each year before they donate the rest to those less fortunate."

Alec smiled. That definitely sounded like something Will and Jem would do. He sometimes wondered if Tessa even had to finish asking for something before they had already found a way to get it for her.

They spent the next half hour decorating the tree and placing an angel on top. Alec strongly suspected that Magnus was going behind him and moving some of his ornaments. He thought about doing the same to Magnus, but realized they would never finish decorating the tree if they each kept moving the other's ornaments.

When Magnus finally seemed satisfied with how the tree looked, he turned to Alec with a whimsical expression. "One last ornament. It's a special one," he said with a wink.

He was holding a small box in his hands. He lifted the lid and rustled the paper before producing a small, golden ornament. The light flickered off the front to show words engraved into the metal face. 'Our First Christmas. Magnus and Alec. 2014'

Alec's breath caught in his throat. His eyes searched Magnus's face. "When did you do this?" he asked softly. He was touched by this gesture, more than he could express in words.

"During one of your finals. It seemed like…like this made it official. Do you know what I mean?"

Alec nodded. "It does feel that way," he agreed.

"Help me hang it," Magnus said, and Alec reached for the ornament, covering Magnus's hand with his own.

As Magnus extended his arm to hang the ornament at eye level, just below the angel tree topper, Alec finally realized why Magnus had moved some of his ornaments around. He was keeping this place open for 'their' ornament. Every time Alec tried to fill that spot, Magnus would move the ornament somewhere else. He hadn't even realized that he was doing it until just now.

"This is where our ornament goes," Magnus explained. "Right here in front where everyone can see it."

Alec grinned. He loved the sentiment. It was…perfect.

They took several paces back to admire the tree from a distance. Magnus moved behind Alec, and Alec waiting for him to slide his arms around his waist, anticipating the familiar feel of Magnus's body pressed against his, comforting, relaxing. He was honestly surprised when the gesture never came.

He turned around to see what Magnus was doing, longing for his boyfriend's arms around him. He had only a moment's warning, the warning being the mischievous glint in Magnus's eyes, before Magnus swarmed him. Alec was so taken aback, it took him several long moments to realize what Magnus was doing.

Magnus had a large roll of wrapping paper in his hands, and he quickly wrapped the entire roll around him, encasing Alec's body in the thin paper. He wrapped it around and around his body, trapping Alec's arms to his sides, leaving only his head and legs visible. He laughed hysterically the entire time. Magnus then secured the paper with tape and plopped a large red bow on top of Alec's head.

Magnus stepped back and eyed him appraisingly, his chin resting between his thumb and finger as he stared at Alec with desire in his eyes. "I do believe that is the best Christmas present ever," he said appreciatively.

Alec couldn't help laughing at the ridiculous state he found himself in. He looked down at the wrapping paper and was not surprised to discover it was covered in angels. Typical Magnus.

"Now, what to do with you…" His eyes danced as he gazed at Alec, and Alec felt a twinge of anticipation deep in his groin. What to do indeed…

Magnus tsked at him. "It seems your wrapping was not done expertly. There is a little piece hanging off. Here," he said, and gave a little tug on the corner of the paper just below Alec's chin. Alec licked his bottom lip.

The paper tore, a small strip coming free. Magnus yanked on another piece, which promptly tore free as well. He gradually shredded the wrapping paper, piece by piece, until it all fell away, leaving Alec unrestrained. The whole act was as sensual as if Magnus were actually undressing him, and Alec was raring to go by the time the last scrap of paper floated to the floor.

As soon as his hands were free, they found the hem of Magnus's shirt and dipped beneath to the warm softness of Magnus's skin. Magnus's eyes fluttered closed momentarily at that first contact. Apparently unwrapping his present had done quite a lot for Magnus as well. Alec lifted his arms, pushing the fabric of Magnus's shirt up his body, then pulling it over his head and tossing it on the paper scraps lining the floor.

"I'd like to tear your clothes off like I did the paper," Magnus said in a husky, sexy voice, and Alec felt it all the way to his toes. He would like that, too. If he could afford to continuously buy new clothes, he would let Magnus rip all of his clothes from his body, all the time. That would be sexy as hell.

Instead, Magnus took a step closer and swept Alec's shirt over his head before pressing their bare chests together. Magnus's warmth seeped into Alec's body, heating his body and soul. He loved that first contact with Magnus. Okay, he loved _all_ contact with Magnus, but there was something about the first time their bodies touched when they were both turned on and anticipating each other. It was…indescribable.

Their fingers simultaneously found the other's pants button, and quickly slipped it through the hole. The buzz of zippers being pulled was magnified as they dragged the zippers in unison. They mirrored each other's movements, hands dipping below waistbands and shimmying out of the remainder of their clothing. Then, they took a moment to admire the beauty of the other's body, Alec's pale white, tattooed, well-defined body, and Magnus's darker, slender, litheness.

Alec moved toward Magnus, but Magnus held up his hand. "Not yet," he said, and turned and walked away. A moment later he returned from the sunroom, his hands behind his back, a wide grin on his face. He approached Alec again and slid his arms around him and up his back. Then, his eyes focused above Alec's head and Alec tilted his head to see what had caught Magnus's eye.

He grinned when he realized Magnus was holding a sprig of mistletoe above his head. The shiny green leaves reflected the lights from the Christmas tree, and the white berries dangled alluringly above him. Alec lowered his head to Magnus's and discovered Magnus was already watching him, his eyes full of love and desire. Then finally, _finally_, Magnus kissed him.

As their lips came together, Magnus sat the mistletoe on the end table by the couch and wrapped his arms around Alec. Their bodies collided, sparking their kiss. Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's lips, dipping inside the warmth of his mouth, tasting him, savoring him. God how he loved him.

Alec's hands traveled up and down Magnus's body, desperate to touch every inch of him. When they slid over his ass, Alec tugged him closer, and Magnus moaned against his mouth. He slid his finger between Magnus's cheeks, and Magnus shuddered.

They walked around the edge of the couch, extricating themselves only long enough for Magnus to throw a blanket down on the couch, arrange a few pillows, and grab the bottle of lube he now kept in the drawer of the end table. He now kept several small bottles in various places throughout the house, not wanting them to be far away should they be needed…

Magnus wedged himself onto the couch, his back flush with the back of the couch. He patted the cushion in front of him, and Alec didn't need telling twice. He sank onto the couch and into Magnus's embrace. Alec looped his leg over Magnus's and hooked his foot between his legs, locking their bodies together. He looked into Magnus's eyes, which still glinted mischievously, and wondered what his boyfriend had planned next.

Magnus reached over his head and found the mistletoe again. He held it over his own head this time and grinned. "I believe _you_ have to kiss _me_ this time," he said, narrowing his eyes lustfully.

"No problem," Alec replied as he brought his hand up to cup Magnus's cheek. His hand slid back to Magnus's ear and around to the base of his neck, and with gentle pressure, he brought their lips back together.

Their bodies undulated together as they kissed and touched and worked each other up. Every motion, every brush of skin, every featherlight touch increased their desire for one another. Magnus's fingers outlined the tattoos on Alec's shoulders and biceps as his lips broke free and started a path along his jaw and neck.

"Roll over," Magnus breathed.

Alec didn't hesitate. He rolled onto this other side, his back to Magnus. Magnus's arms were around him, hands skimming across his chest, brushing over his nipples, smoothing down his taut abdomen. He kissed Alec's neck, along the curve of his shoulders, and back to his ear, where he sucked the lobe into his mouth and Alec pressed his body firmly against Magnus's.

Magnus reached down, applying lubricant to himself, and guiding his erection into Alec. Alec moaned loudly as Magnus worked his way inside, gently pushing forward until he was seated completely within Alec. His hand gripped Alec's hip as Alec's warmth surrounded him and pleasure pulsed through his body.

They moved together, Alec's eyes closed in bliss, Magnus's lips still beating that same path between Alec's ear and shoulder. Magnus's hands continued caressing every inch of Alec's torso. Alec draped his arm behind him, around Magnus's waist, his fingers greedily holding on to Magnus's hip. Their pace was leisurely, both content to just be together, to feel so exquisitely good.

Alec turned slightly and captured Magnus's lips with his own. This was perfect, just what he needed. A sensual, slow-burning lovemaking. A reminder that he was loved beyond measure. He was a lucky man to have caught the eye of Magnus that night at the bar, for Magnus to have believed that he was different, special, someone worth getting to know. They had both taken a chance with each other, and because of that leap of faith, they were enjoying the most wonderful, loving relationship either could imagine.

Alec broke the kiss, arching his neck to Magnus's lips for him to continue the adoring kisses he had planted there earlier. Magnus didn't need further instructions. He kissed and licked and nipped at Alec's neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth and leaving several marks. Alec moved against him, enjoying the feel of Magnus's mouth on his body, such a very talented mouth his boyfriend had.

"Touch me," Alec whispered breathily.

Magnus's hand slid down his abdomen again, rippling over the tight muscles. His hand continued further down until he encountered the stony ridge of Alec's erection. He curled his fingers around Alec's length and worked up and down. His slow, even pace faltered as Alec throbbed in his hand, and Magnus suddenly needed more. He moved his hips faster, and his hand fell into the rhythm.

A few moments later, Alec caught Magnus's other hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing his palm and stifling the cry of his orgasm. He pulsed his release against Magnus's hand, folding Magnus's other hand in his arms and pressing it firmly against his chest. Magnus could palpate his heart beating rapidly against the sculpted muscles of Alec's chest. One more thrust and Magnus followed Alec into the great abyss of pleasure, filling him with his release and spasming inside his body.

Magnus brought his other hand up to wrap around Alec's torso, holding him tightly against his own body as they slowly drifted down from their high. His face was buried in Alec's hair, breathing in the scent, committing this moment to memory. This was one he wanted to remember for the rest of his life, not that he wanted to forget _any_ moment with Alec.

"I love you." Magnus's voice vibrated against Alec's ear, and Alec sighed happily.

"I love you, too," he replied, holding Magnus's arms a little tighter against him.

* * *

**A/N: To Daime: I meant to say this last chapter but forgot. In response to your 'f-ing like rabbits' comment, I have always thought of Malec as a very sexually active couple. I mean, can you get any sexier than Magnus Bane? lol. Anyway, I always thought Alec lost his virginity on their trip, likely in Paris, but after reading The Bane Chronicles I'm not so sure they waited that long. I really wish Cassie had given us more of the intimate moments between Magnus and Alec, but no, we just got Clace, who had so many things tearing them apart it became difficult to root FOR them as a couple. Sigh**


	34. Chapter 34

"Merry Christmas," Magnus said as Alec's eyes finally fluttered open. He had been watching Alec sleep for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about twenty minutes. He had already taken his shower and had simply run out of things to occupy his time while Alec slept. He needed him awake. It was their first Christmas together and Magnus wanted the day to start right now.

They had spent Christmas Eve at Will's, eating a wonderful meal made by Tessa and Magnus, singing Christmas carols and generally enjoying the company of their closest friends that still resided in America. Magnus knew that Alec would struggle a bit with his first Christmas away from Jace, but he wanted him to enjoy himself. There was no better place to do that than Will's, where he was surrounded by happy, care-free people. Alec had quickly fallen at ease with Magnus's three friends and was now nearly as comfortable at the sprawling home as Magnus was. The night had been just what Alec needed to get his mind off Jace.

But they wanted to spend Christmas Day at home, just the two of them. And Magnus was overeager to get the day started.

Alec looked up at him with sleepy eyes and grinned. "Merry Christmas to you," he replied, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Come on," Magnus coaxed. "Hurry up and get a shower so we can open presents!"

Alec chuckled at Magnus's excitement. He looked like a little kid, his hair disheveled, his eyes dancing. He even bounced on the bed at little as he spoke. He was so freaking adorable Alec was seized by an urge to kiss him. He restrained himself, with a significant degree of difficulty, only because he was eager to unwrap the presents as well and didn't want to get sidetracked with other endeavors.

Magnus watched Alec disappear into the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. He quickly decided he would skip the fuss for breakfast and make something nice for lunch. He stuffed some bagels in the toaster and started the coffee. Alec waltzed into the kitchen just as Magnus was spreading a thick layer of cream cheese on each bagel slice. His hair was still damp, and his mostly nude body still glowed from the heat of his shower.

He handed Alec a cup of coffee which Alec accepted gratefully. Alec tore into his bagel, shoving a piece into his mouth, then the next piece into Magnus's. Someone was feeling playful this morning, and Magnus was inspired to playing along. He seized Alec's hand before he could pull it away, and licked the cream cheese lovingly from his fingers. Alec's eyes rolled as Magnus's tongue slid across his fingertips.

"We will never get to the presents if you keep doing that," Alec said in a heady voice.

Magnus grinned. "Fine," he said, releasing Alec's hand and taking a large bite of his bagel, smearing cream cheese on his cheek in the process. Alec simply couldn't resist that. He leaned in and licked the cream cheese from Magnus's face, then kissed him gently at the corner of his mouth. He felt a satisfying quiver ripple through Magnus's body.

They hastily finished their breakfast, before they ended up coating each other in cream cheese and having a wonderfully messy time removing it. They both really were eager to give their gifts. The cream cheese would have to wait for another time.

When they entered the living room, Magnus strode to the mantle and flicked on the electric fireplace. The fake flames cast a romantic glow on the room, and the warmth infiltrated their bodies to the core. They had showered, but not bothered to dress. Rarely did they wear more than underwear when it was just the two of them at home. Today, however, Magnus donned a red Santa hat to match his red boxers, and he looked positively adorable.

Alec turned off all the lights, leaving the only illumination coming from the fireplace and the Christmas tree. The sky was overcast today so there was minimal light filtering in through the drawn curtains. The warm, earthy tones of the lighting contrasted beautifully with the cool colors of their living room, and Alec thought this might be the most romantic setting he had ever seen.

When they returned home from Will's yesterday evening, Alec and Magnus each presented the gift they had chosen for the other. Each was a small wrapped box, which tucked snuggly between a few branches of the tree. Magnus retrieved those boxes now and handed Alec his gift, keeping his own.

"You go first," Alec said, giving him an encouraging nod.

Alec watched as Magnus tore off the colorful wrapping paper and slid the lid off the box. Magnus's eyes lit in wonder as he stared at a thick silver ring, set with a black stone. Engraved in the stone's face was an image of wood on fire. He glanced up at Alec for explanation.

"That's the Lightwood family ring," Alec said softly. "Every male Lightwood is given a similar ring for their eighteenth birthday. It is a symbol that he has come of age."

"I've never seen you wear it before," Magnus said.

Alec chuckled. "I used to wear it all the time. In fact, the day we met was the first time I had taken it off. After my dad called me that day, I realized I was only a Lightwood by name and there was no point in continuing to wear the ring. So I put it away that day, before I left for the bar."

Magnus smiled gently at him, concern on his features. "Why are you giving it to me?" He didn't want to wear something that would be a constant source of pain for Alec.

"Because it is family tradition to give that ring to the person you want to spend your life with," Alec replied. "I'm giving this to you as a promise that I will love you and care for you, be faithful to you…and one day, I hope to marry you. We are a long way from that right now, but I felt it was a good time to make the promise." He stared anxiously at Magnus, hoping it wasn't too soon in their relationship to make such a statement.

Magnus gasped, and held his gaze. His fingers shook around the small box in his hand. Could this really be happening?

"O-open your gift, Alec," he stammered.

Alec looked taken aback. He had thought they would at least discussed what he had just said. His brows furrowed as he watched Magnus.

"Please. Just open it," Magnus encouraged.

Alec glanced at the box in his hand. He ripped off the paper covering and removed the lid. Laying inside the box on a bed of velvet, was a delicate golden band inlaid with diamonds around the entire circle. The ring was tiny. His eyes darted back to Magnus's, and he was surprised to see the brightness of tears staring back at him.

"That was my mother's wedding band," he said quietly. "It's the only thing I have of her."

Alec's hand covered his gaping mouth as those words sank in. He knew what Magnus's mother meant to him, and the depth of love and trust it must have taken for Magnus to give this ring to him. Alec found his hands were now shaking, too.

"I was hoping you would wear it until I can replace it with my own ring," Magnus continued, and Alec felt the prickle of tears in his eyes now, too.

Alec truly couldn't believe this was happening. He had worried that Magnus wouldn't be ready to make a promise like this, that Magnus would think it too soon for them to make such a commitment to each other, especially with him leaving in a few weeks. And here Magnus was offer him the same thing in return. A promise that they would be together, and that one day they would become engaged and get married.

"I wanted to make a commitment to you, before I left for L.A. I wanted to make sure you know what you mean to me, how much I love you, and that I will be thinking of you every single day while I'm gone."

"I can't believe we thought to give each other the same gift. I've never been so utterly in sync with someone…not even Jace. To know that we are in the same place, want the same things…I have no words to describe how this feels."

Magnus took Alec's left hand. "You don't have to describe it to me. I feel exactly the same way." He plucked the tiny gold band from its bed of velvet and slid it onto Alec's pinky finger. It made it over his first knuckle, but wouldn't budge any farther. Magnus grinned crookedly. "I can get you a chain if you'd rather wear it around your neck," he offered.

Alec shook his head. "This is perfect." A silent tear slipped down his cheek as emotion welled up in him.

He took the Lightwood family ring from Magnus and eyed his boyfriend's hand. Alec's hands were larger than Magnus's long, slender fingers. He knew the ring would never fit on his ring finger. He slipped the ring onto Magnus index finger instead, where it fit loosely, but shouldn't fall off. Alec wondered idly if Magnus could fit the ring on his thumb, but decided not to try it. He grinned at Magnus. He hadn't been prepared for what seeing his ring on Magnus's finger would do to him. His entire body felt alive, every nerve on edge, and he felt consumed by the warmth of Magnus's love for him, and his love for Magnus.

"I love you." His voice sounded raw, naked.

"I love you, too, Alec."

Magnus slowly leaned into Alec, grinning as he pressed their lips together. This was happiness, pure and simple. Magnus's arms slid around Alec's waist as Alec's hands twined behind Magnus's head. Unbroken circles. Bound together. Just like the rings they had exchanged. Each completing and complimenting the other.

Magnus broke the kiss and captured Alec's eyes with his. He could read the desire in those blue eyes, the same desire that was reflected in his own, he had no doubt.

"Wait right here," he said, and disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms.

He returned a moment later with several blankets, a thick comforter, and a few soft pillows. He laid a soft pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace and the adjacent Christmas tree. Then he tugged Alec back to him by his hand.

They gradually slid to their knees on the pallet, and returned to their embrace. The scene was intensely romantic, made even more so by the Christmas gifts they had exchanged, the promise they had made. Their love was now on display for the entire world to see, even if the significance of those rings was personal and perhaps not obvious to the world. They were still a symbol of their love and commitment to each other.

Alec gently fingered the ring on his pinky as he kissed Magnus. Magnus's most treasured possession, the only thing he had of his mother's, now resided on his finger. He would treasure it as much as Magnus did. He would protect it, and never take it off. At least, not until he had a different symbol of their love on his finger. With that thought, he pressed closer to Magnus.

He leaned back, dragging Magnus with him. Magnus smiled as Alec's hair fan out when his head pressed against the pillow. Magnus gently stroked Alec's face, the sharp edge of his jaw, the soft skin of his cheek. Alec smiled at him, at the Santa hat still wedged onto his head. Magnus was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, ever known, especially when he did silly things, like wearing a Santa hat. Magnus was beautiful inside and out, and he knew he would be content to just stare at him every minute for the rest of his life.

Magnus returned his gaze, his green-gold eyes brimming with love. He smiled crookedly.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus said.

Alec bit his lip between his teeth, letting the soft flesh slide from the grip before answering. "I was thinking how awesome it's going to be to make love to you with that Santa hat on."

Magnus beamed, his eyes smoldering. He loved that Alec got him, not only accepting all his quirks, but celebrating them. "It most certainly will be awesome," he replied, lowering his head to capture Alec's lips with his own.

Alec tented his legs, and Magnus's body fell perfectly between them, as if their bodies were made for each other. He thought it likely that they were. He couldn't imagine anyone, ever, being more perfect for him that Magnus. And he had no intention of ever _looking_ for someone more perfect for him. Magnus was it for him. He knew that, without a doubt. It scared him a little to think of how intensely he cared for this man after only three months of being together. How would he feel about him in a year? Two years? Ten years? If his love continued to grow, he thought it likely his heart would explode with it.

Magnus slipped his arms around Alec's body and knotted them against his back. He wanted to hold Alec and kiss him and look into his eyes as they made love today. He needed that, the closeness that he felt when they were together like that. It was a feeling like no other. And he felt a sense of urgency now as the days until his departure quickly ticked by. He wanted to spend as much time with Alec, as close as they could possibly be, before he left.

He kissed Alec solidly on the mouth as he slid into him, as Alec's arms tightened around his body and held him close. He marveled at how comfortable he was, in Alec's arms, the heat of the fireplace warming their bare skin, the heat of their love warming their hearts. He could stay like this forever.

He set a steady pace, rocking into Alec and watching the emotions playing across his face. He had always known Alec loved him, that much was obvious, but to have Alec wearing him mother's wedding ring, the symbol of his devotion to Alec, was something altogether different. He was a jumble of emotions right now, and he recognized everything he was feeling displayed on Alec's face. There was no concealing this emotional Christmas, no holding back, no pretending they didn't feel as strongly about each other as they do. They wore their hearts for all the world to see, raw, naked, bare.

He licked playfully at Alec's mouth and Alec laughed, clamping down on his arousal and making his head spin. Oh, hell! He did it again, just for fun. He had never had such an open, honest relationship, never been with someone who made his heart sing. He had certainly never _laughed_ while he was having sex! But that was just part of the beauty of their relationship. He had never been so happy…ever.

Alec was still grinning up at him when he raised his head and clamped his lips over Magnus's. He broke away and looked at Magnus again, still smiling. Magnus jerked his hips sharply against Alec and the smile melted from his face, replaced by pure pleasure. Magnus leaned down and kissed his throat, humming against his skin, and Alec shuddered. The full range of emotions Alec gave him was intoxicating. He wanted more, needed more.

He licked Alec's ear lobe and listened to the guttural moan escaping his lips. Then he slid his fingers delicately along Alec's ribs and felt the quiver run through his boyfriend's body as the sensation tickled him. He then thrust deeply into him several times repeatedly and watched Alec's back arch, felt his fingers dig into his hips. God but this was addicting.

"Look at me, Alec," he said breathlessly. Alec's eyes snapped open and connected with his. He smiled at him. "I want to see your eyes when you unravel."

Alec struggled for a moment to keep his eyes open. His lids fluttered with Magnus's words, but he forced his gaze back to Magnus's and held it there. Magnus rocked his hips into Alec at a mind-numbing pace. Alec's hands were all over his body, one minute on his hips, then gliding up his back to tangle in his hair, then on his sides where he thumbed his nipples.

Something shifted in Alec's piercing blue eyes, and an instant later Magnus felt the pulsing wetness of Alec's orgasm covering the space between their bodies. Magnus was lost in the blue depths of those eyes, drowning in them, and begging to not be rescued. Alec blinked and broke the spell, and Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck as he shuddered apart.

Alec clung to him, or maybe he was the one doing the clinging, and kissed his temple, his hair, his ear, his cheek. Magnus raised his head and kissed him squarely on the lips before pulling out of him and collapsing on the blankets. They lay side by side, panting, their arms and legs entangled so that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

After several long minutes, Magnus caught Alec's left hand with his own and held them up in front of them. The light from the fire and the Christmas tree danced on the surface of the rings they now wore. Magnus turned his face to look at Alec and saw the smile on his face, the same one that he wore.

"I love you," he said, "and here's the proof." He nodded toward the ring glistening on Alec's finger and Alec beamed at him.

"I never needed proof," Alec replied. "But I sure like seeing that ring on your finger, knowing what it means for us. I'm yours, Magnus, for as long as you want me. I'll always be yours."

"I think forever should be long enough," Magnus said. Then he rolled onto his side and kissed Alec again.

They spent the day wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fireplace, in each other's arms, completely in love.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: 200 reviews! Thanks so much!**

* * *

New Year's Eve began in a snowy mess with flurries starting just after dawn and tapering off in the afternoon. It was a cold, wet mess outside, but Magnus and Alec didn't care. Inside there home was warm and inviting, and they had no plans to go anywhere. They were content to sit home, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the other's company.

Magnus playfully made the rule of "No Clothes" for the day, so they walked around the house naked all day long. Consequently, they had a little trouble keeping their hands off one another. In fact, they spent much of the day exploring each other's bodies, touching, kissing, caressing. They stole a quickie against the bathroom sink in the morning, then Magnus went down on Alec on the kitchen table (which Magnus, the clean-freak, promptly scoured when they were finished), and later, Alec reciprocated in the sunroom. It was the best New Year's Eve…ever.

As the day dwindled to night, they turned on the television and watched a few year-end specials. There were remembrances of the celebrities who died that year, the wars that were fought and soldiers that lost their lives, catastrophic natural disasters, and so on. Somewhere along the way, Magnus turned to Alec with a gleam in his eyes.

"We've had a pretty great year, haven't we," he said. It was an observation, not a question.

"Yes, we have," Alec agreed. "Well, at least the last few months have been pretty great."

Magnus kissed the tip of his nose. "My life started when I met you."

Alec blushed furiously. But he understood what Magnus meant. He felt that everything that had happened in his life was leading him to Magnus. He wasn't discounting his life before Magnus, and he knew Magnus wasn't doing that either, but in a way, their lives had started when they met. That chance meeting had been a turning point for both of them. They had finally opened themselves to love, broken down their protective barriers, and they had fallen hard.

They spent the next few hours reminiscing. They spoke of their first encounter, and how Magnus had intimidated, yet intrigued Alec, and how Alec had completely caught Magnus off guard. They talked about their first kiss, and the song that had played moments before about taking things slowly, how appropriate that song seemed at the time, and how perfect that moment was, even if they did end up getting caught up in the relationship and barreling forward, full speed.

Then, there was their first date at the movie theater, and Alec still marveling at the fact that he had restrained his urges that night, even if his entire body was screaming at him to take Magnus right then and there. They laughed at that, Magnus teasing him that he was far more aggressive than the sweet, shy demeanor he presented to the world, that only Magnus knew the real Alec and his secret desires. Alec blushed, and Magnus kissed him.

They talked about falling in love, and how it had taken them both by surprise because it had happened so quickly. Both denied even attempting to fight it. That was a losing battle, there was nothing to be gained by fighting their attraction, or their love. So both had succumbed with little resistance, and with no regrets. The experience had been euphoric and ethereal.

After their whirlwind fall, their relationship had become intense, leading to mistakes by both. They skirted the topics of sex, knowing where it would lead if they talked about it, and of Camille and their breakup. This was a night of happiness and remembrance, no need to dredge up their stupidity, and how badly they had hurt each other. There was nothing to gain from that topic of conversation. Not now. Not in this moment, when everything was as it should be.

They talked awhile about Jace and Isabelle. Magnus let him drone on about his childhood with those two, and how much he loved them. And when Alec reached a point where he couldn't talk about them anymore because he missed them so much, Magnus changed the subject. Alec was once again reminded of how well Magnus knew him, how he always seemed to know what Alec needed, and how to make him happy.

Magnus brought Alec's hand up and let the light from the television sparkle off his mother's ring, gently reminding him that he was here for Alec. Always. That they had made a promise to take care of each other and love each other unconditionally. As if Alec needed that reminder. He had looked at the ring on his finger, and the Lightwood family ring on Magnus's hundreds of times over the last week, since they had given each other the gift of themselves. The only gift that really mattered.

"I have an idea," Magnus said abruptly. He pushed himself off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Alec's eyes followed him, wondering if Magnus wanted him to follow or not, but before he could make the decision, Magnus returned. He was carrying a plastic purple spherical bowl with a small opening at the top. Alec eyed him curiously.

"We should write down anything interesting or unique or special that happens to us this year, and next New Year's Eve we can read each slip of paper and remember all the wonderful things that happened. It can be our New Year's tradition."

Alec grinned, not only because he liked the idea, but because he liked it when Magnus talked about doing things together in the future. He knew how they felt about each other, that they were committed and wanted to be together, but little things like that helped him feel more secure, especially with Magnus's internship looming.

"And then we can put them in a scrapbook so we can remember those moments for years to come!" he said, excitedly agreeing with Magnus.

"What a great idea!"

They settled back on the couch and Magnus fished around for a small pad of paper he kept in the end table and a pen. The pen was a purple, sparkly gel pen. Of course it was. Alec chuckled at him, but Magnus didn't care. He liked his sparkly gel pens. Magnus sat all the items on the coffee table where they were easily accessible when something memorable happened.

Alec was still chuckling when Magnus launched himself at him. Taken off guard, Alec fell backward onto the couch and Magnus pinned him down. "Something funny?" he said as he narrowed his eyes at Alec. He was pretending to be angry, but Alec wasn't fooled.

"Yeah," he said, "the fact that a twenty-five year old man has a stash of glittery gel pens is pretty freaking hilarious."

"I'll show you hilarious," he said gruffly. He roughly kissed Alec, his body still caging him on the couch. Alec clung to him, matching his fierceness with his own, and realized how much their playing was turning him on.

When Magnus broke the kiss, the were both breathless and gasping for air. But the look in Alec's eyes was unmistakable.

"Alec seems to like that," Magnus said huskily.

"Alec does," Alec agreed.

"So does Magnus."

Alec suppressed a grin. Talking in the third person was ridiculous, but kind of fun, too.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's throat. Alec turned his head to the side to give him better access, and his gaze fell on the television. It was only then that he realized the countdown to midnight had already begun. Where had the time gone?

"Magnus, the ball is dropping!" he said, trying to get Magnus's attention.

Magnus snorted. "It sure as hell is," he said, smirking.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Magnus! Look!" He pointed urgently at the TV.

_"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…" _the TV counted down.

As soon as the crowd shouted _one_, Magnus covered Alec's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth and plunging into him at the same time. He swallowed Alec's gasp of surprise. When had Magnus gotten in position to do that? Alec had not expected Magnus to take him like that, so abruptly, without any warning, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Magnus broke the kiss and said, "Happy New Year."

Alec gulped. "Happy New Year," he said shakily. His whole body was trembling from Magnus's forceful, blunt behavior. He loved that Magnus always kept things interesting.

Magnus withdrew, then jerked his hips in again, still caging Alec with his body. "Magnus thinks this is going to be a great year."

"W-what makes Magnus think that?" Alec said.

"How could it not be great when I start it with my tongue in your mouth and balls deep in your ass?" he replied, momentarily forgetting to talk in the third person.

"Oh, fuck," Alec breathed. What did it say about him that the crudity of Magnus's statement seriously made his erection twitch and a flood of desire sweep over him? He could feel the blush starting, it seemed, at his toes and crawling all the way up his body.

Magnus smirked again. "Magnus thinks Alec is gorgeous when he blushes," he said, and kissed him gently on his forehead. Alec took advantage of the exposure that position gave him and kissed Magnus directly on his Adam's apple, making the older man shiver.

"Then Magnus should frequently think Alec is gorgeous," Alec said. Magnus felt him shake with laughter, and quickly plunged into him again.

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh, damn."

"Magnus thinks Alec likes that, too," Magnus hummed.

"Magnus is right…again."

Magnus kept his arms extended so that the only parts of him touching Alec were his most intimate areas, and his hips and legs. Alec, however, was free to touch him however he liked. And touch him he did. He wrapped his arms and legs around Magnus as Magnus continued thrusting sharply against him. With each movement more powerful than the last, he pushed Alec closer and closer to oblivion.

He lowered his head to kiss Alec's neck and the curve of his jaw, making a path to his ear. Alec's hands caressed the muscles of his back, encouraging his forceful movements. Magnus continued trailing kisses to the hollow beneath Alec's ear, and Alec's breathing came out ragged and gaspy.

"Magnus thinks Alec is almost there," he breathed into Alec's ear, then with a sharp jerk, buried himself in Alec. Alec cried out and spasmed and writhed beneath him as Magnus sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

Alec's fingers dug deep into Magnus's back, kneading his straining muscles. He stretched his neck and licked Magnus's nipple, then bit down on the flesh of his chest, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving a livid mark. Magnus lost control after that, pushed a few more times and released his fluid deep into Alec.

His arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Alec, letting Alec stroke his back and shift his hair away from his neck. As Magnus's breathing finally leveled out, he kissed Alec's neck and chest, caressing his shoulders and arms with the tips of his slender fingers.

He raised his eyes to lock with Alec's and smiled at the pleased look on his boyfriend's face. He wasn't usually quite so rough with Alec, but he had felt playful all day, and he was glad that Alec enjoyed it.

"Magnus is so incredibly in love with Alec," he said softly and planted a kiss to Alec's cheek.

Alec's sated grin widened. "Alec feels the same about Magnus," he said simply.

Magnus rolled away and off of the couch, producing a towel to clean up their mess. He took the towel to the laundry room and deposited it before returning to the living room. Alec was still sprawled on the couch, looking peaceful and content. His eyes were closed, and Magnus leaned against the wall, watching him. He looked so incredibly beautiful, laying there in the buff, his hair disheveled and hanging in his face, the glint of Magnus's ring reflecting in the light from the television.

This was happiness. This was everything Magnus Bane had ever wanted, all he needed. He was in love with a gorgeous guy he couldn't get enough of, a guy who was committed to him, who loved him. What more could he ever want or need? He had never felt so at peace in his life.

Unable to stay away from Alec any longer, even if just to observe him, he crossed the room. As he walked past the patio door, he heard a strange noise.

"Did you hear that?" Magnus asked Alec.

Alec's eyes fluttered open, and he shook his head. "I heard something outside," Magnus pressed. He looked around the living room, suddenly wishing he had at least brought a robe downstairs this morning. Alec handed him the blanket off the back of the couch and Magnus wrapped it around his body. It wouldn't be enough to keep him warm, especially with the snow that had piled up during the day, but it was better than nothing.

He unlocked and opened the patio door, and gasped in surprise when a tiny tabby and white kitty leapt from the snow drift and into the warmth of the living room. He stared at the little cat for a moment before the cold air ran up his legs to some areas he really didn't want to get cold, and he hastily closed the door.

"What the hell?" Alec said, pushing himself off the couch and crossing the room. He knelt in front of the little ball of fluff, and the kitty purred and arched its back against Alec's leg. Magnus watched Alec's expression soften as he scooped up the cat and held it up to his face. The cat batted playfully at his shaggy hair, and Alec laughed. "Where did you come from?" Alec said, scratching behind the cat's ears. The cat mewed softly in response, but wasn't telling its secrets.

He met Magnus's gaze. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked apprehensively.

"Him? Are you sure it's a him?"

Alec shrugged and flipped the cat around where they could see his back end. "Yep, definitely a him," he said with laughter in his voice, and Magnus chuckled at the expression on his face.

"Well, I guess we find him somewhere warm to sleep, and maybe something to eat. He looks awfully skinny…"

Alec's face beamed. "He needs a name, too."

"And we'll have to find a vet to check him out. But it will be a few days before any are open due to the holidays. Come on, let's see what we have that he can eat."

Magnus led Alec and the little cat into the kitchen and paused. He tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. "I don't have any cat food, obviously, and I don't even have any tuna fish cans or anything like that." He yanked the refrigerator door open and peered inside. "I doubt you are interested in leftover pasta…Oooh, we do have a couple of chicken breasts."

He shrugged and pulled a piece of the meat from the fridge, letting the door fall shut behind him. He busied himself with a pan of water, donned his sparkly purple apron, and boiled the chicken.

Alec chuckled at the sight. Magnus's bare ass was still revealed even with the apron on, and the strings hung down his back. He stirred the boiling water and chicken with a wooden spoon, occasionally tossing his hair from his face.

"What are you laughing about?" he said. He turned and realized Alec was watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"You," he replied. "Look at you. It's one o'clock in the morning and you are cooking a chicken breast for a stray cat we just found, wearing nothing but an apron."

Magnus looked down at himself, taking in the scene for the first time, and he laughed. "I do look ridiculous, don't I," he conceded.

Alec shook his head. "No. I mean, it's funny, yes, but it's also one of the many things I love about you. You're so great that you cook for a cat at one o'clock in the morning!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the kitty. "Yeah, well you better not get used to it," he said sternly, and the cat meowed lazily at him. Magnus shook his head. "Already back-talking."

Alec scratched under the cat's chin. "So ungrateful," he joked. The cat pawed at his hand, wrapped his paws around his finger and licked it. "So what should we name him?"

"Chairman Meow," Magnus said without hesitation.

Alec laughed. "Chairman what?"

"Chairman Meow," Magnus said again.

"Well, that didn't require much consideration, did it," Alec teased. "You sound like you've had the name picked out for a long time and were just waiting for the right cat to come along."

Magnus ducked his head sheepishly, and turned away from Alec. He busied himself straining and cooling the chicken for Chairman Meow.

"You have, haven't you!" Alec burst with laughter.

"Shut up," Magnus said grumpily. "I like cats. I just haven't had time to think about getting one."

Alec forced down his laughter, but he couldn't contain the smile. Magnus was such a softie sometimes. Who knew he secretly wanted a cat? Alec had always had a soft spot for cats, too. Just one more thing they had in common.

"Well, at least now I'll have someone to keep me company while you're gone," Alec said pensively as Magnus sat a saucer of chicken on the floor for Chairman.

Magnus then stood and wrapped his arms around Alec. "If he keeps you from being lonely while I'm gone, I will owe him quite a debt," he said quietly.

"We'll be alright," Alec said, "won't we, Chairman Meow?"

The little cat grumbled as he devoured the chicken, and Magnus and Alec took that as a 'yes.'

"I think I know the first memory going in the bowl," Alec said as they watched their new fur-baby eat.


	36. Chapter 36

The last four months had been rough for Alec. He missed Magnus so much he ached at times. The separation had been trying for each of them, and Alec had counted down the days until Magnus's return, marking them off with a big, red X on his calendar.

The week after New Year's, Alec and Magnus took a cab to the airport. Alec knew he would be in no condition to drive home after seeing Magnus off. This would be worse than when they took Jace to the airport a few weeks before.

Alec walked into the airport with Magnus and waited as he signed in and check his bags. Then, Magnus pulled him into a somewhat private area of the airport, one that was a least blocked from the majority of the people lining up to go through airport security. He looked at Alec, his brows furrowed, worry in his eyes. He cupped Alec's cheeks with his palms, and kissed him possessively on the lips. Alec hooked one hand around Magnus's waist and the other on one of Magnus's arms. He clutched him like a drowning man on a life-preserver. He didn't want to let Magnus go, not ever.

Magnus finally broke the kiss and looked about to say something. "Don't say it," Alec said. "Don't say 'good-bye.'" He shook his head. "I can't handle that."

"No, Alec. I'll never say that." He stared beseechingly into Alec's eyes. "I love you. I will call you or text you every day, I swear. And as soon as I get my schedule, we will figure out when we can video chat on our laptops. Okay?"

Alec nodded. He could feel the sting of tears burning his eyes. "I love you, too," he said quietly.

Magnus hugged him, holding him so close, and kissed his forehead. Then he released him and walked away. Alec could tell by his stiff gait how much it hurt him to walk away from him. It took every ounce of his strength to drag himself away from Magnus's retreating figure and walk out of the airport, leaving his heart behind.

They ended up texting while Magnus waited for his flight. Magnus texted him to let him know when he landed, but then he had to meet with the coordinators of the internship program. It was late that evening before he finally got a chance to call Alec.

He told Alec about the flight, and the cab ride to his new workplace, the office building of Jessamine Lovelace Designs, Inc. 'Office building' wasn't quite the right word for it. In reality, it was a large, warehouse-like building that housed the entire operation: offices, design areas, fabric storage, workstations. Adjacent to the office was a small apartment complex where the interns would reside for the next four months. It was owned by the company, and all their expenses were covered. He would even draw a small salary. Magnus told Alec all of this in great detail, firing away in rapid succession, the excitement in his voice unmistakable.

The interns were given a copy of their schedules, and Alec was thrilled to find out that Magnus's day off was Sunday. They would still get to spend Sundays together, and would actually get to see each other's faces on those days. Alec quickly learned to look forward to Sunday.

True to his word, Magnus called or texted Alec every day. If he was lucky enough to leave work on time, they would spend an hour talking on the phone when he got home. More often than not, at least in the first two months, he would have to work late and would send him a text to let him know that he wouldn't be able to talk that night. He snuck off, using the excuse of needing a bathroom break, to text Alec, sending his love and regret that they wouldn't get to talk.

The first two months were extremely hectic for the interns. Jessamine was a favorite among celebrities, and they had dozens of orders for elegant gowns for the Golden Globe Award at the end of January, and again for the Academy Awards in late February. Magnus couldn't resist name-dropping about the dress he was currently working on. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the internship was the entire spring semester either. Jessamine had cheap labor that she had hand-picked because of their talent to make her ideas come alive. It was brilliant, really.

Alec settled in to life without Magnus's constant presence. It wasn't something he was fond of, but it wasn't as horrible as he had imagined it would be. He missed Magnus terribly, no doubt about that, but he got to talk to him every day and see him once a week via his computer. It wasn't how he would chose his relationship to be long-term, but it wasn't unmanageable either. Having Sundays to look forward to each week made the time go by quickly. And having Chairman Meow as company definitely eased the loneliness.

As January drew to a close, Alec got sick. He ardently refused to believe he had the flu, no matter his symptoms. Surely fever and chills and a general icky feeling could be something other than the flu, right? When he told Magnus how he was feeling during their video chat that Sunday, he freaked out and said he was coming home immediately to take care of him. He actual stood as if to leave, before Alec was able to talk some sense into him. The next day, Will arrived with a huge pot of homemade chicken noodle soup "made with love by Tessa," he said. Will checked in on him daily for the next week until he was feeling better. They had a good laugh at Magnus's overreaction to Alec's illness, but Alec was touched that his boyfriend would even consider flying 3000 miles just to take care of him.

In late February, Magnus's work schedule intensified again. The Academy Awards was the biggest award show in Hollywood, and they were busy, busy, busy trying to accommodate all the actresses that would only accept a one-of-a-kind dress from Jessamine Lovelace. Alec marveled at what an awesome experience this was for Magnus. He was gaining so much insight into the industry and getting a chance to work for a sought-after designer.

Because the awards show was on Sunday, Alec didn't get to video chat with Magnus that day, but the interns were given the next day off as a reward for their hard work. Alec skipped class that day to talk to Magnus. Magnus was brimming with pride and accomplishment.

"Seeing a dress _I _made looking stunning on an actress on the red fucking carpet! My life is complete," he sighed wistfully.

"It is not," Alec reprimanded. "You will see a hell of a lot more of your dresses on the red carpet one day. I just know it."

Magnus beamed at him. Then he went on describing his evening. The company set up an enormous projection television for the staff and interns to watch the ceremony. There was cake and finger foods and champagne. They each pointed out the dresses they had been assigned to make and received applause from the gathering. If their actress won an award, those who had worked on the dress received one as well. That part was silly, because the acting ability of the actress had no baring on the ability of the dress-maker, but it was fun. Magnus won an award when a gorgeous Hollywood starlet climbed onto the stage to accept her award. The group had partied long into the night, and consequently, Magnus looked pretty rough when he talked to Alec the next day.

March brought with it the beginning of 'wedding season.' The company had to refocus on all the wedding dresses they had put on hold during 'awards season.' Alec chuckled at the seasonal names, but Magnus went on talking like it was second nature, like he had been part of this world his entire life. Alec could see how well he fit in there in L.A., and he was happy for Magnus.

During one memorable video chat session, Magnus's roommate sauntered into the kitchen where Magnus's computer was set up at the time. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting briefs. Alec knew Magnus had a roommate, he had heard many stories about the man, he just hadn't been aware that he walked around the apartment nearly naked. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he hated. He also wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Magnus didn't seem to even notice the man was on full display. _He must do this all the time, _Alec thought wryly.

"Hey, Dom, come meet Alec," Magnus said, glancing over his shoulder.

Dominique strolled back into view and bent down to eye level with Alec. "Hey, Alec," he said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Alec said, his expression neutral, though he felt a little relief from his jealousy at Dom's words.

"Yeah, this guy never shuts up about you," Dom replied, tousling Magnus's hair as he disappeared from in front of the computer again. Magnus batted his hand away and smoothed his hair back into place. He grinned stupidly at his roommate. It was obvious those two got on well together. The jealousy was back.

Magnus finally seemed to sense something was bothering Alec. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure," he said, "I'm just sitting here with a cat while your roommate walks around practically naked in front of you. No problem." His tone was harsher than he had meant it to sound…at least, he thought he hadn't meant it to sound like that…

Magnus smiled crookedly. "Are you jealous, Alec?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Alec said, again with more heat than he meant.

Before Magnus could reply, Dom reappeared on the screen. A picture of an exquisitely beautiful woman in a gorgeous wedding dress hung from his fingers in front of the screen. "This is my wife. Thought you should know," Dom said, then disappeared again.

Alec felt the flush creep up his face. He was mortified. "You could have told me he could still hear me," he said quietly.

Magnus's lip twitched. "What, and interrupted your jealous fit? Hell no! It was too adorable."

Alec groaned. "Tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

Magnus did laugh this time, and he thought he heard laughter in the background as well. Dom. Oh, Angel.

"Don't worry about it, Alec." He held up his left hand, displaying Alec's ring. "I still remember what this means. I only have eyes for you. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes," Alec replied sheepishly.

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just miss you I guess. I think I'm jealous because he gets to see you and I don't." Alec pouted. He knew he was pouting, and he felt completely ashamed about it, but was powerless to stop it.

"Two months, baby. I'll be home in two months."

Alec grinned. Then, Magnus went into detail about an intern celebration they had after the awards ceremonies were completed. Apparently, their group consisted of mostly married men and women, two gay men, two lesbians that Magnus was fairly sure had hooked up, and Magnus. So, of course, the group went to a gay bar. Magnus convinced a group of gay men to hit on Dom the whole night, and thoroughly enjoyed watching him squirm. Alec laughed at that mental image.

The following Sunday found Magnus in his bedroom for their conversation. Normally he was at the kitchen table or in the living room of his Los Angeles apartment, so Alec was already wondering why things were different. He had a view of Magnus's bed, and the laptop was obviously sitting at the end of the bed. Magnus flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly against the mattress and propped his chin on his hands.

"Thought we'd try something different today," he said by way of greeting.

He rolled onto his back, and it was then that Alec noticed he was naked.

"Umm, Magnus?" he stuttered. It had been more than three months since he'd seen Magnus naked, and oh how he missed it. His boyfriend had such a gorgeous body and he suddenly ached to touch it. Unfortunately, his fingers weren't the only thing aching at the moment. He shifted uncomfortably, readjusting his growing erection. Damn, Magnus.

"We're gonna play a little game," Magnus said as he settled himself comfortably on his back. Alec watched as his hand slid down his body, circled around his own burgeoning arousal, and began slow, lazy strokes.

Alec blushed furiously. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"What's it look like?" Magnus said with a devilish grin.

Alec groaned. "It looks like you're trying to kill me," he said, shifting himself again, and wishing his underwear would just disappear.

"You could always join me," Magnus said in a low, seductive voice.

Alec's eyes widened. He had never even watched another man touch himself, at least not like this. He had of course seen Magnus when they were having sex, but they were together. That was different. This was…oh, fuck, this was erotic as hell! His hand subconsciously palmed his erection and he let out a low groan.

Magnus's hand was moving more purposefully now, and his body arched. His hips snapped upward, sliding his erection through the ring of his fingers. "Come on, Alec. I assume you've done this before…"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm a guy. I've been doing it since I was eleven!" He suddenly sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening, his face flaming red. "Oh, Angel."

Magnus seemed unfazed by Alec's embarrassment. "Please?" he said with a little pout.

How was Alec supposed to say no to that? There was the most beautiful man he knew, laying naked before him, stroking his cock and begging him to do the same. He only hesitated for a moment. He raised his hips to slip his underwear down his thighs, releasing himself from his painful restriction. As soon as his hand curved around him, he moaned loudly in relief.

Magnus encouraged him, said very naughty things to him, had him so worked up he was surprised he lasted as long as he did. The picture Magnus portrayed was straight out of Alec's fantasy. He had no idea why it turned him on as much as it did, especially considering all the sexual things they had done before, but it did. The image was so hot, and when Magnus's erection became dark and turgid and finally erupted, Alec lost his freaking mind, and it was all over in a matter of moments.

They spent the next few hours talking about all the things that had happened in the last week, as if they hadn't just had an incredibly erotic moment between them. The wedding dress Magnus's team of interns was working on was nearly complete. They just had a few finishing touches to do, and then they would get their next assignment. Meanwhile, Alec told him about the record he set in archery at his last competition. He had qualified for the national tournament, which was a great honor for archers. Magnus had positively gushed over Alec's achievement, saying they would celebrate when he got home.

A few days later a package arrived for Alec. He stared at it curiously, especially since there was an envelop taped to the front that read "OPEN THIS FIRST" in large black letters. He did as he was instructed and found a handwritten note from Magnus that told him not to open the package until he could see his face on Sunday. Alec's shoulders sagged as he eyed the package. He was dying to know what was inside it. Would Magnus know if he opened it? He could reseal it and pretend he hadn't opened it.

Alec stared at the package for days, contemplating his options. The box, just plain brown cardboard, taunted him. He was so curious about what it held, and why he wasn't allowed to open it yet. But something told him that Magnus would know if he did, would be able to read it on his face. He didn't know how right he was…

Sunday finally arrived and Alec was practically foaming with excitement. Magnus eyed him suspiciously at first, but then realized Alec had not opened the package, and his lips curled up into a knowing grin.

"You can open it now," he said.

Alec tore into the box and when he saw the contents, his mouth gaped open and he stared, trying to process what he was seeing. Surely the silver bullet-shaped device wasn't what he thought it was. Was it? His eyes flashed to Magnus for explanation. What he saw took his breath away.

Magnus was naked, again, and holding an exact replica of the item he had sent Alec. He held up a bottle of lube and grinned broadly.

"Oh, hell, Magnus! What have you done?" he said breathlessly. Surely he wasn't thinking they would…do that…together. Wasn't last week embarrassing enough? Well, it had started off embarrassing, and ended in a hot orgasm. So maybe he should give this a chance, too. Maybe.

Magnus fluffed some pillows and propped himself against the headboard of his bed, giving Alec a clear view of his most intimate areas. And Alec's dick betrayed him…as usual. Magnus wordlessly began stroking himself with that same lazy pace he had used last time. The harder he got, the harder Alec got, until he finally had to do something or else he would explode.

He carried his laptop and the dildo up to his bedroom, wanting a place he could stretch out, and keep the cat away, if he was going to do this. He was so nervous. He couldn't imagine this would actually look sexy to Magnus, though he had no trouble believing Magnus would look sexy as hell the whole time. Magnus was sexy, no matter what he was doing. Sexy just exuded from his pores.

He arranged his bed as Magnus had done, removed his boxers and slid nervously in place. He placed his laptop at the end of his bed, giving Magnus the same view he had. Once he was ready, he turned his attention back to the screen and noticed Magnus was lubing up the vibrator, and watching him with half-lidded, lustful eyes. He melted right there on the spot. Damn he loved that man and his sexiness.

He watched as Magnus inserted the silver object and his eyes rolled back. His mouth fell open and emitted little groans as he moved it in and out of him. Then his hand reclaimed his erection and the sight was more than Alec could take.

Curiosity piqued, and nervousness abated, he followed Magnus's demonstration. Oh Angel, it felt good. Not as good as Magnus, for he much preferred the warmth of his boyfriend, the love and tenderness and everything else he gave him. But this wasn't a bad substitute in a pinch. And this way, he could watch Magnus, which was one hell of a turn on. Magnus's flare for the dramatic made this that much better.

"Turn it on," Magnus said when they were both worked up to the fullest extent.

Alec furrowed his brows, not understanding. "There's a switch on the bottom. Turn it on. Like this," Magnus said, demonstrating. A buzzing noise filled the air and Magnus bucked wildly, his hand no longer lazily stroking himself, but applying more pressure with more purposeful movements.

Alec was pretty sure he could get off just by watching Magnus at this point. What an erotic display he was making.

"Come on, Alec," he breathed, and Alec quit stalling.

He turned the thing on and nearly lost it right then. The dildo was resting against his prostate, already sending waves of pleasure through his nervous system. But when he turned on the vibration, it was almost more than he could stand. It was like thousands of electric jolts thrumming through his system at once. His hand worked his erection in long strokes, cupping his balls then moving all the way to the tip. He tried to focus on watching Magnus come undone, but the best he could do was catch a glimpse here and there. His eyes persistently wanted to roll back in his head, his head pushing forcefully back into the pillows until he finally cried out Magnus's name and spilled himself all over his hand, his abdomen, his chest. It was one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and with Magnus as his partener, that was certainly saying something.

The rest of their Sunday visits went in much the same manner. Magnus orchestrating some kinky display, them watching each other pleasure themselves, then catching up on everything that had happened in the last week. Alec found the last month of Magnus's internship to be quite the paradox. Somehow it seemed to simultaneously rush by as he anticipated their next Sunday frolic, and drag endlessly as he waited for Magnus's return.

And now the day finally arrived. Alec stood in the airport, just beyond the security checkpoint, holding a single red rose and waiting for Magnus. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. His eyes finally lighted on the shaggy black hair, the tall slender frame, the rich caramel skin. Then their eyes connected, and it was like everything else, the sights and sounds and people in the airport and possibly all the world itself, just melted away. There was only Alec and Magnus, and a mere twenty feet of space between them.

_To be continued..._


	37. Chapter 37

Alec stood in the airport, just beyond the security checkpoint, holding a single red rose and waiting for Magnus. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. His eyes finally lighted on the shaggy black hair, the tall slender frame, the rich caramel skin. Then their eyes connected, and it was like everything else, the sights and sounds and people in the airport and possibly all the world itself, just melted away. There was only Alec and Magnus, and a mere twenty feet of space between them.

They hurriedly closed the distance between them, and Alec threw his arms around Magnus's neck while Magnus's arms whipped around his waist and squeezed him tightly. They each buried their faces in the other's neck, breathing each other in. They held each other like that for Angel-only-knew how long, neither one able to get enough of the other. They clung tightly, as if afraid to let the other go.

Eventually, Magnus pulled away just enough to bring his hands up to Alec's face. His splayed fingers cupped Alec's cheeks, then slid around to lock behind his neck, and finally, he kissed him. If Alec thought the world had evaporated before, it was nothing compared to this. All of the senses he had not been able to use for the last four months kicked into gear. He was aware of nothing but Magnus, Magnus's touch and smell, the feel of his lips and the way he tasted, even the soft kissing sounds. He was hardly aware that his hands were curled tightly around Magnus's wrists, clinging to him desperately.

When at last they broke apart, they were in each other's arms again, still not ready to let any space between them. They had been apart for too long, had missed each other too much. Even talking daily and seeing their faces weekly had not been enough. Magnus was here, no longer two dimensional on a computer screen, flesh and blood and warmth.

At long last, the world came crashing back around them. Alec looked around to see several people staring at them, but not many. This was New York City. People were used to seeing all sorts of things in New York City. Two gay men clinging to each other in an airport was hardly noteworthy when there was a guy in Times Square who played his guitar wearing nothing but his underwear, no matter what the weather was like. And the people who did care? Well, they didn't matter much to Alec or Magnus.

Magnus took Alec's hand and threaded their fingers together as they walked toward the baggage claim area. Alec held out the red rose he brought and Magnus gave him a heart-stopping smile.

"Don't get too excited. It's from your rose bush," Alec teased him, and Magnus laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard.

A few minutes later, they were barreling down the interstate with Alec's convertible top down. Magnus threw his hands up in the air and let out a 'whoop' as the wind ripped through his hair.

"God it's good to be home," he shouted over the roar of the wind. "To be with you," he added as he lowered his arms and found Alec's hand again. He leaned closer to Alec than he normally sat when in Alec's car, and Alec was thankful for it. He wanted to be close to Magnus. Always.

"I missed you," Alec said just loud enough for Magnus to hear.

"I missed you, too. And I'm never leaving you again, so don't even try to make me!"

Alec laughed. Ah, he had missed Magnus's dramatic moments so much.

Alec's body was thrumming the entire ride home, and he could feel the coiled energy in Magnus as well. He wondered with interest if they would even make it in the house without attacking each other. Their video sex, though satisfying, was not the same as actually being together. And they both clearly wanted to be together.

When Alec parked the car, he hurriedly jumped out and Magnus chased him to the door. He barely got the door open and them inside before they were tearing their clothes off. Magnus's shirt, they would find later, landed on the coat hooks by the door, while Alec's ended up on the staircase banister. Their pants were scattered about the floor, and their undergarments may never fully be found. Alec stumbled, fell, and attempted to crawl up the stairs in his haste. But Magnus laughed wickedly and jerked his ankle, pulling him back down as he crawled up his body.

Magnus kissed a trail up his abdomen and chest and Alec's head lolled at the contact. "Magnus, it will be really uncomfortable to do it on the stairs," he panted. Angel, he was already so hot and bothered he felt he could burst with the slightest touch.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me," Magnus growled, and Alec didn't even hesitate to comply.

Magnus slid his arms around Alec's body and lifted. It was only then that Alec realized Magnus intended to _carry_ him up the rest of the stairs.

"Magnus!" he said, alarmed. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Magnus may be taller, but Alec was at least twenty-five pounds heavier than him. In some superhuman feat, Magnus somehow managed to get Alec up the stairs, through their bedroom door and deposit him unceremoniously on the bed. A loud screech jolted them and a flash of brown and white fur shot past and out the door. Apparently Alec had landed on Chairman Meow, a fact that did not impress the little cat.

Magnus crossed the room to close the door, peering down the steps to see Chairman glaring up at him from the bottom stair. "Sorry little guy. This is a private moment," he called down to the cat. Chairman rose, swished his tail and stalked away. Magnus chuckled before closing the door and returning to Alec.

Alec was waiting impatiently, leaned back on his elbows, his dark tattoos contrasting with his pale skin, and his erection standing straight up in anticipation. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Magnus climbed on him again, and Alec flipped him over in one swift motion.

"You've had a long day. Let me take care of you," Alec said, his eyes seductive and glazed with lust. Magnus couldn't vocalize a response. He simply bit his lip and nodded his head.

Alec kissed a jagged trail down Magnus's body, paying attention to the areas he knew were Magnus's most sensitive: his nipples, the slight indention of his navel, the sun-shaped tattoo on his right hip. Magnus had once told him that the tattoo was to remind him that even in his darkest hours, the sun still rose each day and brought the promise of something new. He then kissed along the v-shape of Magnus's groin, and parted his legs to kiss his inner thighs. Magnus was putty in his hands, his to do with as he saw fit.

He then pressed his wet tongue to Magnus's shaft and licked from base to tip. Magnus let out a groan that sang to Alec, so he did it again. He finally took Magnus into his mouth, felt the velvety skin of his taut erection graze along his tongue as it swirled around him. Alec wasn't sure how much of this Magnus could take, how much _he_ could take. They had been apart for so long…

He slid his mouth over Magnus several more times before releasing him and crawling back up his body. He straddled Magnus's hips, leaned up to kiss him heatedly, then lowered his body onto Magnus's straining arousal. He suddenly realized Magnus's ulterior motive with the dildo for the last couple of weeks. It wasn't just for their current fun and pleasure, it was also to ensure that they would be able to take each other after such a long hiatus.

Magnus's eyes widened as he sank deeper into Alec. Alec's hands flattened against Magnus's chest and he pressed their bodies together. He rolled his hips, moving his body around Magnus and eliciting the most sinful noises from his boyfriend. Magnus's hands were on Alec's hips, guiding him back down his erection as he rolled his hips up to meet Alec.

It was heavenly. Magnus inside him. Magnus's hands on him. He lowered his mouth to capture Magnus's and was rewarded with the feel of Magnus's tongue in his mouth. His senses were overloaded with Magnus and at the same time, he couldn't get enough. He wanted more of Magnus, all of Magnus, everything Magnus.

He pushed a little harder, moved a little faster. His own erection was brushing against Magnus's tight abdomen, the sensitive underside benefiting from the friction of their two bodies colliding. He couldn't take much more. His release was building in him, rapidly rising up, and suddenly crashed over him like a tidal wave. He rolled with it, barely keeping his head above water as his body jerked and twitched and sank even deeper into the ecstasy that was making love with Magnus. He was hardly aware of Magnus's release until he felt the wet, sticky fluid gushing out of him.

He collapsed onto Magnus, doing his best not to crush him, leaving their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible. He didn't care that his release was a sloppy mess between them, or that Magnus's was running down his body. He didn't care about anything but having Magnus in his arms, in their bed, at home where he belonged.

After some undetermined amount of time, they finally disconnected, and made their way to the bathroom. As they cleaned up, Alec said, "I hope you don't mind, but I agreed to take you to Will's for dinner tonight. If I hadn't agreed, I'm pretty sure he would be knocking down the door to get to you. I think he might, _might_, have missed you a little bit."

Magnus chuckled. "I don't mind at all. I missed him, too. Jem and Tessa as well. It will be great to see them."

Alec grinned. "Good. We have to be there at six."

"Okay, that gives us time to talk and take a nap and a shower," he said, eyeing the mess they had made of each other. Then his eyes darted up to Alec's, some emotion flaring in them. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

Alec furrowed his brows, trying to read Magnus. He didn't seem to be upset by whatever he wanted to say, so Alec relaxed a little. They went back into their room and climbed into bed, snuggling into each other's arms, turning to face each other so they could talk.

"I, umm, I have a job," Magnus began. "The designer, Jessamine, came in yesterday when we were finishing up the paperwork for the internship and saying our goodbyes. She wanted to talk to me specifically. Apparently she was impressed with my work and the ideas I submitted to her. She wants me to work for her."

Alec's eyes widened. "Are you fucking serious? Oh Angel, Magnus, that is so awesome!"

Magnus grinned. "I know. She said she had never hired an intern before, but she has a feeling about me. She doesn't think I will be there very long before I make enough of a name for myself and start my own label. She said she wants to help me do that! Can you believe it? She has enough faith in my work that she thinks I'll be on my own in a few years!"

The look on Magnus's face was pure delight. "I actually have no trouble whatsoever believing you will make a name for yourself. I've seen your work, Magnus. You're really good. I'm so proud of you."

Magnus beamed at the compliment, then he kissed Alec solidly on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alec replied happily. "So, when does the job start?" He was a little apprehensive about this. After their four month separation, there was no way he was letting Magnus leave again. If Magnus was moving to L.A., Alec was going with him. Period.

"They want me to finish my degree first," Magnus said. "She said it would look better on paper." He shrugged as if he didn't really care about the paperwork, but was willing to do whatever was expected for him to get this job. "I start next June."

"So I guess that means you've settle on fashion design as your major, then?" Alec teased.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why I ever questioned it. Fashion is my passion," he said, and Alec rolled his eyes at the rhyme.

"I'm really happy for you," Alec said, then he kissed Magnus softly, slowly, lingering together for a very long time.

Magnus withdrew, his eyes dancing with excitement. "There's more," he said, and Alec cocked his head in question. "When I was talking to Jessamine, I mentioned that I have a very talented boyfriend who will have a degree in graphic design next year. She happened to like some of your sketches…"

"How did she see my sketches?" he asked, perplexed.

"I took some pictures of them before I left," Magnus said sheepishly, as if he were afraid Alec would be mad. "For some reason, I feel closer to you when I can see your art, like I'm inside your head and your heart. Does that make any sense?"

Alec nodded. "It does. I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way about your designs. They are an intimate part of you, your desires, your personality." He shrugged.

Magnus kissed him lightly, enjoying the fact that they were on the same page on this as well. "Anyway, as it turns out, the company has its own advertising department, and they were planning to hire a couple more graphic design artists in the next year or so. You have a job with the company too, if you want it."

Alec shot up in bed. He stared at Magnus, unable to believe the words he had just said. He was prepared to move to Los Angeles with Magnus, but assumed he would then have to hunt for a job. But Magnus had not only found himself his ideal job, but found one for Alec, too! What the fuck? Things like that just didn't happen in the real world. He was utterly shocked and amazed.

"Alec?"

Alec continued to stare, but sobered as Magnus's expression turned from excitement to worry. Finally, he found his tongue again. "Oh, Magnus…I just…I can't believe this!" He threw his arms around Magnus's neck and kissed every inch of his face, neck, and shoulders that he could reach. "I just can't believe it!"

Magnus ginned as he finally realized that Alec was over-the-moon excited about their futures. What college student wouldn't be ecstatic about already having a job waiting as soon as they graduated? Sure, they would be starting over in a new city, one that Alec was sure would be different than living in New York. But then, he hadn't lived _in _New York for more than three years. He lived in Alicante, on the outskirts of the city where he was born.

This was the perfect opportunity for them. He had no reason to stay. He didn't speak to his parents, and now that Izzy and Jace were out of the country at the Shadowhunter Academy, there was nothing holding him here, especially not if Magnus was gone, too. They would certainly miss seeing Will and Jem and Tessa on a regular basis, but honestly, those three had enough money to fly out to L.A. whenever they wanted. He had a feeling they would still see quite a bit of the trio.

Magnus would get to work for and learn from one of the best designers in the country, someone willing to teach him the ropes and then cut him free when he was ready to make it on his own. How often would an opportunity like that come along? Never again, if Alec had to bet on it. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for both of them. Alec couldn't believe their luck.

His future had never looked more bright, and he had Magnus to thank for it.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue- Four Years Later

Magnus stepped out of the limousine and was immediately blinded by flashing cameras. _That_ was something he didn't think he would ever get used to. He stepped back to allow Alec room to exit the car as well. Alec climbed out, straightened his suit, and grinned slyly at Magnus. He was much more uncomfortable with the attention than Magnus was, but he was the dutiful boyfriend, never complaining even for a moment.

Magnus laced his fingers with Alec's and quickly led him into the building, away from the photographers. Magnus didn't really mind photographers. In fact, he had a good rapport with the ones he used regularly, but the paparazzi was something else altogether. Blood-thirsty beasts.

Magnus flitted around backstage making sure everything was in perfect order. When it came to his designs, and certainly his fashion shows, he was an absolute perfectionist. Everything would go off smoothly, he would see to it that it did.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror of the dressing room, and couldn't help grinning. He was wearing a Magnus Bane original, designed and handmade by himself. His coat and pants were a deep plum color with satin lapels, tailor made to perfection. His shirt? Well, he wouldn't be Magnus if he didn't have a wild splash of color in his wardrobe. His shirt was a frilly lime green with plum edging around the color and cuffs. It may be odd, but he wore it well.

He had also designed Alec's suit for the night, but he had respected his boyfriend's wishes and been subtle with the coloring. Alec wore a navy blue suit with a lighter blue shirt and tie. He looked gorgeous. The blues brought out the color of his eyes, and Magnus had had a difficult time completing the outfit because he couldn't tear his eyes away from Alec. A smile crept across his face as he remembered that night.

He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. His models were crowding into the dressing room, makeup on and ready for him to assign their outfits. He had worked hard for the last six months to complete everything for the fall lineup. His color palette consisted of the yellows and reds and browns of fall, and the first dress he had made was the one he drew the day Alec took him to the waterfall on his grandparents' land. He had saved it, partially because he really liked it, but also because Alec had gushed about it. He wanted, even then, to have that dress as part of a collection. Its creation had been so spontaneous, borne out of him wanting to spend time with Alec while Alec worked on a project for school, so sweet and innocent, so early on in their relationship. The dress had turned into a symbol of all those things to him, it meant something, something very special.

He barked out orders to the models and the stylists and assistants and all the other people needed to make a fashion show a success. This was only his second show, his first being last spring. He still had a lot to learn, now that he was the one in charge of everything and didn't have the experienced crew to take over when he was lost.

Leaving his first job had been quite a change for him. It remembered being terrified to strike out on his own. But his boss, Jessamine Lovelace, the lady he had come to know as the best designer/boss/mentor he had every known, had recognized something in him that he was unable to see. She knew that he was ready to go it alone, ready to make a name for himself in the fashion world, and she had sent him packing. She helped him organized his first show and get the backers to fund it, helped him get his foot in the door with several boutiques in the L.A. area, and then turned him loose.

He had two options: sink or swim. And sinking wasn't an option he was willing to entertain. So he put everything he had into making his dreams come true. He found a studio to rent and set up his operation. He found people to work for him that were good and loyal. And he found the best business partner in the form of his amazing boyfriend, Alec.

He smiled at Alec as he took his seat next to him at the edge of the runway. Will, Tessa, Jem, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon had all flown in to L.A. for the occasion, to give Magnus and Alec their support. They would be staying in town for a few days, giving them a chance to catch up on all that was going on in their lives. Magnus nodded his greeting toward them and they all beamed excitedly back at him.

He let his mind wander back to the beginnings days of the business. Alec had not wanted to be a major part of Magnus's business. He was perfectly happy at his job as a graphic designer, but he had saved a large amount of money that he was more than willing to invest in Magnus's design company. If not for Alec, Magnus wasn't sure where he would have gotten the funds to get started, and would have had to pay someone to design his logo and all his advertising. Alec had gladly done all of that at night at no charge. His contributions to Magnus's dreams did not go unnoticed.

Part of their rapid rise to fame was due, surprisingly, to their relationship. They were open about their love, often seen in public together holding hands or showing affection. They were outspoken in interviews about equality. They had not wanted to hide their relationship or have a scandal brew after the business took off. The public had even given them a couple name: Malec. Alec laughed it off at first, but the name stuck, and eventually became the name of their company: Malec Designs, Inc.

Once Magnus started selling his clothing to boutiques and online, Alec became more invested in the business and eventually quit working for Jessamine. He saw it as a conflict of interest, given that his live-in boyfriend had his own design company. It didn't seem right to continue working for someone else, especially not for someone who had given them both their start in their various fields. So Alec went to work full-time on Magnus's website, online store, and designing all of his labels, ads, etc.

The business had taken off faster than either one could have expected. His spring line had sold out in a matter of weeks, and the demand was high for more. Magnus and his team had spent many long nights busting their asses to meet the demand, then working just as hard to get the fall line ready. Magnus had to hire two more seamstresses just to get the merchandise out.

And now? The fall line was already the most anticipated fashion in several years. All eyes were on MDI locally, but they were also getting interest from a broader audience. In the last few weeks leading up to the show, they had heard from people in New York, Paris, and London, and expected to hear from other locations soon enough. Magnus was well on his way to superstardom, to global recognition in an industry that was not kind to its own, that chewed people up and spit them out. But Magnus was determined to make it.

Applause resounded through the large open room as the show drew to a close. Everything went off without a hitch, just as Magnus had planned. He went backstage to congratulate his team before he had to schmooze the investors and marketers and all the other people who wanted him to kiss their ass so they would give him money. He hated that part, but he found he was pretty good at it. He would do anything to make a name for himself, as long as it didn't hurt the people he loved.

Once the schmoozing was done, there was a reception in an adjoining room. The walls were lined with tables of champagne, mounds of food and desserts. Magnus was an excellent host, but had learned to entertain buyers from the best in the business. He pulled out all the stops, and it paid off. Everyone seemed to be having a fabulous time.

At some point, Magnus became aware that Camille Belcourt had come to the show as a guest of one of the buyers. He nodded cordially when their eyes met across the room, then he turned his attention back to Alec. He had a strong suspicious why she would be there, and he didn't like it. But he wasn't in a position to throw her out. He needed all the buyers he could get if he wanted his business to grow, so he ignored Camille. He did let Alec know she was there, however. He didn't want him to get blind-sided discovering the news on his own.

Alec shrugged off the news and led Magnus to the dance floor. There were several other couples dancing already but they took up the center of the floor, directly in view of all the other party-goers. Magnus's lip twitched, knowing Alec wanted Camille to see that her presence wasn't affecting them. He liked Alec's confidence in their relationship. It warmed his heart that Alec had no fear of Camille.

"The fashion show was a success," Alec said as he and Magnus spun around the dance floor.

"It was," Magnus agreed. He glanced around the room, noting all the cheerful guests sipping champagne and mingling with each other. "I should probably be talking to the buyers instead of dancing with you," he added regrettably.

Alec shook his head. "Celeste had it under control," he said, nodded toward Malec's receptionist/personal assistant/right hand. She was a natural at her position, easily handling most situations without having to bother Magnus with the finer details. Magnus trusted her completely, a trust that she had earned many times over. She was currently laughing, and probably flirting, with some of their best buyers. Magnus grinned in her direction.

"I guess I can dance a little longer," he conceded.

They swayed to the music, letting the rhythm move them. The week leading up to the show was stressful and hectic. This was their chance to relax and enjoy the fruits of their labor.

Alec turned his face up to look at Magnus. "People are really into this 'Malec' thing."

Magnus nodded. "I saw something in the tabloids about it yesterday. People are crazy." He chuckled softly.

Magnus spun Alec around and caught him as he drew him close again. "Maybe it's time we make it more permanent," Alec said casually.

Magnus's eyebrows crinkled. "What do you mean?" His first thought was of the company. He didn't see how they could make the company any more a permanent part of their lives than it already was.

"I think we should make it official," Alec said, but Magnus still didn't seem to catch on to what he was saying. Alec stopped moving and sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly at Magnus. He took Magnus's left hand in his and dropped to one knee, right there in front of the entire crowd of people. He looked up at Magnus with nothing but love in his eyes, as Magnus finally figured out what Alec was saying. "I'm saying that I love you. And I want you to marry me."

Magnus's face flooded with emotion as he tugged Alec back up off the floor. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," he said. His arms went around Alec and held him tightly. Then he kissed him gently, lovingly on the lips.

The room erupted in applause. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when Alec went down on one knee and silence fell throughout the crowd. Alec blushed as he realized what he had done in front of so many people, but he was humbled that he and Magnus had their support.

The couple was nearly bowled over by their family as they each came to congratulate them. Isabelle squealed and threw her arms around them. There were tears in Clary's and Tessa's eyes.

"It's about damn time!" said Will, clapping them on the shoulder.

Magnus had to admit he was right. He had always thought they would be married long before the fifth year of their relationship, but time had completely gotten away from him. Building their careers and the business had consumed so much of their time, he honestly couldn't believe it _had been_ five years already.

Others began filing in to offer their congratulations. Magnus and Alec greeted each one together, side by side, holding hands. As the line dwindled, they caught sight of Camille standing near the doorway. She was fuming. They could practically visualize the anger rolling off her body. She started toward them, stomping her foot, her hands balled into fists at her sides, but was called back by her date for the evening. She hesitated, and Magnus and Alec smiled broadly, then turned to each other and kissed.

They were parted by the sound of breaking glass and a loud, angry feminine scream. They turned back toward the door to see Camille yelling at a waiter who was giving her a 'you're crazy, lady' look. She had evidently tried to storm out of the room and ran headlong into the waiter carrying a tray full of fluted champagne glasses. Camille was covered head to toe in champagne, and a pile of broken glass lay at her feet.

Several things happened at once. Magnus and Alec simultaneously covered their mouth with their hands to hide their laughter, though their eyes gave them away. At the same time, the crowd exploded with laughter. The sight was comical, made no less so by how terribly Camille was handling it. She was to blame for the entire thing but kept projecting the blame onto everyone around her. Magnus and Alec knew she had shown up to make trouble for them, and she was rewarded with witnessing their public engagement. Alec had not planned that. He had thought Magnus would catch on to what he was saying, then they could make a formal announcement whenever they were ready. But since Magnus had been so thick about it, he had to resort to more obvious measures. Now, he was rather glad it worked out the way it did. Sometimes revenge took a long time to exact, but it was sweet indeed.

Camille's date finally dragged her from the room, and order quickly returned. Magnus grabbed a couple glasses of champagne and everyone toasted the success of Malec, both business and personal.

* * *

An excerpt of Magnus's interview with GQ Magazine:

**GQ: **So things are going well for you.

**MB: **Yes. Very.

**GQ: **Your wedding to Alec Lightwood in Barbados a few years ago was quite the talk of the town.

**MB: **Yes. Did you see the pictures?

**GQ: **I did. I plan to attach a few to this story when we go to print. It was nice of you to release them to the media. People were dying to know the details: what you wore, where the wedding occurred, who was in attendance.

**MB: **Ah, I can't tell you who was there. You know that. I will say we were accompanied by the people that mean the most to Alec and me. They are our family, blood or not.

**GQ: **I understand. Some things just need to be kept private. Like your relationship with Camille Belcourt?

**MB: **I don't have a relationship with Camille Belcourt.

**GQ: **She claims you had an affair.

**MB: **She was my girlfriend when I was eighteen. I haven't had anything to do with her since we broke up a year later.

**GQ: **So you are bisexual then?

**MB: **Yes, but I'm effectively just gay now.

**GQ: **What does that mean? 'Effectively just gay.'

**MB: **Being bisexual means I'm attracted to both men and women. But I am only attracted to my husband, Alec. I only have eyes for him. So having once had attractions to women doesn't really matter to me anymore.

**GQ: **I'm sure our readers will swoon over that statement.

**MB:** Probably. (chuckle)

**GQ: **You and Alec have always been outspoken about Gay Rights. Can we talk about that for a moment?

**MB: **Sure. But we have never used that term. We prefer speaking out about equality, human rights. Why does there need to be a distinction between human rights and gay rights? We are all human, we should all have the same rights. And the right to marry another consenting adult without restrictions on sex, race, religion, or anything else for that matter, should be legal everywhere. It shouldn't even be a debate. Nor should same-sex couples, or interracial couples have to hide their relationship or be afraid to show affection to the person they love for fear of offending people. That's just ridiculous.

**GQ: **Well said, but then, you've always been outspoken on this topic.

**MB: **Yes, I have. And I'd like to think I would be even if it didn't directly affect my life.

**GQ: **No doubt you would. So, what's next for Malec?

**MB: **The company or my relationship?

**GQ: **Both! But we can start with the company. Are there big plans for the future of Malec Designs?

**MB: **Yes! As you know, we are now global with our merchandise on every continent. Well, except Antarctica. No one seems to buy my formalwear there. Anyway, we have plans for even further expansion in the coming years. We are currently just in major cities, like New York, L.A., London, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing…you get the drift. But we want to be everywhere, even the smaller markets. Right now people in smaller areas have to order online, but we want that to change.

**GQ: **And I hear you will have your first dress on the red carpet this winter.

**MB: **Yes! It's a dream come true for me. Something that makes me feel like I've really made it, you know?

**GQ: **We are happy for you, Magnus.

**MB: **Thank you.

**GQ: **So, what about the personal side of Malec? Anything new happening with you and Alec?

**MB: **Actually, yes. We just celebrated our third wedding anniversary, and have completed the paperwork to adopt a baby. We wanted a child with an Indonesian heritage, like me, and we found a young woman who is willing to let us adopt her baby. She is currently living in our apartment until the baby is born.

**GQ: **That's wonderful! Do you know if the baby will be a boy or a girl?

**MB: **No. We are waiting to find out. We don't really care the gender, we just want a baby.

**GQ: **How is Alec handling the baby preparations?

**MB: **Not well. Have you heard about men who have sympathy pregnancy symptoms? Well, that's Alec. He has morning sickness, bloating, his feet keep swelling. He's a mess, and he'll probably kill me for telling you all that. But seriously, he's so excited about the baby. We both are.

**GQ: **No symptoms for you?

**MB: **No. Alec is home more than I am, so I think that might have something to do with it. He has a team he trusts at work and now just has to approve the final drafts before publication. It's given him a lot more free time. He's started painting and drawing for pleasure again.

**GQ: **That's right! I heard he just sold his first painting. Tell him congratulations from all of us.

**MB: **I will. I'm sure he will appreciate that.

**GQ: **Well, it sounds like Malec is doing well on the professional and personal fronts. Your fans and everyone here at GQ wish you the best.

**MB: **Thank you. Alec and I are overwhelmed by the support we have received from fans over the years. We can't express what it means to us.

**GQ: **We will have to do this again soon.

**MB: **Absolutely!

* * *

**A/N: I, too, would like to thank everyone for the support for this story! We reached 100 favorites over the weekend! Thanks so much. You guys have been great! I really enjoyed writing this one...it's hard to let it go. **


End file.
